Witch Hunt, Caza de Brujas
by AnnaTB
Summary: En Hogwarts, tres chicos practican la caza de brujas... Lo que no esperan es que las haya que se resistan... :::MARAUDERS::: Capítulo 16: El día después.
1. Empezar con mal pie

**Capítulo 1: empezar con mal pie…**

De nuevo, en King's Cross, un par de chicas hacían lo imposible, corriendo para llegar a un tren que salía dentro de tres minutos exactos. De hecho les pasaba casi cada año puesto que no había ni uno en el que hubieran podido subir tranquilamente y buscar un compartimiento vacío.

.- Si no hubieras insistido en ir en metro ahora mismo ya estaríamos en el tren.-reprochaba una chica pelirroja a la que caminaba a su lado.- seguro que ahora mismo Audrey ya estará poniéndonos de irresponsables para arriba.-se quejó poniendo morritos.

.- Oh, pero es que nunca lo había cogido!-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo pose de falsa inocencia. Vittoria era una chica de aspecto mediterráneo, de hecho era italiana, su piel estaba bronceada y sus piernas largas destacaban en Hogwarts por ser las mejores. Sus ojos eran de color verde extremadamente claro, rodeado por un tono más oscuro. Su pelo que ahora llevaba sujeto en dos trencitas que le llegaban hasta debajo de los pechos era de color violeta oscuro.

.- Ya, ya Vittoria.-aceptó con resignación- Pero, ¿era necesario que estuvieras casi media hora tonteando con el chico que te ha cedido el asiento?-preguntó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos. Lily, la chica pelirroja, (ja, como si no lo supierais…) ahora había mutado hasta tener la cara del mismo color a causa de su amiga que la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Al contrario que ella, su piel era totalmente blanca excepto por unas pequitas desperdigadas por todo el cuerpo y que más de un voluntario se ofrecería a contar. Poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda de forma almendrada que describían en cada momento su estado de ánimo y una boca de labios gruesos y rojos en la que casi siempre se podía entrever una sonrisa.

.- Por supuesto.-contestó ella con picardía en su sonrisa y en sus ojos color verdoso.- Venga vamos ya, mira quién nos espera allí, Lily.-dijo señalando a una chica que miraba su reloj impacientemente. De repente, alzó la cabeza pero no para mirarlas a ellas sino para ver como un grupo de cuatro ruidosos chicos se acercaban hacia allí, corriendo y arrastrando sus baúles excepto uno de ellos que lo llevaba con un carrito de la estación.

Encabezados por un chico castaño con el pelo recogido en una coleta, lo seguían dos chicos más, ambos morenos sólo que uno tenía reflejos azulados y el otro tenia el pelo totalmente indomable y de color azabache. Les seguía a varios metros (por no decir kilómetros) un chico rubio y regordete que casi arrastraba la lengua del cansancio. Enormes gotas de sudor empapaban su cara al contrario que sus amigos que estaban tan frescos.

El rubio apoyó las manos en sus rodillas al notar que sus amigos se habían parado e intentó recuperar el aliento pues jadeaba sin control.

Audrey frunció el entrecejo pero al ver a sus amigas agitando las manos saludándola suavizó la expresión hasta convertirla en una bella sonrisa que era la envidia de la mitad femenina de Hogwarts.

.- Al fin.-dijo con una sonrisa aliviada de saludo. Las otras dos la abrazaron conjuntamente haciéndose perdonar al instante aunque sabían que ahora les tocaba una reprimenda de la "prefecta Audrey".

.- Sí, es que Lils tenía que tontear con un chico del metro y…-empezó la italiana, haciendo que Lily se enfadara más.

.- Pero cómo te atreves!-saltó la susodicha al instante, roja como un tomate y con chispeantes ojos verdes.

.- Chicas, ya basta.-ordenó con su mejor tono autoritario aunque sin poder aguantar una carcajada.- Ahora, si dejáis de discutir, podremos coger el Expreso este mismo año, os hace?-dijo con un tono de voz falsamente dulce que realmente las asustó aunque quedaba borrado por ese asomo de sonrisa que ya llevaba en los labios. Tan sólo con la simple aparición de sus amigas, su mente había desplazado rápidamente lo que segundos antes acaparaba por completo su atención.

.- ¿Dando órdenes como siempre, Cassaday?-preguntó el joven de la coleta mirando a la chica con sus ojos dorados y una sonrisa engañosamente amable.- No, no, no…-dijo negando con el dedo y con los ojos muy abiertos.- Al final vas a conseguir asustarlas…-dejó caer como si nada. Todo lo dijo con un tono irónico, arrastrando las palabras desagradablemente.

.- No, si al final va a ser verdad eso que dicen que todo se pega.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Los chicos pusieron cara de confusión.- Cada vez tu forma de hablar se parece más a la de Snape…- (ufff, golpe bajo.)

.- ¿Cómo te atreves?- saltó él perdiendo enseguida ese aura de serenidad de la que todas las chicas de Hogwarts (o casi) estaban enamoradas.- Quítate de en medio, Cassaday-murmuró con la mandíbula apretada. Audrey esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos.

.- Te crees que te voy a hacer caso cómo cualquiera de tus estúpidas admiradoras, Lupin? Las cosas se piden con educación, si es que tú usas de eso-dijo con pose altiva. Dos risitas contenidas se oyeron a su espalda y las reconoció como las de sus amigas por lo que su sonrisa de suficiencia se amplió un poco más y su barbilla subió con altivez. Remus le mandó una mirada de desprecio que rebotó en el duro caparazón de la chica e ignoró por completo su hiriente frase.

De repente todos oyeron remotamente el pitido de un tren. Automáticamente miraron el reloj y sin mediar palabra echaron a correr de nuevo hacia la barrera que separaba el andén muggle del mágico. Lily y Audrey entraron las primeras, seguidas por Vittoria y Remus, luego James y Sirius y finalmente Peter que iba empujando su carrito. Se abrieron paso entre la gente que intentaba salir del andén 9 y ¾ que se apartaba asustada de la velocidad de los siete adolescentes. El tren ya estaba en marcha y las pesadas ruedas de hierro empezaban a moverse lenta pero constantemente. Los chicos iban esquivando los magos y brujas que salían y se iban acercando corriendo hasta el humeante expreso de color escarlata. Sin embargo no todo podía salirles bien.

Peter, que iba el último detrás de Audrey, no controlaba digamos que demasiado bien su carrito con el baúl y la jaula de su búho. En un giro inesperado, Peter arrolló literalmente a Audrey haciendo que esta se torciera el tobillo y cayera al suelo soltando un montón de improperios a Peter que no voy a escribir aquí porque me harían subir el rating. Peter, como es natural en él, ignoró a la chica y siguió corriendo, temiendo por su vida y por perder el tren aunque así dejara a Audrey al suelo, siendo su culpa que estuviera así. Las amigas de Audrey tampoco oyeron sus gemidos de dolor (ya que se había torcido un tobillo) así como tampoco James y Sirius pudieron oírlo y con los decibelios que estaban siendo proferidos esos insultos hacia la rata, pensaban que la chica les seguía a poca distancia. Sin embargo, Remus, con su fino oído de licántropo, pudo oír hasta el crujido del tobillo torciéndose y posteriormente todos y cada uno de los insultos dedicados a su amigo, reconociendo al instante la voz enfadada de Audrey puesto que la había oído así miles de veces con la sola diferencia que los insultos iban destinados a él.

El muchacho, pese a su odio hacia la chica, era un buen chico por lo que se sintió obligado a volverse y a correr hacia la chica, rezando interiormente para no perder el tren. Mientras tanto, Audrey intentaba levantarse pero en su mente dramática ya se formaba imágenes del tren yéndose sin ella, empezando una vida sin salida, teniendo que suplicarle a su padre, aceptando un compromiso, vendiendo sus joyas de familia… Un drama, vamos. Para colmo, los ojos se le estaban llenando de motitas de polvo que se arremolinaban a su alrededor y ya empezaba a desesperar cuando notó que una mano tiraba de ella con fuerza. Ni siquiera pudo ver quién la estaba "salvando de un destino incierto" (exagerada ¬¬) pero se dejó llevar por su instinto y cogiendo el baúl empezó a correr apoyándose en él.

Y corriendo y corriendo llegaron al fin hasta el último vagón del brillante tren. Mientras tanto, Lily y Vittoria habían estado cargando los baúles y ayudándose a subir mutuamente. James, Sirius y Peter hicieron exactamente lo mismo y, con una compenetración admirable, ambos grupos gritaron a la vez:

.- Remus!-gritaron los chicos.

.- Audrey!-gritaron las chicas.

A buenas horas se daban cuenta de su falta! Mientras tanto, el tren ya se alejaba de la estación y no había rastro de sus amigos en ningún sitio. Buscaron por todo el tren, miraron en todos los vagones, compartimentos, baúles… ¡Todo! Y en ningún sitio los encontraron. Mientras tanto, el tren ya había echo buena parte de su recorrido y los cuatro chicos, (Peter se había dormido nada más encontrar un sitio libre) estaban caminando histéricamente en el único vagón que encontraron y que, por desgracia tenían que compartir.

.- Como tu amiga le haya echo algo a mi amigo, Evans, tendré que escarmentarla!-amenazó un muy nervioso James, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el vagón y señalando con un dedo a la aludida que no era otra que Lily.

.- Por Merlín, Potter!-dijo esta, un poco harta.- Hablas como un padre anticuado…-se quejó.- Además, te recuerdo-puntualizó- que si mi amiga está ahora en paradero desconocido es por el imbécil éste de aquí.-dijo señalando a Peter como culpable de todo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he sido!-chilló con voz asustada y casi a punto de llorar.

.- No te metas con él.-dijo Sirius más por hablar que por defender a su amigo.

.- Tú no le defiendas. Sabes tan bien como yo y todos los que estamos en este vagón que todas las desgracias que suceden es por que él está cerca y sino haz la prueba- rebatió Vittoria alzando la barbilla con desafío.- En primero, ¿quién fue el que al sentarse rompió el taburete para la selección e hizo que todos los demás la hicieran de pie? Peter.-se auto contestó ella misma con un gesto de suficiencia.- En tercero, no había ni un día que la mazmorra de pociones no acabara llena de humo, inundada o negra de la explosión del caldero de tu amiguito.-siguió enumerando con los dedos.- Y miles de cosas más que hace él y que nos ponen en peligro a los que estamos cerca.-dijo señalando a Peter que ahora, acurrucado en el asiento fingía estar dormido porque tenía miedo a represalias de la chica esa.- Tu amigo es un peligro público.- concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

.- Bueno, tampoco te pases…-intervino James, un poco impresionado por la de cosas que llegaba a hacer Peter.- Puede que sea un poco patoso pero es un buen chico (si, claro… tu di que sí, James, cariño…si es que…). Lily le mandó una mirada de suspicacia a su amiga Vittoria y bufó con incredulidad.

OOO

Y en la estación…

.-Todo esto es por tu culpa!-exclamó el licántropo viendo cómo el expreso escarlata se les escapaba por unos preciosos segundos. Al fin se habían dado cuenta quiénes eran y la sorpresa no fue lo que se dice agradable.

.- ¿Por mi culpa?- empezó demasiado calmada. Uff mala señal…-¡¿Mi culpa!-dijo señalándose a si misma.- Tu has visto esto?-preguntó levantando la pierna hasta dejar ver un tobillo hinchado y ligeramente amoratado.- Es obra de tu querido amiguito Peter. Resulta que no había suficiente suelo para él y ha tenido que pasar por encima de mi tobillo para poder coger el tren.-concluyó sin dejar a Remus ni un poco de razón para defender a su amigo. Se fijó en que la chica tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Decidió dejar el honor de su amigo a un lado y se arrodilló frente a la chica cogiéndole el pie con delicadeza.

.- Déjame mirarlo.-pidió de forma brusca. Audrey entornó los ojos pero dejó de hacer tensión en el pie.- ¿Te duele si hago así?-preguntó con tono profesional haciendo un movimiento suave con el tobillo magullado de la chica. Su respuesta fue un sonoro grito que resonó en las paredes del andén 9 y ¾.

.- Claro que me duele.-sollozó la chica intentando quitar el pie de las manos del chico.

.- Estate quieta.-ordenó el chico con tal determinación escrita en sus ojos que hizo parar de patalear a Audrey.- Creo que con este hechizo…-murmuró sacando su varita.- Ahora no te muevas, notarás una quemazón pero no será nada.-mintió. ¡Pues claro que le iba a doler! Era como si te estuvieran mandando un crucicatus en el tobillo pero si se lo decía a Audrey era imposible que le dejara hacerlo.- Normalmente el dolor se evita con una poción pero yo no la tengo aquí.

.- Pues adelante.-dijo Audrey fingiendo una valentía que en esos momentos no tenía para nada. Remus notó que los ojos grises de la chica que siempre afrontaban sin temor a los suyos le rehuían pero no le dio importancia. Alzó la varita y pronunció el hechizo.

El pie de la chica empezó a brillar, desprendiendo una luz rojiza y mucho calor. Remus, sin saber porqué, se encontró con su mano entre los dedos apretados de la chica que aguantaba el dolor estoicamente apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos muy fuerte. Conocía la sensación de calor que daba ese hechizo pero lo peor estaba por venir. Y, a juzgar por la presión en la mano, ya se estaba dando la peor parte del hechizo.

.- Pensé que decías que no dolería.- murmuró ésta con la mandíbula apretada para no gritar.

.- Es que si te decía la verdad no me hubieras dejado curarte.-confesó él, alejándose un poco al ver que la presión en sus dedos había disminuido considerablemente. La luz del pie se disipó a los pocos segundos y Audrey lo apoyó en el suelo, probando la eficacia del hechizo.

.- Gracias.-murmuró al poder dar dos pasos seguidos sin el menor tambaleo.

No dijo nada más pero por la mirada con la que acompañó ese gracias, no lo decía solo por el hechizo. Le estaba agradeciendo el haberse quedado pese al odio mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro, haber perdido el tren para quedarse a ayudarla.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en el expresso de Hogwarts los nervios estaban de punta. Los prefectos del tren habían echado en falta a dos personas, concretamente a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, por lo tanto, personas responsables y serias, en las que se podía confiar. Lily y Vittoria habían ido a hablar con los prefectos, los premios anuales y hasta con la señora del carrito de las golosinas pero todo el mundo les había dicho que lo único que podían hacer era esperar. James y Sirius se habían tomado el consejo como una orden y ahora jugaban al snap explosivo mientras Peter seguía durmiendo. Eso, a las chicas no les entraba en la cabeza por lo que Lily al final explotó.

.- Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos cuando un amigo vuestro está quién sabe dónde? ¿Y si no pueden llegar?-preguntó preocupada e histérica. Por algún lado tenia que salir ese estrés acumulado y qué mejor que pelear con Potter un rato para relajarse.

.- A ver Evans,-dijo James.- No es que no estemos preocupados, sólo que no lo exteriorizamos cómo vosotras, que sois un par de histéricas.

.- Ah, que nosotras somos unas histéricas?-saltó Vittoria que también necesitaba desestresarse.- Pues me parece recordar que tú mismo-dijo señalando despectivamente a James.- te has puesto a despotricar contra mi amiga.

.- Bueno eso era antes…-se medio disculpó el animago revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.- Pero ahora las que estáis como dos fieras sois vosotras eh!

.- Bueno, bueno, ya está bien.-dijo Sirius que hasta ahora estaba mirando por la ventana escuchando sólo a medias la "conversación".- Si os queréis pelear, hacedlo en silencio.- Vittoria se quedó un momento perpleja para luego soltar una carcajada que descolocó momentáneamente a todos los presentes.

.- En fin.-suspiró después de secarse una lágrima que le había salido de tanto reír.- No creía que pudieras ser más estúpido pero veo que hasta tú a veces te superas, Black.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chico frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos se redujeron a dos rayitas grises que la miraban con reproche. Intentó serenarse, de verdad, pero al final no pudo aguantar más y la chica soltó una carcajada suave que hizo que Sirius se volviera enfurruñado hacia la ventana sin mirarla más durante todo el viaje.

Por parte de James y Lily, su batalla se convirtió en silenciosa pues mientras ella le mandaba miradas de enojo, él se las respondía con besos al aire cosa que la enfurecía mucho más. Al no haber insultos sonoros (porque en el caso de Lily estaba recitando mentalmente todos los que conocía), Vittoria se aburría pues de las otras dos personas (por llamarlos de algún modo) que quedaban en el vagón, una estaba roncando y la otra sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Con un suspiro, la chica se levantó y sin despedirse ni nada salió del compartimiento. Sirius apartó entonces la mirada y se quedó viendo el asiento dónde antes había estado la chica y con otro suspiro salió también del compartimiento tomando una dirección distinta.

OOO

En la estación, la cosa se estaba complicando. Dos de los alumnos más brillantes del curso, ambos prefectos, se habían quedado atrapados en el andén 9 y ¾ sin tener ni idea de lo que hacer y con la pinta de poder aguantarse mutuamente poco rato más.

Audrey estaba sentada, abatida en su baúl y Remus la había imitado sentándose en el suyo propio. Tras un rato de silencio, ambos se miraron con expresión de fastidio.- Vale, no se me ocurre nada para volver… ¿Has pensado tú en algo?

.- No.-confesó el chico. Mirando a su alrededor no había nada que pudieran hacer, al menos, nada más rápido que mandar una lechuza. Y precisamente era lo que Audrey había pensado de hacer pues ya estaba buscando en su baúl un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para ponerse a escribir.

.- Muy bien, qué le digo a Dumbledore?-preguntó mirando el pergamino en blanco.- Haber…-dijo rascándose la barbilla con la pluma. Remus se fijó en ese gesto y sonrió pensando en que él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Entonces se fijó en que la chica le estaba mirando con esos ojos grises, fríos y calculadores y que probablemente se estaría cuestionando su salud mental. Rápidamente borró esa sonrisa de la cara y se puso a escucharla.- Le podríamos decir que hemos perdido el tren y que estamos en el andén… igual hace que el tren vuelva…-dijo inocentemente. Remus rió por su ingenuidad cosa que ella no se tomó demasiado bien.

.- Claro,-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.- el tren va a volver para recoger a dos personas, no?

.- ¿Pues qué propones tú listo?-dijo ella en el tono más prepotente que había en su repertorio.

.- Muy fácil. Le decimos que vamos a Hogsmeade y desde allí vamos andando a Hogwarts. Si tenemos suerte, igual nos manda un carruaje o algo así…-dijo el chico. Audrey tubo que aceptar que la idea que había tenido Remus era mucho mejor pero ni loca se lo diría así que fingió aceptarlo como si esa decisión fuera la peor de su vida.

.- Supongamos que te hago caso.-dijo con superioridad.-y le decimos eso a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a Hogsmeade?-preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente. El chico se vio descubierto, pues no había pensado en nada para ir allí. Audrey, que conocía esa cara de desconcierto, dibujó en la suya una sonrisita de aquél que sabe la respuesta a todo pero prefiere dejar a los demás que lo adivinen.

.- Pues no lo sé.-suspiró derrotado. La sonrisa de Audrey se amplió a límites insospechados y su mirada adquirió el típico brillo del ganador. Cogió el pergamino y con su letra curvada y elegante escribió la nota para el director.-Pero por lo que veo tú si que lo sabes, no?

.- Exacto, Lupin! Es lo único inteligente que has dicho en todo el rato-dijo sacándose la varita del pantalón. La agitó al aire y, de golpe, apareció un enorme autobús de color púrpura y de tres pisos comandado por un conductor bizco con gafas de culo de botella y un adolescente esmirriado y con serio problemas de acné. Remus, al ver el panorama cogió a Audrey por el brazo mientras el chico subía sus cosas.

.- Pero tú has visto al conductor? Yo aquí no me subo ni loco!- le susurró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Audrey soltó una risita burlona.

.- ¿No me digas que el "merodeador" tiene miedo?¡Además Gryffindor!¡Por favor, Lupin! Qué crees que pensará todo Hogwarts cuando sepa que un merodeador no quiso subir al autobús Noctámbulo… ¡Qué desilusión!-exclamó fingiendo estar realmente avergonzada. Remus se enderezó con el orgullo herido y, apartando a Audrey de malas maneras, subió al destartalado autobús con la cabeza bien alta. La chica sonrió maliciosamente, a sabiendas que estaba muerto de miedo pero que lo hacía por amor propio.

OOO

Vittoria caminaba apoyando una mano en las ventanas del corredor, evitando así trastabillar con el constante meneo del suelo del tren. De repente, una puerta a su lado se abrió, dejando ver a un joven apoyado en ella sonriendo de forma misteriosa. Le dirigió a la joven de trenzas una mirada apreciativa, empezando por su original color de pelo hasta deleitarse con sus largas piernas, visibles gracias a los minimalistas shorts que se había puesto aquél día.

.- ¡Vittoria!-exclamó el chico con satisfacción.

.- Hola Zabini.-contestó ella con nerviosismo y por dentro sintiendo que su estómago encogía. Carlo Zabini era un chico italiano realmente atractivo que hacía que con una sola sonrisa suya las piernas de Vittoria flaquearan con tan sólo verla. Él producía ese efecto en ella y lo peor es que lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

.- ¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntó con esa voz grave y sensual que sólo él tenía.- estuviste en Italia?

.- Sí.-contestó ella, aún con el estómago encogido.- ¿Y tú?

.- No. Des de que mis abuelos murieron, mis padres ya no quieren ir más allí.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero sin mostrar signos de que sintiera la muerte de sus antepasados.- ¿Por qué no viniste a la recepción que celebramos en mi casa?-preguntó cambiando tan rápido de tema que descolocó a la chica.-Sé que teníais invitación, mi padre se la mandó al tuyo y tú, si no recuerdo mal, entrabas en el pack.

.- Es que estaba en Italia-se disculpó frunciendo el ceño. Eso del "pack" le había sonado demasiado machista.- Igualmente ya recibiste tu respuesta.-dijo ella después.- Y sabíais perfectamente que mi padre no iría jamás a una de tus "recepciones"-espetó perdiendo por un instante los nervios.

.- ¿Y tú siempre haces lo que te dice tu papi?-preguntó burlón habiendo captado perfectamente el tono de la chica.

.- Pues no, pero resulta que en ese punto estamos de acuerdo.-dijo cada vez más enfadada.- Y aunque me hubieras mandado la invitación a mí, igual hubiera sido rechazada.- contestó alzando la barbilla.

.- Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así.-dijo él alzando las manos en señal de disculpa.- ¿Qué tal si entramos en mi compartimiento-dijo acercándose más a la chica ahora con tono sensual.- y lo discutimos dentro?-preguntó casi rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. "Perfecto", pensó Vittoria sarcástica, "mi punto débil acaba de ser atacado sin piedad por Zabini, contrólate, debes controlarte", se repitió mentalmente.

OOO

Mientras Vittoria intentaba por todos los medios no caer en la tentación; camino de Hogsmeade, Audrey empezaba a arrepentirse de su grandiosa idea de ir en autobús noctámbulo. Tras pagar los asientos y rechazar amablemente el suplemento de la taza de chocolate caliente, se dirigieron a sus asientos tambaleándose y evitando caerse al suelo. Las curvas para ese conductor no existían pues las farolas, papeleras, cabinas de teléfono e incluso las vallas de las carreteras se apartaban a su paso. Llevaban ya tres paradas y no se tenían en pie del mareo que tenían. El autobús brincaba sobre los distintos paisajes de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda cosa que los tenía más mareados aún. Encima, Remus se había pasado todo el trayecto hasta entonces refunfuñando y murmurando por lo bajo.

.- Pero bueno, te quieres callar ya!-saltó al final Audrey. Remus le mandó una mirada de reproche y siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo.- Por lo visto, no.-dijo mirándose las uñas. Y ya de paso se fijó en ella enteramente.

Casi le da un soponcio cuando se fijó en su deplorable estado. Sus uñas, normalmente impecables (pues ella cuidaba mucho su imagen) estaban sucias y alguna incluso rota. El pelo, que antes llevaba perfectamente recogido, ahora estaba despeinado y muchos mechones se desprendían de su perfecta cola. Y mejor no hablemos de la ropa. Antes de salir de casa iba con una falda blanca hasta la rodilla y con una camiseta de tirantes con escote de pico roja que destacaba con su piel marfileña. Ahora, del blanco de la falda no quedaba nada y la camiseta no estaba mucho mejor. Sus preciosos y carísimos zapatos estaban ya para tirar ya que, en uno de ellos se había roto el tacón a causa del atropello por parte de Peter. Miró a su compañero de viaje y vio que él no tenía un estado tan penoso cómo el suyo. Pero claro, él no se había comido el suelo en un vano intento de coger ese estúpido tren…

.- Ya podrías haber escogido otro momento para demostrar tu torpeza, Cassaday.-dijo el licántropo al fin.

.- Ya ves, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y pensé: mira, por ahí pasa Pettigrew, dejaré que me atropelle…-dijo con tono de "se ha acabado el pan, voy a comprar un poco"- ¿Qué te crees Lupin? ¿Qué yo lo estoy pasando estupendamente aquí contigo?-preguntó alzando la voz. Cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de ironía pura capaz de herir al más fuerte. Ella era así, directa e hiriente. Lo cierto era que estaba agradecida a Lupin pero de eso a tener que aguantar sus gilipolleces ya había demasiada diferencia.

.- Shh!-dijo él. Algunos de los pasajeros se habían dado la vuelta a mirarlos.- Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando nada bien, pero al menos disimulo un poco…

.- Uy, sí, cómo disimulas… Lo de ir refunfuñando es un pasatiempo tuyo, no?- él no contestó.-Ya lo imaginaba…-terminó con tono severo. En algunos momentos, la forma de hablar de la chica se asemejaba a la de cierta profesora de transformaciones que los traía a todos de cabeza. Había comprobado gracias a sus deberes cómo prefecta que la gente obedecía mucho más si utilizaba ese tono. Pero con Lupin no le funcionó.

.- No me vengas con esas, Cassaday. No te creas que yo soy un alumno más al que tú puedas asustar con tus métodos a lo McGonagall, ¿vale?- dijo el chico empezando a perder la paciencia.- Además, si estamos los dos aquí es por tu culpa y lo menos que podrías hacer es mostrarte un poco amable o al menos callarte un poquito, ¿no?-terminó casi gritando. El hecho de que Remus acabara gritándole de esa forma no era nada nuevo para Audrey, de hecho solía hacerlo, lo que le sorprendió fue la mirada furiosa en sus ojos. Así que se guardó la réplica que tenía ya asomando en sus labios, por eso y porque alguien les estaba hablando. Una mujer bastante vieja y de aspecto bonachón que se sentaba delante de los dos dio media vuelta y los miró risueña.

.- Con la buena pareja que hacéis…-dijo negando con la cabeza.- ¡Qué pena que no os llevéis bien!-dijo mirándolos con los ojos brillantes.

.- ¿Con él?- preguntó Audrey sorprendida mostrando una de sus elegantes sonrisas.-Las apariencias engañan, señora.- la joven mostraba una educación perfecta y eso encantó a la viejecita con la que estuvo criticando los defectos de los hombres delante de un pobre Remus que intentaba ignorar todos los insultos que recibían los de su sexo.

OOO

Y finalmente Lily había explotado. Realmente esa comparación le venía como anillo al dedo pues la chica experimentaba una curiosa transformación cada vez que se peleaba con Potter. Éste conseguía que la parte más dulce de Lily pasara a otro plano y sacaba a relucir su parte más salvaje. Años atrás, cuando James empezó con su obsesión incurable por Lily, la chica le ignoraba o incluso alguna vez se escapaba de él pero pasados los dos primeros meses, el sentido común le dijo que debía enfrentarse… por lo que descubrió que no debía fiarse jamás de su sentido común. Lo cierto es que discutir con James Potter la desquiciaba de tal forma que su cara se ponía roja a más no poder y la vena de la frente se le hinchaba a límites insospechados. Exactamente el grito (más bien fue un rugido descomunal) que pegó Lily fue el que hizo que Vittoria despertara de su ensoñamiento y rechazara la invitación de Zabini a su compartimiento que hubiera terminado Merlín sabe cómo. La verdad es que Vittoria no iba desencaminada y, al llegar dónde Lily estaba, ya se había montado una batalla campal. Suspiró y abrió la puerta corredera para ver cómo Lily estaba levantada en medio del pequeño cuartito, con la cara roja de furia y con los puños crispados con cólera. Desvió su mirada del monstruo pelirrojo en qué se había convertido su amiga hacia el que tenía todos los números de haberla puesto así.

James Potter miraba a la fiera en qué se había transformado Lily desde una posición algo comprometida. Estaba sentado en el asiento del compartimiento lo que le daba una postura de inferioridad en la discusión y ahora ponía una carita de niño incomprendido de lo más adorable pero que a Lily no le afectaba en absoluto. A su lado, Pettigrew estaba mirando a la pelirroja con expresión asustada y su cuerpo estaba curvado en una posición apocada. Justo a tiempo, Vittoria reaccionó y paró el puño de Lily que ya estaba a punto de incrustarse en la cara de Potter.

.- Fuera.-dijo Vittoria sin más, interponiéndose entre su amiga y Potter. La rata no se lo hizo decir dos veces y antes de que la chica terminara de hablar ya había salido escopeteado hacia fuera. James se lo tomó con mucha más calma, cómo esperando enfurecer más a la pelirroja cosa que sin duda había conseguido.- Lily, cielo, cálmate.-dijo suavemente en un tono dulce que no se parecía en nada al que había utilizado momentos antes.

Por fortuna (o por desgracia) esa no era la primera pelea que la italiana presenciaba entre esos dos y sabía lo que debía hacer para calmar a la irascible pelirroja. Y así lo hizo. Ahora, acariciaba su larga melena de color cereza mientras ella engullía bombones y leía un artículo de Corazón de Bruja en el que se dejaba a los hombres por los suelos. Normalmente, era Audrey quién ponía al género masculino verde pero a falta de ella, Vittoria había tirado de la revista que empezaba a hacer furor en el mundo mágico. Por suerte, nunca olvidaba el kit de supervivencia de Lily. Dejárselo en casa era la hecatombe, sin exagerar.

OOO

Mientras tanto, Remus y Audrey habían llegado a Hogsmeade. La chica se despidió de la bonachona anciana y ambos bajaron del autobús noctámbulo deseando no tener que subir allí en mucho tiempo. El viaje había sido realmente agotador.

Esperaban tener un carruaje allí esperándoles pero dado que los carruajes debían de estar todos ocupados, Dumbledore les mandó un transporte bastante menos cómodo.

.- ¡¿Una escoba!-exclamó Audrey escandalizada.- este hombre está un poco ido si cree que me voy a montar en una escoba contigo, Lupin.-dijo con desagrado.

.- Oh, claro, olvidaba que eras una Cassaday…-murmuró el chico con ironía. Ironía que, por supuesto, Audrey ignoró.

.- Pues no deberías.-contestó ella más ancha que larga.- No pienso subir a esa escoba, me niego categóricamente.-dijo en el mejor tono de niña consentida de su repertorio. Lupin alzó una ceja.

.- Pues mira, por una vez te voy a dar la razón así que yo me voy y tú ya te apañarás, vale?-dijo el chico harto de su "compañera" de viaje.

.- ¡No! ¡Espera, Lupin!-exclamó viéndose abandonada. Sintió que toda la rabia que había puesto en insultar al chico le estaba pasando factura ahora ya que él estaba montando en la destartalada escoba y empequeñeciendo su baúl. O al menos eso intentaba.- A ver, déjame a mi.-dijo sacando su varita.- Puedes ser muy bueno en Defensa pero lo que es en encantamientos…-murmuró negando con la cabeza.

.- En encantamientos qué?-preguntó picado.

.- Pues que no eres de los mejores.-dijo apaciblemente para no hacerlo enfadar. No era plan de que la mandara al garete nada más elevarse del suelo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar empequeñecer los dos baúles con un gesto ostentoso y mandándole una mirada al chico del tipo "así es cómo debes hacerlo… Aprende de mí, pequeño" al más puro estilo Cassaday.

.- Vale, súbete de una vez que quiero llegar rápido.-ordenó una vez la chica había guardado los baúles en su bolsillo. En cuánto la chica hubo subido, el joven pegó una patada en el suelo y se elevó lo suficiente cómo para ver la enorme silueta iluminada del majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts.

OOO

Tras ponerse las túnicas, empezaron a vislumbrar la silueta del imponente castillo de Hogwarts. Su sexto año allí estaba a punto de empezar y ya estaban empezando a encarrilar sus vidas. En el caso de James y Sirius habían escogido ser aurores; Audrey, yendo en contra de los deseos de su machista padre que pretendía casarla con alguien digno de un Cassaday, lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a ser una mujer florero cualquiera; Remus quería ser desembrujador de Gringott's y Vittoria estaba muy interesada en las excavaciones que demostraban que los Egipcios no sólo fueron una gran civilización sino que fueron los primeros magos y brujas del mundo. Lily, al igual que Audrey, tampoco sabía demasiado bien a qué quería dedicarse pero, siendo una de las favoritas del tan bien relacionado profesor Slughorn, no tendría demasiadas dificultades para conseguir algo de su agrado. Por parte de Peter (a quién, a poder ser, no pienso nombrar demasiado en esta historia); él pretendía vivir a las costillas de sus padres y ser un mantenido toda la vida. Pero _ese_ no nos interesa en absoluto.

Vittoria y Lily hicieron todos los posibles por ignorar a los merodeadores en cuanto éstos se volvieron a meter en el compartimiento y siguieron a lo suyo, evitando sus miradas. Al menos ellos tuvieron la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la pelea anterior y, conociendo a Potter, dijo Lily más tarde, eso era muy raro.

OOO

Y volando por los cielos tenemos a la pareja que peor se lleva de Hogwarts. Os preguntaréis el porqué de ese odio mutuo. Pues muy fácil. Desde siempre que Audrey Cassaday y Remus Lupin eran los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sus notas competían siempre y también su popularidad. La chica intentaba sobreponerse al merodeador por una razón muy simple: quería ser la mejor. El chico hacía lo propio exactamente por lo mismo. Y así, ambos competían el uno contra el otro, esperando superarse en todo pero la cosa empeoró (si eso era posible) en cuánto les nombraron a ambos prefectos de Gryffindor. Allí fue cuando su relación decayó a límites insospechados ya que Remus no hacía nada para controlar a sus amigos y Audrey le tachaba de incompetente y abusador de las normas en las que ella confiaba ciegamente. Por eso, la mayoría de las bromas del año anterior fueron destinadas a las chicas. Eso no llegaba a ser más que un pequeño problema pues normalmente sus bromas no pasaban de transformarles el pelo, cambiarles la ropa o ensuciarlas de arriba abajo para luego tirarlas al lago. Pero claro, las chicas no iban a quedarse quietas después de esa humillación así que se la devolvían con algo peor. Y por eso no se soportaban. Algunas veces los merodeadores se pasaban de la ralla y eso solo agravaba la relación que ya de por sí no había sido nunca buena.

En la enorme explanada que precedía las escaleras del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, una silueta aterraba en la oscuridad. Con movimientos algo torpes, para qué negarlo, Audrey se bajó de la escoba rápidamente y se tiró al suelo adorándolo. Remus la miraba extrañado.

.- No hay para tanto, Cassaday.-dijo Remus quitándole importancia.

.- ¿Qué no hay para tanto?-dijo con voz aguda.- ¿QUE NO HAY PARA TANTO?-gritó entonces.- tendrías que dar un curso especial de montar en escoba, Lupin. ¡Casi haces que nos matemos!-exclamó enfadada recordando el momento en que Remus se despistó mirando hacia el castillo y casi chocan contra una copa de un árbol del bosque prohibido.

.- No exageres, Cassaday. Eres una histérica…-se quejó el chico rascándose la cabeza. La chica hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se apartó un fino mechón castaño que le cubría los ojos.- ya era hora que todo esto terminara, no habría aguantado un minuto más contigo.- dijo repentinamente enfadado. Sus ojos dorados despedían ira. Audrey, que no entendía el porqué de ese enfado bufó extrañada pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Sin decir nada más, la chica se sacó los dos baúles del bolsillo y los agrandó, dejándolos en su tamaño original. Dejó el de Lupin en el suelo y empezó a subir por la colina dejando a un Remus realmente extrañado de su comportamiento. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, casi le extrañó más las dificultades que tenía la chica para subir hacia el castillo; se agarraba el costado izquierdo y subía lentamente cómo si algo en ella fuera a romperse… además, habría jurado que el golpe se lo había dado por el otro lado...

Lily y Vittoria saltaron del tren casi en marcha en la estación de Hogsmeade. Pretendían adelantarse a la muchedumbre para llegar a Hogwarts lo antes posible. Sin embargo, los merodeadores habían tenido la misma idea y ahora una manada de chicas histéricas para encontrar a _su_ Remus acababan de ocupar los diez primeros carruajes que estaban saliendo ya. Las dos chicas no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar y el grupo de histéricas las había arrollado a un lado del camino, evitando que cogieran ningún carruaje. La ira se estaba empezando a apoderar de ellas y ambas estaban ya con la cara roja de la rabia que ya hacía hervir su sangre. Hasta que…

.- Venga chicas, subid!-les llamó una chica rubia sacando la cabeza por la ventana de un carruaje. Era Abygail Kent, una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso que había estado un año de intercambio en Beauxbatons. Las chicas eran muy amigas, sobretodo con Lily ya que compartían su afición de hacer pociones algo peculiares.

.- Gracias Aby.-dijo Lily agradecida una vez hubo subido.- Las admiradoras de Potter nos han arrollado.-murmuró molesta.

.- Ya lo he visto.-dijo la chica con una media sonrisa. El carruaje empezó a moverse y Lily y Vittoria suspiraron al mismo tiempo.- ¿A qué vienen esas caras?- preguntó al ver sus rostros abatidos.

.- ¿No te has enterado?-saltó una Huplepuff que se había colado en su carruaje.- Se ve que Cassaday y Lupin se han fugado…-murmuró en tono conspirador.

Esa chica de pelo rojo y con amplios tirabuzones que destacaban enormemente con su rostro de facciones angulosas no era otra que Rita Skeeter, la chica más cotilla de todo Hogwarts. Llevaba una libretita y una pluma verde lima horrorosa y gastada en su mano que ya casi formaban parte de su anatomía y de las que no se separaba jamás.

Las demás ocupantes del carruaje levantaron las cejas con incredulidad, dos de ellas porque sabían que eso era imposible a parte de mentira y la tercera porque no se creía una palabra.

.- No, en serio-dijo Aby mirando a las dos Gryffindors.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre las dos intentaron contarle lo que había pasado en el andén, evitando las continuas intromisiones de la tal Skeeter que sólo hacía que meter baza, contando mentiras que se iba inventando sobre la marcha.

.- Tranquilas chicas.-dijo Aby, ignorando una vez más las hipótesis descerebradas de la Hufflepuff que ahora aseguraba que Remus había dejado embarazada a Audrey y que ahora se disponían a vivir "en pecado" en algún pueblecillo lejano.- Ya veréis que está bien.-las tranquilizó.

.- Eso espero.-dijo Vittoria escéptica.

.- Pues claro que sí!-dijo convencida y con optimismo.

.- Tienes razón.-aceptó Lily.- Pero es que cuando está con Lupin se transforma… La saca de sus casillas, se pelean…

.- ¿Audrey Cassaday peleándose?-la cortó Aby incrédula. Ambas chicas asintieron convencidas.-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Tantas cosas han pasado mientras he estado fuera?-dijo asombrada.

.- Puedes creértelo, Aby. Desde que Audrey es prefecta no hacemos más que pelear con los merodeadores.-dijo Vittoria.-Mucho más que antes.-puntualizó al ver la mirada de la chica.- Compite con Lupin por las notas, por sus deberes de prefecta, ¡por todo! La verdad es que se

estaban volviendo insoportables.-concluyó.

.- Y ahora sólo faltaba eso.-continuó Lily abatida.- No quiero ni pensar qué habrá pasado durante todo el viaje. ¿Qué te apuestas a que ambos habrán hecho lo imposible para llevarse la contraria todo el rato?

Los carruajes se detuvieron frente las escaleras del vestíbulo de hogwarts. Lily y Vittoria se despidieron de Aby apresuradamente y bajaron del carruaje arrastrando torpemente sus baúles. La manada de chicas que antes las habían arrollado estaban en corro alrededor de los merodeadores (salvo Remus) y gritaban histéricas cómo si hubieran empezado las rebajas en Madame Malkin. A codazos y empujones se abrieron paso entre las chicas y llegaron hasta el vestíbulo dónde la profesora McGonnagall esperaba con su rostro severo e inflexible. No se dejaron intimidar por ello.

.- Profesora, ha llegado Audrey?- preguntó Lily angustiada. Vittoria esperó la respuesta de la profesora mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.- La señorita Cassaday ha llegado hace una media hora y se ha dirigido a su habitación a tomar un baño.-contestó ella secamente.

.- ¿Podemos ir a verla?-preguntó con carita de niña buena.

McGonnagall siempre había tenido una secreta predilección por esas tres chicas y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa. Ellas lo sabían por lo que aprovechaban el ser las preferidas de alguien tan severo que no tenía preferencias ni con sus hijos, por lo que decían. De hecho era verdad ya que Sean McGonnagall, un alumno de séptimo a parte de ser el hijo de la subdirectora, nunca había tenido ninguna ayuda de parte de su madre. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido más remedio que hacerle premio anual ya que tenía las mejores notas de Gryffindor y era el segundo en su curso en Hogwarts.

.- Está bien, pero las quiero listas para el banquete en diez minutos.- cedió al final ante las miradas suplicantes de las chicas. Observó fijamente cómo las dos chicas subían corriendo por las escaleras pero se volvió al notar otra presencia que reclamaba su atención.

.- ¡Profesora McGonnagall!-exclamó un muchacho de pelo negro azulado con una mirada falsamente aduladora.- ¡Qué bien le ha sentado el verano!-dijo observándola apreciativa mente.

.- ¿Qué quiere Black?-preguntó secamente sin creerse ni por un momento el cuento del joven merodeador.- Si busca a su amigo, el señor Lupin,-se adelantó antes de que Sirius abriera la boca.- está esperándoles en el Gran Comedor.-dijo secamente.

.- Gracias profesora.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.- Pero sigo pensando que el verano le ha sentado estupendamente.-susurró guiñándole un ojo. El muchacho se fue andando rápidamente antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta y pudiera quitarle puntos antes de empezar el curso.

OOO

Una muchacha dejaba que la espuma aromatizada de la bañera mimara su cuerpo cansado y magullado. Levantó un brazo para frotarse el otro, rozando su delicada piel, y dejando al descubierto un enorme moratón por debajo de su axila, a la altura de las costillas. No se inmutó al ver la enorme mancha amoratada que cubría casi la mitad de su costado pero siguió restregándose, ahora con rabia, recordando innegablemente lo que había pasado y el que le había producido ése moratón.

FLASH BACK

El padre de Audrey, Frederic Cassaday llegó a casa, haciendo que los elfos de su mansión, casi en su totalidad, acudieran a sus órdenes, preparados para cumplirlas sin tregua. El señor de la casa no les decepcionó y empezó a dar disposiciones que los elfos se afanaban en hacer para contentar a su amo. Audrey no pudo dejar de oír la escandalera que había formado su padre al llegar a casa pero no tenía ningunas intenciones de acudir también a su presencia cómo un elfo más.

Nana, la única persona en esa casa que sentía algún aprecio por la chica, fue a tocar delicadamente a su puerta. Con la suavidad que la caracterizaba, la anciana bonachona llamó a Audrey para hacerle saber la llegada de su padre.

.- Adelante, Nana.-la invitó Audrey, sabiendo lo que ahora le tocaba.

.- Señorita, su padre ha llegado.-dijo afablemente, mirando a la joven que se encontraba leyendo en una mecedora.- Creo que querrá verla, si me permite recordárselo, hoy se celebra la recepción de los señores Zabini.

.- ¿Era hoy?-preguntó repentinamente angustiada. La perspectiva de esas fiestas resultaban ser tremendamente aburrida.- supongo que tendré que ir…-murmuró de mal humor.

.- Me temo que sí, señorita.-dijo Nana apesadumbrada.- ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño?-ofreció la anciana.

.- Gracias, Nana.- agradeció con una sonrisa.- Voy a hablar con mi padre, luego subo.-dijo saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él, ni siquiera de verle, y, de repente, su mal humor se apoderó de ella. Bajó las escaleras con aplomo y se dirigió al salón que su padre solía utilizar cuando llegaba de un viaje. Le encontró sirviéndose una copa, de espaldas a la puerta.

.- Buenas tardes, padre.-saludó la chica con frialdad. Siempre se había dirigido así a su padre, nunca se habían demostrado ningún tipo de afecto fraternal. La única persona que Audrey quería de esa forma era a Nana, su niñera des que Grace Cassaday, la madre de la chica, abandonó su hogar cuando ésta tenía tres años.

.- Buenas tardes.-contestó él.- Te he traído vestidos de París. He mandado a los elfos que te los lleven a la habitación.-dijo sin mirarla.

Frederic Cassaday era el último hombre que quedaba del linaje de esa familia. Y reunía todos los atributos que un hombre de su edad requería. Era rico, poderoso, de buena familia y con buen porte. A sus casi cincuenta años, el señor Cassaday era muy, muy atractivo. De ojos grises, que su hija había heredado, y sonrisa encantadora, llevaba las canas con mucha dignidad y elegancia. Tenía una retirada a Richard Gere y las viudas de la sociedad mágica se lo disputaban pese a que él nunca había dado a entender que quisiera suplir el puesto de Grace, la madre de Audrey que le abandonó trece años atrás.

.- ¿Para qué?-preguntó fingiendo desconocer el motivo.

.- La recepción en el palacio de los Zabini. Te lo dije hace un mes, antes de irme a París.- le recordó no sin cierto reproche.- Sube a vestirte.- ordenó todavía sin dar media vuelta. Por lo que parecía, consideraba al mini-bar mucho más interesante que a su propia hija.

.- Es que no quiero ir…-dijo con voz retraída. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar el arranque de mal humor de su padre.

.- ¿Qué has dicho?-dijo ahora dando media vuelta. Audrey se estremeció al ver clavada en ella sus ojos grises, desprendían odio.

.- Que no quiero ir.-repitió esta vez con más aplomo. No iba a echarse para atrás, no era su estilo.- Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, si quieres puedes ir sólo, pero yo no iré.- por la expresión de su padre, a Audrey le costó tres milisegundos saber que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Si las miradas matasen, ella habría caído muerta en ese momento.

.- Me parece que no te he preguntado si querías venir.-dijo con voz amenazante y acercándose. Audrey no desvió la mirada.- tú no tienes la elección de escoger si vas o no, ¿lo entiendes?-preguntó acercándose cada vez más. A grandes zancadas, pero tranquilamente, se acercó a su hija sin suavizar ni un instante su expresión sombría. Apenas les separaba un metro pero Audrey no se movió de su sitio.

.- No, no lo entiendo.-dijo ella seria.- Creo que ya soy mayorcita para decidir, ¿no? Tengo dieciséis años y…

¡PAM! No la vio venir. Una fuerte bofetada acababa de cruzarle la cara. Su padre le acababa de estampar una mano en la cara, tan fuerte que el golpe la hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose todo el costado contra él y manchando la alfombra persa de sangre. A continuación le pegó una patada a la altura de las costillas, vestigio de la cual adornaba ahora todo su costado. De repente, un dolor agudo en la cabeza y en el brazo. Frederic le estaba cogiendo del cabello con fuerza, levantándola del suelo clavándole los dedos en el brazo para alzarla. La dejó ir, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, volviendo a golpearse la cara.

.- Vas, y punto.-ordenó con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo maltratado de su hija.- eres una Cassaday-le recordó.- y tienes que comportarte como tal.-concluyó apretando la mandíbula.

Audrey empezó a temblar y a sollozar encima del suelo. Su padre no esperó a que parara de llorar para alejarse dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Nana no tardó en llegar, corriendo, y, como siempre, la levantó del suelo con suavidad, sujetándola contra su mullido cuerpo, mimándola y susurrándole palabras de consuelo, un "tranquila", un "ya pasó". Al fin y al cabo, palabras que hacían que el torrente de lágrimas vertidas, cesara, y que la respiración se calmara, disminuyendo los sollozos poco a poco. La presencia de Nana era lo único que conseguía que se sosegara.

Se bañó y maquilló con la ayuda de Nana, ella era una experta en disimular los golpes que el padre siempre pegaba a la chica y conseguía, de alguna forma, que Audrey se sintiera bien consigo misma; sin recordarse constantemente que había vuelto a ceder.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se secó una lágrima solitaria, producto de recordar uno de tantos episodios tristes de su vida y sonrió al oír los gritos de sus amigas subiendo por las escaleras. Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para despejarse un poco y en cuánto volvió a la superficie se encontró con Vittoria que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, visiblemente aliviada y escuchando los gritos jadeantes de Lily, que se quejaba de no tener las piernas tan largas como la italiana ni su agilidad. La chica no pudo reprimir una carcajada al oír las quejas de la pelirroja y se acercó hacia el borde de la bañera, arrodillándose para abrazar a su amiga, sin importarle que sus trenzas violetas se mojaran también. Audrey le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida por el arranque de cariño de su amiga, que dicho sea de paso, no era muy dada a los contactos físicos, sin acordarse del enorme moratón que cubría su costado, moratón que vio Lily, nada más llegar resoplando de la carrera que acababa de pegarse.

.- ¡Audrey!-exclamó tapándose la boca con la mano, viendo horrorizada la mancha púrpura que cubría casi por entero el costado de su amiga.- ¿Qué es eso?- señaló con una mirada casi asustada.

Vittoria, que aún estaba abrazada a Audrey, se separó rápidamente, sin entender a qué venía el escándalo de la pelirroja pero fijando directamente los ojos en el maltratado cuerpo de su amiga. Ella se encogió, escondiendo su cuerpo casi por entero en la espesura de las pompas que el jabón había formado, pensando a marchas forzadas una excusa creíble para que sus dos amigas no hicieran más preguntas de las que ella pudiera responder.

.- ¿El qué?-preguntó inocentemente, mirando hacia sus costillas.- ¡Oh!-exclamó fingidamente sorprendida.- Me lo habrá hecho el estúpido de Pettigrew al tirarme al suelo.- improvisó.

Era creíble así que sus amigas tragaron. A los pocos segundos, Lily y Vittoria estaban ya sentadas en sus añoradas camas, esperando a que su amiga terminara de vestirse. Las había echado del baño alegando que no iba a dejar que ellas descubrieran su secreto para ser la más guapa de Hogwarts. Otra excusa pero esta era realmente mala. La triste realidad era que ese moratón púrpura no era el único que tenía en todo su cuerpo y el que la vieran desnuda sólo podía dar pie a que surgieran las dudas de su excusa inicial y acabaran descubriendo la verdad.

OOO

La cena pasó sin más percances. Lo único inusual en ella resultó ser que las miradas homicidas que, tradicionalmente iban de Audrey a Remus, pasaron a ser de Audrey a Peter, que se había sentado entre James y Sirius intentando protegerse de las miradas asesinas de la morena. Eso y que ahora, Lily y Vittoria también participaron en el asesinato ocular de la rata, dedicándole miradas que atravesarían paredes y que hacían que el chico se estremeciera continuamente, para el deleite de las chicas.

Eso, sí. Si Remus y Audrey se creían que iban a librarse de alguna bronca, castigo o amonestación por parte del director, es que no eran demasiado listos. Hacia el final de la cena, la oscura y amenazante sombra del conserje Filch se cernió sobre ellos dos, dándoles órdenes claras de que fueran hacia el despacho del director.


	2. Everything is gonna be all right

**Disclaimer: aisss se me olvidó poner en el primer chapi q todo lo que leáis y podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K.Rowling, ok? Lo demás es mío eh! Así que, por favor, no me demandéis que esto lo hago como un hobbie, ok?**

**En fin, muchas gracias a Pauline Potter por su review (el primero!) y también a Sweet x decírmelo personalmente! Muchos besitos a las dos! **

**Y aquí viene el segundo chapi de Witch Hunt, Caza de Brujas.**

**Capítulo 2: Everything is gonna be all right**

Se encontraron delante de las gárgolas que les separaban del temido despacho del director. Habían tomado caminos distintos para perderse de vista un rato, todo el día juntos había sido suficiente cómo para aborrecerse mutuamente. Se miraron un segundo antes de volver la cabeza hacia otro lado.

.- ¿Sabes la contraseña?-preguntó Audrey, harta de esperar y perder el tiempo inútilmente.

.- No.- fue la respuesta escueta del chico. Así que pasaron otros diez minutos sin decirse nada, hasta que apareció la profesora McGonnagall, con cara de pocos amigos, todo hay que

decirlo.

.- " Bollitos de crema"-murmuró, sin dejar que los alumnos escucharan la horrible contraseña, según ella, que el director había puesto en su despacho.- Suban.-ordenó sin mirarlos.

En ese momento, Audrey y Remus se dieron cuenta de que la cosa era seria. Normalmente, la severa profesora, solía dedicarles una mirada fulminante, haciendo que se arrepintieran de fuera lo que fuese que habían hecho y añadiendo unas cuantas reprimendas, criticando duramente su actitud. Pero ese día nada. Audrey suspiró, intentando serenarse y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Un "adelante" bastante poco alentador fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron y, tras mirarse con una mueca de miedo, entraron en el despacho, deseando estar en cualquier sitio excepto en ese.

.- Supongo que sabrán porqué están aquí, ¿no?-preguntó levantando la vista de unos papeles de encima de su mesa. Ni siquiera les había conjurado las ya acostumbradas butacas que solía invocar para sus invitados por lo que se quedaron de pie. Lo que faltaba, Dumbledore estaba molesto con ellos.

.- Sí, profesor.- asintieron ambos, bajando la cabeza con pesadumbre.

.- Su comportamiento, tengo que decirles que ha sido realmente maduro. Estoy seguro que habría alumnos que no sabrían cómo lograr llegar a Hogwarts pero ustedes lo han logrado.-dijo mirándoles con una mirada brillante e infantil.- Por ello les otorgo 10 puntos a cada uno por su madurez. Enhorabuena, han estrenado las puntuaciones de las casas.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Audrey y Remus se miraron confusos pero con una media sonrisa. Des de luego, habían entrado en ese despacho con el corazón en un puño pero resulta que eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. O no…

.- Ahora, el castigo.- esta vez, el tono del director había sido completamente distinto. Y en ese momento, las miradas que se dirigieron Remus y Audrey fueron de alarma.- sí, el castigo.-dijo contestando la pregunta muda que le habían dirigido los alumnos con la mirada.- Si creían que se iban a librar por su madurez…-murmuró con un tono incrédulo.- a ver, sí, el castigo… No es un castigo en sí… Pero creo que para ustedes lo será…-murmuró más para él mismo que para los dos jóvenes, al tiempo que juntaba las manos con las yemas de los dedos.- eso, sí, primero, el motivo.

.- Durante todo el año pasado y, por lo visto ahora, han estado peleando incesantemente. Tanto ustedes cómo sus amigos, no se han cortado un pelo a la hora de montar escándalos en medio del pasillo.-dijo sin apartar los ojos de ambos jóvenes.- Al principio les dejé hacer, pensando que sería pasajero. Confiaba en que su sentido común les haría volver a comportarse como humanos.-Remus bajó la cabeza- pero ya me di cuenta de que me equivocaba.

.- Por ello he decidido castigarles. Para empezar, se restará un total de 40 puntos a Gryffindor por lo que ahora su reloj está en bajo mínimos.- Remus y Audrey suspiraron.- Pero eso no es todo. Realizarán un castigo conjunto, ambos tendrán que pasarlo junto al otro y sin insultarse o similar. Si lo hacen, lo sabré. Por estar a punto de comenzar este curso, no les diré cuál es su castigo pero de momento, quiero que se lleven lo mejor posible. Pueden irse.-terminó impasible.

Remus y Audrey se dirigieron a la puerta, casi arrastrando los pasos e intentando pensar en una disculpa hacia el director para demostrar lo mucho que lo sentían. Por supuesto, no se esperaban que Dumbledore les quitara el castigo pero se sentían mal por lo que les había dicho. Se giraron al mismo tiempo, ambos con mirada arrepentida. Al ver que los dos estaban en la misma posición, no dijeron nada.

.- ¿Sí?-preguntó el director.

.- Profesor.-dijo Remus hablando primero.- Quería decirle que lo siento y que no se volverá a repetir.-Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

.- Yo también.-dijo Audrey apenada.- Lo lamento mucho, profesor.

.- Chicos…-dijo mirándoles con simpatía.- Siéntense.-dijo conjurando, ahora sí, los sillones floreados que acostumbraba ha aparecer.- Ya sé que lo lamentan, y que se están sintiendo fatal en este momento pero tienen que darse cuenta de alguna manera.-dijo él.- no pueden estar peleando siempre, es de locos!-exclamó sonriendo.- No quería llegar al extremo de tener que sancionarles pero no me queda más remedio…-suspiró.- Ustedes me han obligado a ello y yo actúo en consecuencia.-sentenció.- si no lo cumplen, tendré que quitarles sus chapas de prefectos.-dijo, asestando el golpe final.

Ambos se irguieron en su asiento cómo si Dumbledore hubiera activado un resorte. Sus cargos de prefectos eran muy importantes para ellos, por distintos motivos, apreciaban mucho que Dumbledore les hubiera concedido esa responsabilidad. Asintieron, ahora serios, espoleados por la amenaza pendiente sobre sus cabezas y se levantaron de las butacas rápidamente.

.- No quiero que se lo tomen como una amenaza.-dijo cuando Audrey ya tenía una mano encima del pomo de la puerta.- pero sí como una advertencia.- concluyó dándoles a entender que ya podían irse.- Hasta pronto.

En cuanto salieron del despacho del director, ambos suspiraron abatidos. Se miraron, comprendiéndose por primera vez y Audrey decidió hacer el paso.

.- No se tú, Lupin-empezó encarando al chico.- pero yo aprecio mucho el cargo así que te propongo un trato.-dijo tendiéndole una mano.- Tú no me molestas, yo no te molesto.-sentenció.

Remus miró la mano que la chica le tendía con ciertas reservas. Des de luego, Audrey no parecía una persona desleal ni mucho menos… para algo estaba en Gryffindor. Además, él sentía una enorme gratitud hacia Dumbledore y, si al vejete le hacía feliz que se portara bien con Cassaday, no le costaba nada satisfacerlo. Después de todo, gracias a él había podido entrar en Hogwarts cosa que, con otro director, hubiera sido imposible. Izo un amago de sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Audrey que también esbozó una media sonrisa. Al menos, pensó, se ve que no es tan mala persona…

OOO

Lily se había ido ya a la sala común, alentada por Vittoria. Ella quería hablar con alguien antes. Y ese alguien se ocultaba tras sus amigos cómo si fuera una rata asquerosa, cobijándose en la protección y la seguridad que esos dos adolescentes le brindaban. Sin ningún tipo de miedo o aprehensión, Vittoria se acercó a los tres chicos con paso decidido que se pararon al ver a la italiana con esa mirada homicida. Fue Sirius el que se puso a la defensiva.

.- Déjame pasar.-ordenó la chica forcejeando con el moreno para poder alcanzar a Peter que ahora miraba con ojitos asustados a la muchacha.

.- ¿Para qué?-preguntó aún en su camino.

.- No es de tu incumbencia.-espetó quizás con demasiada brusquedad. Si en el tren había sido borde con él era por los nervios pero normalmente Vittoria no solía pelear con los merodeadores, simplemente les ignoraba. Sirius alzó una ceja ante la contestación y Vittoria ladeó la cabeza- Vale-dijo con tono resignado.- para matar a ése-murmuró señalando a Peter pero lo suficientemente alto cómo para que él lo oyera.

.- No la dejes pasar, Padfoot, amigo-suplicó él con voz aguda por el miedo. Sirius izo caso omiso de la súplica del chico y se centró en Vittoria.

.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

.- Por lo de Audrey, tú también eres su amigo así que igual podrías colaborar.-le invitó con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Peter no se lo podía creer. Estaban discutiendo si le mataban en solitario o en conjunto enfrente de él y ni se inmutaban ante su presencia. Aunque, realmente, lo que le estaba mosqueando más era el hecho de que Sirius se lo estuviera pensando.

.- Mmmm… No, creo que no te dejo.-dijo apartándola hacia un lado.- También ha dejado a Remus en tierra y no se lo ha tomado tan mal.-argumentó al ver la mirada de desilusión de la chica.

.- Ya, pero Remus no ha acabado con un tobillo roto.-espetó fulminando a Peter con la mirada que ya volvía a estar escondido tras James.

.- ¿Qué?-casi gritó Sirius girándose hacia Peter.- ¿Es eso verdad, Peter?-preguntó amenazante. El muchacho rubio asintió débilmente pero no por arrepentimiento sino por el miedo que le estaba dando en ese momento su amigo.-¿Pero cómo has podido?- le increpó furiosamente.

Peter buscó apoyo en James, que se izo el desentendido, y suspiró.

.- Pero no lo hice aposta!-chilló a la desesperada.

.- No te digo eso, Peter-dijo Sirius.- Porque la dejaste allí si estaba mal?-preguntó ahora un poco más calmado.- Joder, Peter, igual no te cae especialmente bien pero eso no se hace.-dijo mirándole decepcionado.

.- Bueno, tampoco hay para tan…-empezó Peter.

.- Sí lo hay, Peter.-le cortó James serio.- Vamos a la sala común, haber si esos dos ya han vuelto.

.- ¡Si hombre!-se quejó Vittoria.- Yo he venido ha hacer algo aquí y no me voy hasta que lo termine…-dijo con cara de sádica y sacando su varita.

.- Mejor id tirando vosotros, ahora vendremos.-dijo James interponiéndose entre la chica y Peter e indicando a Sirius que se la llevara de allí cuanto antes.

Sirius la empujó suavemente hacia el pasillo dejando atrás a sus dos amigos y con la mirada muy seria. Vittoria dejó de quejarse y empezó a caminar por si sola.

.- ¿Ella está bien?-preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato.

.- Sí.-aseguró la chica.- nos ha dicho que Lupin la ayudó. Por mucho que a ella le moleste, tu amigo se ha portado muy bien.-concluyó.

.- Remus es un buen chico.-le defendió él.- no sé por qué se llevan tan mal…-dijo de repente.

.- Creo-aventuró.- que es porque son demasiado parecidos.

.- Puede.- aceptó él aunque sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

Llegaron delante del retrato de la dama gorda, encontrándose con Lily que esperaba sentada en el suelo a alguien que supiera la contraseña para entrar.

.- Ah, por fin llega alguien!-exclamó levantándose y sobándose el trasero.- se me estaba durmiendo el culo-dijo exasperada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Vittoria no venía sola y su cara adquirió un tono rojo brillante a la vez que los recién llegados se reían.

.- La contraseña es _Gran Duque._- informó una voz divertida que seguro había oído el último comentario de la pelirroja.- Por cierto, Evans,-dijo con voz burlona.- Si quieres, yo te lo despierto…-ronroneó con voz seductora haciendo que sus dos amigos presentes estallaran en carcajadas.

.- Cállate imbécil.- espetó ella secamente, a la vez que pasaba por el agujero de la entrada a la torre pero sin poder evitar ponerse más roja aún. Vittoria la siguió sin poder evitar tampoco que su mano se le revelara y le pegara una colleja a Peter en el proceso.

.- ¡Au!- se quejó él.

.- Stronzo di merda…-murmuró entre dientes al pasar ella por el agujero. (Imbécil de mierda, creo…)

.- Yo que tú me mantendría un poco alejado de ella, Wormtail.-le aconsejó James siguiendo el camino de la italiana.

.- Y de mí.-añadió Sirius con un brillo en la mirada.- por si acaso…-acabó siguiendo a James.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta que Audrey y Remus llegaron, sin decir nada, sin mirarse. Lily y Vittoria se levantaron rápidamente del sillón dónde estaban sentadas y se acercaron a su amiga con ademán preocupado. Ella les indicó con un gesto que la siguieran a la vez que Remus se sentaba junto a sus amigos con gesto triste.

.- Monny, amigo, ¿que ha pasado?- preguntó James incorporándose prestando la mayor atención.

.- ¿Te ha castigado?- preguntó Sirius inquieto.

.- Aún no.-dijo él.- Pero lo hará.-sentenció.

.- ¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Peter.

.- Nos castigará conjuntamente, pero aún no.-repitió.- Por ahora dice que dejará pasar un poco de tiempo pero que tenemos que comportarnos. Por eso os quería pedir una cosa.-dijo levantando la mirada y fijándola en sus amigos. James y Sirius asintieron, "lo que sea"; Peter bufó "ya viene el lobito con exigencias". (nda: no os dan ganas de matarle?)

.- ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?- preguntó Peter desganado.

.- Pues para empezar podrías mostrarte un poco más receptivo o interesado, Peter, después de todo, esto es por tu culpa.-espetó Sirius harto de las caras de su amigo y le miró con irritación. Él se limitó a encogerse en el sillón.- dinos, Remus.-apremió el moreno.

.- Pues será simple.-tomó aire.- lo único que tendríais que hacer es portaros bien durante unas semanas.-en ese punto tanto Sirius cómo James se mostraron un poco más reacios.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James medio asustado.

.- Nada de bromas, nada de molestar a los Slytherins, nada de dar la nota en clase y sobretodo, nada de molestar a las chicas. Necesito tener una buena relación con Cassaday, en eso se basa parte del castigo.-concluyó.

.- ¿No habrá bromas?-preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

.- No, ninguna, al menos por un tiempo.- contestó él.

.- Ni siquiera a Snivellus?- pregunto Sirius esta vez, con cara de susto.

.- Ni siquiera a Snivellus.- contestó él categórico.

.- Nooooooo.-gimoteó Sirius.- No nos puedes hacer eso, Moony!-chilló haciendo que las pocas personas que quedaban en la sala común se giraran a mirarle. La mayoría poniendo caras raras, seguramente imaginando qué sería lo que ese tal Moony le habría hecho a Black para que se pusiera así.

.- Eso, Moony.- sollozó James.- ¿Es que quieres matarnos?- preguntó con gesto perturbado.

.- Si, eso, eso.- dijo Peter, para no quedar cómo un imbécil que es justo lo que consiguió.

.- Pero bueno…-murmuró él en lo que parecía el principio de un cabreo monumental.- Es que no podéis hacerlo? Por una cosa, una sola cosa, que os pido en todos estos años, y me lo negáis?-preguntó incrédulo.- Siempre hemos hecho bromas a los Slytherins y sabéis perfectamente que a mí no me parecían del todo bien. Os lo he dicho un montón de veces, ¿lo recordáis?-preguntó mirando directamente hacia James y Sirius que asintieron.- Pues nunca me hicisteis caso y ahora que lo necesito de verdad vosotros me lo negáis.-terminó exasperado.- Muy bien. Si no queréis ayudarme, no lo hagáis, pero por una cosa que os pido, creo que podríais hacer el esfuerzo…-murmuró.- Pensé que éramos amigos.- dijo mirándoles a los ojos.- Buenas noches.

.- Buenas noches.-dijo Peter que había echo oídos sordos a todo.- ¿Para cuando la próxima broma, chicos?-preguntó.

Pero sus amigos ya no estaban. Apenas se habían dado cuenta de lo egoístas que habían sido, se levantaron del sillón dónde estaban sentados y corrieron hacia la habitación dónde Remus ni siquiera se había agachado para coger el pijama de su baúl. Ambos pararon delante de la puerta y miraron la figura encorvada de su amigo, que estaba rebuscando entre el desorden de su baúl.

.- Remus,-empezó James, tanteando el terreno. El aludido se giró, poniendo su mejor cara de ofendido y entornando los ojos.

.- ¿Qué?-espetó irónico.- ¿Venís a pedirme ayuda en la próxima broma para alguien?- preguntó, levantando una ceja retadoramente.

.- No, no es eso.-negó Sirius.

.- ¿Ah, no?-preguntó cortándole.

.- ¡No!-saltó Sirius.- Veníamos a decirte que nos comportaremos, ¿vale?- gritó perdiendo los nervios.

.- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta exaltarse.-contestó el otro, sonriendo. Al fin i al cabo, había logrado lo que quería. Ah, ese Moony el manipulador! James lo comprendió al instante. Nunca había sabido cómo, pero lo cierto era que él era el único que conseguía que se sintieran un poquito mal de todas las barbaridades que llegaban a hacer. Poco después, llegó Peter que prometió comportarse, más que nada porque solo no era capaz de nada, y se fueron a la cama.

OOO

En la habitación de las chicas, la cosa fue distinta. Nada más llegar, Lily y Vittoria acosaron a Audrey a preguntas que, para centrarse un momento, se encerró en el baño, insonorizándolo. Lo cierto es que últimamente se cansaba demasiado… Parecía cómo si alguien le estuviera clavando mil agujas al costado, justo en el sitio dónde tenía ese enorme moratón. Necesitaba un minutito de descanso, sentía cómo si tuviera los pulmones perforados. Las otras dos, que sabían captar una buena indirecta, dejaron de aporrear la puerta a los diez minutos y un poco más tarde, Audrey acabó por salir.

Tras contarles su problema, las otras dos reaccionaron tal y como esperaba de ellas. Lily, la más hiperactiva, enseguida le ofreció su ayuda.

.- Tú tranquila, cielo, yo me voy a comportar, incluso seré amable con Potter si quieres, pero no dejaré que te quiten esta chapita!-dijo casi sin pararse a respirar. Luego dibujó una de sus sonrisas y abrazó fuerte a su amiga que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor pues Lily le estaba estrujando justo dónde más le dolía.

.- Bueno, yo también me comportaré…-accedió Vittoria, cómo si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo aunque, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.

.- Gracias, chicas.-musitó Audrey agradecida para luego tumbarse en su cama, soltando un gemido de descanso.- Menudo primer día…-suspiró.

.- Sip.-le dio la razón Vittoria.- Pero no te creas que te vas a dormir ahora- dijo en un tono medio sarcástico.

.- ¿No?- indagó Audrey, casi dormida, que ya estaba pensando en la forma de ponerse el pijama sin tener que moverse.

.- No.-replicó la chica.- Tendrás que contarnos todo lo que te ha pasado hoy, no?- contestó, con un tono que no admitía réplica, y viendo de reojo cómo Lily se incorporaba en su cama, con todos los radares en funcionamiento.

.- Mngfmfff.-se "quejó" Audrey, que ya tenía la cabeza escondida en su almohada y pretendía hacerse la dormida.

.- Venga, va!-la apremió Lily con carita de súplica.- No puedes dejarnos toda la noche en vela… Ya podrás dormir sabiendo que tus amigas se han quedado con la intriga de saber qué es lo que pasó con Lupin?-preguntó.

.- No pasó nada con Lupin.-dijo ella incorporándose cansada. Por supuesto que podría dormir perfectamente pero seguro que sus supuestas amigas harían lo posible para que no conciliara el sueño con tal de que les contara su "aventura".

.- Hombre…-dijo Vittoria escéptica.- Algo tuvisteis que hacer durante todo el día.- continuó, con una cara de morbo que dejaba muy claro qué idea tenía ella de lo que habían hecho durante todo el día. Esa sola cara le bastó a Audrey para ponerse las pilas y contarles la historia, con pelos y señales para que ninguna de sus dos amigas tuvieran dudas acerca de que, entre Lupin y ella, lo único que había eran peleas.

.- Oh, te curó el tobillo?-preguntó Lily con cara ilusionada.

.- Pues claro, era su obligación.-espetó la otra, con una mirada altanera.

.- No era su obligación, Audrey.-la reprendió la pelirroja.-Ya se lo agradeciste debidamente?-preguntó con cara de madre riñendo a su maleducada hija.

.- Pues claro que sí!-exclamó ella, ofendida por la duda.

.- Bueno, bueno,-dijo Vittoria, impaciente por saber más de la historia.- Sigue, luego de eso, qué más pasó.

.- Ah, llamé al autobús Noctámbulo…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Y Lupin no quería subir!- exclamó extasiada, recordando el momento en que el castaño se había negado a subir al destartalado autobús.

.- ¿Os queréis callar de una vez?-preguntó una voz pastosa y malhumorada des de una de las cuatro camas. Y es que no estaban solas en la habitación. Una cuarta ocupante, Stacy Smith, era la otra inquilina de sexto curso que también había acabado juntamente con ellas.

Stacy era el prototipo de chicas que ellas evitaban ser. Rubia teñida, cerebro pequeño y cara de besugo que cubría con mil potingues cada mañana. Además, era la mayor fan de los merodeadores y solía seguirlos por todas partes, era como un perrito faldero detrás de ellos. Estaba claro que no se llevaban bien pero, por el bien de todos, tendían a ignorarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, esa noche Stacy no supo controlarse. Con la ayuda de su minúsculo cerebro de gallina, pensó que debía escarmentar a esas tres chicas que se atrevían a reírse de los merodeadores y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su cama vestida con su camisón de flores al estilo octogenaria y armada con su varita, con lo que lo único que sabía hacer era floripondios en el aire sin que saliera nada más que unas cuantas chispitas de colores.

.- Smith.-dijo Vittoria cortante.- Estamos hablando de nuestras cosas, si no quieres oír, pon un hechizo insonorizador.-espetó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Pero no molestes, ¿vale?

.- Cállate, Fabrizzi.-contestó ella, algo descolocada. ¿Un hechizo insonorizaqué?

.- Veo que te has aprendido su apellido.-dijo Lily, fingiendo estar orgullosa de ella.- Pero ahora vete a dormir, eh, chata, y descansa que seguro que has tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar su nombre.- soltó sarcástica.

.- Tú no te metas, sangre-sucia.- contestó Stacy, creyéndose muy lista.

.- Uy!-exclamó Audrey con tono de habérsele roto una uña.- Me parece que te dijimos el año pasado que eso no se decía…-murmuró cómo lo haría una profesora con una alumna problemática y balanceando un dedo, delante de las narices de Stacy.- a ver si te tendremos que lavar la boca con jabón…-dijo negando con la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionada.

.- Me las pagaréis.- amenazó metiéndose en su cama apresuradamente y cerrando los doseles con fuerza. Desde dentro pudo oír las risas encantadas de esas tres y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, esperando poder dormirse porque, como podéis suponer, no tenía ni idea de hacer un hechizo insonorizador.

OOO

Al día siguiente, cuando las tres chicas se levantaron, Stacy ya se había marchado, cosa rara en ella pues siempre aprovechaba para pasarse horas en el baño sólo para molestar a las otras tres. Ese día, parecía que la rubia había decidido evitarse discusiones y se levantó temprano para no tener que volver a pelear con esas tres chicas que siempre tenían la última palabra.

Audrey era, de las tres amigas, la primera en levantarse. Ese día, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven Cassaday de no despertar a sus amigas, ellas lo hicieron. Vittoria fue la primera en oír esa tos compulsiva que provenía del baño dónde estaba encerrada su amiga. Apartando las sábanas, preocupada, se acercó a la puerta del baño, medio abierta, cómo si el que estuviera dentro tuviera mucha prisa para llegar. Se extrañó por ello y tocó con los nudillos, esperando una respuesta.

.- Audrey, ¿estás bien?-preguntó, haciéndose oír por encima de la tos de su amiga.

.- Un, cof, cof, momento!-gritó la chica- Ahora, cof, sal-cof-go!-exclamó, intentando controlar los espasmos que evitaban que hablara con claridad.

Vittoria, sin terminar de creerse que la chica estaba bien, empujó la puerta con suavidad, encontrándose a Audrey inclinada encima del lavamanos y tosiendo descontroladamente, sujetándose en el mármol. Pudo observar, antes de que su amiga hiciera correr el agua, que un líquido rojizo quedaba salpicado encima de la blanca porcelana.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?-fue lo primero que preguntó Vittoria al salir.

.- Nada. ¿Qué me va ha pasar?-preguntó la otra, con una sorpresa fingida.

.- ¿Y tu tos?-inquirió Lily preocupada, que se había levantado poco después que Vittoria.

.- Pues es tos.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- cómo si nunca hubierais oído toser a nadie.-justificó.

.- ¿Y la sangre?-preguntó Vittoria escéptica.

.- ¿Qué sangre?-preguntaron dos voces, una totalmente sorprendida y la otra fingiendo no saber de lo que le estaban hablando. (o sea, Lily y Audrey).

.- Pues será que me he pasado al cepillarme los dientes, ¡yo que sé!-exclamó harta, intentando librarse del interrogatorio.- ¿Pero es que no veis qué hora es?-dijo mirando el reloj.- Venga! No querréis llegar tarde el primer día de clases, ¿no?-dijo empujándolas hacia dentro del baño.

OOO

Por su parte, Remus también ejercía de despertador matutino para sus amigos. Eso sí, el peor de todos, sin lugar a dudas, era Sirius. El moreno, dormía siempre tan profundamente que podrían pasar con una manada de elefantes a su lado y no se despertaría. Y el pobre Remus se debatía cada mañana en abandonar a su amigo a un castigo seguro o a acabar desquiciado total, en una unidad psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Generalmente, se decantaba hacia la segunda opción así que cada día le tocaba despertar a la marmota en la que se convertía su amigo.

.- ¡Sirius!-gritó en su oído.

.- Vaya, Moony, pensé que lo de los gritos descubriste en primer año que no funcionaba.-comentó James, con una toalla agarrada a su cintura y secándose el pelo con otra.

.- Tenía que intentarlo-murmuró resignado.- Veamos…- dijo pensativo.- Los gritos no funcionan, zarandearlo tampoco… ¿y si lo tiro de la cama?-preguntó de repente.

.- Mmm no creo que funcione… ¿No lo probaste ya hace dos años?-recordó James.

.- Cierto.-corroboró el licántropo.- Pues entonces nos queda un clásico.-dijo, como si odiara ser tan poco original.

.- ¿Agua helada?-preguntó el castaño, con mirada divertida.- Tío, te repites.-dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado.

.- No tengo otra opción.-dijo a la vez que hacía levitar un cubo por encima del cuerpo del moreno. Acto seguido, rompió el contacto de la varita y el cubo se volcó por completo encima del chico, dejándolo empapado y tiritando.

.- ¡Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!- berreó Sirius.- ¡Te dije que no lo volvieras ha hacer!-gritó levantándose de la cama con presteza, buscando con la mirada a cierto licántropo que había conseguido escapar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

.- ¡Os espero en el gran comedor!-gritó des del otro lado.- ¡Es por tu bien, Sirius!

.- ¡Eres lobo muerto!-le contestó el otro, metiéndose bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha.

Remus no pudo reprimir una carcajada a la vez que bajaba las escaleras de caracol de dos en dos, pegando un gran salto en las dos últimas, comiéndose, literalmente, a la única persona que no debería de comerse. Ni más ni menos que la mismísima Audrey Cassaday. ¡Tenía que ser ella!

.- Lo siento!-exclamó, ayudándole a levantarse y recogiéndole las cosas del suelo. La chica no le contestó porque estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar del dolor.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico, preocupado.

.- Sí.- contestó ella malhumorada, cogiéndole las cosas de las manos a mala manera.- Podrías vigilar por dónde andas.- se quejó, sobándose el costado disimuladamente.

.- ¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó viendo cómo tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

.- No, no, es igual, Lupin. Adiós.- negó, apartando la mirada y saliendo de la sala común apresuradamente. Bueno, pensó el licántropo rascándose la cabeza, al menos no me ha insultado…

Poco después bajaron Lily y Vittoria apresuradamente y buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pero en la sala común sólo estaba Remus así que estaba claro que allí había pasado algo.

.- ¿Ya habéis vuelto a pelear?-preguntó Vittoria con voz de hastío.

.- No.-contestó el licántropo tan rápido que sonó a un rotundo SÍ. Cosa que cosechó dos miradas escépticas de las dos muchachas.

.- Ya…-respondió Lily sarcástica.- En fin, se ha ido, ¿no?-preguntó resignada.

.- Sí.-dijo él.

.- Pues nada, adiós.-dijo Vittoria, seguida de Lily que refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Eso le izo recordar que Sirius probablemente estaría bastante enfadado con él así que dejó pasar unos minutos des de que las chicas se fueron para irse él también.

OOO

Audrey desmigajaba un trocito de "plum-cake" de chocolate encima de su plato del desayuno. No tenía hambre y el ver toda esa comida le hacía venir náuseas. Cuando llegaran sus amigas por eso, cambió la cara de aversión y les sonrió a la vez que se vertía un poco de zumo en la copa. Las dos chicas, al ver que Audrey estaba de lo más normal, dejaron sus cavilaciones sobre Lupin y desayunaron normalmente.

Al cabo de poco rato, llegó Remus seguido de un Sirius iracundo que se lo había encontrado en el pasillo y ahora lo perseguía para hacerle pagar la bromita de la mañana. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el gran comedor y vio a Audrey se fue hacia ella, sentándose a su lado con un pie a cada lado del banco.

.- ¿Cómo estás, guapetona?-preguntó nada más sentarse.

.- Muy bien.-contestó ella sonriendo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.- Ah, es que Fabrizzi me dijo que te habías roto el tobillo y me preocupé.-contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte.-le tranquilizó la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El chico la abrazó, estrechándola contra si a lo que ella deshizo el abrazo.

.- Ahg, siempre me haces lo mismo!-le reprochó el chico, aludiendo el hecho de que la chica se separara de él siempre que él le abrazara.

.- Es que eres muy pegadizo, Black!-se quejó ella con una sonrisa.- Venga, a desayunar que luego llegas tarde.-dijo pegándole una palmadita en el culo cuando éste se levantaba.

.- ¡Eh!-se quejó soltando una carcajada divertida.- ¡Eso no lo hacen las señoritas!-la riñó con cara de padre enfadado.

.- Tomo nota, entonces.-le contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Siempre había habido una muy buena relación entre Audrey y Sirius. Des de pequeños, habían tenido que asistir a esas fiestas aburridas que con excusas de Navidad, Año Nuevo y los cumpleaños de los anfitriones, se celebraban el las mansiones, palacetes y castillos de las altas esferas del mundo mágico. Ambos se aburrían mucho en esas fiestas y encontraron en el otro la manera de hacerlo más ameno. Lo cierto era que, des de que empezaron a ser amigos, esas fiestas se habían convertido en la manera de mantener largas conversaciones y realmente íntimas que hicieron que cada uno se convirtiera en el mejor amigo/a del otro. Pese a la mala relación de las amigas de ella con los amigos de él, su amistad había sobrevivido por lo que cada vez se hacía más visible el cariño que se tenían.

Poco rato después, llegó McGonnagall con los horarios del año. Esta vez, se paró un poco más en los de sexto para ver si podían hacer aquello que se habían propuesto. En el caso de James y Sirius, ambos querían ser aurores, no tuvieron problemas en poder cursar todas sus asignaturas necesarias. En el caso de Vittoria, que también tenía muy claro a qué se quería dedicar, tampoco. Y Remus también fue despachado rápido por la profesora. Fueron Lily y Audrey las que dieron más problemas.

.- Señorita Evans.-dijo McGonnagall, mirando fijamente a la susodicha.- Usted tiene calificaciones excelentes en Pociones y en otras cómo Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos. Puede ir a éstas tres clases sin ningún problema. ¿Sabe ya a qué quiere dedicarse?-preguntó.

.- Bueno, yo había pensado en especializarme en pociones pero no sé que salidas me puede ofrecer.-contestó ella.

.- Podría trabajar en laboratorios farmacéuticos, inventar nuevas pociones y mejorar las ya existentes.- contestó tras mirar en un folleto que le tendió a la pelirroja.- Para ello deberá cursar Alquimia y Herbología. Creo que eso es todo. Si tiene problemas con su horario, venga a mi despacho esta tarde, señorita Evans.-concluyó a la vez que Lily asentía.

Ahora era el turno de Audrey. A ver, lo de la chica sería mucho más difícil de saber. Ella nunca había tenido una vocación propiamente dicha, jamás se había interesado por algo más de lo normal y sus notas estaban bastante equilibradas, todas, por supuesto, muy altas.

La profesora mcGonnagall se tomó un poco más de tiempo en hablar con ella. El año anterior, al hablar con ella para saber cuales eran sus planes de futuro, la profesora no había logrado sacarle nada más que meras suposiciones, todas hechas con muy poco entusiasmo que le dieron a saber que se había topado con la única persona en ese curso que no tenía las ideas claras. Las charlas de orientación profesional se hicieron largas y pesadas puesto que las opciones de la chica eran infinitas ya que, gracias a sus excelentes notas podía acceder a todas las carreras que quisiera.

.- Señorita Cassaday.-la llamó la profesora, sentándose a su lado pesadamente. Suponía que la cosa era para largo.

.- Si, profesora.- Audrey se puso recta, captando toda la atención de McGonnagall.

.- Tiene ya una ligera idea de lo que quiere hacer?-preguntó.

.- Bueno, había pensado en montar un negocio. Llevo pensándolo todo el verano y, como no me decido por seguir ningún estudio en concreto…-se justificó.

.- Un negocio no es mala idea.- reconoció la profesora, aprobándola.- Sin embargo, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras opina que tiene usted un gran potencial. Mi recomendación seria encaminar los estudios hacia esa rama para tener ni que sea un pequeño apoyo educativo en caso que su negocio no prosperara.-le ofreció la profesora.

.- También lo había pensado.-dijo orgullosa de coincidir con su maestra.- me parece bien, sin embargo, creo que también tendría que estudiar Aritmancia avanzada, así continuaría con lo que empecé en tercero.- dijo la chica.

.- Muy bien, pues aquí tiene su horario.-dijo tendiéndole un pergamino tras haberle dado unos cuantos golpes de varita.

La chica lo cogió, levantándose del banco y recogiendo la mochila con algo de esfuerzo y encaminándose hacia su primera clase: DCAO.

OOO

Mientras tanto, Vittoria y Lily iban hacia su primera clase también, que resultó ser que les había tocado juntas. Concretamente se dirigían hacia el invernadero 4, a su primera clase de Herbología del año. Vittoria siempre había sido muy buena en ese campo. En su escuela primaria, en Italia, se le daban mucha importancia tanto a las plantas cómo a los descubrimientos de sus antepasados así que instruían a los más pequeños en estas dos materias para que fueran a la escuela con una buena base. Lily no era tan buena pero se defendía cómo podía ya que la utilización de las plantas era básica en las Pociones.

Una joven profesora Sprout, cuya alumna favorita era Vittoria, les esperaba sonriente delante del invernadero, una construcción colosal de cristal gracias al que se podían ver los nombrosos especimenes que lo poblaban. Vittoria miraba extasiada las plantas des del exterior mientras esperaban a los demás alumnos.

.- Este año no serán demasiados, me temo.-les comunicó la profesora a las dos chicas que habían sido las primeras en llegar. Poco después, llegaron un par de chicos de Hufflepuff Jason Feldman y Terrence Huber, y una de las muchas chicas de intercambio llamada Nadine Fayette, una muchacha francesa que venía de Beauxbatons. Cuando ya faltaban pocos segundos para que sonara el timbre del comienzo de las clases, llegó Abigail Kent jadeando, a la vez que se disculpaba con la profesora por su retraso.

.- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar.-dijo contenta la profesora Sprout.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, Vittoria consiguió 20 puntos por sus magníficos conocimientos, cómo más tarde dijo Sprout y unas semillas regalo de la profesora, que recibió con la mirada iluminada nada más verlas.

.- Pero profesora!-exclamó al reconocerlas.- ¿Está segura?

.- Oh, por supuesto.-dijo con ese aire de amabilidad que la caracterizaba.- Estoy segura de que usted sabrá utilizarla correctamente.

.- Muchas gracias, profesora.-dijo saliendo, hacia donde le esperaban Aby y Lily.

.- ¡Oye!-decía Lily.- Ya estás haciendo la pelota a la Sprout?- le echó en cara medio en broma. La aludida le sacó la lengua burlona, preparándose una respuesta ocurrente.

.- Lo dice la favorita de Slughorn.-pero Aby se le adelantó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella y Vittoria se echaron a reír al ver la cara de Lily que no llevaba muy bien que el profesor le valorara tanto. Una de las razones, por no decir la única, era que Potter se lo echaba en cara tanto cómo podía.

.- Mmm, Aby. ¿No me acababas de decir que te toca Adivinación, ahora?- preguntó Lily con tono inocente.

.- Sí.-confirmó la chica mirando el horario que tenía en la mano.- ¿Por?

.- Nada, porque acaba de sonar el timbre y, si no me equivoco, te tocará correr mucho si no quieres llegar tarde por segunda vez al día.- dijo, con cara de estar cobrándose su venganza.

.- ¡Por Merlín!-exclamó la Ravenclaw mientras salía corriendo.

.- Mira que eres mala.-dijo Vittoria sonriendo.- Sprout nos ha dejado salir diez minutos antes y ese era el timbre de final de clase, no de comienzo. Ya te vale, Lils.

.- Pues que no se meta conmigo.-se quejó haciendo un puchero.- ya tengo suficiente con Potter que no me deja en paz con este tema.

.- Hablando del rey de Roma…-dijo Vittoria.

.- ¿Está aquí?-preguntó Lily, de espaldas a la colina por donde ahora bajaban James y Sirius directamente hacia ellas. Ella sólo asintió.

.- ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!-exclamó Sirius sonriendo.- Si son nuestras histéricas favoritas-dijo cogiendo a Lily por la cintura, a lo que ella se zafó rápidamente.

.- Sirius.-le advirtió James.- Nos tenemos que llevar bien con ellas, ¿recuerdas?-dijo el castaño.- desde luego, esta no es la mejor forma.- le izo ver.

.- Por una vez, hazle caso, Black. A todos nos conviene estarnos quietecitos durante un tiempo, ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja, estando de acuerdo con James por primera vez en su vida.

.- Sí, bueno, nos piden que nos comportemos cuando son ellos mismos los que se meten en líos.-murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Black?-preguntó Vittoria, que le había oído.

.- Ya lo verás.-la picó sacándole la lengua.

.- Venía a decirte que empezaremos los entrenamientos la semana que viene, Fabrizzi.-dijo James mirando a Vittoria, cortando lo que podía ser un principio de discusión.

.- Muy bien.-contestó la chica.-El sábado cómo siempre?

.- No.-replicó el muchacho.- Tenemos que buscar nuevos componentes para el equipo, el año pasado se fue Longbottom.-le recordó.- Será el lunes por la tarde.

.- Vale, allí estaré.-aseguró.

.- Bueno, muñecas, ha sido un placer, pero nos tenemos que ir.-anunció Sirius, llevándose a James por la maga de la túnica.- ¡Ciao, nenas!

.- ¡Como me vuelvas a llamar nena o muñeca, Black, te capo!-le gritó Vittoria mientras los otros dos bajaban corriendo la pequeña colina. El aludido tan sólo se giró y le lanzó un beso al que la chica le contestó levantando el dedo del medio y dando media vuelta.

.- Creo que eso no va a ayudar precisamente a Audrey.-murmuró Lily por lo bajo.- Va a ser imposible.

OOO

Claro que, lo que no sabían era que Audrey y Remus se habían encargado ellos solitos de fastidiarse. Sólo había que ver la clase de DCAO para darse cuenta. Ni tan solo se acordaban ya del comienzo de la discusión, lo único que sabían era que habían terminado lanzándose maldiciones cuando lo único que tenían que hacer era un pequeño duelo con parejas que no eran ni ellos mismos. Es decir, nadie sabía cómo había empezado un duelo en toda regla, en la primera clase de DCAO, con Remus y Audrey de protagonistas y todo bien acompañado con una buena sesión de insultos por parte de ambos. ¿Dónde estaba ese pacto? Ahora mismo, olvidado por los dos interesados, que ya tenían "cita" con Dumbledore para después de comer.

De ahí la cara que traían Remus y Audrey. Y es que, sumémosle a la amenaza de un castigo, con la posible carga extra de que se les quite el puesto de prefectos y añadámosle el hecho de que se acababan de enterar de que cursarían todas, o casi, las asignaturas del curso juntos, pues el resultado era esa cara. Una cara que bien podría confundirse con la de alguna vaca a la que están a punto de llevar a un matadero.

.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntaron Lily y Vittoria, al mismo tiempo que se sentaron delante de su amiga Audrey, que removía sin ganas la comida de su plato.

.- Me parece que la he cagado, pero bien.-contestó ella con tono lúgubre y sin levantar la cabeza de su plato. Las dos chicas se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos: que Audrey utilizara ese tipo de lenguaje era una muy mala señal.

.- ¿Por qué, cielo?-preguntó Lily para suavizar la situación.

.- Me he batido en duelo con Lupin en clase de DCAO.-respondió ella, sin querer dar demasiados detalles.

.- Bueno, no os pueden castigar por eso, ¿no?-preguntó Lily confundida. Hacer duelos en una clase como esa era lo normal.

.- De hecho sí, sobretodo cuando con el que te peleas, no es tu pareja de duelo.-dijo ella, tirando el tenedor sobre la mesa, con aire abatido.

.- Ah, ¿Quién ha ganado?-preguntó la italiana, como quién no quiere la cosa. Lo cierto es que los duelos entre Audrey y Remus eran siempre muy entretenidos ya que ambos eran muy buenos y sabían muchos hechizos lo que era una novedad pues la mayoría de alumnos no se acordaban más que del desmaius en una situación crítica.

.- Ninguno de los dos.-contestó la morena.- el profesor nos ha pillado.-suspiró.

.- Bah, tú tranquila.-la animó Vittoria con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba.- Seguro que no será tan grave, Dumbledore no se puede enfadar demasiado por algo así.-le aseguró.

.- Bueno, después del rapapolvo de ayer…-murmuró Lily.

.- Eso, tú anímala.-le reprochó la muchacha del pelo violeta al ver el estado de abatimiento de Audrey.- Tranquila, de verdad, seguro que al final no es nada…

OOO

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, chicas/os.**

**Bueno, eso de que no es nada ya lo veremos, ¿no? Tendrá razón Vittoria? Mmmm… jajaja lo sabréis en el próximo chapi!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, para el próximo veremos el castigo de Dumbledore e irán apareciendo distintos personajes que tienen mucho que ver con nuestras protagonistas…**

**Necesito saber opiniones! Por favor, no se si está gustando o no, ya sé que es temprano para pedir demasiado xo agradecería cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, para ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Muchos, muchos besos!**

**Bye!**


	3. ¿Qué?¡No pienso casarme contigo!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no es mío, es d J.K. Rowling y lo q no reconozcáis es mío. Así d simple. No me demandéis, ok? **

**Alejandra Black Moon: **me gusta q te guste, jeje. La verdad sq acabo d empezar a publicarlo y al hacer chapis largos, es un poco difícil actualizar muy rápido aunque ya lo intento, eh! Muchas gracias x dejar review, espero q este te guste. Besos!

**Yuna Aoki:** bueno, gracias x decirme lo d las faltas, intento no hacer demasiadas xo supongo q algo se me pasa… vigilaré de aquí en adelante, no t preocupes… Lo de Audrey, ya irás conociendo el personaje y entenderás algunas cosas… Gracias x leer! Besos!

**Sweetgranger:** si! X fi! Jeje la mva nena cateta! M'alegro de que hagis pogut contestar al review x fi jeje. A veure, deixa't ya d intentar endivinar q pasarà al pròxim capítol, q per això ya stik yo! Jejeje, tu concentra't en el Sócrates que después no vull ser la causant de que suspenguis filo, eh! Un petonàs, wpa!

**Airam Lilian Lupin:** muchas gracias, me alegra q te guste y sobretodo que te enganche, jeje. La historia de Audrey se acabará conociendo xo x el momento tengo que hablar d los demás, q los tengo un poco abandonadillos… ah, lo d la cara d perrito abandonado funcionaría ;) jeje. Bueno, aquí lo tienes. Besos!

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué? ¡No pienso casarme contigo!**

Lo de esos dos chicos era realmente desquiciante. ¿Es que un ultimátum ya no era algo que pudieran entender? Albus Dumbledore se frotaba las sienes con gesto cansado. Se estaba haciendo viejo, lo notaba en su alma, y las trifulcas de dos jóvenes tan energéticos como Cassaday y Lupin realmente lo dejaban muy cansado. Minerva, a su lado, lo miraba preocupada.

.- ¿Quieres que yo me ocupe, Albus?-preguntó la mujer.

.- Oh, no, no, Minerva… Estoy viejo ya pero creo que podré encargarme de estos dos chiquillos aún.-respondió con una sonrisa juvenil. Ella se encogió de hombros, incapaz de comprenderlo y siguió observando la puerta del despacho, esperando la entrada de esos dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotados que tantos problemas le estaban dando cuando hacia tan sólo dos días de su llegada al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore vislumbró, justo colgando del perchero de Fawkes, la solución a todos sus problemas. Bueno, a todos no, tampoco nos pasemos. Pero sí a uno de los que le llevaban más prisa. No era más que un par de brazaletes de color azul, de una tela muy parecida a la seda… Aparentemente, sólo era eso pero por la cara que se le quedó al anciano, lo más probable es que no fuera así.

A los pocos minutos, los lejanos gritos de chimpancés cabreados de los dos adolescentes presagiaban un mal comienzo para su castigo. Por la cara que puso el anciano, parecía que cualquier duda que pudiera tener respecto al castigo que ellos debían cumplir, se había disipado por completo. Al llegar a la puerta ya se habían callado y se oyó un ligero carraspeo femenino antes del ya acostumbrado toque de nudillos en la madera.

.- Adelante.-dijo la voz enfadada del director.

.- Buenas tardes.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

.- Yo no sería tan optimista, señores.-les dijo Dumbledore con aspereza.- No lo entiendo.-confesó de pronto.- Les estoy a punto de castigar y a pocos metros de mi despacho se ponen a gritarse como locos…-dijo con expresión confusa.- ¿Pero es que no entienden nada?-les preguntó/gritó con cara de escándalo.

.- Lo sentimos, profesor.-murmuraron bajando la cabeza.

.- No es verdad.-sentenció el director.- Si lo sintieran no pelearían y, ahora mismo, su compañero Stuart Comeau no estaría en la enfermería con la cara llena de hongos. Sus peleas, no sólo les afectan a ustedes, también a los de su alrededor.-les reprendió.- Y ya va siendo hora de que esto se acabe. Ya tengo planeado su castigo.-dijo.

Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó al perchero dónde su ave fénix reposaba. Ahora, en su estado de vejez más próximo a la muerte, el pobre animal tenía un aspecto deplorable y el director no veía el momento en el que muriera para volver a tener a Fawkes en excelentes condiciones. Alargó la mano para hacerle una carantoña al decrépito animal a la vez que, con la otra mano cogía aquel par de cintas azules. Miró a sus alumnos con las cintas entre los dedos y volvió a pasearse por el despacho hasta sentarse otra vez en el sillón de su escritorio.

.- ¿Saben qué es esto?-preguntó mostrándoles las cintas. Ambas cabezas negaron.- Es un entrenador de aves. Tuve que usarlo con Fawkes, hace décadas, para adiestrarlo.-explicó. Los alumnos asintieron a pesar de que no sabían a qué venía todo aquello.- ¿No entienden ya en qué consiste su castigo?-preguntó, viendo las caras de perdidos que tenían sus alumnos.

.- ¿En adiestrar a su fénix?- tanteó Remus.

.- No.-contestó Albus.- Consiste en adiestrarlos a ustedes.-sentenció.- Estas cintas están unidas mediante un hechizo que sólo permite que se separen un par de pasos.-explicó.- cada uno de ustedes tendrá uno de estos brazaletes en su muñeca y todo el sistema permitirá que no puedan separarse en todo el día.

.- ¿En todo el día?-preguntaron tres voces a coro, una de ellas de McGonnagall.

.- Sí.- contestó Dumbledore con obviedad, recostándose más en su sillón y poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

.- Pero Albus.-se quejó Minerva.- No puede hacer eso!

.- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó, de pronto, con una mirada desilusionada e infantil.

.- ¡No pretenderás que duerman en la misma cama!-exclamó, dándole un buen motivo. En ese punto, Remus y Audrey que todavía no habían reaccionado, pusieron cara de escándalo.

.- No, por supuesto.-aclaró el director.- No me habéis dejado terminar.-dijo.- Tendrán que estar juntos de las ocho de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche. Para irse a dormir, el hechizo se desvanecerá solo. Eso sí, más les vale estar relativamente cerca el uno del otro a las ocho porque sino ya verán las consecuencias.- les avisó.

McGonnagall asintió y eso firmó la sentencia de los jóvenes. Realmente se habían pasado si Dumbledore consideraba que ese era un castigo justo para pagar lo que habían hecho.

.- ¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo el director. Ambos negaron con la cabeza gacha.- pues bien, acérquense.-ordenó. Los dos obedecieron y se acercaron al hombre que sostenía las dos cintas azules entre los dedos.- ¿Los dos son diestros?-preguntó.

.- No, yo soy zurda.-aclaró la muchacha. Dumbledore asintió.

.- Muy bien. Alarguen los brazos.-ordenó.

Tomó la mano de Remus primero y posó la cinta encima de su muñeca. La cinta se enrolló súbitamente en torno a su articulación quedando lo suficientemente apretada cómo para que fuera imposible sacársela por la mano. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con Audrey y puso las manos de ambos a la misma altura. Después, sacó la varita y, haciendo un complicado giro con ella, creó ese vínculo entre los dos brazaletes que ahora estaban unidos mediante una cuerda invisible e irrompible.

.- Estarán así hasta Hallowen.-concluyó, sin mirar a los dos jóvenes.- Por el momento van a conservar su cargo pero si el castigo no da los resultados que espero, ya saben lo que pasará.-dijo, esta vez clavando sus vivaces ojos azules en ellos.

Una vez dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se puso a hablar con McGonnagall entre susurros por lo que ellos dos se dieron por despedidos y salieron por la puerta. Cuando habían traspasado la salida Remus empezó a caminar más deprisa, olvidándose de que estaba unido a Audrey. Un tirón enérgico de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que se parara en medio del pasillo con el cuerpo medio atontado por la brusca parada.

.- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó el chico, demasiado sorprendido cómo para mostrarse adusto con ella.

.- ¿Qué haces tú?-espetó ella, de bastante más mala leche.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos unidos y no pienso dejar que me arrastres por todo Hogwarts para llegar vete tú a saber dónde.- dijo.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

.- Pues a buscar a mis amigos.- le explicó con toda la paciencia de la que se sentía capaz, o sea, ninguna.

.- Pues igual, no sé eh, pero, digo yo que si estamos atados, a lo mejor deberíamos hablar de algunas normas entre los dos.- dijo irónica y levantando la barbilla desafiante.

Remus parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente sorprendido por la manía que tenía esa chica en organizar todo. Y la verdad es que tenía razón: él no pensaba ir tras ella y sus amiguitas todo el día y seguro que ella tampoco querría hacer eso con él y sus amigos. Tendrían que encontrar un punto medio, en el que moverse, estando de igual manera con los dos.

.- Puede que tengas razón.-contestó él.- ¿Qué propones?- preguntó mirándola con interés.

.- Bueno, yo había pensado en algo así como unos turnos.-dijo.- Unas horas tú, unas yo.-explicó.

.- Me parece bien.-contestó el chico.- Pero, ¿quién empieza?-preguntó el castaño, casi preparándose para una nueva pelea con Audrey para decidirlo.

.- Empieza tú, si quieres.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ligeramente despreocupada. Remus alzó las cejas con evidente sorpresa pero se puso a andar hacia la sala común.

.- ¿Te has enfadado con ellas?-preguntó el chico, sin poder evitar no poder saciar su curiosidad.

Audrey ya tenía en la punta de la lengua un "no es asunto tuyo" pero el recordar la mirada azul cobalto de Dumbledore y la decepción que esta le transmitió hacía tan sólo unos minutos la disuadió de soltarlo.

.- No.-dijo.- pero ahora tendrán clase y como que coincidimos más con Sirius y Potter…-explicó.

.- Ah, vale.-dijo, zanjando cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiera hacer el rato más pasajero.

OOO

Mientras tanto, para Sirius y James las cosas se estaban poniendo aburridas. Siempre habían sabido que su amigo Peter jamás había sido ni sería una lumbrera pero podían esperarlo todo excepto eso. El susodicho se presentó con su túnica de Gryffindor mal puesta, con su andar desgarbado de siempre pero con una pequeña característica diferenciadora. Y es que Vittoria ya había cumplido su amenaza y por lo que se veía, su amiga pelirroja también hizo su pequeña aportación.

Por debajo de su túnica mal puesta podían entreverse las letras de su camiseta. En ella se leía "Yo amo locamente a James Potter" y nada más ver al chico se abalanzó sobre él de la misma forma que lo hacían las chicas de su club de fans. James, haciendo alarde de sus estupendos reflejos, se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido de esa horrible visión y se apartó justo a tiempo para que Peter acabara estrellado contra la pared en lugar de colgarse de su cuello.

Por detrás de él venían las dos chicas "partiéndose el culo" para decirlo lo más finamente posible. No querían perderse la actuación estelar de Peter así que le siguieron sin tener ningún miedo a que luego se supiera que habían sido ellas. Es más, era justo lo que en ese momento deseaban: querían enfurecer a los merodeadores, sentían correr por sus venas la adrenalina que la broma les había liberado y ahora, ver los rostros de enfado de Potter y Black las estaba deleitando.

.- ¿Pero qué coño habéis hecho?-preguntó Sirius en vista de que James estaba demasiado ocupado escapándose de Peter.

.- ¿Nosotras?-preguntó Vittoria con desvergüenza.- Nada.-mintió con una mirada inocente.

.- Claaro, pretenderás que te crea ¿no?-espetó James, corriendo para que el chico regordete no le pillara.

.- Bueno,-terció Lily.- Algo sí que hemos hecho.-sentenció.- Eso sí, que conste que la camiseta ya la tenia, eh!-dijo, explotando otra vez en risas a las que la acompañó su amiga.

.- Je, je, ¿en serio?-preguntó Sirius, sin poder contenerse.

.- Vale, gracias.-dijo James dolido.- Yo aquí escapándome del loco éste y tú riéndote con las psicópatas!-se quejó.

.- ¡Oye!-protestó Vittoria, aunque su enfado quedó desmentido por las continuas risas que la hacían doblarse.

Vittoria y Sirius reían como locos, viendo la carrera de James, el segundo sin hacer nada para ayudarle y comentando con la italiana lo que habían hecho para hacer que Peter se comportara así.

.- Ya verás, Evans, estoy seguro de que esto es obra tuya…-dijo James, pasando por al lado de la pelirroja. Había aprovechado que Peter estaba recuperando el aliento después de tanta persecución y se había acercado a la pelirroja, susurrándole eso al oído.- yo que tú, vigilaría.-le amenazó.

.- No me das miedo, Potter.-contestó ella, más convencida de lo que realmente estaba.- No veo qué puedes hacerme tú.-añadió con una mirada retadora.

.- Tú, por si acaso, mantén los ojitos bien abiertos.- contestó él, acariciando la suave mejilla de la chica con su aliento. Lily sintió un escalofrío repentino recorriendo su cuerpo y apartó al chico de un empujón.

.- Eso haré.-dijo, llevándose a Vittoria por un brazo hacia la próxima clase que daban juntas.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó la italiana, sobándose el brazo que Lily había estado estrujándole.

Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a las mazmorras donde el profesor Slughorn había empezado a dar clases, después de que Peter hiciera estallar el último laboratorio que quedaba útil en Hogwarts. Por ello, el rollizo profesor no sólo no le aceptaba a sus clases sino que además evitaba cualquier contacto con el joven, alegando que el chico atentaba contra su vida.

Para el fastidio de Lily y el descanso de James, ahora les tocaba a todos excepto a Peter, asistir a clase de pociones. Lily y Vittoria ya estaba allí cuando Audrey y Remus llegaron, juntos y atados. La cuerda, por supuesto era invisible pero las dos chicas sospecharon al verlos llegar juntos y callados.

.- ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore?-preguntó Lily.

.- Nos ha castigado.-resumió Audrey, sin ganas de dar explicaciones.

.- ¿A limpiar la sala de trofeos?-preguntó Vittoria, que estaba un poco harta de los "tan originales" castigos que solía imponer la subdirectora McGonnagall que era quien pensaba todos los castigos.

.- ¿A ayudar a Hagrid con sus calabazas?- preguntó Lily antes de que ellos dos pudieran negarlo.

.- No me digas que os ha castigado a ayudar a los elfos!-exclamó Vittoria al ver que ellos no contestaban. Claro que apenas habían tenido la oportunidad.- ¡Pero si eso es lo mejor que os podría haber pasado!-exclamó entre indignada y maravillada.

Entonces, sin dejar que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir como les habían castigado, Lily y Vittoria empezaron a quejarse, recordando los horribles castigos que alguna vez habían tenido que cumplir. Al poco rato llegaron James y Sirius y se unieron a la conversación, sacando sus propias conclusiones respecto al castigo de sus amigos.

.- ¿A qué viene tanto grito?-preguntó Sirius llegando al pasillo.

.- Pues que les han castigado a ayudar a los elfos y encima mira que caras traen.-explicó Vittoria al mismo tiempo que Remus intentaba meter baza, explicando el verdadero castigo.

.- ¡Pero qué morro!-se quejó Sirius a la vez que James y Lily asentían.- Lo máximo que tendréis que hacer es sentaros en cualquier rincón de la cocina mientras los elfos lo hacen todo!

.- ¿De verdad creéis que si estuviéramos castigados con los elfos estaríamos así?-preguntó Audrey, harta de que les estuvieran poniendo verdes estando delante.

.- No.-reconoció James.- ¿entonces?

.- Es mucho peor.-dijo Remus.- Nos han castigado a estar juntos.

.- ¿Sólo eso?-preguntó Vittoria.

.- Durante casi todo el día, sólo nos separaremos para dormir.-explicó Audrey.

.- ¿Y?-preguntó James todavía sin entenderlo. A su parecer, tampoco era para tanto.

.- Hasta Halloween.-dijo Remus, pensando que sus amigos se solidarizarían por fin con él.

.- ¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Lily.

.- ¿Cómo que si eso es todo?-espetó Audrey perdiendo los nervios.- ¿Cómo os sentiríais si estuvierais atados a éstos?-dijo señalando a los merodeadores.

.- ¿Cómo que a éstos?-saltó Sirius ofendido.- No te pases, Audrey.

.- Bueno,-concedió la chica.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te hubieran atado a, por ejemplo, tu gran amigo Snape?-inquirió la muchacha.

.- Me estás comparando con Snape?- se quejó Remus de pronto.- Por que en este caso, yo podría compararte con Stacy…-dejó caer.

Los ojos de Audrey se enfurecieron en milésimas de segundo y cuando ya estaba a punto de soltar algo lo suficientemente hiriente contra el licántropo, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con una bata púrpura de seda.

.- Adelante, queridos.-dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta del todo e invitándoles con un gesto a pasar.

Los alumnos fueron entrando a la mazmorra, situándose en los distintos pupitres de madera que la poblaban y sacando sus utensilios. Lily, que siempre había sido la mejor en pociones, ocupó su sitio, permanentemente asignado para ella, en primera fila, justo delante del profesor. Normalmente, a su lado se sentaba Aby pero ella era Ravenclaw y esa clase la compartían con Slytherin. En ese caso, Vittoria se sentó con Lily y Audrey se sentó con Remus, ante la sorpresa del profesor y todos los alumnos que no sabían nada de su castigo.

Slughorn empezó su clase cómo cada año tenía costumbre de hacer: con sus ejemplos. Tenía tres pequeños calderos dorados encima de su escritorio que humeaban de distinta forma, y hacían que la mazmorra entera se llenara de olores y vapores varios que los alumnos se esforzaban en identificar. Gracias a esos pequeños calderos, tenían la oportunidad de recibir un premio de parte del profesor o de ganar un buen número de puntos de las casas. Sin embargo, la sonrisa confiada de Lily dio a entender perfectamente que, una vez más, el premio quedaría en Gryffindor: antes de que el profesor pudiera darles la bienvenida al nuevo curso, ella ya sabía cuales eran las tres pociones.

.- Buenas tardes.-saludó teatralmente.- Quiero decirles que me siento muy halagado de tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí, preparados para cursar un nuevo año en este magnífico colegio. Los que están aquí, son los mejores de su curso en esta materia y me siento profundamente orgulloso de tenerlos de nuevo en mi clase.- hizo una pausa solemne.- Y ahora, empecemos con nuestro pequeño concurso.

.- ¿Quién puede decirme cuál es la poción del primer caldero?-inquirió, mirando con ojos escrutadores a toda la clase. Dos manos se alzaron veloces casi al mismo tiempo: las de Lily y Snape.- Las damas primero.-dijo, disculpándose al muchacho de pelo grasoso.- ¿Sí, señorita Evans?-preguntó.

.- Es la poción pimentónica: incolora, inodora e insípida.-explicó detalladamente la pelirroja.- la usan para muchos artículos de broma y al ser irreconocible, facilita su uso. La poción hace que el que se la tome no pueda parar de estornudar y de rascarse por todo el cuerpo lo que le provoca una aparatosa y molesta erupción cutánea-añadió para regocijo de su profesor.

.- Excelente, señorita Evans.-aplaudió el profesor. Seguidamente, cogió un frasquito transparente y lo rellenó con la poción para luego hacerlo levitar hasta la mesa de su alumna favorita.- Como premio, una muestra de la poción y 10 puntos para Gryffindor.- dijo sonriendo.

.- Seguimos.-dijo mirando ahora al segundo caldero.- ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la segunda poción?- preguntó. De nuevo, las dos manos se alzaron sistemáticamente al mismo tiempo y Slughorn vio admirado como eran otra vez Snape y Lily.- ¿Señor Snape?- inquirió mirando ahora al muchacho de piel cetrina que mantenía la mano alzada y la mirada al frente.

.- Se trata de un filtro del amor.-explicó con una mueca.

.- ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?-preguntó el profesor que se esperaba un poco más de concreción por parte del chico.

.- Por el color del vaho, se aprecia un tono rosa típico de éste tipo de pociones y también porque las burbujas no tienen forma de esfera sino que terminan en forma de pico, cosa que sólo pasa en éste filtro.-explicó. A medida que el chico iba hablando, el profesor volvió a rellenar un frasco con la poción rosada para luego hacerlo levitar hasta el pupitre de Snape.

.- Perfecto.- le felicitó.- Aquí tiene su poción y 10 puntos para Slytherin.- le premió.

.- Y ahora, la tercera poción. No será algo fácil y necesitarán de toda su picaresca para descubrir de qué poción se trata.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina.- Les voy a dar tres minutos para descubrir de qué se trata, podrán acercarse, olerla, incluso removerla para conocer su textura. Quien acierte de qué se trata, será obsequiado con un frasco lleno de esta poción y con 50 puntos para su casa.- explicó.- Venga, ¡todos en marcha!-les apremió con una palmada enérgica.

Los alumnos, algunos se movían con bastante inseguridad, se fueron acercando al caldero humeante con ciertas reservas. Lo cierto es que casi nadie tenía la más mínima idea de cuales eran las otras dos pociones y si encima esa tenía que ser más difícil, lo tenían claro. Lily no fue la primera que se levantó cómo tampoco Snape lo hizo enseguida. La chica se había quedado un poco desorientada con el comentario del profesor porque ya tenía más o menos una idea clara de la poción, sin embargo, algo fallaba. Se acercó al tumulto de gente que se había agolpado alrededor del pequeño caldero y cogió una cuchara grande para removerlo. Entonces, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volvió a su asiento, junto a Vittoria que, al no ver posibilidad alguna de poder descubrir cual era la poción, ni siquiera se había levantado.

Los tres minutos habían acabado ya y el profesor Slughorn volvió a encararse a la clase con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que antes. Escudriñó la clase, observando todos y cada uno de los rostros inseguros y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que no había más de dos personas que supieran o que creyeran saber la verdadera respuesta. Cómo no, esos eran Lily Evans y Severus Snape.

.- Muy bien, díganme, ¿quién cree saber la respuesta a ésta pregunta?-preguntó. La mano de Snape fue más rápida esta vez y Lily, que la había levantado un poco más tarde sonrió resignada.- Señor Snape, ¿sabe usted de qué se trata?-preguntó el profesor.

.- Es una poción del desconcierto.- dijo con seguridad.- el que la bebe se siente desconcertado y fuera de lugar durante un tiempo indefinido. Se utiliza para hacer que otros sigan tu voluntad y…- Snape paró su explicación y de repente, el semblante convencido que tenía segundos antes, se desvaneció. Había visto unos labios rosados curvarse a pocos metros de él cuando había empezado la explicación y sólo podían ser los de Lily Evans.

.- No. Se equivoca, señor Snape.-dijo Slughorn.- Ah, ya dije que no era fácil…-canturreó.- Me parece que su compañera, la señorita Evans, sí que sabe la respuesta…-dijo, viendo cómo la sonrisa tímida de Lily se hacía más grande.- Adelante, muchacha, ¿cuál es la respuesta? Díganos primero en qué se ha equivocado su compañero, por favor.- pidió el profesor con una sonrisa.

.- Pues se ha equivocado en decir que es una poción del desconcierto, básicamente.-explicó.- Se trata de una poción de la paranoia, que es muy distinto. La poción del desconcierto jamás tendría la textura que tiene ésta y, supongo, que el Señor Snape se ha confundido por el olor a melisa que los vapores despedían. Yo misma, al principio también lo había pensado así, pero he visto que la poción de la paranoia, que se prepara con tomillo en lugar de melisa, también puede tener melisa cómo un simple aromatizante ya que no daña o cambia los efectos de la poción en sí.- explicó, sumamente concentrada.

El profesor, que había estado escuchando toda la explicación con una sonrisa, dio un alarido de felicidad.

.- ¡Sublime! ¡Maravilloso, señorita Evans!-la felicitó.- Nunca, en todos mis años de profesión, había conocido a nadie con ésta capacidad para las pociones.-dijo.- nadie había acertado jamás el tercer caldero, ¡nadie!-exclamó contento.- Tiene usted los 50 puntos prometidos y aquí tiene el frasco.

La clase transcurrió tranquila y, salvo algún que otro comentario sarcástico de James hacia Lily, del tipo "empollona o mimada" nadie habló. Sobretodo Snape, estuvo sorprendentemente huraño (más de lo habitual en él) y no hacía más que dirigir miradas asesinas hacia Lily. Una vez más, la pelirroja se mereció el título de la mejor en pociones y no había dudas de eso, por muchos comentarios hirientes que pudieran salir de la boca de cualquier Slytherin rabioso.

OOO

Pasaron un par de días y la situación para Remus y Audrey, y de rebote de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, empeoraba cada vez más. No se distinguía cuál de los dos tenia más ojeras ni quién estaba de peor humor. Ambos parecían dos perros a punto de saltar a la yugular de cualquiera que se les interpusiera en el medio del camino.

Sirius, fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse. La verdad es que, siendo amigo de los dos, era el que mejor lo tenía para no resultar herido ya que ninguno lo echaría a patadas, eso seguro.

.- ¡Chicos!- los llamó a medio pasillo. Iba solo, había dejado a James incordiando a Lily y a Peter incordiando a James por lo que pensó en hablar con Audrey y Remus.

.- ¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos con un tono más bien poco agradable.

.- Uy, creo que hay alguien que está de mal humor…-dejó caer, sin darse cuenta que sus dos "amigos" estaban a punto de comérsele la cabeza de un mordisco.

.- Uy, creo que hay alguien que morirá pronto…-espetó Remus con un tonillo sarcástico que no avecinaba nada bueno.

.- Sabéis?- empezó el moreno, sin dejarse intimidar.- Si queréis terminar el castigo con vida, os recomendaría un poco de aguante, a los dos.-les dijo mirándoles con seriedad.- no creo que a Dumbledore le haga demasiada gracia encontraros así de "simpáticos" y quizás, al ver que os lleváis tan bien, os deje un tiempo más así, bien ataditos. ¿No?-les soltó sarcásticamente.

.- No es fácil, ¿sabes?-dijo Audrey.- No sólo por ir atada a esto-dijo refiriéndose a Remus.- sino por tener que aguantar las bromitas de los Slytherins, las vuestras y hasta las de los Hufflepuffs. Me gustaría ver cuánto aguantabas tú.- espetó.

.- Bueno, tampoco es para ponerse así.-dijo Sirius.- Además, que yo quería hablar con Audrey un momento sólo, luego ya os dejo que vayáis a asustar a los de primero con vuestros rostros angelicales.

.- ¿Qué quieres, entonces?-preguntó la chica con tono de "acaba cuanto antes, por favor". Sirius miró a Audrey, cambiando de pronto su semblante a otro más serio.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sirius?

.- Nada es que, me acordaba de la fiesta de los Zabini, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- Sí, claro que la recuerdo.-respondió la chica. ¡Como para no hacerlo! Su padre, horas antes le pegó la peor paliza que jamás le hubieran dado… aún tenía muestras de ella en todo el cuerpo…

**o0o FLASH BACK o0o**

Llevaba años asistiendo a ése tipo de fiestas y se las sabía de memoria. Nana le había ayudado a enfundarse en la túnica color champán que su padre había escogido para ella y que, por mucho que dijese, le venía como anillo al dedo. Un buen grueso de maquillaje tapó los golpes y el resto lo hizo la magia de Nana que, con un par de golpes de varita, solucionó rápidamente.

Bajó las escaleras apoyando una mano enguantada encima del pasamano de metal y sujetando con la otra mano un pequeño bolso donde apenas le cabía la varita. Su padre le esperaba al final de las escaleras, con una sonrisa radiante y mirando a su hija cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

.- Audrey, estás preciosa.-sentenció nada más verla.

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera hizo muestras de haberle oído, y siguió bajando, con Nana a unos pasos de ella, más concentrada en aguantarse en pie que en oír las falsedades de su padre. Al llegar al final de la escalera abrazó a la niñera y le dio las gracias con voz queda, de tal forma que sólo lo oyeron ellas.

En realidad estaba acostumbrada a eso. Después de la paliza, su padre se mostraba amable, incluso sumiso y ella se limitaba a ignorar su presencia y sus esfuerzos inútiles para llamar su atención.

.- Te pareces tanto a tu madre con este vestido…-intentó de nuevo sin resultados.- Me permite acompañarla, señorita?-dijo ahora tendiéndole un brazo para que ella se sujetara hablando cómo lo haría cualquier joven petulante.

.- Por favor, ahórramelo hasta la fiesta, ¿vale?-espetó ella, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Esto, que en condiciones normales le hubiera supuesto una bofetada, hizo que Frederic bajara la cabeza y siguiera a su hija hacia el coche.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso y lo más cerca que estuvieron el uno del otro en toda la noche fue cuando la chica tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de su padre para entrar al palacete de los Zabini. La opulencia y la falsedad de todos los invitados fueron contestados por ella con otra sonrisa falsa y, cuando ya había saludado a todo el mundo, fue directa hacia la parte más alejada del tumulto dónde poca gente se pudiera acercar a molestarla. En realidad, de lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento, era de llorar.

Sin embargo, sus ganas de quitarse de en medio no salieron tal y como esperaba pues, a medio camino de su rincón, salió a su encuentro el hijo de los anfitriones: Carlo Zabini. El chico, haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales, insistió a Audrey a que estuviera un rato con él y sus amigos, una panda de snobs mimados que se creían los reyes del mundo por ser hijos de.

.- Cassaday.-dijo Carlo.- Te presento a mis amigos.-dijo cogiéndola por la cintura de forma bastante posesiva. Poco a poco, esa mano se fue deslizando hacia abajo, hasta quedar casi tocando sus glúteos.

.- Gracias, pero creo que ya los conozco.-contestó ella con una sonrisa cortés pero zafándose de la mano con un movimiento brusco.

Todos eran Slytherins por lo que ninguno merecía su atención. Dio media vuelta, esperando poder librarse pero otra mano la agarró, ésta vez directamente por el culo. Miró al sobón, esperando amedrentarlo con una mirada, y vio que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Se separó de él rápidamente y se alejó con una mueca de asco. Sólo le faltaba eso para completar la noche. Escapó rápidamente del grupo pero sin hacer demasiado alboroto por lo que sólo captó la mirada de su padre que bufó molesto al ver cómo su hija rechazaba a los jóvenes más provechosos del momento en el mundo mágico. Le indicó con una mirada que volviese pero ella le ignoró deliberadamente.

Gracias a Merlín, Sirius acababa de llegar. Lo supo des del momento en que un coro de voces femeninas subió un par de decibelios, indicando la presencia del guapo heredero en la fiesta. Llevaba a su madre, Séverine Black, colgada del brazo pero se deshizo de ella a la primera de cambio. Había visto a Audrey con dos copas en la mano, esperándole a la salida de la terraza.

.- Menos mal que has llegado.-dijo la chica tendiéndole una de las dos copas.

.- Soy la alegría de la huerta, lo sé.-dijo el chico con una de sus sonrisas demoledoras mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

.- No, más bien es que no sabía cómo librarme de Zabini y sus amigos sobones.-explicó la chica, sorbiendo un poco de su martini.

.- ¿Qué te han hecho?-preguntó el joven Black, con una mirada peligrosa.

.- Nada, nada, es igual-lo calmó la chica con una sonrisa.- Si son unos niñatos…-dijo.

.- Ya, pero si te hacen algo tú me lo dices, eh?-la avisó con un dedo y mirando con intenciones homicidas al grupito de Slytherins.

.- Que sí, pesado.-aceptó la chica.- ¿Vamos fuera?-pidió, mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la cristalera.

.- Vamos.-dijo él abriéndole la puerta.

La chica, antes de irse, dio media vuelta y miró en dirección a su padre, que estaba segura de que la estaría mirando. Y no se equivocó. Los penetrantes ojos del señor Cassaday se clavaban en la espalda de su hija, diciéndole con la mirada que no se atreviera a salir de esa sala. Ella, como toda respuesta, le sonrió con arrogancia antes de traspasar la puerta que Sirius le aguantaba. No iba a desaprovechar un buen momento para dejar a su padre con las ganas de gritarle.

Eso sí, ninguno de los dos vio cómo Séverine Black, se acercaba hasta Frederic Cassaday, con la mirada fija en los dos jóvenes que ahora se tumbaban en dos de las muchas hamacas que había en la terraza del palacete y empezaban una de tantas conversaciones gracias a las cuales conocían tanto del otro.

**o0o FIN DEL FLASH BACK o0o**

.- ¿No te habrás peleado con esos que me metieron mano, no?-preguntó la chica asustada, recordando de pronto la mirada psicópata del chico al saberlo.

.- No.-negó el chico.- Pero si me dijiste que no había pasado nada!-se quejó.- ¿Qué te hicieron?-dijo, con tono sobreprotector.

.- ¿Qué importa eso ahora?-preguntó, viéndose de pronto acorralada.- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo cambiando de tema.

.- Mi madre me ha mandado una carta muy extraña.-dijo el chico con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña?-preguntó ella sin entenderlo. Además que tampoco era tan raro: las cartas de la señora Black nunca habían sido del todo normales. Su hijo se atrevía a decir que igual sufría una enfermedad mental potencialmente peligrosa.

.- Pues no lo sé.-reconoció él.- Me dice que tendré sorpresas y que en su próxima carta me lo acabará de confirmar.-explicó.

.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó extrañada

.- No lo sé pero es raro, ¿no?-contestó el chico, con cara de perturbado.

.- Sirius, cielo, deberías dejar de ver tantas películas de miedo, te estás volviendo un paranoico.- dijo acariciándole una mejilla con gesto cariñoso. Y sin más, se fueron dejando a Sirius plantado en medio del pasillo.

Nunca se arrepentirían lo bastante de haber menospreciado las palabras de Séverine Black.

OOO

Pareció que las palabras de Sirius habían hecho efecto porque el ambiente durante la cena fue más distendido entre todos. El humor de Audrey y Remus había mejorado y ahora era posible cenar juntos sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la genial idea de empezar una huelga de hambre para exigir que Dumbledore les quitara el castigo. Estaba claro que no podían ignorarse pero al menos harían lo máximo para evitar discusiones.

.- ¡Mirad!-exclamó Vittoria, llegando de repente y poniendo una pesada maceta delante de sus narices.- ¡Mirad cómo ha crecido! Y eso que la planté el lunes.-exclamó contenta.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una planta que, por su envergadura podría decirse que tenía al menos un mes. Además de que era una planta con unas exuberantes flores de colores brillantes, se trataba de una planta carnívora que, nada más llegar, se zampó el filete que Sirius tenía en el plato.

.- ¡Eh!-se quejó el moreno.- dile a ésta cosa que no se coma mi cena!

.- Esa cosa es un ser vivo con sentimientos-protestó Vittoria apasionadamente.- Pídele perdón si no quieres que de segundo plato se coma tu nariz!

.- Lo dudo mucho.-contestó el chico con arrogancia. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la planta se abalanzó hacia Sirius que ahora estaría a medio digerir por una planta carnívora si no fuese por los excelentes reflejos de Vittoria que le apartó.

.- No, cielo, no te comas eso que se te indigestará.-dijo hablándole a la planta cómo si fuera su hija que había querido comer demasiadas golosinas.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Sirius empezando a molestarse.

.- Pues eso, tú.-aclaró la chica.- No pretenderás que deje que se te coma!-exclamó. Sirius sonrió complacido.

.- Ya, porque no podrías vivir sin mi, ¿verdad? Yo ya sabía que estabas enamorada pero pensé que no querrías decírmelo por si te decía que no, ¿verdad?-soltó, sin fijarse en la mueca de escepticismo que tenía Vittoria.

.- No, porque, cómo ya he dicho antes, podrías sentarle mal.-aclaró, con un punto malévolo en su voz.- Además, ¿qué coño es esto de que estoy enamorada de ti?-soltó de golpe.-¿Tú qué te has fumado, Black?

.- Nada…-dijo el chico.- Bueno, cuando quieras reconocerlo, ya vendrás a mi, muñeca.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

.- ¿Sabes qué? Dejaré que se te coma, total, un dolor de barriga no puede ser tan malo si nos libramos de ti, ¿no?-dijo, acercando la maceta al chico. Él, que no se lo esperaba, tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de la planta que, ahora tenía las mandíbulas clavadas en el trozo de banco dónde segundos antes había estado Sirius.

.- ¡Eh! Joder que esto es muy delicado!-se quejó el moreno al ver cómo la planta acababa de zamparse el trozo de banco.- Deberías encerrarla!

Como toda respuesta, Vittoria hizo ademán de querer estamparle un puñetazo en la cara pero en lugar de eso se llevó a la planta hacia su habitación, lanzándole miradas reprobatorias a Sirius por encima del hombro. Él hizo un gesto de incredulidad y siguió comiendo lo poco que la planta había dejado en su plato. Fue Remus el primero en decir lo que todos estaban pensando.

.- Sirius, ya se que no tienes demasiado sentido común y que la prudencia no es una cualidad que abunde en ti pero, visto lo visto, creo que deberías dejar de picarla porque puedes acabar eunuco…- le aconsejó Remus con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

.- Por una vez en la vida, tengo que darle la razón.-aceptó Audrey con resignación.- Debes tener muy poco aprecio a tu vida para arriesgarla tanto.

.- Es verdad, Paddy…- coreó James.

.- Y además, te recomendaría que no te metieras más con las plantas de Vittoria si quieres salir vivo. Te lo digo por experiencia: una vez se comió todas mis reservas de Honeydukes de todo un mes.-le contó.- Así que si quieres conservar tu nariz, yo que tú me dejaría de tanta provocación.-le aconsejó.

.- Pero bueno, qué sois, ¿la voz de la conciencia?-estalló Sirius al final.- Sé perfectamente cómo tengo que comportarme y si no lo hago es mi problema.-dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del gran comedor.

.- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-preguntó Lily tras unos segundos de silencio.

.- Fabrizzi le ha tocado el amor propio con eso de que no está enamorada de él.-dijo James con cara de entendido del tema.

.- Menuda memez.-comentó Lily con desprecio.

.- No estamos acostumbrados a que las chicas nos rechacen…-dijo James con arrogancia y chulería.

.- Pues tú deberías estar acostumbrado ya, Potter.-contestó Lily con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Tanto Audrey como Remus no pudieron esconder una carcajada. La pelirroja se estaba refiriendo a las continuas declaraciones de amor del muchacho de pelo revuelto hacia ella y de los respectivos rechazos de la misma hacia él. James se mostró ofendido pero luego, mostrando una de sus sonrisas de niño malo, se acercó a Lily con pose seductora.

.- Ya… Pero a ti te encanta, ¿a que sí?-preguntó con una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos y con esa mirada de travieso tan adorable que (nda: vale, vale, ya paro…)

.- Pues no.-contestó tajante.-Es más, te ruego que dejes de hacerlo.- dijo con pose de falsa súplica.- me cuesta un montón no romperte el corazón cada vez que te mando a paseo.-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho con un gesto de lo más melodramático. James reaccionó al instante.

.- Bueno, pues si te cuesta tanto, ¿porque no me dices que sí alguna vez?-preguntó cómo si fuese un niño que no entiende porqué el cielo es azul.

.- Porque no.-espetó ella.

.- Porque no, no es una respuesta.-rechazó él.- Quiero un buen motivo.-exigió alzando la barbilla.

.- ¿Quieres un motivo?-preguntó con un tono que indicaba que lo mejor era desconocer el motivo.

.- Sí-dijo el chico, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo el la boca del lobo.

.- ¿Quieres un motivo?-preguntó Lily esta vez, cómo si esperara que el moreno se arrepintiera de su decisión.

.- Es lo que he dicho.-pero él seguía en sus trece.

.- Muy bien. Pues te daré unos cuantos.-dijo. Y tras tomar aire soltó:- eres un capullo, creído, arrogante, pedante, chulo, estúpido, idiota, ególatra, presumido, vanidoso, presuntuoso, necio, memo, gilipollas, imbécil, mamón y mononeuronal.-espetó de un tirón.- sí, creo que no me dejo nada.- concluyó satisfecha.

.- Y si te lo has dejado, no te apures, creo que nos ha quedado una idea bastante acertada de lo que piensas de él.-comentó Remus divertido. -La verdad, no sabía que hubieran tantos sinónimos para describir a James.

.- No, pero si tiene más.-explicó Audrey.- Lo que pasa es que hoy la niña no está elocuente.

.- Ya, ya, pero, ¿no crees que te pasas, Evans?-dijo James un poco picado (nda: no se como este chico tiene tanto aguante…)- Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo y no me conoces bien…-argumentó con bastante acierto.

.- En eso tienes razón.-le secundó Remus. Aunque la mala mirada que le lanzó Lily hizo que cerrara la boca y que, junto a Audrey, se marcharan hacia la sala común.

.- Es que no me has dado motivos para pensar que fueras distinto a cómo yo creía…-contestó ella, tan campante. Mientras tanto, ambos habían empezado a salir del gran comedor e iban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

.- ¡Pero si ahora me estoy comportando!-exclamó el chico contrariado.- Hace días que no le hago nada a Snape, por ejemplo.

.- Llevamos menos de una semana en el colegio, Potter.-dijo la chica escéptica.-No es lo que podemos definir como un gran logro por tu parte.-añadió.

.- Sí, pero eso implica que llevo sin hacerle nada unos tres meses.-dijo haciendo las cuentas.- Cosa que es demasiado… -murmuró pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

.- Bueno, da igual, Potter.-dijo la chica, viendo que llevaba las de perder.- Me voy a la cama.-sentenció, encaminándose hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.

.- ¿Te acompaño?-preguntó el chico con tono pícaro cuando Lily ya estaba hacia la mitad de las escaleras.

.- ¡No!-sin embargo, la respuesta le llegó alta y clara.

.- Es por este tipo de detalles por los que no te aguanta, Potter.-dijo Audrey que estaba sentada en un sillón esperando a que llegaran las doce para poder marcharse a su cuarto a dormir. Tanto ella como Remus tenían que matar el tiempo de alguna forma y, gracias a ese castigo, llevaban más de la mitad de novelas de Hogwarts leídas.

.- Bueno, es que me sale así…-se disculpó el chico rascándose la cabeza.

.- Pues intenta controlarte.-contestó ella.

.- Lo intentaré-dijo el chico.- Buenas noches, parejita.-dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Sin embargo, Remus fue más rápido y, cogiendo un cojín del sillón, se lo tiró a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que hizo que se estampara con ella contra el suelo.

Eso hubiera hecho que se alarmaran pero, por lo visto James había encontrado diversión en hacer eso pues todas las noches se despedía con la misma frase y, tres segundos más tarde acababa estampado contra un escalón.

.- Si sigues así acabarás con las pocas neuronas que le quedan al chico.-pronosticó Audrey sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

OOO

Al día siguiente…

Los seis Gryffindors habían tomado la costumbre de ir a desayunar juntos para que sus dos amigos no se sintieran tan solos. El único que no iba era Peter, al que, por cierto, ya se le habían pasado los efectos de la poción, porque nunca estaba preparado a la hora y al final lo dejaban en la cama. Ése día no era una excepción y volvían a desayunar juntos cuando llegó el correo. Una horda de lechuzas empezó a entrar por las ventanas del gran comedor dejando millones de cartas y paquetes encima de las mesas.

Fue entonces cuando Audrey notó que algo no marchaba bien. Le había parecido reconocer el gran búho de su padre entre las lechuzas y segundos más tarde, tenía un sobre blanco dirigido a ella con el sello de los Cassaday impreso. Miró la carta con cierto temor y la abrió lentamente.

Sirius, delante suyo, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con otro sobre de su familia que le había llegado. Ambos leyeron la carta al mismo tiempo y, justo en el mismo instante, gritaron.

.- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡Yo no pienso casarme contigo!-chillaron, mirándose.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy… ¿Qué, os he dejado con las ganas? **

**Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto. Pretendía colgar el capítulo hace una semana pero tuve un montón de exámenes y apenas pude acercarme al ordenador para escribir. He tenido que aprovechar el puente para ponerme al día y acabar el capítulo…**

**Segundo: no acabo de estar convencida con lo que me ha salido así que os ruego que si algo no os gusta, me lo digáis… La verdad es que no lo he repasado tanto cómo querría y es muy posible que cuando lo lea dentro de un tiempo, algunas cosas me parezcan una tontería pero ya no quiero retrasarme más…**

**Y ya está… Me parece que os lo he dicho todo… Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Dejadme opiniones, x favor!**

**Bye!**


	4. Tocando fondo

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo q podáis reconocer me pertenece, no lo he inventado yo, todo es de Jo K.Rowling excepto Audrey, Vittoria, Aby y algún q otro q me dejo o que aún tenéis que conocer con sus respectivas familias… Por lo tanto, no me demandéis q esto lo hago x gusto, ¿vale?**

**Airam Lilian Lupin: **Hola! Hombre, yo no creo q esos dos casados sean tanta pesadilla cmo dices… en realidad, por el momento, son los que mejor se llevan entre los dos grupitos, ¿nop? Wno, tú n te preocupes q esto trmina solucionándose… Me alegra de q te haya gustado el castigo jeje. No saques conclusiones precipitadas, por eso… Ah! Muchas gracias x eso d q te haya gustado lo d Lily y James… la vdd es q me cuesta encontrar un pnto entre ellos dos q me guste del todo xq, cn todos los fics cn esta pareja q se han hecho… Wno, spero q ste te guste tbien! Besos!

**Kerameika: **me alegra q te guste! Espero q este proximo tbien! Besos!

**Sweet Granger: **Hola nena! Jajaja ya t'imagino en ple atac d nervis jajaja! Carinyo, ho has d'entendre! Si no deixo amb les ganes, no té gràcia! Spero q no hagis mort d taquicardia i puguis llegir aket chapi! Ns veiem nena! Un petonàs!

**Capítulo 4: Tocando fondo.**

Sirius, delante suyo, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con otro sobre de su familia que le había llegado. Ambos leyeron la carta al mismo tiempo y, justo en el mismo instante, gritaron.

.- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡Yo no pienso casarme contigo!-chillaron, mirándose.

.- ¡Ni yo contigo!-se contestaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

La situación era extraña, hay que reconocerlo. El comedor entero cesó su ruidosa actividad para fijarse en la anormal situación de los dos jóvenes. El grito de hacía tan solo unos segundos había acaparado toda la atención y todo el mundo esperaba una aclaración. Aunque había algunas que no tenían tiempo para aclaraciones y ya empezaron a sonar los sollozos histéricos de muchas chicas por toda la estancia. Eso fue lo que los hizo reaccionar

El sobre con el emblema de los Cassaday se arrugó en su mano mientras ella leía de nuevo la carta que; lo más probable es que acabara de joderle el día, por no pensar en un futuro más lejano.

.- ¿Nos vas a decir qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó una impaciente Vittoria.

.- Mi m-mi padre…-tartamudeó la chica.- mi padre me ha comprometido con Sirius.-logró decir al fin, mirando al moreno con cara de pena.- lo siento, Sirius, pero no creo que podamos evitarlo.-se rindió Audrey, tras examinar la carta detenidamente.

.- ¿Cómo que no vamos a evitarlo?-preguntó Sirius escandalizado.

.- Pues como que no.-sentenció la chica, enseñándole la firma que había en su carta.- esto tiene toda la pinta de ser algo oficial.-dijo con semblante abatido.

El chico se fijó en su propia carta y vio la misma firma. Entonces notó que en su sobre todavía quedaba algo. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino, escrito con la curva letra de su madre le indicaba que lo mejor para él sería no intentar evitar ese compromiso porque sino tendría los días contados. Respiró hondo y, sin poder evitarlo, la carta ardió en sus manos, producto de su enfado.

El resto del comedor había vuelto a la normalidad, si es que podía catalogarse de normalidad, cuando a Audrey le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Los nervios y la brusquedad con que había sido dada tan importante noticia habían hecho que la respiración de la chica se agitara y que, a los pocos segundos de empezar a toser, ya notara ese sabor a metal tan familiar en su lengua. Miró sus manos, con las que se había tapado la boca al empezar a toser y vio pequeños piquitos rojos salpicados en ellas. Se levantó rápidamente y, tras murmurar una excusa rápida, se marchó del gran comedor arrastrando a Remus, demasiado confundido cómo para protestar.

Claro que todo se acaba, y en ese caso, lo que se acabó fue la paciencia de Remus, que, estando cerca la luna llena, se acababa más bien rápido… Y esa vez, el que pegó un tirón de cuerda invisible fue él aunque le salió el tiro por la culata. Al dar el fuerte tirón, Audrey, que apenas se tenía en pie por la tos, fue a parar a sus brazos pero, aunque la chica se separó rápido, no pudo dejar de entrever la sangre que bordeaba sus labios carnosos. Contrastaba con la blancura de su piel y eso hizo que Remus no dejara que se apartara tan fácilmente.

.- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, con un tono que no admitía réplicas. La tenía sujeta por los brazos aún y fijó sus ojos dorados en los grises de la chica.

.- Nada que te importe.- claro que, cuándo se ha visto que Audrey le hiciera caso… Ella apartó la vista con acritud e intentó zafarse de las manos de Remus.

.- Sí que me importa.- sentenció grave.- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.- Es sangre, ¿verdad?

Audrey puso los ojos en blanco al comprender que no iba a librarse de ese interrogatorio… más que nada, porque no podía escapar. Remus la miraba fijamente, seguro que esperando una respuesta que ella no había sido capaz de inventar ni para sus amigas. El costado le dolía más que nunca y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, su cerebro no tenía nada preparado y sus neuronas no estaban operativas. En resumen, un desastre.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor, se había pasado un poco la conmoción inicial en la mesa de Gryffindor y ahora empezaba en caos en todas las demás. Se había corrido el rumor de que Sirius Black estaba comprometido y ahora, un montón de chicas desconsoladas lloraban escandalosamente sin hacer nada para ocultarlo. Al final, Lily y Vittoria terminaron por largarse, seguidas de Aby que también se había acercado a ellas.

.- ¡Pero qué manera de llorar!-se quejó Aby masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.- Me duele la cabeza…-se quejó.

.- Y a mí.- coincidió Lily.- No pensé que les fuera a afectar tanto…-murmuró.

.- No puedo imaginar qué haría si mi padre me comprometiera con alguien sin decírmelo.- dijo Vittoria pensativa.- Bueno,-aclaró.-no puedo imaginar siquiera que mi padre llegara a pensar en hacerme algo así…

.- Es verdad.-coincidió Aby.- Pobre Audrey… Lo debe de estar pasando fatal…-comentó mirando hacia el castillo.- Y encima con Lupin pegado a sus talones… Por cierto ¿dónde está ahora?-preguntó

Lily y Vittoria se encogieron de hombros aunque la segunda tenía una ligera idea. Había visto cómo su amiga salía corriendo con la mano en la boca y, su instinto le decía que había sangre en ella. No dijo nada para no preocupar a las chicas pero no dejó de pensar en ello en toda la mañana.

.- Ya pero tiene suerte.-dijo Lily. Al ver las miradas extrañadas con qué la miraron sus amigas se explicó.- quiero decir que, al menos, la han comprometido con alguien que conoce y con el que se lleva bien, en fin, podríamos decir que Sirius es su mejor amigo, ¿no?-dijo.

.- Ah…-suspiró Vittoria, entendiéndolo.-pero yo no querría que mi padre me casara sin contar con mi opinión. Ni aunque fuera con mi mejor amigo.

.- Ni yo.-dijeron las otras.- No creo que sea algo agradable, encontrarte con que han manipulado tu vida hasta tal punto.-sentenció Aby, visiblemente ofuscada.

Abigail Kent pertenecía también a las altas esferas del mundo mágico pero no al nivel por el que se movían Audrey o Sirius. Ella tenía que lidiar más con cabezas huecas, teñidas y, normalmente bastante idiotas, pertenecientes a Hufflepuff aunque siempre había alguna que acababa en otras casas cómo, por ejemplo, Stacy Smith que estaba en Gryffindor.

Y ahora, Aby se temía seguir por el mismo camino que Audrey. Siendo la única chica del clan Kent, seguro que su padre querría que, si no podía conservar el apellido, al menos tuviera a alguien digno de él.

.- Espero que no me pase lo mismo…-murmuró, deseando que así fuese.

.- No seas tonta.-la animó Lily pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, cosa que le costó bastante dado que Aby era bastante más alta que ella.- Y dejemos de preocuparnos porque seguro que Audrey ya está pensando en alguna forma de librarse de este compromiso.-dijo, muy convencida.

Las otras dos asintieron, más por inercia que por que lo sintieran de verdad, y se apresuraron a entrar a la siguiente clase de Herbología.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo…

.- Mierda!-gritó Sirius por quinta vez consecutiva.- ¡No se me ocurre nada para solucionarlo!-se desesperó.

.- ¡Ni a mí!-reconoció James igual de desesperado.

Ambos habían decidido pasar de las clases por aquél día y se dijeron que con sus "mentes brillantes" serían capaces de idear algún plan para poder invalidar el documento.

.- Joder, James, no quiero casarme!-confesó sentándose de golpe sobre su cama. Habían ido a su habitación para estar más tranquilos y para que ningún profesor les dijera nada por no ir a clase.

.- Ya lo sé, tío.-contestó el otro.- Pero ya nos libraremos de esta, tranquilo.-le animó. Pero Sirius seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

.- No es que no quiera casarme con Audrey…-aclaró.- Por el momento, ella me parece la mejor opción…-dijo.- Y, la verdad, prefiero que se case conmigo antes que con cualquier idiota snob, ya me entiendes.- dijo.- ¡Pero no es el amor de mi vida! Y nunca lo será, es casi como una hermana para mí. Y además soy muy joven y no quiero tener hijos porque así le daría una alegría a mi madre y…-exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tumbándose por completo en su cama.

.- Un momento, un momento…-le paró James al ver que el chico empezaba a desvariar.- ¿Has dicho las palabras "amor de mi vida"?-preguntó con cara de falso escándalo.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó.

.- ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto de creer?-preguntó Sirius incorporándose un poco picado.

.- Cuando yo me declaré enamorado de Lily, digo, Evans, ¿tú que hiciste?-preguntó, señalándole con el dedo.

.- No lo sé.-confesó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Me dijiste que un merodeador jamás tendrá un amor de su vida porque seremos siempre unas almas libres y que nuestros rollos (jamás nada más serio) serán de, como máximo, un mes.-recitó de carrerilla. Lo cierto es que su amigo se lo había repetido por lo menos, 30 veces durante el primer mes. Pero, hasta ahora, llevaba ya más de un año enamorado de Lily y no parecía que fuese a bajar del burro.

.- Ya, pero…-intentó defenderse.

.- Y, si no me equivoco,-le cortó James.- La última vez que Remus tuvo un rollo tú hiciste lo imposible para evitar que cumplieran un mes.

.- Es que esa chica no le convenía.-argumentó convencido.- Remus necesita a alguien distinto, esa Hufflepuff jamás estaría a la altura de él.

.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes quién estará a su altura?-preguntó James ligeramente sorprendido.

.- Bueno, porque él necesita a una chica con más garra, al fin y al cabo, ya te digo que su parte animal tendrá algo que decir también.-contestó, con bastante acierto.- Además, Remus hace siempre lo posible para no encariñarse con ninguna demasiado, siempre corta muy rápido… Con esa sólo le hice un favor.-dijo con cara de "me merezco una estatua por eso".

.- Es verdad.-reconoció James.- además la tía esa era una sosa.-comentó, recordando a la chica en cuestión.

En esas llegó Peter, que al no ver a sus amigos le había dado miedo ir a una clase con Slytherin y había decidido ir a esconderse a su habitación.

.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó con voz idiota. (nda: la suya)

.- ¿A ti que te parece?-preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente. Peter puso cara de no entender.

.- Pues hacemos campana, Peter, ¿no lo ves?-explicó James con infinita paciencia.

.- Ah.-dijo él. Tras un rato de silencio volvió a hablar.- ¿Y porqué?-preguntó con su voz característica.

.- Porque sí y punto-respondió Sirius, sin ganas de explicarlo otra vez. Si Peter estaba más preocupado por su desayuno que por la vida de su amigo, no tenía porqué interesarle ahora, pensó enfadado.

.- Jolín, vale.-lloriqueó Peter.

.- Argh, me voy a dar una vuelta.-sentenció Sirius al ver que venía una sesión de autocompadecimiento de Peter. Para problemas los suyos, él no tenía la culpa de que Peter fuese idiota, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe.

OOO

Pero pasándolo mal estaba en ese momento Audrey. Había logrado, sin saber cómo, que Remus olvidara un momento la dichosa pregunta para ir al baño. Pero claro, tenerlo atado no era la mejor forma de escapar y dejarse caer por una de las ventanas se le antojaba peligroso. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cuerda pasando por debajo de la puerta y con Remus al otro lado. Sabía que hacer un hechizo silenciador no le serviría de nada así que intentó retener sus sollozos. Pero le fue imposible.

A pocos centímetros de ella estaba Remus. Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta intentaba distraerse con algo para dejar un poco de intimidad a la chica. La verdad es que empezaba a comprender porqué se ponía así cuando alguna carta le llegaba. Des de luego, no eran buenas noticias para ella, eso estaba claro. Fue en ese momento cuando oyó los sonidos ahogados de un sollozo.

Audrey intentaba tapar sus hipidos nerviosos con la manga de su túnica. La tenía ya empapada por sus lágrimas y estaba segura de que Remus lo estaba oyendo todo. No le hizo falta esperar demasiado para que él diese muestras de haberla oído perfectamente. Primero fueron unos tímidos toques en la puerta que ella ignoró. Luego, el sonido de su voz logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y, trató de controlar los sollozos para contestarle.

.- Cassaday.-la llamó, usando un tono de voz totalmente distinto al que solía.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

.- ¡No!-sollozó con rabia.- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?-preguntó de golpe.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, que no debía hacerlo pero necesitaba sacar toda la ira que corría por sus venas y Remus era el único que estaba allí para poder gritarle.

.- Oye, tranquilízate.- contestó él, aunque no sonó ni enfadado ni ofendido. Más bien sonó comprensivo por lo que Audrey se relajó un poco.- No te voy a decir que sé por lo que estás pasando porque nunca lo he vivido.-reconoció.- Pero, si quieres que haga algo por ti, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.-dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo a la par que a la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella dijese nada. Parecía que los dos estuvieran pensando en las últimas palabras del chico porque los sollozos de ella se apagaron y su respiración se normalizó poco a poco. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de esconderse. Además no le gustaba que la gente sintiera pena ni compasión por ella y, si Lupin había dicho eso era solamente porque precisamente estaba apiadándose de ella y de la situación en que se encontraba. Y ese no era el estilo de Audrey Cassaday.

.- Lupin.-le llamó a través de la puerta.

.- Dime.-la animó el chico. Al fin y al cabo, si era la mejor amiga de Sirius, no podía ser tan mala, ¿no?

.- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-preguntó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Remus miró hacia arriba sorprendido. Desde dentro del baño salía Audrey Cassaday, en todo su esplendor. Con unos cuantos hechizos había logrado que los ronchones rojos que habían quedado en su cara por estrujarla rabiosamente, desaparecieran y que los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar fueran otra vez los mismos de antes. Su ropa, como siempre, impecable; sus formas, perfectas; su estado de ánimo, el de siempre.

.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a clase ahora?-preguntó el licántropo sorprendido.

.- Por supuesto.-contestó la chica con obviedad.- No querrás perder más clases de las que vas a perder, ¿no?-preguntó con cara de inocencia.

Eso le bastó a Remus para dejar de lado las otras preocupaciones y centrarse el la frase, aparentemente inocente, de Audrey. Ya ni la sangre ni los sollozos ocupaban un lugar en su mente. ¿Es que ella lo sabía?

OOO

Vittoria volvía de su clase de Runas Antiguas, la primera del curso. Era una de las que compartían con Carlo Zabini y podía decir, sin dudar, que durante esa primera clase, poco había escuchado y que los diez puntos que le fueron restados por no prestar atención fueron merecidos. Aunque, claro, el profesor de runas, Heparis Mikonnos, le tenía bastante manía a la italiana, todo hay que decirlo. Nadie sabía el porqué de ese "antipatía" aunque Vittoria se imaginaba un poco por dónde iban los tiros: que ella fuera una de las mejores en la asignatura sin tan siquiera proponérselo, seguro que tenía bastante que ver en ello.

Pero, volviendo al tema de Zabini, la chica se pasó toda la hora mirándole. Llevaba todo el verano esperando verle y, sin embargo, no fue a esa fiesta aún sabiendo que estaba invitada. No entraba en sus planes pasar una velada con él en esas condiciones, sobretodo con lo mal que lo estaba pasando su padre por culpa de gente como los Zabini.

La situación de los Fabrizzi no era buena ni lo había sido des de hacía ya mucho tiempo. La familia Fabrizzi era una familia de magos y brujas muy reconocida en Italia. El padre de Vittoria, Mauro Fabrizzi, era el ministro de Magia Italiano del momento. Gracias a su política liberal, el país había mejorado notablemente y en algunos pueblos apartados en islas secretas del mar Mediterráneo ya vivían muggles y magos en armonía. Sus logros habían sido reconocidos por todo el mundo mágico y era alguien muy importante. Sin embargo eso sólo pasaba con la gente que no despreciaba a los muggles sino que los trataba como iguales. Las familias que valoraban la pureza por encima de todo repudiaban sus ideales, tachándolos de absurdos e utópicos. Eso no sería un problema si no fuera por las constantes amenazas que recibían sus familiares. Habían sufrido ya tres atentados cuando Vittoria sólo tenía tres años y su hermano Giovanni cinco. Tras esos tres atentados, su padre tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida. Mucho más que cualquier decisión política. La familia debía separarse, por el bien de todos. Su familia estaba desperdigada por distintos países del mundo, separados continuamente, viviendo aislada los unos de los otros y teniendo que exiliarse de su país natal, dejando ahí a su padre, sufriendo en cada instante por su vida, sufriendo por si a algún loco lograba matarlo. Sólo Andrea, esposa del dirigente y madre de Giovanni y Vittoria, decidió, en contra de los deseos de su marido, se quedó a su lado, a pesar de las constantes amenazas de muerte que pendían sobre sus cabezas.

Por esa razón, Vittoria no había ido a la fiesta, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver a Carlo. Sin embargo y a pesar de haber estado pendiente de él durante esos primeros días de clase, le había evitado. Pero la cosa había terminado ya y el chico se había cansado de sus técnicas de evasión por lo que la interceptó en el pasillo.

.- Hey, ¿dónde ibas tan deprisa?-le preguntó agarrándola posesivamente por la cintura.

.- ¿Eh? Es que tengo prisa.-dijo señalando su reloj y haciendo, al mismo tiempo, un movimiento que la liberó del abrazo del moreno.

.- ¿No tienes un momentito para mí?-le preguntó sensualmente.

.- Bueno, pero poco, ¿eh?-aceptó sonriendo tímidamente.

El chico la llevó a un sala aparte, en esos momentos, vacía e hizo que se sentara en una de las mesas mientras que él se quedó de pie justo delante de ella. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos profundos y fríos cómo si estuviera examinándola.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

.- Nada, es que me ha parecido que, durante estos días, me has estado evitando.-dijo sin contemplaciones.- Y me preguntaba porqué.-dijo acercándose demasiado a la mesa dónde estaba sentada la chica.

.- No es eso, Zabini.-dijo, bajándose de la mesa y dejando una distancia considerable entre ambos.

.- ¿Entonces?-preguntó.

.- Bueno, he estado ocupada…-se disculpó.- Además, no te he estado evitando.- repitió.

.- Oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade y pasamos un poco de tiempo juntos?- la invitó galantemente.

.- Eh, lo pensaré, ¿vale?-contestó saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano.- Me voy, tengo prisa.-se justificó.

En cuanto salió de la clase, se alejó de ella a pasos tan rápidos cómo pudo. La atracción que sentía por ese chico era demasiado fuerte pero no quería salir con él. No creía en sus ideales y no aprobaba su manera de actuar respecto a la pureza de sangre. Sin embargo, le hacía sentir unas rosquillitas en el estómago que le recordaban a mil snitchs pequeñitas revoloteando en él y sentía que podía estar una eternidad escuchando su voz. Era difícil, muy difícil.

Era ya la hora de cenar y Lily y Vittoria estaban preocupadas. Sentían que habían hecho mal yendo a clase sin ir con Audrey y mucho más en el estado en el que ella se debería de encontrar en ese momento. La verdad es que no sabían en qué momento se habían ido ella y Remus y luego ya era tarde para buscarla. Se habían pasado toda la mañana dándole vueltas y no pararon hasta verla, tan tranquila cómo siempre, sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante las miradas penetrantes que le dirigieron sus amigas.

.- Audrey.-tanteó Lily suavemente.- ¿Estás bien?

La morena levantó sus ojos del plato de sopa (lo único que era capaz de tragar en esos momentos) y miró los verdes de su amiga, reflejando sorpresa.

.- Claro.-aseguró.- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-preguntó sorprendida.

.- Bueno, no has venido a la primera clase y la carta de esta mañana…-dijo Lily.

.- ¿Qué pasa con esa carta?-preguntó ella indiferente, fingiendo no entender a qué venía tanto revuelo por eso.

.- Pues que seguro que algo tendrás que decir sobre ella, ¿no? ¿O es que te da igual que tu padre manipule tu vida cómo quiera?-espetó Vittoria, demasiado nerviosa para contenerse.- ¿No piensas hacer nada?-preguntó sorprendida de la inactividad de su amiga.

En condiciones normales, el haber recibido una carta como esa, habría hecho que Audrey reaccionara airada, seguramente en ese momento estaría gritándole a su padre a través de la chimenea. Pero ese no era el comportamiento que la italiana se había encontrado y se le estaba haciendo extraño. Su amiga no era así: no parecía tener más que horchata en las venas en lugar de sangre y tampoco parecía estar en shock, cosa que aún podría explicar su conducta. Pero no, Audrey nunca había sido lenta en pillar las cosas y estaba segura de que algo tenía que haberle pasado para cambiar tanto.

.- Lo que tendré que hacer es aguantarme con lo que tengo.-contestó con frialdad.- Ya has visto que la carta es un contrato mágico, por lo tanto, irrompible.-explicó suavizando un poco el tono.- No quiero hacerme ilusiones pensando que vaya a librarme y casi lo prefiero porque si lograra hacerlo, seguro que mi padre me comprometería con otro. Y, aunque no me vea casada con Sirius, él siempre será la mejor alternativa para mí.-concluyó, volviendo a su comida con pesar.

.- No te entiendo.-suspiró Vittoria dejándose caer a su lado.- Cielo, no puedes rendirte así!-la animó con cariño.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la zarandeó, esperando que reaccionase pero ella sólo sonrió entristecida. En sus ojos se podía ver que estaba triste y que se sentía mal. Lily se sentó al otro lado de ella, apartando un poco a Remus, y se fundieron las tres en un abrazo que acabó haciéndole saltar las lágrimas a la morena. Y es que ya no podía aguantar más. Tan sólo fueron un par de lágrimas pero suficientes para que Remus, que estaba comiendo en silencio, respetando la intimidad de las chicas, las viera. Cuando sus amigas se apartaron de ella, no había ni rastro de ellas.

.- ¿Dónde has estado durante la primera hora?-preguntó Lily con preocupación.

.- Necesitaba pensar un poco.-se justificó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Ya, cómo todos.-dijo Sirius apareciendo de repente y sentándose justo delante de la que, por ahora, sería su futura esposa.- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, cielito?-preguntó bromeando. Aunque la mirada de Audrey le disuadió de seguir haciéndolo.- Bueno, tampoco te pongas así…-murmuró rascándose la cabeza.

.- Es que no creo que sea un tema para bromear, Sirius.- aclaró la chica, mirándolo con pesar.

.- Tienes razón.-coincidió el chico bajando la mirada.- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó tras estar unos segundos jugueteando con la comida de su plato.

.- No.-dijo negando con la cabeza.- Es que aún no me lo creo.-confesó.

.- Ni yo.-dijo él.- De mi madre podría esperarme cualquier cosa pero, ¿de tu padre? Yo creía que era un buen tipo.-comentó.

.- Supongo que cree que es lo mejor para mí.-contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Su padre, un buen tipo? ¡Venga ya!

.- ¡Hola!-saludó James, dejándose caer al lado de Sirius, justo delante de Lily.- ¿Qué tal, Evans?-preguntó en un intento de mantener una conversación civilizada con ella. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, todavía estaba picado con la chica por lo que hizo con Peter que le causó bastantes problemas.

.- Bien, hasta que tú has llegado.-contestó ella fríamente.

.- Yo también me alegro de verte.-comentó él sarcásticamente y sirviéndose algo de comida en el plato pero sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

.- Creo que ella no ha dicho eso, Potter.-saltó Vittoria que, para su gusto, llevaba demasiado tiempo callada. Y es que la italiana necesitaba hablar siempre, aunque el tema no fuese con ella, tenía que opinar.

.- Tú no te metas, Fabrizzi, esto es una discusión privada.-la riñó Sirius que tampoco sabía estarse callado.

.- Pues lo mismo te digo, Black.-le contestó la italiana con una mirada maliciosa.

Y así siguieron, discutiendo los unos con los otros sin darse cuenta de que James, varita en mano y por debajo de la mesa, susurraba un hechizo apuntando a Lily. La pelirroja dejó de gritarle, sintiéndose de pronto, muy extraña. Se puso una mano en el estómago, notándolo hinchado y se fijó en que no sólo el estómago se le estaba hinchando. ¡Todo su cuerpo no paraba de hacerlo! Sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo lo que alcanzaba a su vista se estaba hinchando por momentos y empezó a flotar. Audrey la miró desconcertada y pronto toda la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuenta del estado de la pelirroja. James intentaba mantener una pose serena pero, con la cara de pillo que traía, Lily descubrió al instante quién era el culpable de su abombamiento.

Pero, por mucho que intentase gritarle algo o insultarle, sus labios no respondían y su cuerpo no dejaba de crecer. A los pocos segundos, se había hinchado tanto que ya empezaba a sobrevolar la mesa pese a los esfuerzos de Audrey y Vittoria que intentaban arreglarlo. Y que James, Sirius, James y más de la mitad del comedor estuviera o riéndose o dando gritos de sorpresa no ayudaba precisamente a que encontraran un hechizo o encantamiento que solucionara su problema.

.- ¡Sirius!-gritó al final Audrey, al borde de un ataque de nervios.- Bájala, por favor!-suplicó.

Pero Sirius estaba en tal ataque de risa que era incapaz de buscar su varita siquiera. Casi estaba tirado por el suelo y le saltaban las lágrimas. Sus amigos no estaban en mejor posición pero James no perdía de vista a Lily y al final, cuando coincidió su mirada con la de la pelirroja, que ya estaba volando por todo el Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado de ser una buena broma para pasar a ser una broma de mal gusto.

.- Está bien,-accedió James.- Yo la ayudo.-dijo levantando la varita.

Aunque, claro, por una vez que la humillada sería ella y no él, James decidió aprovecharse un poco de la situación. Seguramente os preguntaréis qué más podía hacer el chico de pelo revuelto para dejar en ridículo a la pobre Lily-bola-voladora. Pues lo que hizo fue, ni más ni menos que, hacer que la chica se fuera desinflando poco a poco, cómo un globo, y que, al hacerlo, hiciera a la vez sonido de pedorreta. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera tenerse en pie y las risas en el Gran Comedor iban creciendo exponencialmente a medida que ella bajaba.

Lily no podía estar más roja y las carcajadas en el Gran Comedor no podían ser más estruendosas. Nada más tocar de pies en el suelo echó a correr apartando a todo aquél que se le pusiera delante seguida de sus amigas y Remus que tuvo que correr los 1000 metros obstáculos para llegar a la sala común de una pieza. Podría haber parado a Audrey de un tirón de cuerda pero, dado el resultado que le había dado por la mañana decidió que era mejor seguir corriendo y callarse. Suficiente había hecho James para desquiciar a la pobre pelirroja.

Por su parte, James y Sirius no se quedaron quietos y siguieron a la comitiva; liderados por una pelirroja histérica y a punto de estallar a la que seguían sus dos mejores amigas a una de las cuales estaba atado uno de sus mejores amigos. La verdad es que la situación era, cuánto menos, pintoresca. Peter no fue porque prefería comer.

.- Lily, Lily!-gritaban sus amigas sin dejar de correr.

La única que fue capaz de seguir el ritmo de la indignada pelirroja fue Vittoria que, con sus piernas largas y su preparación en el Quidditch, había logrado una forma física casi insuperable para su amiga. La chica alcanzó a Lily poco antes de que ésta llegara a la sala común y la cogió de un brazo para evitar que escapara.

.- Venga, ya está Lily.-la intentó tranquilizar la italiana.

Pero ella no se tranquilizaba. Estaba sumida en un ataque de ansiedad/nervios/histeria que no la dejaba parar quieta y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Al final, entre gruñidos varios, pudo balbucear algo inteligible.

.- Todo el mundo riéndose.-murmuraba.- todos, toda la escuela me ha visto.-repetía sin y con las manos a la cabeza.

.- Cielo, esto se les olvida en poco tiempo, estoy segura.-intentó calmarla Vittoria sin mucha convicción, todo hay que decirlo.

.- Si, claro, eso no te lo crees ni tú.-contestó Lily tirándose de los pelos. Al ver que se estaba calmando ya, empezaron a entrar a la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Audrey se habían quedado más rezagados a causa de la, últimamente baja capacidad pulmonar de ella y del cansancio que le provocaba a él la ya bastante próxima, luna llena.

.- ¿Crees que Evans estará muy cabreada?-preguntó Remus que aún recordaba los gritos de Lily por alguna broma que James le hizo el año anterior.

.- Estoy segura de ello.-contestó Audrey, intentando recuperar el aliento por haber estado corriendo tras Lily.- Y no creo que Potter pueda acercarse demasiado a ella, al menos hasta dentro de un milenio.-calculó la chica.

.- No creo que sea tanto, ¿no?-preguntó riendo aunque tenía la sospecha de que seguramente sería peor.

.- ¿No? Tú no has visto a Lily enfadada de verdad.-dijo ella abriendo exageradamente los ojos y haciendo un gesto con las manos bastante elocuente.

.- Bueno, pues esperemos que la revancha no sea demasiado dura.-deseó Remus, a lo que Audrey le contestó con una mirada de "sigue soñando".

.- Pues claro que lo será.-predijo la morena.- Si Lily no se la devolviera a Potter, dejaría de ser Lily.-argumentó.

En esas, llegaron James y Sirius y el moreno de gafas no pudo dejar de escuchar la última frase, cosa que le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente.

.- ¿En serio crees que se ha enfadado mucho?- preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

.- Bueno, Prongs-intervino Sirius.- Tienes que reconocer que, aunque haya sido una de las mejores bromas que le has hecho a la pelirroja, te has pasado…-le medio recriminó poniéndose serio.

.- Pero si tú no te tenías en pie de la risa.-le reprochó James aunque en el fondo sabía que se había pasado un montón.

.- Ya, pero esa broma era más para Snivellus que para Evans.-argumentó el muchacho de ojos grises.- Es una dama, Prongs.-dijo poniendo sonrisa de galán.- No se trata así a las damas. ¿Verdad, Audrey?

.- Por supuesto que no.-saltó la morena enseguida.- Lily nunca te lo perdonará y además te lo merecerías.-espetó con mala leche.- ¿Tú cómo crees que se habrá sentido al ver a todo el colegio riéndose de ella y gritándole comentarios hirientes?-le preguntó viendo que James no bajaba del burro.

.- Pues supongo que mal.-contestó el moreno, viéndose acorralado ante las acertadas palabras de Audrey. La verdad es que le abrió bastante los ojos porque, aunque sabía que en eso se había excedido y mucho, no se había parado demasiado a pensar en los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

.- Pues claro.-dijo Audrey con cara de suficiencia.

.- Pero, y lo que me hizo ella, que, ¿eh?-saltó James a la defensiva, cómo si se tratase de un chiquillo quejándose a la profesora.

.- Prongs, está muy feo eso de chivarse.- le riñó Remus con una sonrisa traviesa.- Tienes que reconocer que ésta vez te has pasado y que no vas a lograr que Evans te perdone así como así…-dijo.

.- ¡Ni lo va a lograr nunca!-exclamó Audrey cortando a Remus.- Te estás enfrentando a alguien muy rencoroso, Potter.-le avisó.

.- Venga, venga… que sois unos exagerados.-desestimó James.- Seguro que la semana que viene ni se acuerda…-intentó convencerse.

.- Tú piensa lo que quieras, Prongs.- le dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro mientras veía cómo Remus y Audrey pasaban por el retrato.- Audrey no suele equivocarse en cuanto a sus amigas…-le dijo.

Dentro de la sala común la cosa estaba tranquila lo que significaba que Lily y Vittoria habrían subido a la habitación. Estaba casi desierta y James se revolvió el pelo nervioso, mientras se acercaba a Audrey y a Remus que se estaban acomodando ya en su sillón de todos los días.

Se sentó en un reposapiés delante de ellos y se volvió a revolver el pelo. Le costaba decir lo que sentía pero sobretodo le costaba decir que lo sentía. Disculparse había sido siempre la asignatura pendiente del merodeador.

.- Cassaday…-empezó con carita de niño bueno.

.- Ni lo intentes.- dijo la morena imaginando lo que le iba a pedir.

.-¡Pero si todavía no le has dejado hablar!-dijo Remus.

.- Ya pero sé perfectamente lo que piensa pedirme.-contestó ella, sin mirar a James para nada.

.- Déjame hablar al menos!-pidió el chico suplicante. Audrey fijó su mirada gris en él y le hizo un gesto de que empezara.- ¿Porqué no le dices que me perdone?-le suplicó con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

.- ¿Lo ves?-soltó Audrey mirando a Remus.- Te dije que lo sabía.-dijo triunfante.

.- Bueno, pero vas a ayudarle?-preguntó el licántropo con voz cansada.

.- No.-contestó ella rotundamente.

.- ¿Porqué no?-gimoteó James, esperando que Audrey se comportara como una de cualquiera de las chicas que harían lo que fuese para contentarlo.- ¡Sirius!-pidió mirando a su amigo del alma que intentaba escabullirse.

.- ¿Qué?-preguntó el aludido volviendo a sentarse con ellos.

.- Dile que me ayude!-pidió con voz lastimera.

.- Audrey, ayúdale, por favor.-le dijo Sirius a la chica con voz monótona. La verdad es que ya no sabía ni porque lo intentaba pero, si eso hacía feliz a James…

.- Ni hablar.-negó la morena igual de convencida que antes.

.- Dice que ni hablar.-repitió Sirius ganándose tres miradas que parecían decir, ¿en serio?

.- Pero Sirius!-se quejó James, aún con voz de niño mimado.

.- ¡He dicho que no y es que no!-claudicó Audrey al ver que James volvía a abrir la boca.

La situación se podría haber alargado mucho más, dada la tozudería de ambos bandos pero, por fortuna o por desgracia, unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras de camino a las habitaciones de las chicas y enseguida apareció ante ellos Vittoria Fabrizzi con cara de cabreada. Muy mala señal.

.- Me ha dicho que quiere estar sola.-contestó a la pregunta muda de su amiga, que la miraba interrogante. Ella no había podido subir por el "pequeño inconveniente" de estar casi soldada a Lupin pero esperaba que Vittoria se quedara con Lily.

.- ¿Y porqué le haces caso?-preguntó la morena contrariada.

.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me ha echado.-dijo la italiana, hablando cómo si los tres chicos no estuvieran delante.

.- No me extraña.-murmuró Sirius aunque lo suficientemente alto cómo para que todos lo escucharan.

.- Cállate Black-dijo la chica sin entusiasmo, cómo si pelear con él fuese algo de segundo plano.- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó mirando a Audrey, con una leve nota de desesperación en su voz.

.- No lo sé.-reconoció la chica angustiada.- Normalmente, lo que hace es empezar a planear la venganza…-recordó pensando en las miles de veces que habían tenido una situación parecida.

James miró a sus dos amigos preocupado y éstos le devolvieron la misma mirada llena de inquietud. En ese momento pasaron por su mente todas las bromas que le hizo a Lily y que fueron devueltas con igual o mayor intensidad por parte de la chica. Y esta vez se había pasado, y mucho. Iba a ser difícil salir vivo de esa.

OOO

Mientras tanto, la preocupación de los que estaban en la sala común, que no era otra que Lily Evans, daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada dentro de su habitación. Lo que le había hecho Potter no tenía nombre. Lo peor de todo no era que toda la escuela hubiera presenciado su hinchamiento y posterior deshinchamiento con todo lo que ello hubo comportado. No, lo peor era que todavía no se le ocurría nada para vengarse. Bueno, nada, nada, tampoco. No se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente malo para hacérselo pagar debidamente.

A lo largo de esos seis años, James Potter la había estado molestando siempre. Bromas, comentarios y, sobretodo que eso no faltase, las continuas declaraciones del merodeador hacia la pelirroja. Muchas veces, James y Lily habían llegado a un punto en que su relación no era tan mala. Eran épocas raras, en Gryffindor se respiraba una paz inusual hasta que uno de los dos, normalmente James, metía la pata y los gritos volvían a escucharse en la casa de los leones.

OOO

.- Sería mejor que te quedaras con ella.-aconsejó Audrey tras discutirlo unos minutos.- Conociéndola, puede que ya no tengamos camas donde dormir esta noche.-argumentó.

.- Tienes razón.-aceptó la italiana.- Pero, ¿estás segura?-preguntó mirando las compañías en que se encontraba su amiga.

.- Pues claro, tu ve, Lily nos necesita ahora.-la convenció.

Vittoria acabó subiendo las escaleras, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a los merodeadores que, al verla, se estremecieron involuntariamente. A veces, era mejor no jugar con ella…

.- Lily, ¿estás bien?-tanteó la italiana desde la puerta. Era mejor no acercarse demasiado a ella cuando estaba en esas condiciones.

.- Eh, ¿yo? Si, si, claro.-aseguró, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.- Pasa, no te quedes allí.-le dijo amigablemente.

.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-se ofreció sentándose en su cama.

.- ¿Hablar de qué?-preguntó la pelirroja inocentemente.

.- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.-dijo, harta de tantos rodeos.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Vas a esconderte eternamente?-le preguntó con cierto reproche en la voz.

.- No veo qué hay de malo en esto.-dijo, mirándola con suficiencia.

.- No es tu estilo, Lily.-rebatió la italiana.- Tienes que vengarte, como has hecho siempre, y dejar al idiota de Potter en evidencia delante de todo el mundo.-dijo.

.- Llevo haciendo esto durante todos estos años y mira.-soltó ella.- No he conseguido nada excepto hacer el ridículo una y otra vez. Estoy harta.-sollozó, derrumbándose en su cama y echándose a llorar encima de la almohada.

Vittoria se levantó de la suya rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Lily acariciándole la espalda para calmarla. En su foro interno, deseaba que Audrey llegara para que empezara a criticar a los hombres, cosa que siempre animaba a la pelirroja en sobremanera. Pero ese día no estaba Audrey para ayudarlas. Y tardaría un buen rato aún, pensó Vittoria tras mirar el reloj.

OOO

En la sala común Audrey y los merodeadores empezaban a entablar una conversación civilizada. La chica, sentada entre Sirius y Remus, empezó a entender qué era lo que las chicas veían en los merodeadores ya que, cuando se lo proponían llegaban a ser adorables. James y Sirius llenaban la sala común de risas con sus comentarios graciosos y Remus lograba, a veces, que las risas se multiplicaran rebatiendo a ambos chicos con acertados comentarios que los dejaban un poco por los suelos. Sin embargo, acababan siempre riendo y tan amigos, sin malicias.

Por suerte para la chica, James desistió en su propósito de que Lily le perdonara utilizando a Audrey de mediadora, y pudieron pasar un buen rato divertidos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando todavía quedaba media hora para que dieran las doce, la sala común se había vaciado por completo. Tan sólo quedaban ellos cinco, cuatro si no contamos a Peter que se había dormido en un sofá.

.- Creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a éste.-dijo James, señalando al rubio con la cabeza. El "chico" en cuestión emitía unos ronquidos considerables.

.- Sí.-le dio la razón Audrey.- Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.-dijo tocándose las sienes con los dedos.

.- Bueno, pues nos vamos a dormir, hasta mañana.-dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente a la chica. Mientras, James hacía levitar a Peter con la varita para llevarlo arriba.- Buenas noches.-se despidió.

.- Buenas noches.- dijeron Aurey, James y Remus a la vez.

A partir de entonces, a Audrey le entró la modorra. Sus párpados caían cansados y notó cómo todos los músculos se relajaban. Además, la voz de Remus la relajaba y contribuía a que se fuera durmiendo poco a poco.

Apenas oyó cómo sonaban las doce pero sí notó cómo Remus la zarandeaba suavemente para despertarla. Le costó un poco situarse pero, al final se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Se levantó de golpe y pronto notó cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas. Remus la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a sentarse. Todavía veía pequeñas lucecitas alrededor suyo cuando Remus, harto de la inactividad de la chica, le pegó una cachetada suave que hizo que se despertara.

.- Ah, joder, Lupin, ¿no tienes ninguna otra forma de despertar a la gente?-se quejó abriendo los ojos.

.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ignorando la pulla de la chica.- Es que no me contestabas.-se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Sí, ya está, es sólo un mareo.-le explicó.- Estoy cansada.-dijo al ver que el chico no la creía.

.- Vale, hasta mañana.-se despidió aún sin creérselo.

.- Hasta mañana.-contestó ella.

Remus empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y Audrey hizo lo propio con la suya. Sin embargo, algo hizo que Remus se detuviera. Su fino oído semihumano le alertó de que algo no andaba bien. Dos segundos después, bajaba corriendo de nuevo hacia la sala común, encontrándose a Audrey tendida en el suelo, con el cuerpo doblado en una postura extraña al pie de las escaleras. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y por la boca resbalaba un hilillo de sangre muy oscura. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien.

OOO

**Bueno, pues aquí está este nuevo capítulo… siento haberos dejado así otra vez pero ya no quería tardar más tiempo…**

**Y precisamente es lo que me va a pasar porque tengo los finales ya mismo y estando en 2º de Bachillerato no puedo dormirme ni dejarlo todo para el último momento así que espero que me comprendáis si os digo que para el próximo vais a tener que esperar más… Lo siento muchísimo y me gustaría poder colgar los capítulos tal y como me había propuesto pero hay cosas que ahora mismo son de mayor prioridad y no puedo dejarlas atrás…**

**Bueno, después de este rollo, sólo me queda despedirme así que…**

**Bye! **

**PD: dejadme algún review, porfaaaa!**


	5. Long Night

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío, es de J.K.Rowling ¿vale? **

**Bueno, debido a que Fanfiction no deja que respondamos los reviews aquí, sólo he podido responder los de aquellos que tienen una cuenta aquí o sea que siento no responder a los demás pero siendo esta mi primer ff aquí, prefiero no arriesgarme a que me la borren…**

**Igualmente, gracias a: Dayana, Romy, Airam Lilian Lupin y Sweetgranger.**

**Y aquí os dejo con el quinto chapi!**

**Capítulo 5: Long Night…**

Por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts se oía el repiqueteo de dos pares de zapatos de dos adolescentes que corrían cómo si estuvieran a punto de llegar a la histeria. Eran Vittoria y Lily, corriendo a la desesperada para asegurarse que su amiga estaba verdaderamente bien o solamente era un pretexto de Dumbledore para evitar que se acercaran a la enfermería. Un poco paranoicas, sí.

Al fin llegaron a la última bifurcación antes de llegar a su objetivo y a punto estuvieron de chocar contra dos individuos que, en teoría, habían sido avisados después de ellas por el director. ¿Cómo se explicaba entonces que hubieran llegado antes?

Pero ese no era un asunto de su máxima prioridad, cómo pensó Lily. Además de que no le apetecía estar cerca de Potter porque sentía cómo si tuviera urticaria en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo su amiga del alma (o no) Vittoria tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de meterse con ese par de dos durante un ratito.

.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó rabiosa al ver cómo aparecían de la nada.

.- Pues lo mismo que vosotras.- contestó Sirius ya que su amigo James estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hacerse perdonar por la pelirroja. Una tarea, por supuesto, inútil.

.- No podéis estar aquí.-espetó ella alzando la barbilla desafiante.

.- No vosotras tampoco.-contestó él burlón.- ¿No querréis que Dumbledore os castigue, verdad? Venga chicas, corred a vuestras camitas antes de que os pillen.- les "aconsejó" el moreno sarcásticamente.

.- Vete a la mierda, Black.-fue el único comentario de Lily antes de coger a su amiga por el brazo y marcharse hacia la enfermería.

.- ¡Esperad que nosotros también vamos!-gritó Sirius (reaccionando un poco tarde) hacia el pasillo oscuro.

Pero ellas ya habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería e intentaban abrirla sin hacer ruido. Movieron la puerta hasta que se formó una rendija de luz lo suficientemente ancha para que cupieran ambas pero no se movieron ni pasaron de ahí. Des de su posición podían ver a Dumbledore, de pie enfrente de unas cortinas echadas y a Remus, mirando también hacia las mismas cortinas con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro cansado. Si esa imagen las impactó, no hicieron nada por moverse. Sin embargo, no pudieron estar quietas por mucho tiempo más cuando llegaran a saber lo que estaba pasando. De repente, la voz ligeramente temblorosa de Madame Pomfrey las sacó de sus pensamientos y las paralizó por completo.

.- ¡Bisturí!-exigió. Las dos amigas se miraron con gesto asustado y pronto comprendieron la cara de Remus. Y se dieron cuenta de que, por muy paranoicas que hubieran sido antes, tenían toda la razón en sospechar así que la sensación de estar haciendo algo que no tocaba, se desvaneció por completo.

¡Estaban operando a Audrey! En la escuela, jamás se había hecho una operación de ese tipo. La propia Madame Pomfrey vacilaba y eso que había visto un gran número de variadas lesiones causadas por los merodeadores.

.- Profesor-intervino Remus apartando sus ojos dorados de las cortinas blancas y posándolos sobre el director que lo miró expectante.- ¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó inseguro.

.- Ni yo mismo lo sé, Remus.-confesó para volverse otra vez hacia la cama oculta por las cortinas.

.- ¿Y no deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo?-preguntó de nuevo el licántropo.

.- Poppy sabrá hacerlo.-aseguró de forma calmada.

.- Pero profesor…-se quejó.

.- Silencio, Remus, Poppy necesita silencio.-dijo mirándolo fijamente. El chico se desplomó en la primera silla que encontró y siguió observando la cama hasta que entraron Lily y Vittoria.

Ellas dos, que al fin reaccionaron ante la noticia bomba, entraron en la enfermería sin temor alguno a ser descubiertas. Si esperaban una regañina por parte del director que, en su opinión, no se merecían, ésta no llegó. Lo único que el anciano les "dijo" fue que se sentaran al lado de Remus con un vago gesto de cabeza.

Mientras estaban interrogando a Remus con susurros entraron James y Sirius. Al verlos, Dumbledore compuso un gesto de extrañeza pero enseguida les mandó sentarse con las chicas y Remus. Entre susurros el licántropo les explicó el repentino desmayo de la chica y cómo él la había traído rápidamente a la enfermería. Poppy había avisado a Dumbledore mediante la red flu y él se había presentado rápidamente a sus habitaciones para avisarles a ellos. Pero nadie sabía nada realmente de lo que estaba pasando dentro de las cortinas a parte de Dumbledore y Poppy.

Permanecieron sentados y en silencio mientras éste sólo se veía interrumpido por el sonido metálico de los utensilios de Poppy. Al cabo de una hora los ruidos cesaron y la preocupación fue en aumento. El ambiente estaba enrarecido y muy tenso, nadie se atrevía siquiera a aclararse la garganta sin recibir las miradas reprobatorias de los demás.

No fue hasta que se oyeron de nuevo pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería cuando cambió el ambiente. Eran tacones que, de nuevo, rompían la extraña tranquilidad de esa zona del castillo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y rápidamente pasó dentro una mujer bastante alterada. Tenía el semblante preocupado y enseguida se acercó a Dumbledore por lo que pudieron ver que tenía los ojos negados de lágrimas. Debería de tener unos 35 años y era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio; los ojos azules y la piel pálida.

.- Albus, recibí tu carta, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó con voz trémula.

.- Grace, querida, tranquilízate.-dijo McGonnagall que había llegado poco después que ella.

.- Minerva, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó cada vez más nerviosa al no recibir información.

.- Grace.-dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarla.- Siéntate un momento, enseguida estoy por ti.

La tal Grace hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió y se sentó cerca de donde estaban Lily y Vittoria que al final, hartas de no saber nada y de, encima, tener que sentarse con esos tres, se fueron un poco más lejos. La mujer miraba al frente y ellas la miraban a ella con sumo interés. Había algo en sus facciones que les recordaba a alguien y, por la manera de comportarse al llegar, tenia que ser alguien importante o cercano a Audrey. Dos minutos después, incapaz de quedarse quieta, la mujer empezó a caminar en círculos, pero desistió al notar que sus tacones hacían demasiado ruido y se volvió a sentar.

No fue hasta poco rato después que Vittoria y Lily se percataron de junto a quién estaban sentadas. ¿Grace? ¡Era la madre de Audrey! Esas facciones, esa piel… ¡Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes! Se miraron a la vez, con la urgencia de hablarse pero sabiendo que ese no era el momento. Por sus mentes pasaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Su madre no se había ido? ¿No los había abandonado? Enseguida llegó Dumbledore y se puso a hablar con ella, lo suficientemente alto cómo para que las chicas lo oyeran también y estaba claro que era intencionado.

.- Ha sido un desmayo, Grace.-dijo Dumbledore. La mujer lo miraba esperando algo más puesto que un desmayo no era algo tan grave.

.- ¿Qué tipo de desmayo?-preguntó recelosa.

.- Normal y corriente. Poppy la ha intervenido aquí mismo y ahora parece que está estable.-dijo citando palabras de la enfermera.

.- ¿La ha intervenido dices?-interrumpió alterada.- ¿La han operado?-casi gritó.

.- Por favor, no grite, esto es una enfermería.-les recordó Madame Pomfrey de mal humor.

.- Lo siento.-se disculpó ella educadamente.- ¿Puedo verla?-preguntó ya más calmada pero con lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas.

.- Por supuesto. Señoritas Evans y Fabrizzi, ¿quieren pasar ustedes también?-ofreció el anciano mirando directamente a ambas chicas.

.- Sí.-contestó Vittoria por ambas. La mujer las miró un instante, cómo sospesando la posibilidad de decir que ellas no entraran pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil viendo la mirada de determinación del director y la de las chicas. Además, en ese momento no tenía tiempo ni ganas de discutir para lograr un poco de intimidad con su hija.

Se acercaron las tres hacia las cortinas, con paso lento pero seguro, bajo la mirada atenta de los tres merodeadores y Dumbledore. Grace las abrió tímidamente, toda la insistencia se había convertido en timidez y ahora sentía que no se merecía el verla así que se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar primero a las dos chicas siguiéndolas y volviendo a cerrar las cortinas tras de si.

Y entonces la vieron. Tumbada en la cama, con un vendaje que cubría todo su torso y con la piel tan pálida que se adivinaban todas y cada una de sus venas debajo de ella. Estaba dormida o inconsciente, quién sabe, y su respiración era suave y constante. Su imagen era sobrecogedora, parecía un muerto. Lily se tapó la boca, reteniendo una exclamación y Vittoria le pasó una mano por los hombros, intentando calmarla. Por su parte, Grace tuvo que salir de nuevo de entre las cortinas para intentar sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Sólo había visto a una persona en ese estado en su vida. Y esa persona era ella misma.

**FLASH BACK**

_31 de diciembre del 1960_

Los Cassaday, una pareja muy joven y elegante del mundo mágico, habían sido invitados a la famosa fiesta de los Malfoy y ahora se estaban preparando para ello. Era la fiesta de fin de año aunque una familia de magos de sangre limpia tan importante no fuera a celebrar ninguna tradición muggle así que era una simple fiesta. Ambos iban de etiqueta y ahora mismo Grace estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a Nana, la niñera de su hija, para que pudiera encontrarlos si había algún problema. La mujer llevaba el pelo recogido de una forma muy sencilla pero muy elegante y es que era una de esas mujeres que, aún con ropa del todo a cien, iban estupendas. Sin embargo llevaba un vestido de satén negro sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta los pies con guantes a conjunto hasta los codos. Un sencillo collar de perlas era lo que adornaba su cuello y unos pendientes también de perlas que cogió del tocador. Fue a la habitación de su hija mientras se ponía los pendientes y la observó un minuto con expresión embelesada. Su niña, su pequeña jugaba evadida del mundo y de los problemas que la rodeaban, con una pequeña muñeca regalo de su niñera. Esa era la única muñeca que había querido para jugar, no la dejaba nunca. Aún teniendo la habitación repleta de peluches y juguetes, esa muñeca era la única que lograba hacerla dormir.

.- ¿Mamá?-dijo la niña haciéndola volver a la realidad. Ella se acercó al centro de la habitación y se agachó junto a Audrey.

.- Cielo, papá y yo nos vamos, ¿vale?-dijo Grace mirando a su hija.-Pórtate bien y no le hagas muchas travesuras a la pobre Nana.-la avisó con un dedo aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

La niña le correspondió con una sonrisa de pillina, arrugando la nariz, que indicaba que no prometía nada. Grace se contentó con eso y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Estaba en eso cuando su marido llegó a la puerta.

.- Grace, vámonos ya que no llegamos.-exigió sin mirar hacia dentro mientras se colocaba la pajarita.

.- Enseguida estoy.-contestó su mujer pacientemente mientras dejaba a su hija al suelo.- ¿No te despides de tu hija?-le preguntó antes de que se alejara de la puerta.

.- No hay tiempo.-replicó él empezando a andar.

Grace respiró hondo y miró a su hija, rezando para que no hubiese estado pendiente de la conversación. La niña miraba a su muñeca de nuevo así que le revolvió el pelo y le susurró un adiós.

Fue en la fiesta dónde las cosas se complicaron. Para empezar, en el coche, Grace le reprochó a su marido la manera de tratar a Audrey y éste se empezó a poner nervioso. A punto estuvo de arrearle una bofetada en el mismo coche pero se controló por temor a ser visto por el conductor. Aunque Grace percibió el peligro así que procuró separarse de su marido lo más pronto posible. Lo peor de todo es que ese fue su error. Al volver al coche, después de haber pasado la noche entera esquivando a su marido, Frederic olvidó al conductor y le pegó una bofetada que ella sabía perfectamente que era sólo el comienzo.

Al llegar a casa, ella no intentó escapar sino que se dirigió detrás de él al salón al tiempo que sacaba la varita del bolso. Esa vez no pensaba quedarse quieta o intentar huir como otras veces. Si no podía ganarle en fuerza, le ganaba en inteligencia así que si quería luchar, lo harían en condiciones iguales para ambos. Frederic no se dignó a mirarla hasta que se hubo servido una copa de whisky de fuego por lo que Grace se quedó parada al medio del salón esperando que él terminase. Al volverse vio la varita en su mano y sonrió con suficiencia.

.- Grace, no seas ridícula.-dijo con una risa despectiva.- No quiero hacerte daño-añadió hipócritamente.

.- Mira Frederic, yo no sé quién te crees para tratarme así pero ya te digo que mi paciencia se ha…-dijo o intentó decir de forma determinante.

.- ¿Qué dices?-preguntó con un tono demasiado suave.- ¿No sabes quién soy?-repitió.- Pues soy tu marido y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.-espetó.- Y no me da la gana que te creas que puedes esquivarme durante toda la noche y ni te atrevas a decirme cómo tengo que tratar a mi hija, ¿te enteras?

A medida que hablaba se había ido acercando y eso desconcertó a Grace que esperaba que la violencia no verbal fuese la que dominase la situación. Y entonces, cuando ya creía que podían arreglarlo hablando (ilusa), fue cuando Frederic le asestó tal puñetazo en el rostro que la tumbó en el suelo de golpe. La varita se cayó a pocos metros de ella pero no podía alcanzarla mientras Frederic estuviera en medio. Entonces él, adivinando sus intenciones empezó a pegarle patadas en la barriga, en el pecho y las costillas y le pisó la mano evitando que cogiera la varita. Grace ya se daba por muerta pero algún sirviente se había despertado por el ruido y eso hizo parar a Frederic que se había cegado en la ira mientras la pegaba. La levantó del suelo cogiéndola por el pelo cómo haría con su hija años después y dejándola caer contra la superficie de nuevo.

Grace estuvo inconsciente los dos días siguientes y cuando despertó estaba en San Mungo, envuelta en la blancura del lugar, cosa que le pareció estar recibiendo una segunda oportunidad. Abrió los ojos, con dificultad por la luz que entraba por la ventana y agradeció el estar viva aún con lo que le esperaba. Se incorporó con dificultad y se dio cuenta de que tenía el torso vendado. Entonces pudo verse por fin, en un espejo colgado al otro lado de su habitación y le pareció estar viendo a un muerto. La palidez de su rostro estaba sólo rota por sus ojos de un ávido azul que se aguaron enseguida al ver el estado en que se encontraba. ¿Qué había pasado con su vida, pensaba, mientras las lágrimas bajaban hasta las comisuras de sus secos labios. ¿Qué más le pasaría si se quedaba al lado de Frederic? Extrañamente no sentía ganas de morir, no cuando su hija era aún demasiado joven cómo para arreglárselas junto a aquel proyecto de ser humano.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un ramo de rosas frescas que reflejaban todo lo contrario a cómo se sentía ella en ese instante. El color sangre de los pétalos todavía con gotas de rocío le recordó la suya propia, la que vio antes de caer inconsciente. Y eso le hizo tomar la decisión de irse. No ayudaba a su hija si se quedaba en casa porque Frederic acabaría por matarla. Entonces tomó la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. Marcharse, huir de esa pesadilla, abandonar la vida (o muerte) a la que estaba destinada si se quedaba, desertar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora observaba a su hija con el corazón en un puño tras volver a entrar de nuevo al pequeño cubículo. Había tenido que abandonarla y no podía tener más remordimientos por ello. Por su culpa el día de hoy Audrey estaba así. Y todavía podía ser peor.

Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y la miró más de cerca. Esas ojeras demacraban su joven rostro y parecía que el vendaje la obstruyera porque tenía dificultades para respirar. No quería seguir viendo esa imagen tan dolorosa y se fijó en las dos chicas que habían entrado con ella. Una de ellas estaba llorando y la otra parecía estar a punto también. Debían de ser sus mejores amigas y probablemente ni siquiera les había dicho porqué estaba así ni que su padre la pegara. Porque Grace estaba segura de ello. Conocía esas lesiones, las había sufrido.

.- Toma.-le dijo a Lily tendiéndole un pañuelo de seda. La pelirroja lo cogió y se secó la cara.

.- Gracias.-le dijo intentando parar el torrente de lágrimas sin resultado. Vittoria seguía abrazándola por los hombros pero no decía nada.

Se había quedado mirando a Audrey sin apartar los ojos de su lastimado cuerpo. Por encima del vendaje que le cubría el torso casi en su totalidad, aún se vislumbraban los restos de ese terrible hematoma que le habían visto el primer día en la bañera. Tenía que haber insistido en que era algo grave y no entendía aún cómo se había podido creer las excusas que Audrey les había dado.

OOO

Por su parte, James, Sirius y Remus seguían en la enfermería preguntándose lo que estaría pasando dentro de las cortinas. Podían oír los sollozos de alguien, James los reconoció cómo los de Lily, y se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos por no saber lo que pasaba. Dumbledore se había encerrado junto a Madame Pomfrey en el despacho de ésta, tras advertirles de que se callaran si no querían ser expulsados de la enfermería. Por una vez en la vida, los chicos habían obedecido sin rechistar pero llevaban demasiado rato de inactividad para su gusto. Al final, Sirius, el que peor lo estaba pasando en ese momento, se levantó con la determinación pintada en sus ojos grises. James y Remus comprendieron al instante lo que pretendía hacer y se levantaron también para acompañarle. Los tres se acercaron a las cortinas y ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando…

.- ¿Qué queréis?-les preguntó Grace al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ella había decidido salir del cubículo para hablar con Dumbledore y que le contara sin tapujos lo que le sucedía a su hija.

.- Venimos a ver a Audrey.-contestó Sirius a la vez que los otros dos asentían.

.- Me parece que no. Ella está durmiendo ahora.-les contestó la mujer, muy segura de sí misma.

.- No molestaremos.- aseguró Sirius.

.- Da igual. No podéis entrar.-sentenció la mujer.- Es mejor que no la veáis en este estado.-aconsejó de forma suave. Lily y Vittoria, que habían oído la conversación, salieron fuera también.

.- Señora…-empezó Vittoria pero se calló al ver que no sabía cómo llamarle.

.- Llámame Grace.-interrumpió ella.

.- Grace.-dijo Vittoria asintiendo.-Bueno, creo que sí podrían verla.-se atrevió a comentar.- Black es el mejor amigo de Audrey, además de su prometido y…

.- ¿Su prometido?-saltó la mujer de repente.- ¿Cómo que está prometida tan sólo a los dieciséis años?-preguntó con escándalo.

.- Nuestros padres nos prometieron.-explicó Sirius.- Lo sabemos desde ésta mañana.-añadió.

La cara de Grace sufrió un espasmo extraño que fue acompañado por un ruido indescriptible. Y no era para menos. En el contrato pre-matrimonial (Frederic insistió en hacer uno) había varios puntos referidos a la "descendencia conjunta" y estaba específicamente escrito (Grace insistió en hacerlo) que no iban a prometer a sus hijos con nadie.

Sin decir nada, la mujer apretó los labios con furia y, sin añadir nada más, se marchó de la enfermería pegando un portazo en el proceso.

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Dumbledore sacando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Pomfrey.- ¿Dónde está Grace?

OOO

Al final, Sirius y sus amigos pudieron ver a Audrey y, después de ver su estado, casi preferirían no haberlo hecho. A medida que pasaban las horas, la chica iba recuperando el color debido a las pociones que le subministraba Poppy pero todavía no despertaba. Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran a sus habitaciones y que, si querían, que volvieran después de desayunar. Aceptaron a regañadientes pero se fueron a vestirse y a tomar una buena ducha que necesitaban después de pasar toda la noche despiertos y desayunaron temprano ya que, siendo un sábado, el Gran Comedor estaba vacío a primera hora.

.- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa exactamente?-preguntó Vittoria sin lograr entenderlo.

.- Se habrá puesto muy nerviosa por eso de que tendrá que casarse.-dijo James, no encontrando ninguna otra opción mejor para descubrir lo que le pasaba a la chica.

.- Ah, claro, muy inteligente, Potter.-espetó Lily sarcástica.- Por eso han tenido que operarla, ¿no? Tu, des de luego, eres imbécil.-sentenció de mal humor.

Y es que a la pelirroja, el no dormir le sentaba muy mal. Aunque su mal talante con James también se debía a que el chico de pelo revuelto le había gastado la peor broma de su vida y ahora se sentía humillada y enfadada. Claro que, por ahora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Audrey cosa que no quitaba que la pelirroja no fuese todo lo desagradable posible con él.

Por su parte, James esperaba un golpe de parte de la pelirroja. Entendiendo golpe por una broma todavía peor que la que él y que el chico esperaba paranoicamente y que, por el momento, no le llegaba. Terminaron el desayuno y Lily y Vittoria decidieron volver a ver a Audrey pero James las paró.

.- Estooo… Fabrizzi.-la llamó antes de que tanto Lily cómo ella se levantaran.- No sé si te acuerdas de que hoy es sábado.-dijo con voz insegura.

.- Sí. ¿Y?-preguntó ella, sin entender el porqué de la inseguridad de James.

.- Pues que, ya sé que no es un buen momento y eso, pero, cómo Pomfrey ya nos ha avisado de que Cassaday va a estar dormida por las pociones y eso…

.- ¿Quieres ir al grano de una puñetera vez, Potter?-exigió Lily, harta de tantos rodeos.

.- Pues que hoy hay entrenamiento.-suspiró ignorando el comentario de la enfadada pelirroja que no le perdonaba ni una si eso le permitía insultarle o gritarle.- Entenderé si no quieres venir-dijo antes de que ella contestara.- pero son las pruebas para los cazadores y no podemos aplazarlo mucho más…-explicó el chico.

.- Es igual, Potter.-lo cortó Vittoria.- Vendré y ya está.-declaró ante la sorpresa de todos.- Por ahora Audrey estará dormida pero yo volveré en cuánto acabe-le explicó a Lily a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

.- Vale, nos vemos luego.-dijo Lily marchándose junto a Remus hacia la enfermería. No sin antes, claro, dedicarle una de sus peores miradas a James.

James, Sirius y Vittoria; los tres componentes del equipo de Quidditch, se fueron hacia la sala común para recoger sus uniformes, escobas y demás. James, el capitán des del año anterior, era el buscador; Vittoria era una de las cazadoras y Sirius era uno de los bateadores. También estaban en el equipo Dylan Andersen (una chica bastante musculosa pero sin pasarse que jugaba como bateadora junto a Sirius), Gwinneth Miller (una muchacha de tercer curso que jugaba como cazadora) y Mathew Engelman, un chico de séptimo que ejercía de portero. Les faltaba un cazador (o cazadora) para suplir a Frank Longbottom que había acabado sus estudios el año anterior y tenían que hacer las pruebas.

OOO

Mientras tanto, Remus y Lily habían ido de nuevo a la enfermería. Remus decía que para ver a la chica, y aunque fuese parte de verdad, el muchacho tenía que hablar con Poppy sobre algo más. Ésa noche, justo ésa noche, era Luna Llena. El cansancio y las ojeras del chico se hacía cada segundo más evidentes pero además también ganaba en sensibilidad en sus sentidos. Era cada vez más lobo que humano y eso se notaba. Nada más entrar en la enfermería, notó el latido de Audrey y un ligero olor a sangre que aún perduraba de la noche anterior. La verdad es que se preguntaba aún qué le pasaba a la chica pero en su mente ahora había otra cuestión un poco más urgente. Poppy estaba en su despacho por lo que Remus despidió a la pelirroja ante las cortinas de Audrey sin entrar siquiera a verla.

.- Buenos días.-saludó cortésmente el chico al entrar en el despacho.

.- Hola Remus, te estaba esperando.-contestó la enfermera al verle entrar.- Es hoy, ¿verdad?-preguntó observando un calendario lunar en la pared de su despacho. Tenía marcados con un círculo plateado las lunas llenas de cada mes y justo ése día, el círculo brillaba con más intensidad.

.- ¿Cómo lo haremos ésta vez?-preguntó preocupado.-Quiero decir que, cuando Audrey despierte de nuevo, Dumbledore volverá a atarnos juntos y para medianoche yo ya me habré convertido.-explicó ante la mirada extrañada de la enfermera.

.- Tú por eso no te preocupes. Estando ella en la enfermería, seguro que no os ata, como tú piensas.-le tranquilizó.

.- ¿Entonces?-preguntó inseguro.

.- Lo haremos cómo siempre.-dijo.- Al ver que empieza a oscurecer, tú te vienes aquí y nos vamos para el sauce.

.- Muy bien.-contestó el chico.

Salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí exhalando un profundo suspiro. Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se había referido a Cassaday cómo Audrey. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su mundo?

OOO

Lily se sentó en un pequeño taburete al lado del cabezal de la cama de Audrey. Todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga y no entendía porqué la chica se había propuesto mantener tanto a Lily como a Vittoria al margen de sus problemas. Y aunque eso le molestara, Lily siempre había sabido que Audrey era muy celosa con sus cosas y siempre lo había respetado. Hasta cierto punto, claro. Y, para Lily, el hecho de que Audrey ni siquiera les hubiese comentado nada acerca de su dolor o de sus males; fue un golpe bajo. La verdad es que le había dolido en el alma haber tenido que enterarse así.

Oyó los pasos de Remus que parecía haber salido ya del despacho de Pomfrey y al poco se abrieron las cortinas dejando ver al pálido muchacho. Entró, mirando fijamente a la muchacha que aún dormía plácidamente en la cama.

.- Lupin, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja fijándose en su deplorable estado y haciéndole desviar su atención hacia ella.

.- Cansado.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros de forma resignada.

.- Deberías dormir un poco.-le recomendó mirándole tiernamente.- Si quieres, te vengo a avisar cuando ella despierte.-se ofreció con una sonrisa.

La verdad, le estaba muy agradecida; se había comportado muy bien con Audrey a pesar de lo poco que se aguantaban mutuamente. Aunque, bueno, por lo que estaba viendo, quizás no era verdad que se aguantaban tan poco. El muchacho le sonrió agradecido.

.- Gracias, Evans.-le contestó.- Supongo que estaré en mi habitación.

.- Llámame Lily-le contestó con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes, ya te avisaré.

.- Pues gracias, Lily. Tú llámame Remus, si quieres.-dijo.- Hasta luego.

.- Nos vemos Remus.-se despidió la pelirroja.

El chico salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Y si no llega a girarse a tiempo, se habría dado de bruces contra otra persona que quería entrar dentro. Grace, se puso la mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente por haber acabado de correr hacía tan sólo unos instantes. Remus reconoció el gesto pero no supo identificarlo. Sin embargo, la mujer no le dejó pensarlo mucho rato porqué enseguida le preguntó algo.

.- ¿Se ha despertado ya?-preguntó a bocajarro.

.- No, todavía no.-contestó abrumado.

.- Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?-le preguntó- ¿Eres amigo de Audrey?

.- Bueno, amigo, amigo…-tanteó.- Estoy castigado con ella.-acabó confesando. Grace le miró con suspicacia.

.- Entonces… ¿tú le has traído a la enfermería, no?-preguntó reconociéndolo.

.- Sí.-contestó él.

.- Pues muchas gracias, …

.- Remus Lupin.-aclaró.

.- Muchas gracias Remus.-dijo Grace.- Si no la hubieras traído…-dejó inacabada la frase.

.- ¿Usted sabe lo que le ha pasado?-preguntó, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

.- De momento, sólo tengo una sospecha pero cuando sepa algo, te lo diré.-prometió sonriendo tiernamente.

.- Gracias.-contestó el chico azorado.

.- Adiós.-se despidió la mujer entrando por fin en la enfermería.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en el campo de Quidditch ya había empezado la prueba para el nuevo cazador. Antes incluso de que llegaran todos los integrantes del equipo, ya se había formado una inmensa cola delante de las puertas del estadio. Había mucha gente aunque Vittoria no pudo dejar de notar, con una sonrisa sarcástica, que, al menos una tercera parte de los aspirantes al puesto eran chicas y no precisamente venían interesadas en el deporte.

.- ¿Tenemos que hacerle la prueba a todos?-preguntó Sirius con una mueca de cansancio.

Por una parte, era comprensible que estuvieran cansados ya que habían pasado toda la noche despiertos. Pero por otra parte, la interminable cola de gente en las puertas del estadio quería hacer la prueba y eso no se lo podían negar a nadie, por muchas uñas postizas que llevara.

Así que, usando un silbato, James dio comienzo a la prueba. Los jugadores se pusieron en sus puestos habituales y los aspirantes debían realizar con ellos una complicada jugada para vencer al portero. Tan sólo dejaron la Quaffle en el campo por lo que James, Sirius y Dylan jugaban cómo el equipo contrario intentando interceptar la pesada pelota de los tres cazadores.

.- Potter!-gritó Vittoria aunque más que un grito parecía un suspiro.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el capitán volando hacia la italiana.

.- Oye, ya sé que esta es la forma más efectiva para buscar un cazador.-empezó la chica haciendo que James sonriera inflando su pecho de orgullo.- Pero,-prosiguió.-así estaremos horas porque mira cuánta gente queda aún.-le hizo ver abarcando con un brazo a la multitud que, harta de estar de pie, se había repartido en las gradas.- ¿No crees que podríamos hacer antes una prueba de vuelo y luego hacer una selección?-sugirió la chica.

.- Yo creo, aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo, que tiene razón Fabrizzi.-comentó Sirius con un gesto teatral. Al igual que todos los del equipo, estaban cubiertos de sudor y tremendamente cansados.

.- Ya pero.-refunfuñó James.

.- Ni peros ni peras, Prongs.- le interrumpió Sirius con semblante medio enfadado.-¡Mírate!-le ordenó.-¡Y míranos!-repitió señalando al equipo al completo que parecía estar a punto de sacar los pulmones por la boca de cansados que estaban.- Son las doce de la mañana y llevamos aquí des de las ocho y media. Y si seguimos con ésta jugada, no terminaremos ni a las doce de la noche.

.- Es verdad.-opinó Vittoria.- Además, estamos tan hechos polvo que hasta un equipo formado por dos mancos nos ganaba.-rezongó la chica exagerando a lo máximo.- Y si nos quedamos un rato más, hasta Slytherin nos ganaba!-añadió haciendo reír al equipo al completo.

.- Quizás tenéis razón.-Sirius y Vittoria bufaron. ¡Estaba más que claro que tenían razón!

.- ¿Y qué harás?-le preguntó Gwinneth al ver que el capitán no movía ni un músculo.

.- Por ahora haremos una prueba de vuelo a cada uno que quede, y a los seleccionados les convocaremos para después de comer, si os parece.-propuso el capitán, consciente de que esa vez se había pasado.

Hubo un asentimiento general así que prosiguieron con las pruebas. Poco a poco, la multitud de gente de las gradas iba desapareciendo, eso sí, con mucha más rapidez que antes, y justo a la hora de ir a comer, los componentes del equipo estaban duchados y un poco más descansados a punto de ir al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, ni Vittoria, ni Sirius, ni James pretendían ir ahora a comer.

.- ¿Vosotros también venís?-espetó Vittoria mirando cómo los dos la seguían.

.- Por supuesto-contestó Sirius casi ofendido por la pregunta.

.- No sabía que estabas dispuesto a perder una comida…- dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

.- ¿No? Pues yo no sabía que me conocieras tanto cómo para saber lo que haría y lo que no.-espetó Sirius, logrando dejar a la italiana sin argumentos.

.- Bueno, bueno, haya paz.-dijo James calmadamente. Aunque se calló al ver las miradas de ambos.- Amm… Yo creo que voy a buscar comida para todos, así podemos comer allí con Cassaday, ¿vale?-dijo, y antes de que le pudieran contestar, ya estaba bajando las escaleras de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instaló entre los dos pero, cansados como estaban, nadie hizo nada para evitarlo. Vittoria miraba con suspicacia a Sirius. Lo veía demasiado tranquilo aunque también era verdad que no lo conocía mucho y tampoco sabía exactamente sus reacciones. Pero, bueno, eran ya más de cinco años que compartían clases y si eso no se puede considerar conocerse… Si la italiana se estaba haciendo esas preguntas interiormente era porque tenía la sospecha de que Sirius sabía lo que le pasaba a Audrey y por eso no se le veía tan inquieto cómo a Lily, a Lupin o a ella misma. Buscando la manera de preguntárselo, se toparon con un grupo de Slytherin en el que iban Carlo Zabini y Severus Snape junto a unos niños de primer año.

El chico se quedó observando fijamente a Vittoria y entornó los ojos un instante. Por lo que había observado, el chico se había dado cuenta de que ella y sus amigas no acababan de congeniar con los Merodeadores cosa que le agradaba en sobremanera. Los veía discutir e ignorarse y eso lo mantenía tranquilo. Por eso ahora se había quedado estático y sin saber cómo reaccionar: verles hablando tranquilamente (o siquiera paseando) había sido, cuanto menos, sorprendente.

.- Fabrizzi.-la llamó, antes de quedar cómo si fuera un pez boqueando estúpidamente.

.- ¿Dime?- respondió la italiana, sin hacer ademán de acercarse. Tanto ella cómo Sirius habían parado en medio del camino al ver al grupo de serpientes y se miraban expectantes unos a otros.

.- Me preguntaba si sigue en pie lo de ir juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.-dijo el chico con una de sus mejores sonrisas mirando fijamente a Vittoria.

.- Te dije que me lo pensaría, Zabini.-contestó ella al sentirse presionada por el chico.- Ya te diré algo, ahora tengo prisa.-se disculpó a la vez que se marchaba hacia la enfermería. Al ver que Sirius no la seguía, volvió atrás donde se estaba montando un duelo de miradas en toda regla y le cogió de la manga de la túnica llevándole hacia la enfermería.

.- ¿Vas a decirle que sí?-preguntó tras un rato de silencio. Vittoria lo miró con cierta sorpresa pero se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

.- No lo sé.-dijo dudosa. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se lo contaba.

.- Dile que no.-le ordenó/aconsejó el moreno.

.- ¿Perdona?-espetó la chica con una ceja levantada con puro sarcasmo.

.- Pues eso, que sería mejor para ti que no fueses.-aclaró el chico pensando que ella no le había oído bien.

.- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó con algo de agresividad al ver que él le estaba tratando de dar una orden.

.- Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo te aconsejo que no vayas.-volvió a repetir aún sin mirarla.

.- ¿Por qué?-le preguntó, esta vez con curiosidad. Empezaba a tomárselo en serio al no verle bromeando en tanto tiempo.

.- No lo sé…-fue el argumento contundente del chico (nda: ejem ¬¬).- Pero me da mala espina…-añadió ante la mirada irónica de la chica.- Ya sabes de qué familia viene y su entorno…-dijo grave.

.- Eso no significa nada.-le contestó ella.- Audrey proviene de un entorno similar y…

.- Sí, y mira cómo está ahora.-le cortó él haciendo un movimiento brusco con los brazos. Se había girado directamente hacia ella, mirándola por primera vez en todo el trayecto des que se habían encontrado con esos dos.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

Cierto que tenía sospechas pero jamás había tenido una prueba de que fuesen verdad y se lo atribuía a su extremadamente desarrollado sentido de la paranoia. Después de todo, había tenido tantos disgustos en su vida por culpa de los atentados contra su padre que casi siempre pensaba en lo peor para no sufrir luego. Sin embargo, Sirius acababa de darle a entender que él también lo pensaba y ése si era un gran avance.

.- Nada, da igual.-evadió el chico tomando una de las últimas galerías hasta llegar a la enfermería.

.- ¿Crees que su padre la maltrata?-le preguntó a bocajarro, cogiéndole por ambos brazos para que no se marchara. Aunque él era más alto, la chica le buscaba los ojos para saber si lo que decía lo pensaba de verdad.

.- No lo sé.-contestó él viéndose aprisionado. Giró la cara para evitar la mirada penetrante de la italiana.

.- Porque yo lo sospecho.-siguió ella cómo si Sirius no hubiese hablado. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que él habló.

.- Yo también, pero el señor Cassaday parece muy buena persona…-dijo en un susurro.- Me cuesta creerlo, la verdad, pero lo he pensado.- confesó bajando la cabeza con pesar.

.- No todo es lo que parece.-dijo la chica refiriéndose al primer comentario del chico.

.- Ya.-respondió escuetamente.- Vamos a la enfermería, anda.-dijo tomándola de un brazo con suavidad para que lo soltara. La chica lo hizo y se encaminaron hacia allá en silencio aunque esta vez ambos tenían la misma cosa en mente.

OOO

Mientras tanto, James acababa de salir de las cocinas haciendo levitar con su varita una hilera de comida que parecía hecha para satisfacer a un ejército entero. Y uno de los grandes, eh!

De pronto, un borrón rubio se le tiró encima haciendo que toda la comida trastabillara con evidente peligro de caer al suelo. Se quitó a la chica de encima (porque así lo había reconocido gracias al sobrecargado olor de demasiado perfume en su piel) y cuidó de que todos los platos siguieran flotando en el aire.

.- ¡James!-gritó la chica en su oído innecesariamente.- ¡Qué casualidad!-exclamó con una sonrisa que le tenían que doler las mejillas de lo grande que era.

.- Stacy.-saludó el chico con poco entusiasmo.- Vamos al mismo colegio, Stacy, esto no es una casualidad.-le hizo ver con bastante poco tacto.

.- ¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! ¡Que tonta!-dijo sonriendo tontamente y con una voz tan aguda que James empezó a sentir dolor en la cabeza.

.- Oye, tengo un poco de prisa…-empezó a decir.

.- No te he visto en la comida, ¿dónde estabas?-le interrumpió la rubia sin consideración alguna.

.- Entrenando.-respondió escuetamente.- Oye, que en serio que tengo prisa…

.- Ah, ¿y cómo te ha ido?-volvió a interrumpir meneando su cabellera rubia de un lado para otro, pestañeando repetidamente.

.- Bien. ¿Te pasa algo en el ojo?-preguntó al ver que Stacy casi bizqueaba de tanto pestañear.

.- No. ¿Por qué?-preguntó ilusionada, pensando que James se preocupaba por ella.

.- No, por nada…-dijo en un intento de cortar la conversación.- ¿Sabes? Sirius te estaba buscando.-mintió. La chica cayó en el engaño y centró toda la atención en el muchacho de pelo revuelto.

.- ¿Ah, si?-dijo intentando sonar despreocupada cuando lo que consiguió fue quedar cómo una desesperada.

.- Sí.-dijo él con una sonrisa sugerente.- Dijo que te estaría esperando en el árbol del lado de la cabaña de Hagrid en diez minutos.-volvió a mentir descaradamente.

.- ¿En serio?-casi gritó de pura lujuria.- ¿Pero no está prometido con Cassaday?-preguntó intentando parecer digna cuando, mentalmente, ya se estaba sacando las bragas con una cara horrible de pervertida.

.- Sí, pero dice que tú le gustas mucho y que se ha dado cuenta ahora de lo importante que eres para él y… bueno, pues que te está esperando.- concluyó con una cara de niño bueno que parecía imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

Y, claro, cómo no, la rubia se lo tragó y se fue disparada hacia el supuesto sitio dónde supuestamente le esperaba Sirius con una supuesta promesa de amor supuestamente eterno. Ja, ja y tres veces ja! Menuda decepción se iba a llevar!

Después de autofelicitarse por haberse librado de semejante esperpento, volvió a tomar el control de su varita y se marchó hacia la enfermería cerrando la comitiva de los más de diez platos distintos que los elfos le habían "obligado" a llevarse.

OOO

Al final, Remus había intentado desistir en su intento de dormir un rato. Aparte de que los atronadores ronquidos de su amigo Peter no se silenciaban ni por arte de magia; no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo tema. Y, por mucho que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza, le resultaba imposible.

Por eso, tras más de mil vueltas en su más que deshecha cama, dejó de intentarlo y se levantó para ir a la enfermería otra vez. Igual ella ya había despertado…

Por el camino se encontró a James que parecía especialmente divertido. Le ayudó a conducir los platos repletos de comida y postres y juntos se fueron hacia la enfermería.

.- ¿Qué tal la prueba del equipo?-preguntó, pensando que su sonrisa se debía a que habían encontrado a alguien muy bueno.

.- Uf, todavía nos queda para encontrar a alguien.-contestó él dejando a Remus todavía más confundido.

.- ¿Entonces?-preguntó con desconcierto.

.- ¿Qué?-dijo él sin poder quitar la sonrisita de pillo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa que sonríes tanto?-le preguntó con una sonrisa contagiada de él.

.- No te creerás lo que acabo de hacer…-y se dispuso a contarle lo que le había dicho a Stacy Smith para librarse de ella.

.- Padfoot te va a matar.-predijo el casi rubio en cuanto James hubo terminado con su relato.

.- ¡Uy! No había pensado en ésa posibilidad…-reconoció con cara de culpabilidad. Remus sonrió sinceramente divertido.- Bueno, seguro que mañana ni siquiera se acuerda…-dijo sin convencimiento alguno.

.- ¿De una promesa de amor de Sirius Black? ¡Qué va!-exclamó totalmente sarcástico.- Tendrás mucha suerte si no te encuentras Hogwarts entero rumoreando por ahí…

.- Bueno, era por una buena causa…-se disculpó.

.- Eso cuéntaselo a él…-le respondió Remus realmente divertido.

OOO

En la enfermería:

Lily y Grace llevaban más de dos horas hablando. Bueno, en realidad, la que hablaba (y por los codos, además) era Lily. Grace se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, a reír de las ocurrencias de las chicas y a preguntar cosas sobre Audrey. Por una vez, Lily hablaba abiertamente con una adulta de todo lo que habían llegado a hacer con sus amigas.

Pero al final, Lily se cansó de hablar y decidió que era su turno de preguntas. Y para no andarse por las ramas, preguntó directamente lo que necesitaba saber.

.- Grace.-dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. Nada más llegar, la mujer le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre y así lo hacían.- ¿Exactamente, qué te emparienta con Audrey?-preguntó sutilmente.

Ella se tomó unos instantes para contestar aunque la cuestión no era difícil de responder. Sí, era su madre. Aunque, lo más seguro es que esa muchachita pelirroja y su amiga ya lo sospechaban desde el primer momento en que la habían visto pero, en fin, todavía no se hacía a la idea de decirlo en voz alta. Audrey. Hacía tanto que no la veía… tantos años mandando cartas que le eran devueltas con un sello Cassaday grabado en ellas, tantos regalos devueltos de la misma forma… Por suerte, Nana seguía manteniéndola en contacto con su hija, aunque sólo fuera diciéndole cómo le iban las clases y si era feliz. Ahora había podido comprobar que no lo era… Al menos, no del todo. También Albus y Minerva se carteaban con ella, informándole de absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con su hija, sabiendo las condiciones en que vivió (o casi murió) Grace antes de tomar la decisión más dura de su vida.

Sin embargo, eso no se podía catalogar cómo un contacto real con su hija. Seguro que pensaba que los había abandonado aunque quizás ahora se imaginaba bastante acertadamente la razón del abandono.

.- Soy su madre.-declaró al final.

El silencio pobló de nuevo la sala aunque pronto quedó roto al oírse la puerta de entrada por la que entraron Sirius y Vittoria sumidos en silencio también. Lily asintió con la cabeza, cómo diciéndole a Grace que podía confiar en que no contaría nada a nadie. Poco después llegaron James y Remus con la comida y el silencio se rompió con una conversación amena y tranquila mientras todos comían.

Todos habían dejado las rencillas de lado para proporcionar un poco de paz al sueño de Audrey pero no por eso estaban callados. Ahora en la enfermería se respiraba un ambiente agradable aún con la poca confianza que se tenían.

OOO

Abrió un ojo con dificultad pero volvió a cerrarlo al instante. La luz penetró en su delicada pupila a medida que lo volvía a abrir de nuevo. Hacía rato que oía retazos de conversación y sonidos metálicos cómo de cubiertos. También había oído los susurros histéricos de Madame Pomfrey (o eso le había parecido) que decían algo sobre la higiene en su enfermería y de que eran unos desconsiderados… Dejó de prestar atención pero entonces otra voz que no conocía la calmó y oyó la puerta del despacho cerrarse con ira mal contenida. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos por completo.

La escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos era, cuanto menos, surrealista. Una mujer que no conocía comía con sus dos amigas, Lily y Vittoria y también con Sirius, Lupin y Potter. La habitación era casi blanca por completo y olía a pociones medicinales mezcladas con aroma de estofado y chocolate fundido. Intentó incorporarse hasta que notó un pinchazo sumamente doloroso en el costado. No pudo evitar que un gemido lastimero, cómo de perro herido, saliera por sus labios.

Las personas que comían cerca de ella, se giraron hacia su cama como un solo ser. Sintió los seis pares de ojos clavados en ella y enseguida, Vittoria, Sirius y Lily se acercaron casi corriendo a la cama.

.- Audrey.-susurró Remus con alivio.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo se resolverá exactamente lo que no se a acabado de resolver en éste… **

**Sé que he tardado pero lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Ahora que llegan las vacaciones, espero que pueda actualizar mucho más seguido y de paso, adelantar del próximo chapi para así no haceros esperar tanto…**

**En fin, espero vuestras opiniones (buenas y malas) y, si puede ser, firmad el review o dadme vuestro e-mail para que pueda contestaros, vale?**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**

**PD: por sin no puedo actualizar antes… FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	6. Despertares

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de los que podáis reconocer es mío, todos ellos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Los que sí que me pertenecen son Audrey, Grace, Vittoria, Frederic Aby etc. etc que ya irán saliendo a medida que pase el tiempo.**

**Bueno, Feliz Navidad a todas/os!**

**Espero que lo estéis pasando muy, muy bien, con muchos regalos y demás… Aquí llega el mío, un capítulo nuevo de este fic dedicado a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review para decirme qué tal les parece… **

**Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 6: Despertares. **

Decir que las cosas se habían solucionado nada más despertar la chica sería una hipocresía. Pero decir que todo estaba igual que antes también.

Abandonando cualquier pretensión de seguir comiendo, los comensales se acercaron a la cama de Audrey entre la alegría de verla despierta y la preocupación de lo que le pasaba. Grace no sabía que hacer. Se había dado cuenta de que Audrey no la había reconocido y eso, en cierta manera la tranquilizó. Pero si quería acercarse debía decírselo o de otra forma estaba segura de que su hija no la querría a su lado. El dilema que le ocupaba la mente era enorme pero no por eso dejó de prestar atención a la escena que se daba delante de sus ojos.

Audrey se había despertado y sus tres mejores amigos la rodeaban sonriendo contentos y aliviados de verla mejor. Ella, medio descolocada aún, les miraba sin entender demasiado pero aparentemente contenta también. Sonreía. Y su sonrisa, tan llena de vida, pareció iluminar su rostro súbitamente, haciendo olvidar a los demás sus ojeras y su extrema palidez.

.- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-preguntó al rato.

.- Venir a verte, claro.-dijo Sirius que estaba tan contento de que Audrey estuviera despierta que ya nada le importaba.

.- Vale.-dijo Audrey.- ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?-preguntó de nuevo.

.- Eso igual tendrías que explicárnoslo tú.-dijo Lily mirándola fijamente.

Sus pensamientos anteriores, cuando se sentía dolida por no saber nada de lo que le pasaba a Audrey, habían vuelto a su mente enseguida. Y no quería meterle bronca ni enfadarse con ella ni mucho menos justo ahora que se había despertado pero sentía que se merecía una explicación, una demostración de confianza por parte de su amiga.

Por su parte, Audrey tuvo la decencia de no mostrarse ni sorprendida ni enfadada por la pregunta. Cerró los ojos un momento, sin aguantar la penetrante mirada esmeralda de Lily y sonrió con tristeza. Algo así tenía que acabar pasando pero todavía no sabia siquiera lo que le había pasado a ella para acabar allí.

.- Supongo.-evadió con tristeza.- Pero no ahora.-pidió mirando a sus dos amigas y a Sirius. Ellos asintieron aliviados y dejaron el tema para más tarde.- Bueno, ¿y qué hago aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

.- Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Remus que es quién te ha traído.-contestó Vittoria mirando al licántropo por encima del hombro.

Audrey ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender y luego fijó sus ojos en los dorados de Remus que se sonrojó ligeramente.

.- ¿Tú me has traído?-preguntó con curiosidad. Él asintió.- Gracias.-le agradeció con una bonita sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó por milésima vez para situarse un poco más.

.- Te desmayaste, creo.-explicó el licántropo.- Bueno, en realidad, al levantarte del sofá ya estabas un poco mareada pero dijiste que era por el cansancio-recordó. Ella, que también se acordaba asintió.- Luego, al irte hacia tu habitación debiste caer por las escaleras y yo te oí. Cuando volví a bajar estabas al pie de las escaleras.-sintetizó ahorrándole los momentos de angustia y la sangre de la chica.

.- ¿Por un desmayo estoy aquí?-preguntó incrédula.

.- Por eso no,-dijo Dumbledore que acababa de entrar en la enfermería.- Pero para terminar de contarle la historia, señorita Cassaday, antes tendría que hablar yo con usted. A solas-especificó ya que los demás no tenían intención de moverse.

.- Bueno, luego volvemos y hablamos, ¿vale?-dijo Vittoria mientras los demás se despedían de Audrey.

Ella asintió pero en su mente sólo pasaban miles de historias, a cada cuál más poco creíble, para contarle a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, él no le dio tiempo para más.

.-Bien.-dijo mirándola penetrantemente.- Creo que deberíamos hablar los tres.-dijo haciendo que Audrey se percatara de que aún quedaba una persona aparte del director y ella misma.

Grace se había quedado en la enfermería, interpretando correctamente la mirada del director y sus propios instintos. Ahora estaba sentada en la improvisada mesa dónde ya sólo quedaban los platos y cubiertos y miraba sin moverse, la escena. Audrey la observó y sólo le costó un segundo reconocerla cosa que le hizo apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos un instante.

Su madre. Esa era su madre, pondría la mano en el fuego. Minutos antes, al despertarse, había oído su voz y la tendría que haber reconocido… pero ahora al ver su rostro…lo tenía más que claro. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos. La situación era lo suficientemente peliaguda cómo para que Dumbledore no se atreviera a forzarla pero no podían estar eternamente callados y mirándose.

Al final, para bien o para mal, algo pasó que fue el desencadenante de otra situación bastante peliaguda. De nuevo, los pasos resonantes de alguien que corría por el pasillo exterior a la enfermería perturbaron el silencio que reinaba en ese instante allí. Frederic Cassaday irrumpió en ella haciendo que los tres ocupantes de la habitación giraran la cabeza al unísono le vieran entrando por la puerta.

.- ¡Tú!-bramó Grace nada más verle.- ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!-le espetó, a punto de abalanzarse contra él.

Dumbledore se puso enseguida entre Frederic y, Grace y Audrey, instando al primero a echarse atrás con la mirada furibunda que el anciano le mandaba. Grace, al ver que le sería imposible acercarse a Frederic se colocó a su vez delante de su hija representando un segundo obstáculo para el hombre si pretendía acercarse allí.

.- Albus, no he podido detenerle.-musitó una avergonzada McGonnagall entrando y colocándose al lado del director.

.- No importa Minerva.-repuso él con voz tranquila.- ¿Qué quiere, señor Cassaday?-preguntó mirando al susodicho.

.- No me vengas con estupideces, Dumbledore, que te empapelo.-espetó él de mala leche.- He sabido por mi abogado que mi propia hija está en la enfermería cuando eres tú el que me lo tenías que comunicar.-dijo mirándolo duramente.- Y según creo, los padres tienen que ser avisados en una situación como esta.-añadió.

.- Tiene razón.-dijo el director sin inmutarse.- Pero ahora será mejor que dejemos descansar a la enferma.- comentó mirando el semblante endurecido del hombre.- Mejor que nos vayamos a mi despacho, señor Cassaday.-dijo.

.- Quiero quedarme.-dijo él, terco.

.- Me parece que no lo entiendes, Frederic.-dijo el anciano mirándolo fijamente.- Vámonos a mi despacho y allí lo hablamos.

Afortunadamente, él obedeció no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desagradable a Grace que aún respiraba entrecortadamente, y fijando sus ojos grises en su hija que estaba ahora lívida. En el justo momento en que la puerta de la enfermería se hubo cerrado, Grace se derrumbó, tanto física cómo psicológicamente y se echó a llorar sentada en una silla.

Audrey no lo esperaba. Ni una cosa ni la otra; sencillamente es que no se lo esperaba. Su padre, pensó sarcástica, ¿qué pintaba allí? Nada, absolutamente nada de nada. Y encima tenía la cara de hacer como si nada y de reprocharle a Dumbledore que no lo llamase. Y su madre… la veía llorar sobre esa silla y ahora, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, durante todos esos años que hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas… y no le salían las palabras de los labios. ¿Qué decirle? Sobraban las palabras pero Audrey consideraba que se merecía una explicación a todo aquello.

.- Audrey…-dijo su madre al fin, cuando el torrente de lágrimas se hubo calmado.- Yo-o, lo si-i-ento mmucho-tartamudeó.- He ssido hor-rrible dejándote con él tod-dos éstos años.-añadió balbuceando y llorando a la vez.

.- Tranquila.-susurró con voz ronca y ligeramente desentrenada de llevar tanto rato sin hablar y de las pociones que habían pasado por su garganta durante toda la noche.

Pero eso sólo la hizo llorar más y Audrey decidió dejarlo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Grace se calmó y se atrevió a mirar a la cara de su hija.

.- Creo que te mereces una explicación.-declaró, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa por el llanto.- Todo empezó cuando tú naciste.-dijo.- Como supongo que sabes, la medimagia no puede predecir con seguridad si el bebé será niño o niña… Bueno, pues, tu padre quería un niño para que su descendencia siguiera el apellido Cassaday.-continuó.- El caso es que naciste tú y él se puso tan furioso que me pegó una paliza estando yo aún convaleciente del parto.-dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.- La cosa fue demasiado fuerte y cuando volví a San Mungo para mis revisiones al ginecólogo me dijo que era estéril.-confesó.- Cuando tu padre lo supo reaccionó otra vez con violencia y no había día que no acabara en bofetada e incluso en paliza.-dijo llorosa.- Me pegaba porqué, según él, ya no le servía para nada y lo mejor era que me callase o la cosa empeoraría. La situación era insoportable pero logré aguantar tres años… Los únicos que pasé contigo pero supongo que no te acuerdas.- murmuró con tristeza.- Al final, me escapé de casa. No podía soportarlo más y me fugué.-dijo con la cabeza entre sus manos; otra vez llorando.

.- Mamá…-susurró Audrey sorprendida.

Nunca se había imaginado eso. Es más, jamás había pensado que su madre había tenido una razón coherente para abandonarlos; siempre había creído todo lo que su padre le había dicho, una sarta de mentiras que ahora se le antojaban estúpidas. ¿Cómo había podido creerle antes? Se sintió necia por unos instantes. Con lo que le hacía a ella, que era su propia hija, podía haberse imaginado perfectamente lo que le haría a su mujer pero era mucho más fácil creerse las mentiras que le contaban porque siempre es mejor tener a alguien a quién culpar.

Sin embargo, ahora todo cambiaba.

.- Mamá.-repitió tratando de incorporarse para llegar a tocarla. Grace seguía llorando con la cabeza entre sus brazos, medio encogida en el sillón. Al intentar moverse, el dolor punzante que sentía se hizo más fuerte y no pudo reprimir un quejido leve. Grace levantó la cabeza de repente y se levantó, cogiéndole la mano a la chica y poniéndola sobre las sábanas.

.- Shh… No te muevas, cariño.-le dijo suavemente.

Grace aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero intentó sonreír con calidez a su hija.

.- Mamá.-volvió a susurrar también a punto de llorar. Entonces, y por primera vez en más de trece años, madre e hija se abrazaron en silencio.

OOO

Para entonces, los demás habían ido a terminar con la prueba de Quidditch. Para relajarse un poco, también Remus y Lily habían ido a verlos y ahora estaban sentados en las gradas, mirando cómo se desarrollaba el juego.

.- Menos mal que se ha despertado, ¿eh?-suspiró Lily con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

.- Sí.-dijo Remus sin mostrar el alivio que sentía.- Pero Madame Pomfrey ya nos lo dijo…- recordó tranquilo.

Aunque no se sentía tranquilo para nada. Su cuerpo entero era un hervidero de emociones contradictorias y ahora estaba confundido y asustado. La luna llena, que era esa misma noche ya, afectaba también en todo eso y le hacía estar tenso sin sentirse del todo él mismo.

.- Ya…-aceptó la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos del juego.- Pero, me siento más tranquila ahora.

Remus se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. ¿Qué más podía decir? Todo él era como una confusión andante y tenía que plantearse seriamente todo lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿No sería solamente un sentimiento de protección hacia la chica? Probablemente, se decía. Pero se había sentido tan aliviado al ver que estaba bien… No, no, no; mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

OOO

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore seguía lidiando con el fuerte carácter de Frederic Cassaday.

.- Señor Cassaday…-intentó hablar el director.- Le pido de nuevo que se calme.

.- ¡No voy a calmarme hasta que vea a mi hija!-exclamó él, irascible.

.- Ya le he dicho que, por el momento, esto no va a poder ser…-contestó él sin perder la calma.

.- No puedes negármelo, Dumbledore.-dijo apretando las mandíbulas de la rabia.

.- Por supuesto que sí. Está en manos de la señorita Cassaday decidir a quién quiere ver y a quién no…-aclaró.

.- Yo soy quién toma sus decisiones así que no tiene sentido…

.- Audrey es una persona, señor Cassaday.-le interrumpió Dumbledore.- Y tiene ciertos derechos que le han de ser respetados. No permitiré, bajo ningún concepto, que usted se crea con derecho a controlar su vida. Al menos, mientras pueda evitarlo.

.- Pero si sólo es verla.-murmuró rabioso.

.- Ahora no, necesita descanso.-dijo tajantemente.

.- Entonces, ¿qué hace su madre allí?-espetó.- ¿Qué contestas a eso, eh, Dumbledore?-preguntó burlón.

.- Si Audrey no quisiera verme, me lo habría dicho.-dijo Grace, con voz grave des de la puerta del despacho.

Frederic observó a Grace con sorpresa. La mujer había cambiado mucho des de la última vez que la había visto, cuando aún era una marioneta medio rota entre sus dedos. La había manejado cómo un títere de madera durante más de tres años y había terminado siendo apenas la sombra de lo que había sido antaño. Hasta que, harta de todo, la mujer cortó los hilos que la dominaban y se escapó para no volver.

Pero ahora, todo lo que Grace había perdido a fuerza de sus palizas, lo había recuperado con creces y, tras contarle toda la historia a su hija, volvía a estar segura de si misma por lo que, lo único que le asustaba de su ex marido era el daño que pudiese hacerle a Audrey.

.- ¡Pero Grace!-exclamó el hombre con falsa alegría.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo abriendo los brazos cómo si quisiera recibir a la mujer entre ellos.

.- No me vengas con tonterías, que suficiente has hecho ya.-espetó ella, fría.

.- Oh, no me digas que sigues enfadada conmigo.-dijo él fingiendo estar triste.- Pero mujer, no seas tan rencorosa, dicen que no es sano, ¿sabes?

.- Ya basta, Frederic.-soltó Grace empezando a enfadarse. ¿Se puede saber qué intentas con todo esto?-inquirió.- ¿No recuerdas un contrato prematrimonial que firmamos?-preguntó, haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

.- Ah…-dijo él.

.- Sí, ah.-espetó ella secamente.- En él decía, por si no te acuerdas, que los hijos provinentes de la descendencia de ambas partes no iban a ser prometidos con nadie en toda su vida. Y tú lo has incumplido, Frederic.

.- ¿Es eso verdad, Grace?-preguntó Albus mirando a la mujer por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

.- Sí. Y, a pesar de ello, ha prometido a la niña con otro chico, Sirius Black.-dijo señalando a Frederic con el dedo.

.- Lo siento, Grace, pero cuando abandonaste nuestro hogar abandonaste también cualquier potestad para decidir sobre el futuro de tu hija.-le informó con una sonrisa falsa.

.- Lamento decirle que Grace tiene razón.-dijo Albus con una sonrisa amable.- Los contratos mágicos funcionan durante toda la vida y pase lo que pase, así que Audrey no tendrá que casarse con Sirius Black ni con nadie que no sea quien ella quiera.-concluyó con una mirada tremendamente feliz.

.- ¿Y usted qué sabe?-espetó Frederic fuera de sí.

.- Bueno, me parece que un hombre de negocios como usted, sabrá perfectamente qué poder tienen los contratos mágicos así que no creo que tenga que darle ninguna explicación.-le contestó él muy educadamente.

Frederic les miró a ambos con odio mal contenido. Se levantó del sillón con un movimiento brusco e hizo ademán de querer pegar a Grace al pasar por su lado a lo que ésta se encogió por instinto pero enseguida se irguió de nuevo.

.- Te veo muy valiente ahora que te protegen, eh Grace.-comentó susurrante al traspasar la puerta.

Entonces Grace, sin previo aviso, cogió a Frederic por el brazo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. En la otra mano tenía la varita y apuntaba al cuello del hombre por lo que éste no hizo ningún movimiento.

.- Como vuelvas a tocar a mi hija…-murmuró amenazante.

.- Grace, por favor, cálmate…-le interrumpió Albus tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba fuera de sí.

.- Te lo advierto, Frederic, como vuelvas a tocarla, no dudare en ir a por ti.-le amenazó Grace.

.- No veo que podrías hacerme tú.-murmuró él, burlándose.

.- Tú, por si acaso, mantente alejado de ella.- le advirtió Grace dejándolo ir.

Él se marchó, pegando un fuerte portazo, tras mirar desdeñoso a su, ahora, ex mujer. Ella, respirando hondo, seguía mirando el punto dónde segundos antes había estado Frederic y se puso la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con Albus Dumbledore mirándola preocupado.

.- No pensaba hacerle nada, Albus.-le tranquilizó.

.- No es eso, Grace.-dijo él.- Ya sé que no le habrías hecho nada porque te conozco. Pero él no. No te conoce, a pesar de todo y sabe, como muchos, que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.-concluyó.

.- No te preocupes, no creo que pueda hacer nada.-le contestó ella, intentando convencerse más a sí misma que al director.

OOO

En el campo de Quidditch, sin embargo, había otra escena bastante distinta. Stacy Smith, con cara de estar bastante cabreada, se acercaba al centro de la pista de Quidditch con pasos vacilantes por la combinación de tacones y césped. Al principio, nadie advirtió su presencia aparte de Remus y Lily que la vieron des de las gradas.

.- ¿Esa de ahí no es Smith?-preguntó Remus mirando cómo la rubia hacía señales a los jugadores para que la vieran.

.- Pues sí.-contestó Lily reconociéndola y sonriendo levemente al verla haciendo tantos aspavientos.- ¿Qué querrá?-se preguntó en voz alta.

.- Pues me parece que yo lo sé.-murmuró Remus sonriendo y adivinando lo que pasaría a continuación.- Bajemos, sino nos vamos a perder el espectáculo.-le recomendó levantándose de su asiento.

Lily le imitó sin saber demasiado lo que iba a ser ese espectáculo. Aunque, por la cara de gamberro que se había instalado en el rostro de Remus, él que solía ser siempre tan apacible y tranquilo… Lily ya empezaba a sospechar que allí olía a chamusquina, o lo que es lo mismo, olía a broma de merodeadores.

Arriba, el juego seguía igual, sin que ningún componente del equipo se percatara de que a unos cuantos metros debajo de ellos, había una chica dando alaridos para que se fijasen en ella. Al cabo de un rato, Vittoria giró la cara hacia las gradas para saludar a Lily pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Confusa, miró hacia el suelo y vio que, tanto Lily como Remus (los reconoció por el pelo llameante de la pelirroja) se aproximaban hacia un espécimen rubio que ahora miraba hacia arriba.

¿Stacy Smith? ¿Qué se le habría perdido a esa en una cancha de Quidditch? De la sorpresa de verla allí, paró su escoba y se la quedó mirando un rato, preguntándose qué querría. Eso hizo que Sirius, al querer pasarle la Quaffle, se la lanzara sin mirar y ésta terminara en toda la cara de la italiana.

El golpe la desestabilizó pero, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos, supo parar la escoba a tiempo. La bola cayó a peso muerto hacia el suelo y, debido a eso, el equipo en peso miró hacia donde, segundos antes, Vittoria había estado mirando. La pelota había caído a pocos metros de donde tres personas estaban, todas ellas mirando hacia arriba, dónde se desarrollaba el juego.

.- Ma, che cosa sta accadendo?- soltó la chica en su idioma natal, al verse agredida tan de sopetón.-¿¡Pero tu eres idiota o qué, Black?-espetó con una mano firmemente sujeta al mango de su escoba y la otra en su mejilla derecha que tenía enrojecida.

.- Ah, si la señorita se molestara a prestar atención hacia el juego, esto no habría pasado.-replicó Sirius con tono burlón.

.- Si el imbécil de turno se molestara a mirar dónde tira la pelota, no tendríamos tantos problemas.-espetó ella ácidamente.

.- Se llama Quaffle, por si no lo sabías.-dijo él sacando la lengua en un gesto burlón e infantil.

.- Claro que lo sab…-empezó a decir ella.

.- Basta ya, chicos, los dos tenéis la culpa.-medió James para ahorrarse otra pelea.

.- De eso nada, la culpa la tiene él.-dijo Vittoria sin aceptarlo.

.- Si, claro, yo tengo la culpa.-ironizó él.- ¿Quién miraba hacia otro lado en lugar de la pelota?-preguntó.

.- ¿Y quién es el idiota integral que me la ha pasado sin mirarme?-preguntó ella con bastante mala leche.

.- ¡He dicho que ya basta!-gritó James harto de tanta discusión. Encima, si les dejabas, se podían pasar la tarde entera insultándose y sin repetir ningún insulto, además.- Bajemos por un tiempo de descanso.

Tal y como ordenó el capitán, bajaron hacia el suelo y descubrieron allí el motivo de despiste de la italiana. Lily, Remus y Stacy estaban esperándoles, la última con cara de malas pulgas. James, que ni se acordaba del motivo de enfado, la saludó falsamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa de verla allí y compromiso al saludarla. Cómo había quedado patente en el capítulo anterior, James no sentía aprecio (por decirlo finamente) por esa chica e intentaba evitarla al máximo.

.- ¡Potter!-gritó ella.- ¿A que no adivinas de donde vengo?-preguntó asesinándole con la mirada.

Él se rascó la cabeza cómo siempre hacía cuando se sentía desorientado. Tras ese gesto espontáneo, negó con una sonrisa de niño bueno tan falsa como la anterior.

.- No, no tengo ni idea.-repuso con frescura. La chica entornó aún más los ojos.

.- Vengo del árbol de al lado de la casita de Hagrid.-le informó con una sonrisa sádica.

.- ¿Y qué hacías allí?-preguntó James, que a despistado no le gana nadie.

.- ¿¡Que qué hacía allí?-preguntó fuera de sí.- Esperar a tu amigo.-le chilló señalando a Sirius y haciendo que la cara de confusión total de James se tornara en una de entendimiento.

.- Ah.-dijo él, entendiéndolo todo de pronto.

Él mismo, para sacársela de encima, la había mandado allí. La verdad es que en ese momento le había parecido una gran idea pero ahora se tornaba contra él. Y además, Sirius le estaba mirando con cara de no tener muy buenas intenciones.

.- ¿Esperarme a mí?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido.- ¿Para qué?

Entonces Stacy se giró hacia Sirius con una cara de enamorada que echaba para atrás. Sus ojitos pequeños chispeaban de antelación y su cara se medio deformó de tan grande que se había hecho su sonrisa.

.- Para que me confesaras tu amor.-soltó ella con una voz excesivamente empalagosa y parpadeando tan seguido que parecía a punto de perder un ojo.

Alrededor de la singular pareja, los componentes del equipo restantes y Lily y Remus emitieron un sonido de burla que ella malinterpretó, entendiendo que todos acababan de proferir un azucarado OH de alegría.

.- ¿Para que te confesara el qué?-preguntó el chico con un ligero temor en la voz.

.- Tu amor, cielo, tu amor por mí.-le repitió ella pacientemente.

Casi instantáneamente, Sirius giró la cabeza hacia James que hacía intentos de escaparse pero ahora no podía tomarse el tiempo de perseguirle puesto que Stacy se disponía ha estrecharle en un abrazo.

.- Esto… Smith.-la llamó apartándose lo justo para que ella no le pudiera alcanzar. Es decir, unos diez metros.

.- Dime, amor.-contestó ella sacando morritos.

.- Es que… Aquí debe de haber habido una confusión.-dijo él.

.- Ah, sí, tranquilo, te perdono por lo de dejarme plantada.- le cortó ella, con un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia e intentando acercarse más.

.- No, no es eso.-dijo él de nuevo.- Es que yo no… No estoy enamorado de ti.- confesó al fin.

La chica le miró unos instantes con la sonrisa congelada en la cara cosa que le daba cierto aire de psicópata. Al cabo de unos instantes, relajó su semblante pero casi instantáneamente volvió a sonreír con la misma sonrisa de antes. Sin que Sirius pudiese evitarlo la chica ya le había abrazado.

.- Sirusín, amorcito mío, no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que sientes por mí.-le dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el corro le escuchara perfectamente.

.- Es que no siento nada por ti.-dijo él llanamente. A problemas grandes, soluciones drásticas. Había intentado ser suave antes pero al no obtener resultados, o, al menos no los que deseaba, se decidió por algo más fuerte y directo.

.- No ocultes tus sentimientos, yo te quiero, tú me quieres, seamos felices!-exclamó, para el deleite de Vittoria que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

El pobre Sirius ya no sabía qué hacer. ¡Si es que la tía esa no atendía a razones! Sólo le quedaba una opción y esa era…

.- Pero yo estoy prometido.-dijo él con el rostro contraído en una mueca de falsa pena.- No puedo hacerle esto a Audrey.-continuó triste.

.- Claro que puedes.-le animó ella ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.- Huyamos, amor mío, huyamos dónde nadie nos conozca…-dijo con tono de melodrama.- Sólo así podremos ser felices juntos.-prosiguió sin percatarse de que Sirius se iba alejando poco a poco de ella y de que el corro de gente se iba abriendo poco a poco.

.- Lo siento, pero huir no es mi estilo.-contestó él ligeramente hosco.

.- Oh, claro, lo entiendo. Un merodeador nunca huye, ¿no?-dijo ella ligeramente decepcionada pero aún sonriendo.

.- Exacto.-contestó él con una sonrisa amplia al verse salvado por fin.- Lo siento, las cosas van así.

Por fin Stacy se fue y los demás se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. Al final, Sirius miró por un instante a James y, antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca se puso a perseguirle gritando.

.- ¡¿Pero qué coño le has dicho!-chilló.

.- Era para quitármela de encima.- se excusó el chico de pelo revuelto.

.- ¿Y tenías que soltarle precisamente eso?-espetó el moreno, harto de correr.

.- Es que es lo primero que se me ocurrió.-dijo parando también y encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Joder, James.-bufó él.- Menos mal que al final se ha ido.-suspiró.

.- Ya, bueno, ¿vais a terminar de hablar de vosotros mismos?-espetó una voz ligeramente enfadada.- Porque, no es por nada, pero no me da la gana de estar aquí sin hacer nada mirando como os perseguís por una tontería.

La que hablaba no era otra que Vittoria. Y ya se había contenido bastante pero es que había disfrutado un poquito al ver el acoso al que estaba siendo sometido Sirius. Pero, al ver que éste se había acabado, decidió poner fin a la persecución.

.- Vale.-dijo James, cortando cualquier tipo de discusión que pudiera haber entre Sirius y Vittoria de nuevo.- Me parece que ya está bien de tantas pruebas.-decidió James viendo como estaba el patio.- Mañana por la mañana… no, por la tarde, tendréis el nombre del escogido o escogida- añadió al oír una fingida tos procedente de las jugadoras.- en el tablón de anuncios.-concluyó dirigiéndose a todos los aspirantes al puesto.

La gente congregada a su alrededor se fue dispersando mientras los jugadores se iban al vestuario. Sin embargo, Vittoria se quedó un poco más rezagada junto a Lily.

.- Se te está hinchando la mejilla.-le informó la pelirroja. Vittoria se llevó una mano a la citada parte y se la palpó con cuidado.

.- Ese _stronzo_ de Black…-murmuró entre dientes.

.- Venga, cámbiate y vamos a ver a Audrey que debe de estar aburrida ya.-dijo la pelirroja con tono conciliador.

OOO

Remus ya llevaba unos diez minutos andando hacia la enfermería. Se había ido, sin que los demás lo notasen, porque ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y no quería arriesgarse siendo el día que era. Además, estaba seguro de que Madame Pomfrey ya le estaría esperando.

Entró silencioso y se dirigió al despacho de la enfermera. La sala estaba en completo silencio y prácticamente desierta, con una única cama ocupada. La cama de Audrey que ahora le miraba con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. Le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ella le devolvió el saludo levantando la mano.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz ronca.

.- Nada, he venido a ver a Poppy.-contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Audrey le estaba observando con una mirada evaluadora y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso. Además, estaban esas alusiones que había hecho la chica en lo referente a que Remus perdería clases próximamente y un largo listado de comentarios que le habían dado a entender al licántropo que sospechaba algo. Por suerte, llegó Poppy salvando la situación.

.- Ah, Remus, te estaba esperando. ¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo la enfermera. Se había puesto una capa negra por encima del uniforme y traía consigo un maletín negro muy parecido a los que llevan los médicos a domicilio.

.- Sí.-dijo él mirando a la enfermera.

.- Señorita Cassaday.-la llamó antes de salir por la puerta.- Si necesita algo, no se preocupe que no voy a tardar demasiado en llegar.-le informó.

.- No se preocupe.-la tranquilizó ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio pasando por los pasillos menos concurridos para evitar sospechas y rumores absurdos. Llevaban esos seis años haciéndolo así, recorriendo el Hogwarts menos conocido, y hasta ahora les había funcionado a la perfección. Al final, Remus decidió hacer la pregunta que llevaba unas cuantas horas rondándole por la cabeza.

.- Poppy, ¿Qué le pasa a Cassaday?-preguntó inseguro pues no sabía hasta qué punto existía la confidencialidad médico-paciente.- ¿Porqué la tuviste que operar?

.- Bueno…-empezó la enfermera.- No sé si puedo contártelo, Remus.- titubeó.

.- Te prometo que no diré nada, Poppy.-suplicó él con la mirada más responsable que podía ofrecer.

.- Me lo prometes, ¿seguro?- preguntó ella, sabiendo que entre él y sus amigos no había secretos.

.- No lo sabrá nadie más.-dijo, levantando la mano derecha cómo si estuviera haciendo un juramento oficial.

.- Tenía un hematoma muy grande que cubría casi por completo su torso y por eso tuve que abrirla. Las tecnologías en medimagia no son tan eficaces cómo las muggles y, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había, no podía saber de qué se trataba.-explicó.- Al cortar, vi que una costilla se le había roto y, al hacerlo, se había clavado ligeramente en el pulmón, cosa que hacía que la chica tuviera esas toses y problemas al realizar alguna actividad física de demasiado esfuerzo como por ejemplo, correr de una clase a otra si llegaba tarde.-explicó.- La costilla había hecho una ligera rotura en el pulmón que había provocado la pérdida de sangre que expulsaba por las vías respiratorias.-concluyó.- Espero que esto quede entre nosotros, Remus.-dijo la enfermera mirándole a los ojos.

Remus, ante esa información, tan sólo asintió. Así que era eso. Los problemas para correr, las toses, la sangre, el dolor en el costado. De pronto, le vinieron a la mente un montón de escenas en las que la chica había demostrado algún signo de debilidad y, en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, habían sido muchas las veces en las que ella se paraba a descansar, tosía violentamente y se tocaba el costado. Pronto llegaron al sauce boxeador y tuvo que sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza para alcanzar el botón que lo paraba sin recibir ningún golpe del fiero árbol. Poppy le acompañó hasta La Casa de Los Gritos y, tras despedirse de él y dejarle una cena fría encima de una mesa a la que le faltaba una de las patas, cerró la puerta dejándole sólo en medio de la ruinosa casa.

OOO

Al mismo tiempo que Remus y Poppy se dirigían hacia el sauce boxeador, Vittoria y Lily estaban en el vestuario de chicas de Quidditch hablando. Bueno, mejor dicho, conspirando. Ambas estaban ahora furiosas con James y Sirius por motivos incuestionables. Lily por haber sido humillada en medio del gran comedor por el chico de pelo revuelto y Vittoria por el golpe de quaffle que le acababa de pegar el joven Black que le estaba dejando la cara más inflada que Lily en el gran comedor.

.- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Lily, conjurando un poco de hielo para la mejilla hinchada de su amiga.- Es que, normalmente se la devolvía casi al mismo tiempo y ahora… Ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacerle.-suspiró.

.- Bueno, tiempo al tiempo.-la consoló la italiana.- Es normal, estos días no hemos tenido la cabeza para demasiadas bromas.-reconoció, recordando de pronto todo lo que les había pasado.

.- Puede,-aceptó Lily tendiéndole el hielo a la chica.- Anda, vámonos ya que me ahogo con tanto desodorante.

Al final, decidieron, ante la falta de ideas, ir a visitar a Audrey que, posiblemente se estaría muriendo de asco en la enfermería.

Y así era, en cierta manera. La muchacha, al estar aburrida y sola, se decidió a seguir con uno de los libros que le habían traído para que se distrajera. Era una de las novelas que, junto a Remus, habían estado devorando durante las horas muertas del castigo.

Empezó a leer con cansancio. No era lo que más le apetecía en ése momento pero tenía que distraerse de algún modo si no quería caer en un sopor de esos que te hacen darle vueltas y más vueltas a tu vida preguntándote si las decisiones que has tomado son buenas o malas y imaginándote la vida sin ellas.

El libro no estaba mal. No era de su escritora favorita pero era pasable. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraban de improviso al leer unas cuantas líneas y llegaba a saltarse párrafos enteros sin darse apenas cuenta. Cerró las tapas y suspiró. No, si al final acabaría haciendo lo que había estado evitando todo ese rato, pensar.

Porque, analizando la situación en que se encontraba, la verdad es que no sabía ni por dónde cogerla. Su madre aparece de pronto porque ella ha tenido que ir a la enfermería por culpa de que su padre le pegó tal paliza que la destrozó. Más o menos, era eso, ¿no? Por mucho que intentase sacar algo en claro, había cosas que aún desconocía y que le hacían dar más y más vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez.

Además le dolía la cabeza… ¿Dónde estaban sus mejores amigas cuando se las necesitaba?

.- Audrey, ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo una voz cerca de su cama. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se había enterado que justamente Lily y Vittoria acababan de entrar y la miraban con una sonrisa.

.- Bien.-murmuró aún con la voz ronca.-Bueno, bastante aburrida.-reconoció.- Venga, distraedme un poco que llevo mucho rato aquí sola…-les pidió.

Ellas, que querían saber todo lo que había pasado con Grace y lo que le había pasado para llegar dónde estaba, no tenían demasiado interés en distraerla pero al final accedieron en contar la historia en el campo de Quidditch.

.- ¿O sea que era mentira?-preguntó la chica, ante el surrealista relato que acababan de contarle.

.- Todo se lo había inventado Potter para quitarse a Smith de encima.-dijo Vittoria riéndose.- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Black al escaparse de ella… Fue buenísimo.-comentó aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Todo lo que me estoy perdiendo por estar aquí.-murmuró ella con una sonrisa resignada.

.- Es lo que hay.-suspiró Lily con una seriedad fingida.

.- Me temo que sí.-dijo la otra, siguiendo la broma, y suspirando exageradamente.- Pero, bueno, ¿qué más me contáis?-las animó.

.- Ah, no, amiga.-la paró Vittoria.- Ahora te toca a ti soltar por esa boquita.-dijo señalándose la suya propia con un dedo.

.- ¿Qué queréis saber?-preguntó derrotada, tras haber exhalado un profundo suspiro de resignación.

.- Todo.-dijo Lily, mirándola fijamente.

.- Chicas.-murmuró.- Lo que os voy a decir no será agradable ni para mí ni para vosotras.-las advirtió.

Lo cierto es que esa era la primera vez que iba a hablar con alguien de las relaciones con su padre.

.- Es mi padre.-murmuró sin ver cómo Vittoria cerraba los ojos con pesar.- Él me hizo esto.-añadió señalando su torso vendado con la cabeza.- Des de que mi madre se fue, él estaba raro conmigo. Al principio no me hacía demasiado caso; antes lo odiaba pero ahora casi lo preferiría.- dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz.- No nos veíamos casi porque yo me pasaba gran parte del día con la institutriz o con Nana y él lo pasaba encerrado en su despacho.-explicó.

.- Sin embargo, cuando ya era algo más mayor y a veces le contradecía por algo, empezó a pegarme.- soltó de pronto, levantando la cabeza y afrontando los ojos de sus amigas. Los de Lily estaban medio llorosos pero los de Vittoria seguían fuertemente cerrados.- Al principio no pasaba de un par de bofetadas pero luego ya llegó más lejos. Y, conforme mayor me hacía, peores eran las palizas.-en ese momento ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

.- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-sollozó Lily abrazándola.- Audrey, podríamos haberte ayudado o algo.-añadió consternada.

.- No habrías podido hacer nada.-dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

.- Podrías haberte desahogado con nosotras, al menos.-murmuró Vittoria con voz temblorosa.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar también porque una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta saber que es verdad. Y enterarte de que tu mejor amiga ha sido apaleada por su propio padre no es algo demasiado agradable de descubrir.

.- Ya, ya lo sé, pero no me atrevía. Lo siento, chicas, de verdad.-se disculpó con sinceridad.

.- No tienes que disculparte.-dijo Lily, secándole las lágrimas.

.- Y ten por seguro que ese cabrón no volverá a acercarse a ti si nosotras podemos evitarlo.-añadió Vittoria abrazándola.- Nos has hecho sufrir, ¿sabes, tontorrona?-la reprendió a media voz, calmando sus propias ganas de llorar.

.- Lo siento, de verdad. Tendría que habéroslo dicho mucho antes pero no me sentía capaz.-confesó.

.- Bueno, ahora ya pasó.-dijo Vittoria acariciándole el pelo dulcemente.

.- Gracias.-dijo al fin, sonriendo.

OOO

Tras un buen rato de abrazos, confesiones y demás, Madame Pomfrey echó a las dos chicas de la enfermería alegando que era la hora de cenar y que debían irse. También Audrey tuvo que cenar aunque nada parecía querer pasar por su irritada garganta. La sopa que la enfermera le trajo alivió un poco esa aspereza pero seguía sin poder comer nada debido al revoltijo de pociones que tenía en su garganta.

Fue por eso que durante la madrugada tuvo que levantarse corriendo a vomitar lo poco que había conseguido cenar. Se lavó la cara en el baño de la enfermería y volvió a dirigirse a su calentita cama. La tétrica luz de la luna llena iluminaba la estancia y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica que se estremeció involuntariamente. Era por el ligero camisón que la cubría que, al ser de tirantes y de seda, poco abrigaba. Pero ella siempre había dormido así y no iba a cambiar de pijama sólo por un poco de frío, ¿no?

Aún con el estómago revuelto, desistió de volver a acostarse; temía tener que levantarse rápidamente otra vez y sabía que sus costillas no lo soportarían. El esfuerzo que había echo había sido demasiado y ahora tenía casi todo el torso resentido de ello. En lugar de tumbarse, cogió su batín, también de seda, y se acercó a la ventana al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sobre sus hombros la fina tela.

Con pasos vacilantes se apoyó en el antepecho de la ventana y suspiró. Su fina bata no había logrado hacerla entrar en calor y ahora tenía toda la piel, excepto la que tenía cubierta por en vendaje, de gallina. Posó una de sus manos contra el cristal de la ventana y, notándolo frío, apoyó también su frente haciendo que se le pasara un poco el malestar que sentía. Abrió los ojos, observando los terrenos, perfectamente visible gracias a la luna llena. Cuatro sombras se recortaban contra el césped y saltaban, aparentemente felices, jugando y brincando como potrillos jóvenes. Un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata formaban el insólito grupo que, extrañamente, se comportaba con una normalidad y una naturalidad inusitada en animales de especies tan distintas.

Se separó de la ventana, frotándose los brazos con energía para quitarse el frío del cuerpo y dirigirse hacia su cama que ahora le parecía más apetecible que nunca. El malestar seguía ahí pero no podía permitirse el lujo de resfriarse también.

Cayó en una especie de sopor, sin terminar de dormirse, estaba simplemente tumbada en la cama mirando el techo blanco de la enfermería; cerrando los ojos a ratos pero siempre en una constante duermevela. Al final, debió de dormirse, ni que fuera un poco porque, de alguna manera se había despertado súbitamente.

La enfermería ya no estaba iluminada por la tétrica luz de la luna sino que ahora era mucho más cálida. Unas cuantas velas iluminaban ligeramente la sala, lo suficiente cómo para que alguien pudiera moverse por ella sin tropezar con nada. Se dio cuenta de que la luna ya había desaparecido y se fijó en que la enfermera ya estaba en marcha en una cama no muy lejana a la suya. Movimientos de varita y conjuros susurrados a media voz fueron suficientes cómo para atraer la atención de la prefecta que, demasiado aburrida cómo para pensar en intimidades del otro paciente, abrió sus cortinas para ver lo que estaba pasando. El único inconveniente fue que se encontró con que, las cortinas que rodeaban la otra cama también estaban echadas y eso le aguó la fiesta.

Al fin, Poppy salió de la cama endoselada y se fijó en que la chica ya estaba despierta.

.- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Cassaday? Esta noche he oído ruidos en el labavo.-dijo con cara de preocupación.

.- Tuve que levantarme para vomitar.-explicó.- Supongo que debe de ser por las pociones.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.- O por los nervios, quién sabe.-dijo la enfermera.- ¿Se siente mejor ahora?-le preguntó acercándose y tomándole la temperatura con una mano en su frente y la otra en la de la chica.

.- Bueno, no creo que pueda comer nada pero sí, mejor.-aseguró.

.- No tiene fiebre.-dijo la enfermera.- Pero tiene que tratar de comer algo. Ahora que ha sacado la poción anestesiante quizás su estómago está preparado para un poco de leche, ¿no?-dijo, alejándose.

Audrey iba a contestar que no hacía falta pero la enfermera ya le traía un vaso de leche calentito y listo para tomar.

.- Venga, le sentará bien.-le alentó la mujer con gestos de que se lo bebiera. Ella miró el vaso con ciertas reservas pero, antes que enfrentarse a Poppy, se lo bebió esperando, dentro de unas horas, estar de nuevo a punto de sacar las tripas por la boca.

.- Madame Pomfrey.-la llamó mientras le tendía el vaso ya vacío.-¿quién está en la otra cama?-preguntó secándose los restos de leche que quedaban alrededor de su boca.

.- Remus Lupin.-dijo ella.- Estaba con sus amigos merodeando por el castillo y al querer escaparse del señor Filch, él cayó por las escaleras.-mintió bastante convincentemente.

.- Ah.-dijo ella con cara de extrañeza.

Mientras tanto, en la cama de al lado, Remus Lupin pedía a todos los dioses existentes y por existir que mantuvieran su secreto y que Audrey no se enterara de lo que realmente era.

**y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, señoras y señores!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Lo imaginabais así? ¿Demasiado drama? (yo creo q sí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si no)**

**Por favor, decidme lo que os ha parecido!**

**Ah, por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!**

**Bye!**

**PD: éste es mi regalo de reyes particular a todos vosotros, pero sobretodo a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme su opinión ya sea aquí cómo en directo (eh, sweet).**

**PD2: lo siento si encontráis algún error o faltas pero, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de corregirlo. Bye!**


	7. Cuando las cosas cambian

**Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Lo demás no, es mío.**

**Capítulo 7: cuando las cosas cambian.**

Lily y Vittoria se levantaron tarde, aún bastante cansadas por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Lo peor de todo fue que una de ellas no amaneció de la misma forma en que se fue a dormir.

Vittoria tenía la parte derecha de la cara totalmente hinchada, fruto del golpe de quaffle que le pegó Sirius en el entrenamiento anterior. Gran parte de la mejilla estaba enrojecida y además, hacia el medio de lo que era todo el golpe, había una marca más morada que era dónde había dado la pelota directamente.

Fue Lily la que se percató del pequeño detalle de que a su amiga le pasaba algo. Que no digo que sea algo muy difícil darse cuenta de algo así pero al recién despertarse, a la pelirroja le costaba siempre ubicarse… Son cosas que pasan, unos se levantan de mala leche y otras no saben ni en qué mundo viven… ¿A quién lo le ha pasado eso alguna vez?

La cuestión es que, al ver la hinchazón que adornaba la cara de su amiga, pegó un grito y empezó a balbucear incoherencias. La italiana, que era de las que se levantaba con mala leche, la fusiló con su mirada verde y le preguntó, sin palabra alguna, que qué le pasaba.

.- ¡Vittoria!-seguía exclamando la otra loca.- ¡Tu cara! Dios mío, pareces un, un, un… ¡Ay, no sé lo que pareces pero, sea lo que sea, es horrible!-concluyó histérica.

Y es que Lily es una de esas personas a las que cuesta muy poco poner histérica. De ahí todos los gritos (que otra persona más calmada hubiera deducido perfectamente que se trataba del balonazo del día anterior) por la cara de su amiga.

.- ¡Pero quieres parar de gritar ya!-le ordenó la italiana con su dulce carácter mañanero y con una mueca de dolor pues al abrir tanto la boca para gritar, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que preocupaba a su amiga.

Lily obedeció, casi asustada por la cara de veela cabreada que tenía su amiga, y se limitó a conducir a la chica, con las manos en los hombros, hacia el baño para que viera ella misma el gran tamaño del problema.

.- ¡Argh! ¡Yo me cargo a Black, te juro que me lo cargo!-bramó al ver que el espejo le devolvía la imagen de alguien bastante diferente a la que tenía ayer.

.- Vale, vale, tranquila, vamos a la enfermería y que Pomfrey te lo arregle, no es tan grave.-razonó Lily sensatamente (un poco tarde te llega la sensatez, maja) intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

.- Ni tranquila ni nada, ¡Lils!-replicó ella, en un estado de histerismo avanzado.- ¡Mira como tengo la cara! Esto no puede ser normal, ¡pero si me puse hielo!

.- Bueno, no te preocupes, no es nada que Pomfrey no pueda curar…-decía ella incansablemente, tratando inútilmente, de que su amiga se calmase.

Y así pasaron unos diez minutos en los que una de ellas se quejaba tercamente, acordándose de toda la familia de cierto merodeador y la otra, trataba de convencerla de que fuesen a la enfermería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras eso pasaba, los merodeadores dormían a pierna suelta tras una cansada noche de juerga con un hombre lobo. James y Sirius, sin embargo, ya empezaban a despertar y se ducharon (por turnos, chicas que os desmadráis) y dejaron a Peter durmiendo porque era inútil intentar despertarle. Fue ese instante el que escogieron las chicas para salir, medio a hurtadillas de su habitación e ir a la enfermería para que le bajara la hinchazón a Vittoria y en ese estado se las encontraron James y Sirius. El segundo, que tiene la sensibilidad de un zapato, se echó a reír al ver la cara de la italiana, sin acordarse de que él mismo había sido el causante de eso y que, seguramente tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

.- ¿Pero tú eres imbécil, Black?-espetó Lily, viendo cómo su amiga, de tan furiosa como estaba, no era capaz de decir otra cosa que insultos en italiano que ninguno de los presentes entendía.

.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó el aludido, secándose algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír.

.- No lo sé.-espetó la pelirroja sarcásticamente.- ¿Igual deberías callarte porque tú eres el culpable de esto?- preguntó con cara de inocente aunque no logró hacer desaparecer el tono sarcástico del todo.

.- ¿Yo?- dijo él, señalándose a sí mismo y con cara de sorpresa.- ¿Qué pasa, siempre que a ella le pase algo tengo que ser yo el culpable?-preguntó visiblemente divertido aunque un poco picado.

.- Es que ERES el culpable, pedazo de engendro.-espetó Vittoria gritando de pura rabia.- Ayer, en el entrenamiento… ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que tu mente es corta hasta para eso…?- murmuró asesinándole con la mirada.

.- Ah, vale, es eso.- se acordó, poniéndose serio. Pero no le duró mucho la cosa porque enseguida se volvió a reír como un loco.

.- ¿Y sigues riéndote?-preguntó, casi sin poder creérselo.

.- Venga, no es para tanto.-contestó él, riendo.

.- ¿Pero cómo te atreves?-volvió a preguntar enfadada.

.- Ya basta Sirius, te la vas a ganar.-dijo James, harto de la situación.

.- Vámonos, Vittoria.-medió Lily, cogiendo suavemente del brazo a la chica para llevársela de la sala común.- No merece la pena…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la enfermería, Audrey, a pesar de haber despertado de madrugada, logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar conciliar el sueño a echar cabezaditas de tanto en cuanto pero nunca más de un cuarto de hora seguido. Al final, desistió de descansar y se dedicó a observar la enfermería casi vacía (sólo estaban Remus y ella en esos instantes) pero pronto se aburrió e intentó levantarse.

Además, tenía frío. En la enfermería, por mucho que Pomfrey lo intentara, siempre hacía frío. Las sábanas finas y sin mantas apenas tapaban nada puesto que, estando aún en septiembre, todavía no había cambiado la ropa de cama de verano. La cuestión era que ella, con su camisón de seda y las sábanas finas se estaba congelando.

Ahogó el quejido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios apretándolos con fuerza y se incorporó lentamente. Apoyando una mano en la cama, hizo presión para levantarse pero tenía el cuerpo demasiado dolido cómo para que no saliera de su boca un gemido quejumbroso. Sin embargo, siguió en su tarea, sintiéndose cómo una octogenaria cansada y enferma que no era capaz de levantarse de la cama sola. Pero necesitaba levantarse, estaba harta de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir ni descansar ni nada.

En eso estaba cuando, de entre las cortinas que ocultaban la cama de Remus, salió su despeinada cabeza con toda la pinta de acabar de despertarse. La miró un instante antes de comprender lo que iba a hacer y enseguida se levantó de su propia cama para acercarse a la de la chica. Una mirada de Audrey le bastó para quedarse donde estaba, a un paso de distancia de ella, preparado para cualquier cosa.

.- No creo que a Pomfrey le guste que te levantes.-comentó, intentando parecer casual.

.- Estoy harta de estar tumbada. Necesito levantarme.-confesó ella, con cierto tono de hastío.

.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó. Tras la cara sorprendida de la chica, añadió- Quiero decir, si quieres, llamo a Poppy.

.- No, no déjalo, es igual.-murmuró cansada, dejándose caer hacia atrás, totalmente desfallecida.

.- Deja, que te ayudo.-se compadeció el chico al ver que ella se rendía.

.- No, no hace falta…-dijo ella.- Tú debes de estar cansado también.-añadió.

.- Qué dices, mujer, venga, apóyate en mí.- le animó él, alargándole un brazo.

.- Gracias.-dijo ella, posando su fría mano encima del brazo que Remus le tendía.

.- Uf, estás helada.-observó el chico al notar la mano de la chica que parecía un cubito.

.- Ya, es que esto no abriga nada.-justificó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia la cama.

Acabó por bajar con mucho cuidado. Remus fue un gran apoyo y, al final hasta tuvo que cogerla del otro brazo porque la chica, con cierto miedo a hacer saltar los puntos, no se atrevía a hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos. Suficiente había hecho ya la noche anterior, cuando tuvo que saltar de la cama para correr a vomitar al lavabo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de piedra, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Remus se apartó para que ella cogiera las zapatillas y la bata y observó como la chica tenía toda la piel de gallina.

.- Deberías ponerte algún jersey.-dijo, viendo la escasa ropa que llevaba ella encima.

.- ¿En serio?-soltó ella sarcásticamente. Remus alzó las cejas.- No tengo ninguno aquí.-dijo, tres segundos más tarde, al darse cuenta de lo injustamente borde que estaba siendo con el chico; que, al fin y al cabo, la ayudaba porque quería.

.- Pues pídeselo a tus amigas. Que te lo traigan.-contestó él un poco brusco, seguramente por lo borde que había estado Audrey antes.

.- Sí, supongo que eso haré.-contestó ella, forzándose a ser bastante amable en compensación a lo de antes.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. El odiado silencio que, durante las noches en las que esperaban a que llegaran las doce, ellos llenaban con libros. El silencio que ahora les estaba llevando a una situación lo bastante incómoda como para que ambos quisieran empezar una conversación, por absurda que fuese.

.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó Audrey, curiosa.

.- Bueno, estábamos dando vueltas por el castillo y, como Filch nos iba a pillar, me caí. Y se ve que me ha pasado algo.-dijo, tocándose la frente donde tenía un emplaste de algo verde y viscoso cubriendo una herida.

.- Ya veo.-murmuró ella, intentando no parecer muy asqueada por ese especie de moco verde que tenía el chico en la cabeza.

.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó él.

.- Bueno, mejor, aunque ya ves que no puedo ni bajar de la cama.-dijo ella, empezando a andar, con pasos vacilantes.

.- Eso será sólo los primeros días…-justificó él, andando a su lado.- Seguro que por la tarde ya te sientes mejor.-la animó.

.- Eso espero.-dijo ella.- No creo que pueda aguantar demasiado aquí.-confesó, observando la excesiva blancura de las paredes de la enfermería.

Un ruido provinente del pasillo exterior los detuvo en su "paseo" e hizo que ambos se giraran a mirar quién llegaba. Tuvieron que contener una exclamación al ver la cara hinchada de Vittoria, que parecía bastante enfadada y venía siendo arrastrada por Lily.

.- Buenos días.-dijo la pelirroja de forma jovial.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó a Audrey. Sin embargo, antes de que ésta contestara, ella misma volvió a hablar.- Uy, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó, refiriéndose a Remus.

.- Nada, problemas en una salida nocturna.-contestó el chico, restándole importancia al asunto.-¿Qué le pasa a ella?-preguntó, mirando a la enfurruñada Vittoria.

.- La quaffle que Black le lanzó ayer parece que ha hecho su efecto.-resumió Lily, para no tener que contar toda la historia.

.- ¿Sirius te ha hecho esto?-preguntó Audrey, hablando por primera vez des de que ellas habían llegado.- Tu tranquila, yo le pongo en su sitio.-le dijo, con voz suave e intentando aproximarse a su amiga que aún esperaba en la puerta.

Aunque le costó un montón porque, parecía una viejecita sin su bastón que caminaba encorvada con una mano en el costado y la otra hacia delante para parar el golpe por si se caía. Vittoria comprendió la situación de su amiga y, en lugar de esperar a que llegase (a paso de caracol, por cierto) se acercó ella misma y la cogió del brazo para que se apoyase.

.- Tú no te preocupes por ese proyecto de ser humano.-la tranquilizó la italiana.- Ya lo pagará, pero ésta vez no estarás tú para salvarle.-dijo.

.- Por mí, hazle lo que quieras, ésta vez se lo merece.-dijo ella que, no estaba en condiciones de defender a nadie.

.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-preguntó una voz un poco malhumorada.- ¡¿Y qué hace levantada, jovencita!-exclamó seguidamente, al ver a Audrey en pie.

Madame Pomfrey acababa de llegar y se había encontrado con que sus pacientes ya empezaban a liarla.

.- Váyase ahora mismo a la cama, señorita Cassaday.-ordenó, con un ápice de furia en su voz. La aludida se apresuró a obedecer ya que muchos decían que hacer enfadar a Poppy era peor que molestar a Peeves y Remus hizo lo mismo para que las broncas no recayeran sobre él.- ¡Madre de Merlín!-exclamó al ver la cara hinchada de Vittoria.

.- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor.-comentó la chica sarcásticamente.

.- Pero chiquilla, ¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Pomfrey una vez repuesta del susto.

.- Un accidente en Quidditch, madame Pomfrey, nada grave.-la tranquilizó Lily.

.- ¡Quidditch!-exclamó la enfermera.- Siempre lo mismo.-se quejó.- ¿Qué fue, una bludger?-preguntó, examinando la mejilla de la chica.

.- Una quaffle.-informó ella.- ¡Au!-se quejó cuando Poppy le tocó la parte hinchada.

.- ¿Una quaffle?-preguntó extrañada.

.- Sí, y eso que me puse hielo.-añadió la chica, con cierto resentimiento.

.- Pues no lo entiendo entonces.- reconoció, a la vez que se alejaba a buscar algo en alguno de sus libros que pudiera explicarle la reacción del cuerpo de la chica.- ¿Has estado tomando alguna poción últimamente?-preguntó des de su despacho.

.- No.-contestó ella, subiendo la voz para que la enfermera la oyera

.- Madre mía, lo tienes hinchadísimo.-murmuró Audrey, ya en su cama rodeada por Vittoria, Remus y Lily.

.- Gracias.-repitió ella, sarcásticamente.- Aunque, al menos no te has reído.-murmuró con cierto rencor en su voz.

Audrey miró interrogante a Lily pero ella le indicó que mejor era no preguntar así que pasaron un rato hablando de trivialidades mientras Poppy curaba la mejilla de la italiana y ésta volvía a la normalidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James, Sirius y Peter desayunaban en el gran comedor, rodeados de personas que querían saber quién era el escogido o escogida para el puesto de cazador en el equipo de quidditch. A pesar de que James había dicho que la decisión del equipo sería colgada en el tablón de anuncios por la tarde, la gente no dejaba de preguntárselo. Y lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de quién sería el nuevo cazador o cazadora del equipo.

Había buenos candidatos pero jamás ninguno llegaría a la altura del cazador anterior, Frank Longbottom. Ése sí que era bueno… Su técnica y sus pases eran de lo mejorcito que se podía encontrar en Hogwarts y James había aprendido mucho de él. Y, bueno, no es que esperara encontrar a alguien de su talento pero sí a alguien bueno.

.- Ya estoy harto.-exclamó Sirius, diciendo lo que los tres estaban pensando.- Si no os vais ahora mismo de aquí todos.-dijo señalando a aquellos que pretendían saber quién era el escogido.- ninguno entrará.-amenazó.

Y fue convincente pues toda la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de los tres, se dispersó rápidamente.

.- Ya era hora, tío.-murmuró James, aliviado.

.- Ajá.-dijo él, con la boca llena de comida y sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Sirius era así. Para él, el desayuno era sagrado y, ni siquiera James podía perturbar ese momento en la vida del moreno. Si antes os hablaba de las formas de despertar, ahora del desayuno. Porque Sirius era una de esas personas que no son ellas mismas sin haber llenado el estómago con tortitas, cereales, zumos, bollos y mermelada nada más despertar.

Al poco rato, llegaron Lily y Vittoria, a las que Poppy había echado alegando que no era momento de hacer visitas, para desayunar también. Se sentaron lo bastante lejos de los merodeadores cómo para no tener que verles las caras y empezaron a comer, hablando entre susurros del estado de su amiga.

.- Yo la veo muy débil, Lily.-murmuró Vittoria, cogiendo un par de tostadas para sacarles los bordes.

.- Ya.-reconoció la pelirroja tras sorber su zumo de manzana.- Pero debe de ser lo normal. Por lo que nos contó, imagino que su cuerpo debería de estar bastante castigado por todo eso…-dijo, sin atreverse a nombrarlo directamente.

.- Menudo cabrón.-refunfuñó la italiana, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo se le puede hacer algo así a tus hijos?-se preguntó.

Lily se encogió de hombros, derrotada. No alcanzaba a comprender, al igual que Vittoria, cómo podía ser que Frederic le propinara a su hija tal paliza que la hiciera llegar hasta el punto de postrarla en la cama de un hospital. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar los frágiles movimientos de su amiga, que parecía a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Terminaron de desayunar sin prisas y volvieron a tomar el camino hacia la enfermería con la idea de ver un rato más a Audrey.

.- Mierda.-dijo la italiana de pronto, pegándose en la frente con la mano.- Los deberes.-dijo, como explicación para Lily que la miraba extrañada.

Lo que más extrañó a la pelirroja fue que Vittoria se preocupase por los deberes. Ella, la más irresponsable de las tres, jamás se acordaría de algo así y mucho menos en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, todo tiene su explicación.

.- ¿Des de cuando tú te preocupas por los deberes?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

.- Des de que el profesor de Runas me amenaza con expulsarme de su clase si no se los traigo como él quiere.- respondió ella con tono de hastío.

El profesor de Runas Antiguas jamás había aceptado que Vittoria era su mejor alumna y siempre la había tratado mal en sus clases. Pero, si la chica hacía lo que se le decía y, además presentaba trabajos y ensayos inmejorables en lo que a contenido se refiere; habría que atacarla por otro lado…

Y ese otro lado era la mala presentación que solía tener la chica. Vittoria era una adolescente muy movida, casi hiperactiva, y no podía pasarse demasiado tiempo haciendo una misma cosa. Hasta el quidditch, que era lo único que le relajaba, acababa cansándole en algún momento si la cosa duraba demasiado. De modo que era algo casi imposible que ella estuviera haciendo durante dos horas lo que podía hacer en sólo media, nada más que para hacer buena letra y presentar un pergamino sin manchas de tinta.

Pero esa vez tendría que hacerlo. Oh, sí, tendría que hacerlo porque Runas Antiguas tenían mucha importancia para su futuro profesional (si es que tenía a ese paso) y no podía arriesgarse a que la expulsaran de clase. Porque, si el profesor Mikonnos lograba tener un pretexto para hacerlo, lo haría permanentemente.

.- Tienes razón, igualmente. No hemos hecho nada en todo el fin de semana y mañana ya es lunes.-recordó la pelirroja, un poco agobiada por toda la faena que se le venía encima.

.- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, necesito consultar un libro… el otro día lo estuve buscando y alguien lo había cogido.-explicó.- ¿Te vienes?-le ofreció.

.- No, tengo que hacer alquimia y lo tengo todo en la habitación… ¿Nos vemos luego?-propuso la pelirroja.

.- Bien.- aceptó ella.

Se separaron en una bifurcación y, mientras que Vittoria se fue hacia la biblioteca, Lily entró en el baño. Había un grupito de chicas, todas ellas Hufflepuff, a las que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ellas le contestaron del mismo modo pero las pudo oír susurrar algo, divertidas, mientras ella entraba en el váter más próximo.

Mientras tanto, ellas seguían comentando algo y, de pronto se echaron a reír. Sus risas despectivas le penetraron los oídos y enseguida supo a qué se debían. La broma de Potter, seguro. La broma que le había hecho el día anterior y que ella había medio olvidado por todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas… volvía a revivirla. Apenas había tenido contacto con la gente y eso fue lo que hizo que se le borrara de la memoria ese momento en el que había dejado de ser Lily para convertirse en una bola rellena de aire.

Las risas cacareantes de las chicas aumentaron en número y volumen cuando ella hubo salido del baño pegando un portazo. La pelirroja bufó, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y fingiendo no oír las risas de gallinas bobas de esas chicas.

Tenía que inventar algo. Algo para hacerle pagar a Potter lo que se merecía y para recuperar su perdida dignidad. La gente dejaría de reírse al verla y el burlado sería otro. Potter pagaría, vamos que si pagaría. Pero la verdad es que no lo tenía fácil.

En su cabecita había miles de cosas que la inquietaban y sus dos mejores amigas eran parte de ellas. Audrey con sus problemas familiares, estando en la enfermería y con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Y Vittoria, con su "enamoramiento" de Zabini, que cada vez que cruzaba una mirada con él, sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

La italiana creía que nadie lo había notado pero, al menos para Lily, la cosa era bastante evidente. Al principio creía que sería algo pasajero, quizás sólo atracción física pero había pasado el verano entero y no parecía que la muchacha fuese a olvidar al Slytherin.

Otra de sus preocupaciones era la dichosa broma de Potter. ¿Qué podía hacerle? No se le ocurría nada de nada y tampoco quería tardar mucho, para que la gente se diera cuenta de que no se jugaba con Lily Evans.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente. Sería simple pero molestaría lo suficiente a Potter cómo para hacérselo. Echó a correr hacia la sala común, directa a su objetivo, sin parar ni un segundo a descansar. Subió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y, al llegar a la suya, se acercó corriendo hasta su baúl. Buscó entre el desorden de éste y al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Dos botecitos pequeños, rellenos de dos pociones distintas: la poción pimentónica y la poción del desconcierto. Las que había ganado en la primera clase de Slughorn; esas dos pociones le ayudarían a hacerle pagar a Potter lo que se merecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Audrey esperaba a sus amigas que no iban a venir. Había estado hablando con Remus un buen rato, de tonterías varias, pero, al fin y al cabo, habían hablado civilizadamente. Él todavía no había recibido visitas pero algo le decía que Sirius y James no tardarían en llegar.

Y, efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Pronto le llegaron los ecos de sus voces rebotando en las paredes del corredor que llevaba a la enfermería. Iban riendo, seguramente de algún comentario que acababan de hacer, y llevaban un buen ritmo porque no tardaron en asomarse por la puerta de la enfermería.

Ambos compusieron en sus rostros sendas caras de sorpresa al ver a Audrey y a Remus hablando amigablemente. Los imaginaban cada uno tumbado en su cama y sin hablarse y, precisamente de eso venían riéndose. De lo críos que podían llegar a ser, todos en general, a sus ya dieciséis años. Sin darse cuenta, claro, de que ellos dos eran iguales o peores. Sin embargo, ahora Audrey y Remus les estaban dando una lección de madurez… o bien estaban demasiado hechos polvo cómo para ponerse a pelear.

Se acercaron a sus camas, que habían acercado mediante un hechizo, y se sentaron a charlar un rato apaciblemente, hasta que Sirius dijo algo que a Audrey le recordó a Vittoria.

.- ¿Qué le hiciste, por cierto?-preguntó la chica con un matiz peligroso en su voz que el moreno no supo captar.

.- ¿A quién?-preguntó inocentemente.

.- A Vittoria, lo sabes perfectamente.-contestó ella, al ver que Sirius intentaba escaquearse.

.- No fue nada.-se quejó él.- Un golpecito de Quaffle, nada más.-explicó.

.- Ya, pues deberías haberle visto la cara esta mañana…-comentó la chica. Sirius se echó a reír.- ¿Qué?-preguntó ella sin entender.

.- Es que sí que la hemos visto.-explicó James al ver que su amigo no era capaz de responder.

.- Ya, entiendo.-murmuró Audrey para sí.

.- Pues lo tienes claro, Padfoot.-replicó Remus, que había estado observando divertido como Sirius se retorcía de la risa encima de la cama de la chica.- Creo que no vas a salir vivo de esta.-predijo con cara de circunstancias.

.- Venga ya, de peores he salido.-dijo él, con pose chulesco.

Los demás se miraron de forma escéptica. Si conocían a alguien rencoroso de verdad, esa persona era Vittoria Fabrizzi. Además de que la chica era aún un completo misterio para muchos. El hecho de que hubiera viajado tantísimo durante toda su vida, debido a los intentos de atentados contra la vida de su padre, le había dado conocimientos, disciplinas y técnicas de lucha que muchos no conocían o jamás habían oído hablar de ellas.

Tuvo que arreglárselas para aprender a defenderse de todo tipo de gentes que la insultaban en Tokio por ser occidental, o los que la marginaban en la India por no tener una casta diferenciada. Incluso tuvo algunos problemas en el Reino Unido por ser italiana… La chica, que no era de las que se esconden detrás de otros para defenderse, se obligó a aprender todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerse de la gente y para atacar si era preciso. Su manera de luchar era una extraña mezcla entre judo, taekwondo, y thai boxing que había aprendido en, al menos cinco países distintos pero que le servía perfectamente para defenderse.

No es que fuera violenta ni nada pero, si la situación lo requería, podía hacerte una llave de judo y dejarte K.O. en pocos segundos. Y si lo que quería era vengarse, lo más probable es que así lo hiciese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, la italiana ojeaba libros compulsivamente en la biblioteca. Quería que en su trabajo no hubiera el mínimo fallo y además, se estaba esforzando muchísimo en mantenerlo limpio, ordenado y sin que ninguna letra pudiera ser malinterpretada. Estaba invirtiendo más tiempo en hacer ese trabajo que en hacer los deberes de una semana.

Al fin dio con lo que buscaba. Ahora, en la asignatura de Runas, estaban estudiando Egipto. Y, aunque ella supiera más que nadie de todo Hogwarts sobre eso, quería ampliar conocimientos. No por nada había estado viviendo en Egipto durante dos años… algo bueno tenía que salir de eso, ¿no?

El libro era uno de esos miles de libros antiguos que albergaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts que, cuando los abrías, parecía que se iban a caer a trozos. Las páginas eran tan finas que la mayoría de ellas eran inteligibles ya que las letras de la otra cara transparentaban, convirtiendo cada página en un montón de manchas negras que, si tenías suerte, podías llegar a descifrar.

La suerte hizo que la chica se encontrara con uno de esos libros y estuvo intentando descifrar cada una de las palabras que pudieran serle útiles sin obtener ningún resultado útil. Intentó hacer que Madame Pince realizara algún tipo de hechizo para que las letras resultaran más visibles pero la mujer se cerró en banda, alegando que, para ella los libros eran sagrados y estaba prohibido hechizarlos.

Al final desistió de ampliar su trabajo y se concentró en terminar los dos rollos de pergamino que el profesor les había mandado y de los que ella llevaba sólo la mitad escrita. Pero quería hacerlo bien, sin ningún fallo, para que el estúpido de Mikonnos no se atreviera a bajarle nota y le pusiera la que se merecía. Y para no darle motivos para criticarla.

Llevaba más de dos horas escribiendo lenta pero ordenadamente y el largo trozo de pergamino parecía haber estado delineado mágicamente. Sin embargo, todo era fruto del tiempo que estaba invirtiendo en ello y, a pesar de que su mano derecha empezaba a temblar por el esfuerzo, el trazo de tinta no vaciló ni un solo segundo. No había ni una sola gota de tinta que manchara el pergamino ni una pequeña arruga que pudiera tachar al trabajo de mal hecho.

Le quedaban las conclusiones nada más cuando Madame Pince le anunció que debía marcharse porque ya estaba a punto de cerrar la biblioteca.

.- ¿Ya?-preguntó ella extrañada, levantando la cabeza del pergamino por primera vez des que se puso a escribir.

.- Son más de las nueve, señorita, yo creo que ya es un poco tarde.-dijo la mujer señalando su reloj, algo quemada ya de todo el día trabajando.

.- ¿Tan tarde?-preguntó de nuevo la muchacha mirando su propio reloj.- Perdone, enseguida me marcho.-dijo, al ver que, efectivamente, la bibliotecaria tenía razón.

Se dirigió a la sala común para terminar lo poco que le quedaba ya de trabajo esperando encontrársela prácticamente vacía ya que era, más o menos, la hora del "toque de queda" y la gran mayoría de gente aprovechaba al máximo ése intervalo de tiempo en el que podían rondar por los terrenos del castillo sin temor a ser castigados, disfrutando un poco de la noche fresca junto al lago.

Pero ese día, a pesar de estar casi vacía, había tres de los especimenes más ruidosos de todo Gryffindor, por no decir de todo Hogwarts. James y Sirius ya habían vuelto de la enfermería y Peter se había unido a ellos en una especie de comilona montada de improvisto en medio de la sala común. Estaban sentados en tres sillones distintos, rodeando a una mesa repleta de comida, dulces y bebidas que parecían traídas para satisfacer el hambre de un regimiento.

.- Hey, Fabrizzi!-la llamó Sirius, levantando una mano para llamarla.- ¿Te apetece comer algo con nosotros?-le preguntó, abarcando con un brazo toda la comida que tenían.

Vittoria le miró sorprendida, levantando una ceja. Después de lo de ésa mañana, ¿se comportaba tan normal? Y, bueno, no del todo normal porqué, que ella recordase, jamás había cenado con los merodeadores.

.- Venga, ven.-añadió James, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.- No vamos a poder con todo.-le hizo ver.

Y tenía razón. Los tres estaban medio tumbados en sus respectivos sillones con el pantalón del uniforme desabrochado y con pinta de estar a punto de explotar.

.- No, gracias.-contestó ella.- No tengo hambre.

Entonces, su estómago la traicionó vilmente, rugiendo de forma grutural y haciendo que las mejillas de la italiana se tiñeran de rojo intenso.

.- Venga, no vas a perder tu reputación de chica dura por cenar un día con nosotros.-la animó Sirius, pasando por alto el abochornante momento en el que estaba la chica. Casi parecía que se estuviera disculpando.

.- Está bien.-accedió ella tras pensarlo un poco. Lo cierto era que tenía un hambre feroz y no podía esperar hasta el desayuno del día siguiente.- Pero luego tengo que acabar un trabajo o sea que cenamos y punto, ¿vale?-les advirtió a la vez que se sentaba.

.- Como la señorita mande.-dijo James, sonriendo con las manos en alto.

Después de cenar con ellos, Vittoria no había quedado rendida a sus pies pero lo cierto era que su concepto hacia los merodeadores había cambiado notablemente. Bueno, excepto hacia Peter que, cada vez que intentaba hacer un comentario, la fastidiaba quedando como un retrasado mental.

La charla fue distendida y, hasta, a veces, divertida, por lo que la chica se olvidó pronto de la insufrible tarde que había pasado enclaustrada en la biblioteca y se dejó llevar por la compañía de James y Sirius. Hasta empezó a ver el encanto que tantas chicas adoraban en ellos. Lo que no significaba que los adorase, no nos pasemos, pero sí los toleraba. Cosa que habría sido difícilmente predecible por alguien a primera hora de la mañana.

Además de que, un par o tres de vasos de whisky de fuego solían hacerla mucho más sociable y desinhibida.

.- ¿Sabías que nuestra pequeña Vittoria tiene pretendientes, Prongs?- soltó Sirius en tono paternalista, mirando con ojitos tiernos, que no podían ser más fingidos, a Vittoria.

.- ¿Cómo?-preguntó James, que no había oído nada por culpa de los ronquidos de Peter.

.- Nada, nada.-murmuró Vittoria, con una mano encima de la frente, tratando de disuadir a James de seguir escuchando.

.- Que digo,-volvió a empezar Sirius, hablando más alto.- que nuestra pequeña Vittoria tiene pretendientes.

.- ¿Ah, si?-preguntó James con tono de maruja interesada, mirando fijamente hacia la susodicha.

.- Eso no os importa a ninguno de los dos.-dijo ella.

.- Pues sí.-siguió Sirius, ignorando el comentario de la italiana.

.- ¿Y quién va detrás de nuestra pequeña, Padfoot?-preguntó James, aún con un tono cantarín.

.- No te lo vas a creer.-contestó él en plan Boris Izaguirre.

.- ¿Quién?-preguntó James, cada vez más interesado.

Vittoria no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran graciosos, eso no podía negarlo. Hablaban de su vida privada con tanta gracia que no podía evitar reírse, todo ese teatro… Querían aparentar ser muy mayores para algunas cosas pero para otras seguían teniendo la frescura típica de los niños de diez años con un puntito de niños malos muy gracioso.

.- Carlo Zabini.-dijo Sirius tras un redoble de tambores cortesía de James.

.- ¿Carlo Zabini?-repitió él, pensando que había oído mal.- ¿Él te gusta?-preguntó, abandonando cualquier tipo de juego y poniéndose serio.

.- Ya he dicho antes que eso no os incumbe.-dijo ella, al ver el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

.- ¡Vittoria!- exclamó la voz de Lily nada más entrar en la sala común.- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó aún sin reparar en su "compañía".

.- En la biblioteca.-contestó ella.

.- ¿No has ido a cenar?-preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado. En ningún momento había levantado la vista de su amiga y, por lo tanto, no veía cómo James y Sirius la observaban.

.- No,-respondió ella.- he cenado aquí.-dijo señalando la mesa repleta de platos ahora ya vacíos.

Fue entonces cuando Lily se percató de la presencia de James y Sirius y de Peter que dormía encima de un sofá. Su cara de sorpresa fue impagable.

.- ¿Con ellos?-preguntó totalmente incrédula. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar, sin entenderlo.

.- Me han invitado y ya está. Lily no te enfades.-dijo, con una mano en la frente y poniendo morritos.

.- ¿Has bebido?-preguntó sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Ha bebido?-preguntó a los otros dos con el mismo resultado. Miró entonces la mesa, repleta de platos y de botellas y allí encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.- ¡¿Pero estáis locos o qué!-espetó totalmente fuera de sí.

.- ¡Ah!-gimió Peter.- No grites tanto, loca.-se quejó, revolviéndose en el sofá.

.- Lily, tranquilízate, sólo es un vaso de whisky de fuego.-trató de calmarla Vittoria.

.- ¡Ni más ni menos!-volvió a exclamar iracunda.-¿A quién se le ocurre? Mañana hay clase, ¿lo sabes?-inquirió mirando fijamente a Vittoria que ahora bajaba la mirada.

.- Pero si estoy perfectamente, ¡Lils!-dijo ella. Entonces se levantó para demostrárselo.- ¿Lo ves? Me aguanto perfectamente.

Siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa con la mirada al frente, rodeándola lenta pero segura y sin vacilar en sus pasos. Sin embargo, una arruga en la alfombra debajo de sus pies la hizo trastabillar y cayó en los brazos de Sirius.

.- Uy, sí, lo veo perfectamente.-espetó la pelirroja irónicamente. Se acercó a su amiga y le tendió la mano para que se incorporase.- Venga, levanta, Vittoria.

.- Ay, Lils no te enfades…-pidió de nuevo, levantándose.

.- No me enfado, pero va, será mejor que subamos a la habitación.-dijo pasando un brazo por detrás de su amiga para que ésta no cayera.

.- Oye, Evans, yo tampoco me siento muy bien, ¿me ayudas a subir a mi habitación?-preguntó James fingiendo estar fatal.

.- Que te jodan, Potter. Esta vez te has pasado.-espetó ella, sin girarse a mirar atrás.

Tampoco había sido para tanto, la verdad. Sin embargo, Lily empezaba a estar harta de todo. De las bromas de Potter, de los comentarios de Black, de los problemas de Audrey y de lo rara que estaba Vittoria últimamente. Harta de todo.

Ayudó a Vittoria a meterse en la cama y abrió rápidamente su baúl sacando de él una caja de piel con broches dorados. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la caja y la abrió dejando al descubierto un montón de botecitos y frascos de cristal llenos de substancias e ingredientes para pociones. Escogió unos cuantos y, tras coger un pequeño caldero de debajo de su cama, se dispuso a mezclarlos uno por uno, removiendo y juntándolos todos sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos azules la espiaban entre los doseles.

Minutos después acercaba una copa humeante al cabezal de la cama de Vittoria, sorteando a "Marcia" la última adquisición de su amiga, una planta caníbal que se alimentaba de sus semejantes. La italiana se removió inquieta al notar una cachetada cortesía de la pelirroja, y se incorporó sobre sus codos.

.- Lils…-se quejó, frotándose un ojo con pereza.

.- Bebe esto.- le ordenó la otra, acercando la copa humeante a su boca.

.- Ah, no, ¡huele fatal!- negó ella, arrugando su naricilla con desdén.

.- Bébetelo, venga, no me hagas repetirlo.- ordenó ella de nuevo, forzando el vaso contra la boca de su amiga.

.- No ñmhf, argh, Lily, ¿no podrías darle mejor sabor?-se quejó, limpiándose los labios con una mueca de asco.

.- No, te lo mereces.-espetó ella.- Por beber con esos dos.-la riñó.

.- Lo sé, lo sé…-aceptó ella.- Pero, ¿Qué querías? Me han ofrecido cena y, tenía tanta hambre que no he podido resistirme…

.- Bueno, va, mejor vamos a dormir ya…-dijo ella, olvidando la bronca.- Mañana será otro día.-suspiró.

.- Buenas noches, Lily.-dijo Vittoria tapándose de nuevo.

.- Buenas noches, Vittoria.-contestó ella, mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

.- Mmmm, oye, Lils…-la llamó de nuevo.

.- Dime.- dijo ella, poniéndose el pijama.

.- Lo siento.-murmuró sincera, para volver a hundirse bajo las sábanas.

Lily miró tiernamente el bulto que se ocultaba bajo las mantas. A veces, Vittoria las sorprendía con alguna locura o estupidez pero luego se comportaba de tal forma que era imposible seguir enfadada con ella por mucho tiempo. Con un hábil movimiento de varita, recogió su maletín de pociones y guardó el caldero debajo de su cama. Se metió entre las sábanas y, en el preciso momento en que su cabeza rozó su almohada, cayó en un profundo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Vittoria despertó con un presentimiento extraño. Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero sentía que había algo que se le olvidaba. Se duchó aún con ese presentimiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intentando recordar qué era lo que se le escapaba hasta que al final dio con ello.

No había terminado el trabajo de Runas Antiguas. Si de otro profesor se tratase, Vittoria apelaría a la compasión, alegando que había estado muy preocupada por su amiga Audrey que estaba en la enfermería. De hecho, era lo que tenía pensado de hacer con los demás profesores de los que tenía deberes.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Mikonnos, y él, para Vittoria, era un hueso duro de roer. Ni siquiera le permitía ir al baño en "esos días del mes" así que era prácticamente imposible que le perdonara el hecho de no haber terminado el trabajo. Se despojó de la toalla mojada que cubría su cuerpo y se puso la túnica rápidamente, cogiendo lo que le hacía falta para las clases.

.- ¡Lily!-la llamó, por encima del ruido de la ducha.- Tengo que acabar una cosa, te veo abajo, ¿vale?

.- Vale- en el preciso momento en el que oyó su contestación, echó a correr escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala común.

Expandió los dos rollos de pergamino sobre la mesa, volviendo a leer todo el trabajo para sintetizarlo todo en la conclusión. Le costó más de diez minutos de situarse pero, al final, terminó con todo poco antes de que Lily llegara. Sin embargo, aún había algo que le fallaba y no sabía el qué.

.- ¿Ya estás?-preguntó la pelirroja, tras llegar a la sala común.

.- Sí, todo controlado.-contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

.- Pues venga, a desayunar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Audrey, mientras tanto, daba vueltas en su cama. Había estado hablando hasta tarde con Lupin, de tonterías y otras cosas pero ahora ya había dormido suficiente y se aburría. Se levantó, notando todo el cuerpo entumecido de los casi dos días enteros que llevaba tumbada. Estaba aburrida. Su única distracción era Remus Lupin que, por su "accidente", estaba también en la enfermería. Pero, en ese momento, su única distracción estaba profundamente dormida.

Acercándose a la ventana de la enfermería se frotó los brazos con las manos tratando de darse calor. Había olvidado la bata encima de la cama pero ya le costaba suficiente ponerse a andar como para encima ir haciendo paseítos estúpidos por la enfermería, por mucho frío que tuviese.

Al fin llegó a su objetivo y se apoyó con delicadeza al frío cristal de la ventana. La enfermería estaba en la torre que daba al lago por lo que pudo observarlo nítidamente aprovechando que ese día no había ni una nube que tapara el sol. Incluso pudo ver como un tentáculo del calamar gigante salía de la oscura superficie, formando ondas, para luego volver a sumergirse en ella. Parecía que le estuviese saludando. Sonrió ante la estupidez que acababa de pasar por su cabeza y ese fue el momento que eligió Remus para despertar.

Y, igual os parece estúpido, pero el verla iluminada por la tenue luz del sol, con esa sonrisa casi infantil en su rostro y el camisón blanco rozando su suave piel, hizo que Remus creyera estar viendo un ángel.

Audrey seguía mirando por la ventana, con un brillo de niña en la mirada. Lo observaba todo con una inmensa curiosidad, cómo si lo viera por primera vez. El chico se incorporó pesadamente sobre sus codos sin dejar de mirar a Audrey que, en ese momento, volvió a frotarse los brazos para infundirse calor.

.- Buenos días.-dijo con voz ronca.

.- Buenos días.-contestó ella, tras el sobresalto de oír la voz del chico.- ¿Qué tal?-preguntó, más que nada, para empezar una conversación.

.- Bien.-sonrió el chico.- ¿Y tú? Veo que te has levantado sola.-observó.

.- Sí.-dijo ella, contenta.- Ya empiezo a cansarme de estar aquí.

.- Normal-dijo él.

.- ¡Remus!-se oyó, provinente del pasillo.

Stacy Smith irrumpió en la enfermería, sin preocuparse de no hacer ruido y sin respetar las normas de ésta que indicaban claramente que no había visitas hasta después de las doce del mediodía. Se acercó corriendo a la cama de Remus, sin fijarse en que Audrey y él estaban hablando antes de que ella interrumpiese.

.- ¡Remus! Tengo una información que, como prefecto puede interesarte.-dijo de un tirón con voz de pito.

.- Smith-la cortó él.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, aunque no esperaba más de ti, estoy en la cama aún.-le hizo ver irónicamente.

.- Bueno, no me importa, tranquilo.-desestimó ella sin ver como las cejas de Audrey y de Remus se alzaban de la sorpresa.

.- Ya, pero a mi sí.-contestó él.- Además, no puedes estar aquí.

.- ¡Da igual!-protestó ella, con voz de niña mimada.- ¿No quieres saberlo?

Remus meditó su respuesta. Su primer pensamiento fue decirle que no quería saberlo y que se fuese porque quería dormir. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que volvería a tenerla allí en el primero de los descansos entre clases por lo que prefirió quitársela de encima cuanto antes.

.- Venga, dímelo.-aceptó él.

.- ¡Sabía que no podrías resistirte!-exclamó con voz aguda, para el disgusto de los oídos de los presentes.- Ayer por la noche, en mi habitación- allí fue cuando Audrey, que fingía mirar por la ventana, empezó a prestar más atención a lo que la rubia contaba.- Evans preparó una poción. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?-preguntó, esperando que Remus se levantara y fuese a denunciarlo a McGonnagall.

.- Pues opino que no es asunto tuyo.-espetó él con una mirada fría.

.- Pero la normativa lo prohíbe.-se quejó, con voz llorosa.

.- Pero es algo que no te incumbe. Además, no está bien que andes chivándote de este tipo de cosas. ¿Te molestaron acaso?-no esperó su respuesta.- Pues ya está.-concluyó.

Empezaba a estar realmente harto de tener siempre a Stacy detrás suyo para contarle chismes de los demás habitantes de su residencia. Se pasaba el día espiando a la gente para luego ir a contárselo a él si se trataba de algo prohibido.

.- Pero, Remus!-se quejó de nuevo.

.- No hay peros, Smith, será mejor que te vayas.-espetó él, señalando la puerta con un dedo. La chica obedeció rápidamente y se marchó de la enfermería.- Esto es el colmo ya.-dijo Remus.

.- ¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Audrey, a la que no se le había borrado la expresión de sorpresa de la cara.

.- No.-negó él.- A veces es peor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras el desayuno, Vittoria fue a su clase de Runas. Zabini la pilló por banda y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con él e iniciar una conversación.

.- ¿Te lo has pensado ya?-preguntó a bocajarro.

.- ¿No podríamos dejar ya este tema?-espetó hastiada.- Ya lo hablaremos, ¿vale?-suavizó.

.- Vale.-aceptó él.-¿Has hecho el trabajo de Runas?-preguntó.

.- Si.-dijo ella.

.-¿Y qué has puesto en el apartado de leyendas?-preguntó el chico abriendo uno de sus rollos.

El apartado de leyendas. ¡Mierda! ¡Era eso lo que se le olvidaba! Zabini pareció ver el problema en la cara de la chica porque sonrió maliciosamente.

.- Toma, míralo del mío.-le ofreció acercándole el pergamino.

.- Gracias.-aceptó ella, demasiado estresada como para pararse a pensar las intenciones que tenía Zabini al ofrecerle eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fin!**

**Bueno, fin del chapi, claro.**

**¿Os ha gustado? Supongo que estaréis algo enfadadillos por haberos hecho esperar tanto, ¿no?**

**Lo siento! Aixx parece que últimamente sólo hago que escribir eso! He estado haciendo un trabajo bastante… pesado pero ahora ya está. Sólo queda que me evalúen pero eso ya no está en mis manos así que, cuando termine con la exposición, ya estará todo…**

**En fin, que ya lo he colgado…**

**Bye!**

**PD: Hoy no tengo tiempo pero prometo que en el próximo chapi voy a contestar los reviews!**


	8. Fergus!

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. Lo que no tengáis ni idea de donde sale es mío.**

**Muchas gracias x vuestros reviews! Respuestas en la página de reviews en uno mío! **

**Capítulo 8: _Fergus_**

Efectivamente, Carlo Zabini tenía intenciones escondidas para ayudar a Vittoria. Un Slytherin jamás ayudaba a nadie si no se trataba de… digamos, un intercambio común de intereses. Yo te dejo copiar mis deberes, tú sales conmigo. Era simple y le había costado relativamente poco de conseguir. Lo cierto es que había estado mucho tiempo luchando contra las espectaculares maniobras de evasión que practicaba la chica nada más verle. Pero ahora ya no se iba a poder escapar más.

Al acabar la clase, Vittoria recogió sus cosas rápidamente, como de costumbre, y se dispuso a alejarse de Zabini tanto como pudiese. Porque, ahora que había tenido una hora entera para meditarlo, tenía muy claro lo que vendría a continuación. Un chantaje emocional puro y duro, claro que sí. Zabini se le acercaría cada vez más, con la excusa de ser "amigos" pero con toda la intención de llegar a algo más. No es que la italiana se lo tuviera creído, ni mucho menos. Lo que pasaba era que llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa situación y, al llegar a ése punto estancado en el que todos los días parecían ser el mismo (él buscándola y ella escondiéndose), ella había acabado por cansarse. Todo había empezado como un juego, un flirteo casi inocuo, comparado con el de Potter hacia Lily, pero, al fin y al cabo, con un objetivo común.

Casi como si ella estuviera prediciendo sus movimientos, se alejaba de tal forma que parecía que el Slytherin estuviera tratando de coger humo con las manos. Sin embargo, la manía que el profesor tenía a la chica se hizo patente de nuevo, haciendo que ella tuviera que volver hasta su mesa para hablar con él.

.- Señorita Fabrizzi.-le llamó con ese tono insolente que tan sólo reservaba para ella.

Vittoria suspiró hastiada antes de dar media vuelta ofreciendo un aspecto sumiso que ni ella misma se creía. Se acercó a la mesa del profesor con normalidad y esperó a que él dejara de revolver entre sus cosas para dignarse a mirarla.

.- Espero que su trabajo sea correcto esta vez.-dijo mirando fijamente a su alumna.- Porque si no, me veré obligado a suspendérselo, ya lo sabe, ¿verdad?-preguntó innecesariamente, señalando un pergamino en bastante mal estado, todo hay que decirlo, en el que ponía Vittoria Fabrizzi en el encabezamiento de éste.- No quiero que "esto"-dijo levantando el pergamino con un enorme y redondo cero escrito en rojo.- se repita, ¿está claro?

.- Clarísimo.-respondió ella con una espléndida sonrisa falsa para luego dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Cosa que no hubiera hecho de saber que Carlo Zabini la esperaba allí. La había pillado, ya no tenía escapatoria. El chico había esperado pacientemente el sermón del profesor hacia la chica y estaba apoyado en una pared enfrente de la puerta con su típica pose sexy.

Y como os veo un poco perdidas, os describiré esa pose sexy. El chico estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo y con el pelo rizado ondeando al viento. Vale, eso no era precisamente así porque en el pasillo no había ni siquiera una suave brisa pero, para Vittoria fue precisamente eso. Y es que la tensión sexual entre ellos era palpable por cualquiera. El chico sonrió sensualmente y se acercó lento hacia la chica que, paralizada, no hizo intento alguno para separarse o incluso huir.

.- ¿Cómo se pasa el profesor, eh?-comentó, casualmente.

.- Bastante.-dijo ella, con una sonrisa ladina y encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. Un cosquilleo había empezado en la boca de su estómago y casi le temblaban las piernas. Sonrió, tensa, y se preparó para una huida rápida en caso de que Zabini se acercara demasiado. No estaba segura de saber reaccionar.

.- Vittoria.-la llamó con voz aterciopelada.

.- Dime.-contestó ella, por pura inercia.

.- Creo que me debes una, ¿no?-dijo él, acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

.- Puede.-evadió ella, levantando un hombro, insegura.

.- No, no puede. Me debes una.-afirmó él, con una sonrisa.

A pesar de lo que os podría parecer, la conversación no estaba siendo ni en tono sarcástico, ni soltando las frases con mala leche ni de malos modos. No. Estaba siendo, más bien, un tanteo mutuo, el saber hasta dónde se podía llegar. Casi puedo decir que era un ligero flirteo, en el que las palabras pasaban a un estricto segundo plano y los gestos y las miradas tomaban el control de la situación.

.- Bueno, mejor me voy que tengo clases.-despertó Vittoria tras oír el timbre y notar demasiada cercanía entre ambos.- Ya hablaremos luego.-dijo.

Zabini tan sólo asintió y se fue por el lado contrario al que la chica. Tenía una maquiavélica idea formándose en su cabeza pero aún le quedaba mucho por pulir. Sin embargo, conocía a la persona perfecta para ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le dieron el alta a Remus nada más llegar Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera le puso de nuevo un poco de ungüento (ésta vez ya no parecía un moco verdoso como la anterior) y le mandó para clase rápidamente. Mientras eso pasaba, Audrey disfrutaba de uno de esos momentos en que, a causa del sopor que te envuelve, se había entregado a Morfeo en menos que canta un gallo. A pesar de haber dormido más que en una semana entera de exámenes, la chica seguía teniendo sueño y se cansaba con nada. Sería por la pérdida de sangre, según dijo Remus en cuanto ella se lo comentó.

El chico recogía sus cosas cuando vio que Audrey, en su cama, se metía debajo las sábanas de forma inconsciente para protegerse del frío. Madame Pomfrey le estaba metiendo prisa para que pudiera llegar, como mínimo, a la segunda clase, pero él tuvo tiempo de dejar su jersey a los pies de la cama de la chica.

Poco rato después, Audrey despertó con la sensación de ser observada. Efectivamente, su instinto no había fallado. Dos ojos azules la miraban a través de unas gafas de media luna, con una chispa pícara en las pupilas. Albus Dumbledore venía a interesarse por su salud y para darle una carta.

.- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-le preguntó, convocando una silla y sentándose cerca del cabezal de la cama.

.- Mejor.-dijo ella. Inconscientemente volvió a frotarse los brazos para infundirse calor.

.- Tenga.-dijo el hombre, alargándole el jersey que yacía en los pies de la cama.

.- Gracias.-contestó ella sorprendida, pensando que él mismo se lo había traído. Se lo echó sobre los hombros y se volvió de nuevo hacia el director.

.- Ésta mañana, su madre me ha mandado una lechuza urgente con buenas noticias.-anunció el hombre, blandiendo un sobre entre sus dedos.

.- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella intentando adivinarlo por su mirada. Totalmente inútil, ese hombre llevaba más años usando oclumancia que ella tenía de vida.

.- Sobre su compromiso con el señor Sirius Black.-soltó él. Ella ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Dumbledore lo supiera. A ése hombre no se le escapaba ni una de las miles de cosas que pasaban en la escuela y esa no podía ser menos.

.- ¿Y qué dice?-preguntó ella, esperanzada.

.- En el sobre hay dos documentos.-empezó lentamente el anciano, para la exasperación de la muchacha.- Uno de ellos es la copia del contrato pre-matrimonial que hicieron sus padres antes de casarse. El otro es una carta que le manda su madre. ¿Cuál quiere leer primero?-preguntó, cómo si se tratase de un presentador muggle de concursos televisivos.

.- Me da igual.-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿El contrato pre-matrimonial?-dijo, más que nada por decir algo ya que el director esperaba una respuesta más concisa.

.- Perfecto.-dijo él. Abrió el sobre con una tranquilidad pasmosa y sacó de él un pergamino doblado en tres partes.- Tenga.-dijo, tendiéndoselo tal cual estaba.

La chica lo desdobló y empezó a leer el primer párrafo. Tal y como esperaba, el texto tenía un aire puramente oficial y realmente cargante por lo que su lectura se hizo cada vez más vertical. Hablaba de dotes, herencias y joyas. Hasta que llegó al párrafo en el que hablaba de la descendencia.

_"… los hijos descendientes de la unión de ambos interesados no podrán ser comprometidos en contra de su voluntad así cómo lo exige éste documento. Los derechos de los progenitores sobre sus descendientes quedarán abolidos en éste sentido…"_

Se saltó lo siguiente porque ya no era más que pura palabrería repitiendo exactamente lo mismo. Lo que quería saber ya lo sabía. Volvió a leer el mismo trozo hasta tres veces para asegurarse. Al final, terminó por levantar la vista hacia Dumbledore sin poder ocultar una sonrisa enorme pero aún con la duda.

.- ¿Eso significa que…?-empezó insegura.

.- No tendrá que casarse con el señor Sirius Black a no ser que quiera, claro.-completó él, contagiado por la sonrisa de la chica.

.- ¿De verdad?-preguntó, a punto de dar saltos de felicidad.

.- Absolutamente.-contestó él.

Audrey suspiró aliviada y volvió a leer el mismo trozo un par de veces más con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en la boca. Ya no tenía que casarse con Sirius. No iba a ser una mera mujer florero, ahora podría elegir. Y su elección era pasar por este mundo de otra forma que no fuese solamente para "seguir con la pureza". Ya era libre, por fin.

Todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le habían traído esa maldita carta desaparecieron cómo en un golpe de aire y olvidó pronto lo mal que lo había pasado. Ya no, ¡ya no! Si es que, a esas alturas, le parecía imposible. ¡Un milagro! Merlín, un maravilloso milagro. Se acordó del otro pergamino que aguardaba en el sobre, esperando para ser leído.

Con las manos temblorosas por la emoción, desdobló la carta y se enjuagó una lágrima que bajaba lenta por su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas.

_Querida Audrey,_

_Creo que esta es la primera carta que te escribo y que sé seguro que vas a recibir. Supongo que debes de estar contenta por la noticia que viene también en éste sobre. Creí que debías saberlo, estoy a la espera de un juicio que prohíba la decisión de tu padre. Aunque, lo cierto es que no hay mucho que decidir. Simplemente, él ha incumplido un contrato mágico y eso es algo que, tarde o temprano, acaba saliendo mal._

_Y ahora ya sí. ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi niña? Madame Pomfrey me ha contado que haces de las tuyas por esa enfermería y, en tu estado no deberías hacerlo. Hazle caso y pórtate bien, sabes que ella lo hace con toda su buena intención. _

_Me encantaría haberme quedado más tiempo en Hogwarts pero tengo asuntos que tratar. Te prometo que, en cuanto se solucione lo del juicio vendré a verte. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar._

_Te quiere, _

_Grace Darwin._

_PD: Darwin es mi apellido de soltera, supongo que no lo sabías._

Observó los últimos trazos de tinta escritos con una exquisita sencillez. Elegante pero sin ser recargada. La había escrito con prisas, seguramente y podía encontrar cosas que, en otro momento, no habría oído ni leído de su madre, de eso estaba segura.

Dobló la carta de nuevo y la dejó encima de la mesilla para volver a mirar a Dumbledore. Ahora él observaba la blancura impoluta de la enfermería.

.- Demasiado blanco.-murmuró al cabo de un rato.

.- Ya.-coincidió Audrey mirando al techo con hastío.- Estoy más que harta de ver siempre blanco.-se quejó, colocándose bien el jersey que se le había movido.- ¿Me puedo ir ya?-soltó de golpe, sobresaltando al director por el cambio brusco de tema y de tono.

.- Lo siento pero aún no.-contestó el anciano, divertido y ladeando un poco la cabeza.-¿Tantas ganas tiene de reanudar su castigo?-le preguntó, jocoso.- No tenga prisa, señorita Cassaday.- dijo al cabo de un rato.

.- ¿Y cuándo podré irme?-preguntó ignorando el consejo del director.

.- Cuando Poppy lo decida.-concluyó él.- Venga, la dejo que seguro que quiere contestar esa carta.-dijo él. Como toda respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza.- Hasta luego.-se despidió.

.- Adiós. Y muchas gracias.-añadió cuando Dumbledore estaba ya casi en la puerta. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y salió de la enfermería con un suave golpe de puerta tras su capa azul claro.

Volvió a colocarse bien el jersey pero éste se escurrió por encima de la fina tela de su camisón. Decidió ponérselo bien y se incorporó un poco para facilitar un poco la tarea a sus cansados brazos. Deslizó la prenda por su cabeza y enseguida se dio cuenta de que ése jersey no era suyo.

Su olor a jabón mezclado con otra esencia que no supo identificar le dio la clave. Poco después se percató de que era varias tallas más grandes que el suyo ya que el cuello le quedaba bastante amplio. Se miró los brazos, cubiertos y ya calentitos por el jersey y se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían desaparecido también bajo la tela roja. Definitivamente, ése no era su jersey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero la mañana seguía cuando Remus estaba ya en su tercera clase. Los profesores le habían preguntado por Audrey, por eso de que estaban siempre juntos por el castigo, y él se limitaba a decir que la chica estaba en la enfermería y ya iba mejorando.

Le encargaron un montón de tareas para la chica que él fue poniendo desordenadamente en su mochila y que, hacia la hora de comer, ya estaba a punto de reventar. Era la segunda semana de clase y ya estaban todos como locos, mandando trabajos que, según ellos, ayudarían a cuadrar la nota final.

Ahora el chico iba por el pasillo, cargado como un burro y dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor. En un cruce de galerías se encontró con Lily y Vittoria que le miraron sorprendidas.

.- ¿Tu no estabas en la enfermería?-preguntó Vittoria, sorprendida.

.- Estaba.-puntualizó el chico con una sonrisa.- Me han dado el alta ésta mañana.-explicó.

.- ¿Y cómo está Audrey?-se interesó la pelirroja. Ése día, hasta las cuatro de la tarde no podrían ir a verla ya que tenían clases.

.- Va mejorando.-aseguró el chico.- Ésta mañana, cuando yo me he despertado ella ya se había levantado.-explicó.

.- Típico de Audrey.-replicó Vittoria con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Irás a verla?-le preguntó.

.- Sí.-dijo él. Las chicas alzaron las cejas, ligeramente sorprendidas.- Es que me han dado deberes para ella y como por la tarde sólo tengo una clase… Iré a traérselo.-puntualizó, medio avergonzado.

.- Perfecto.-dijo Lily, a la vez que todos echaban a andar hacia el comedor.- seguro que se aburre como una ostra. No puede estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer algo, ¿sabes?-le contó ella.

.- Ya lo había notado.-dijo él, riendo.

En el gran comedor se encontraron con que James, Sirius y Peter les habían guardado un sitio. Lily y Vittoria se sentaron con ellos más por inercia que por otra cosa ya que, al ir hablando con Remus ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde les llevaban los pies. Sin embargo, lo que había resultado ser una gran oportunidad para James se volvió en nada pues Lily se limitaba a hablar con Vittoria y a dirigirle algún que otro comentario al licántropo que, estaba particularmente distraído.

Aunque, en realidad, a su alrededor estaban sucediendo más cosas que nunca. La noticia de la boda acordada de Sirius Black había vuelto locas a sus admiradoras y ahora el pobre chico estaba siendo acosado por todas y cada una de las féminas de Hogwarts que suspiraban por él. Y que no eran precisamente pocas. El chico empezaba a cansarse de todo pero ellas estaba enloquecidas y no había comentario que las parase. Incluso había dos chicas que se habían agredido entre ellas y habían acabado castigadas por McGonnagall que, a pesar de sus amenazas, tampoco había logrado hacer que el tumulto de jovencitas se disipara alrededor del merodeador.

Además de eso, James intentaba lograr el perdón de Lily que no parecía demasiado dispuesta a escucharle. Cada vez que el chico de pelo revuelto trataba de meter baza en cualquier conversación era acallado por dos ojos enfurecidos de la pelirroja y una risita burlona de parte de Sirius que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación.

Sin embargo, no desistía e intentaba por todos los medios, captar la atención de la pelirroja. Le pasaba la bandeja del pan cuando ella alargaba la mano hacia ésta, le salaba el plato si la chica hacía algún comentario sobre lo soso que estaba el pollo, la miraba embelesado y la llamaba cada dos por tres pidiéndole perdón.

.- Lily, perdóname, ¡por favor!-suplicó al fin con ojitos tristes. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asomo de risa sarcástica de Vittoria.

Mientras tanto, Lily comía, siendo consciente de que todas las miradas de un buen trecho de la mesa de Gryffindor estaban fijas en ella. Le zumbaban los oídos y sólo le faltaba tener a Potter pidiéndole perdón para ponerla aún más rígida…

.- Cállate, Potter.-ordenó entre dientes, sin mirarle.

.- ¡Por favor!-repitió el muchacho, sin preocuparse de que mucha gente estaba mirándoles.

.- Que me dejes, Potter.-repitió ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no ponerse a gritar. Suficiente había llamado la atención ya cuando estuvo volando por los aires hacía un par de días.

.- Te dejo si me perdonas.-propuso el merodeador.

.- No sigas por ahí, Potter.-le aconsejó Vittoria, viendo como Lily se aferraba tan fuerte al cuchillo que tenía en la mano que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

.- ¡Es que no sé porqué se enfada tanto!-saltó él, con lo que parecía ser una pérdida de memoria selectiva.

.- ¿Ah, no?-preguntó Lily con un tono bastante inquietante.

.- Bueno,-rectificó él- Pero fue una bromita hecha sin maldad…-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Sin maldad?-repitió Lily, que le vio toda la maldad posible al asunto.- ¿Consideras que no te pasaste? ¿Qué era lo justo? ¿Crees que me merecía ésa humillación?-saltó la pelirroja, incapaz de morderse la lengua por más tiempo.

.- Mujer, si me lo pones así…-trató de decir él.

.- Eres imposible, Potter.-le cortó ella, dejando el plato casi como estaba des de un principio y marchándose del Gran Comedor.

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio y nadie, ni siquiera Vittoria, se movió de su asiento. Pero no porque no quisiera ir tras Lily, no. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando a conciencia lo que iba a decirle a James para que, de una vez por todas, entendiera que lo mejor era que dejase en paz a Lily si no quería sufrir peores consecuencias de las que iba a sufrir.

.- Potter.-empezó, mirando a la mesa.-deberías dejar de hacer eso.-le aconsejó, aunque sonó más como una orden.

.- ¿Hacer el qué?-preguntó inocentemente.

.- Deja ya el cuento de niño bueno porque yo no me lo trago.-soltó, harta de las caritas de ciervo abandonado que le ponía James. Éste, al instante, dejó de hacerlo.- Segundo: deja de molestar a Lily porque lo está pasando mal por tu culpa y no lo voy a permitir.-soltó.- Y, además, si crees que pidiendo perdón te vas a librar de lo que te toca, lo tienes claro.-sentenció la chica, haciendo que James palideciera ligeramente.

.- No será para tanto.-contestó él de forma chulesca.

Vittoria lo dejó por imposible y, tras recoger sus cosas y las de Lily, se fue por el mismo camino que había seguido su amiga. No le costó mucho encontrarla, de hecho, fue salir a los campos que rodeaban el castillo y verla. Bueno, más que nada, oírla porque la chica estaba comportándose como una loca, tirando piedras al lago aún estando el calamar muy cerca de la orilla.

Y digo comportándose como una loca porque era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. De todos es sabido que al calamar gigante que habita en el lago de Hogwarts no se le llama gigante por cualquier motivo sino porque lo es. Pues bien, eso nos lleva a que todas y cada una de las partes que conforman el cuerpo de éste gran invertebrado lo son. Es decir, sus tentáculos miden, por lo bajo diez metros y, estando tan cerca como lo estaba ese día de la orilla, Lily entraba en su radio de acción.

Por esa razón, Vittoria corría hacia una ofuscada Lily que tiraba piedras al lago con tanta suerte de no haber tocado aún al calamar gigante. Aunque le estaba molestando. La italiana tiró sus cosas para correr con más rapidez a la vez que iba llamando a su amiga.

.- ¡Lily!-gritó ella, sin ser escuchada.- ¡Lily!

Pero ella seguía igual de concentrada, lanzando los proyectiles hacia el lago, demasiado cerca del calamar gigante cómo para que su vida no corriera peligro. Tampoco tanto como peligro, ya que el calamar es vegetariano, pero sí algo de susto se llevaría.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Vittoria logró llegar relativamente cerca de la orilla del lago pues Lily ya tenía uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante enrollado en su cintura y estaba siendo zarandeada con muy poca compasión contando que la chica acababa de comer. Vittoria sacó su varita de la costura del pantalón, apuntando al animal que ahora balanceaba a su amiga de un lado para otro.

.- ¡Vittoria!-la llamó, con un ligero timbre de pánico en su voz.- ¡Bájame, por favor!-gritaba la pelirroja, empezando a desesperar.

.- ¡Lo estoy intentando!-le contestó ella, también a gritos, estrujándose el cerebro para encontrar algún hechizo útil.

Pero no le salía. Vittoria jamás había sido buena en momentos de alta tensión y ése era uno de esos momentos. Fijaos si estaba desesperada que barajaba la posibilidad de ir y hacerle una llave de judo al calamar gigante, el problema es que no sabría qué hacer con las seis patas restantes… ¡Piensa, Vittoria, piensa! Nada de nada, no le salía ningún hechizo… ¿Para qué le habían servido los estudios de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas si no podía deshacerse de un calamar gigante vegetariano? Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Al fin, llegó ayuda. Un chico de Ravenclaw, alertado por los gritos de la pelirroja, bajaba por la colina, corriendo. Era de un curso mayor y Vittoria no se acordaba nunca de su nombre pero, mirándolo bien, no estaba mal el tío. Jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch como cazador, igual que ella, y, lo cierto es que le tenía algo de manía por que, durante un partido del año anterior, la había marcado todo el rato sin dejar que la chica recibiera ni un pase. Gibson, se apellidaba.

Mientras Vittoria reflexionaba, Gibson ya tenía la varita en alto y susurraba algún hechizo para ayudar a Lily. Dicho y hecho, el animal dejó de zarandear a la chica en alto y, lentamente, la dejó en la orilla para luego sumergirse en las aguas oscuras del lago. Lily controlaba que todas las partes de su cuerpo siguieran dónde estaban cuando el chico se acercó preocupado.

.- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, inquieto.

Lily miró hacia arriba (el chico era algo más alto que ella) y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban preocupados. Melibeus Gibson, Ravenclaw un curso mayor que ella, con tanto domino sobre los animales que parecía comprender cada uno de sus idiomas.

.- Eso creo.-contestó ella, casi sin aliento.- Por cierto, muchas gracias.

.- No es nada.-contestó él, quitándole importancia con un gesto con la mano.- ¿Qué le has hecho a _Fergus_ para que se comporte así?-le preguntó, con un tono burlón de lo más amistoso.- Yo no le he enseñado a tratar a las chicas guapas de esa forma…-dejó caer, esgrimiendo una simpática sonrisa.

Lily soltó una risita y se puso colorada de repente.

.- Nada, tiraba piedras y, sin querer, le toqué.-explicó ella, avergonzada.- Por cierto… ¿_Fergus_?-preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Le llamas _Fergus_ a ésa bestia?

.- Veo que no te apasionan los animales, ¿eh?-soltó el chico, bromeando.

.- Los invertebrados no mucho.-contestó Lily, siguiendo su tono.

.- Ya,-dijo él, riendo.- Pues sí, le he puesto nombre, ya ves.-explicó, refiriéndose a la pregunta anterior de la chica.

.- ¿Y eso?-preguntó la pelirroja.

.- Bueno, lo creas o no, al pobre animal se le acaba cogiendo cariño.-explicó, bromeando.

.- Ya, seguro.-contestó la chica, tocándose la cintura, dónde debía de tener marcados los tentáculos de esa bestia.

.- Bueno, te dejo que veo que llegan los refuerzos.-dijo el chico, recogiendo su mochila que había tirado al llegar.

Los refuerzos eran, cómo no, Vittoria. La chica venía caminando lentamente, para no cortarles el rollo, pero él la vio y empezó a despedirse de Lily.

.- Controla más a tu amiga, que a la próxima se la van a comer las acromántulas.-le aconsejó el muchacho, sonriendo.

.- No si estás tú para evitarlo,-contestó ella, también sonriendo.

.- Bueno, nos vemos. Evans, Fabrizzi.-se despidió con un toque a su sombrero imaginario.- Adiós.

.- Adiós.-contestaron ambas al unísono.

.- ¡Y gracias!-exclamó Lily por lo que el chico se giró de nuevo e hizo un saludo militar.- ¿Qué simpático, no?-le dijo a Vittoria, minutos más tarde, sonriendo.

.- Uy, sí, muy simpático.-contestó ella, burlona.- Y amable.-siguió, para ver si la pelirroja caía en su juego.

.- Y caballeroso.- sí, cayó en su juego.

.- También. E inteligente.-añadió, sin que su amiga se percatase del tonillo irónico que estaba usando.

.- Ya, y también bastante guapo, ¿no crees?- já, ahí lo tenemos.

.- Lo sabía.-concluyó Vittoria, contenta.- Te gusta.-afirmó, sin dejar que su amiga lo negase.

.- ¡No!-exclamó ella, poniéndose colorada.

.- ¡Claro que sí! Lily, ¡pero si habéis conectado un montón!-le animó la italiana, con unos golpecitos en la espalda.- además, tú lo has dicho, te parece guapo. Es muy amable y no es la clase de chico que podría catalogarse como problemático. Es simpático, divertido… ¿Qué más quieres?- soltó Vittoria, cómo si le estuviera ofreciendo una ganga de éstas que se encuentran una vez en la vida.

.- ¿Tú crees?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras se secaba la camisa del uniforme con la varita.- No tiene pinta de mal chico, ¿no?-pregunto, insegura.

.- ¡Pues claro que no!-volvió a animarla ella.- Además, así Potter te dejará en paz por una buena temporada.- añadió, para terminar de convencerla.

.- Cierto.-dijo ella.- Bueno, ya veremos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus avanzaba penosamente, teniendo a Stacy Smith prácticamente pegada a sus talones. Llevaba toda la mañana evadiéndola pero la chica, aprovechando que Audrey no estaba, se había pegado a él como una lapa y había ocupado el sitio de la morena en todas las clases que había podido. Y el licántropo estaba más que harto de eso.

Le había mandado indirectas, había andado (por no decir que había corrido) lo más rápido que podía, se había metido en el baño de los chicos, esperando que ella se diera por enterada pero… No. La chica, veinte minutos más tarde, seguía esperándole con una sonrisa plantificada en el rostro y sin muestra alguna de estar cansada/enfadada/molesta por lo que el chico trataba de hacer.

.- Remsie,-le llamó, por quincuagésima vez consecutiva.-¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-preguntó, parando al chico en medio del pasillo y acercando su rostro al de él, oteando de muy cerca su cara.

.- Estoy perfectamente, Smith.-contestó él, zafándose con un movimiento brusco.

Remus no solía ser brusco. Bueno, igual lo era un poco los días antes de la luna llena ya que estaba bastante más irritable y saltaba a la mínima. Lo que no era normal era que estuviera así al día siguiente de ésta ya que solía estar demasiado fatigado de toda la noche y de las heridas que él mismo se había producido. La transformación de adolescente a lobo solía ser muy dura y acababa magullado por todas partes y estaba muy cansado. Algunas veces no había podido moverse de su cama al día siguiente de lo mal que había quedado. Además, el corte que tenía en la frente le escocía más que nunca, combinándose con un incipiente dolor de cabeza que, con la voz de pito de Stacy, se atenuaba más y más a cada segundo.

Ella, sin darse cuenta de nada, seguía parloteando sin cesar, intentando sacar mil temas que no venían a cuento y tratando de obtener la atención completa del chico. Le había hablado de ropa, de lo aburridos que eran los uniformes de Hogwarts, de lo vulgares que eran la mayoría de chicas, de la poca importancia que tenían para ella los estudios ya que sus padres eran perfectamente capaces de cubrir sus necesidades, de lo ansiosa que estaba por casarse y dar hijos a su futuro marido (palabras que pronunciaba pestañeando exageradamente y mirando a Remus de forma extraña) y ya empezaba a hablarle sobre lo terriblemente horteras que eran sus compañeras de cuarto cuando…

.- ¡Basta!-gritó Remus, en medio del pasillo.- Cállate ya, Stacy.-le ordenó, con la vena de su frente palpitando peligrosamente.

La vena de la frente de Remus Lupin no solía hincharse porque sí. Había que molestarle muchísimo para lograr ése efecto en el tranquilo licántropo y había muy pocos que consiguieran enfadarlo hasta ése punto. Una de ellas era Sirius cuando estaba excesivamente pesado con algún tema. Otra era Audrey, cuando le echaba las culpas de todo y le sacaba de sus casillas con comentarios que él no lograba anular. Y parecía que la última persona que lo había conseguido era Stacy Smith.

.- Pero,…-intentó decir la chica, acercándose mimosa al merodeador.

.- Que no, Smith, déjame ya.-dijo, ya más calmado pero igual de firme en su decisión.- Quiero estar solo.-declaró, mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Ella asintió por toda respuesta y, por un momento, Remus se arrepintió de su brusquedad al hablarle. Sin embargo, ese arrepentimiento se borró rápidamente pues la chica prácticamente se tiró a su cuello y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego irse tan contenta.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, resignado. Nadie lograría jamás que Stacy Smith aprendiera. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Y en la mochila que, una vez alejado el dolor de cabeza, se le hizo mucho menos pesada. Los libros, deberes y trabajos de Audrey que ahora debía llevarle.

Suspiró. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. Una sensación extraña le invadía y lograba que la chica no le pareciera una mala opción. Des de luego, a veces podía resultarle insoportable pero, últimamente, ésas veces eran ya mucho menos numerosas. Ahora incluso hablaban y no por compromiso.

Aunque, bueno, ella estaba en la enfermería y, si su única compañía era él mismo, pues no tenía mucho dónde elegir que digamos. Lo cierto es que había estado bastante callada pero siempre que hablaban era porque ella empezaba una conversación y todo era muy fluido entre los dos o, al menos, eso le había parecido a él.

Volvió a suspirar. No lo tenía nada claro y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, ya estaba llegando a la puerta de la enfermería y sólo ése trozo de madera les separaba. Tocó, sintiéndose de pronto un intruso y entró al oír el "adelante" que recibió como respuesta.

.- Buenas tardes.-saludó al verla tumbada en la cama.

Ella le saludó con un movimiento en la cabeza, haciéndole sonreír. Madame Pomfrey trataba desesperadamente de que la chica se tomara una cucharada de poción que ella sostenía delante de sus narices. La muchacha negaba rotundamente, con los labios firmemente presionados y los ojos cerrados. Arrugaba la nariz con repulsión, seguramente debido al olor de la poción y estiraba el cuello para atrás, alejándose lo mayor posible de la cuchara humeante que la enfermera le quería obligar a tomar.

.- Abra la boca.-ordenó la enfermera, empezando a mosquearse.- Venga, no tengo todo el día y usted ya es mayorcita para darse cuenta de que es por su bien.

Pero nada. Ni por amenazas, ni órdenes y ni siquiera tapándole la nariz para que tuviera que abrir la boca para respirar. Estuvieron así cinco minutos, con Poppy acercando peligrosamente la cuchara y Audrey negándose a abrir la boca. Al final, a Remus se le encendió la bombilla y dio con la forma de hacer que la chica tomase su medicina.

.- ¿No puede hacerlo intravenosa, Poppy?-sugirió Remus, con un brillo travieso en la mirada cuando se había acercado ya al cabezal de la cama de Audrey.

Los ojos de Aurey se abrieron llenos de miedo. Odiaba las agujas, les tenía un pánico horrible. Y Remus lo sabía, sino, ¿a qué venía esa mirada traviesa que ahora podía leer en sus ojos? La chica vio como la enfermera parecía considerarlo y, antes de que lo aceptara, se acercó precipitadamente a la cuchara y bebió de un trago su contenido.

Una mueca de asco mal contenida afloró enseguida en su rostro y un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Casi instantáneamente, abrió la boca y empezó a abanicarse la lengua con una mano mientras que, con la otra, buscaba a tientas un vaso de agua para atenuar el mal sabor. Con los ojos cerrados por el asco que sentía contuvo una náusea y siguió palpando en la superficie de la mesita para encontrar un vaso de agua que parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia.

De pronto, notó como unas manos cálidas cogían la suya (la que usaba de abanico) y la apartaban suavemente para después notar el vaso apoyado en su labio inferior. Abrió los ojos y cogió ella misma el vaso, sintiendo el agua inundar su boca y, posteriormente su garganta, mitigando la sensación de vómito que tenía. Levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse a Poppy pero se sorprendió chocando con los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin.

Él le había dado el agua, él había venido a visitarla, él había estado hablando con ella siempre que ésta lo había necesitado, él la había traído a la enfermería, él, él, _él_… Merlín, ¿qué coño le estaba pasando?

.- Gracias.-murmuró sorprendida, dejando atrás sus pensamientos.

.- No hay de qué.-contestó él.- ¿Te siguen dando miedo las agujas, eh?-preguntó, con ese brillo travieso en la mirada de nuevo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

.- Venga ya, ¿no te acuerdas?-preguntó él, incrédulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Cuarto curso en Hogwarts_

_Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

.- Venga chicos, formad grupos de dos personas, por favor.-les pedía el profesor, entre palmas y gritos para que los alumnos prestaran atención.

Se formó un revuelo, el normal que provocaba ese tipo de orden en ellos ya que siempre quedaba algún alumno desparejado o fuera de su grupo habitual. Al final, el profesor, harto de ver como algunos grupos eran inseparables si se les dejaba a ellos escoger, se puso a nombrar él mismo las parejas.

Total que, por proximidad, les tocó a Vittoria y a Lily juntas y a Audrey con… Lupin. Por aquél entonces, sus diferencias no eran tan notorias pero sí lo bastante como para que ambos se negaran automáticamente a seguir las órdenes del profesor y se cerraron en banda. Al final, previa amenaza, aceptaron trabajar juntos, alegando que tan sólo era una hora y que no querían bajar su media escolar.

La criatura del día era una oruga chillona por pareja. Y a ellos dos, por protestones, les tocó una que estaba enferma y había que inyectarle la comida por medio de una aguja. Y, claro, Audrey, con su pánico a las agujas, ya estaba por abandonar todo intento de hacer la clase e hacer campana por primera vez en su vida.

Sin embargo, Remus captó enseguida lo que le pasaba a la morena. Y cuando ella le vio esbozar esa sonrisa de suficiencia que ya empezaba a odiar, se propuso aguantar allí lo que hiciera falta. Total, no era a ella a quién pincharían si no a la oruga así que…

.- Bueno Cassaday… ¿La pinchas tú o yo?-preguntó el chico, fingiendo no saber nada.

.- Pues, no lo sé… Me da igual.-contestó ella, rezando interiormente para que él se ofreciera.

.- Mejor hazlo tú, con lo bestia que soy seguro que le hago más daño.-dijo él, esperando una negativa de la chica.

Audrey se armó de valor. Venga ya, se dijo, ¡no es más que una oruguita! Cogió la aguja, la rellenó del líquido proteico que tenía que inyectarle al pequeño animal y le pidió a Remus que la sujetara.

No voy a reproducir aquí los escabrosos detalles de ése acontecimiento, lo que sí diré es que la pequeña oruguita chillona no volvió a ser la misma y Audrey tampoco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin del FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.-Ay, pobre oruguita chillona.- rememoró Remus, negando la cabeza con pesar.

.- Cállate.-dijo ella, avergonzada.- Des de ese día tengo un trauma.-protestó, medio bromeando.

.- Lo he notado.-comentó el chico.- Bueno, va.-dijo, tras un silencio en el que sus ojos se habían evitado.-te he traído algo de trabajo que me han mandado para ti.-anunció, mostrándole la mochila repleta de pergaminos y libros.

.- ¿Todo eso?-preguntó angustiada.

.- Todo, todo, no. Algunos pergaminos son apuntes míos, los he duplicado para que así puedas hacer los deberes.-le explicó.-pero tienes que hacer tres ensayos, de transformaciones, Defensa y pociones respectivamente.-siguió, sacando cada rollo a medida que lo nombraba.- Luego tendrás también unos ejercicios prácticos de encantamientos, sólo hay que practicar unos giros de muñeca pero, si quieres, te puedo ayudar yo.-se ofreció.

.- Bueno.-accedió ella, viéndose abrumada por tanta faena.- Gracias.

.- No hay de qué.-murmuró él.- Se han pasado un poco, ¿no?-comentó, rascándose la cabeza y sin saber qué decir.

.- Sí.-confirmó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que Lily y Vittoria pudieron ir a la enfermería. También ellas le traían noticias, sobretodo Vittoria, ansiosa por contarle a Audrey lo que le había pasado a Lily con el calamar gigante y el Ravenclaw que la había "salvado".

.- ¡Y entonces la cogió el calamar!-exclamó Vittoria, teatralmente.

Le encantaba exagerar las cosas, explicarlo todo con el más insignificante detalle amplificado mil veces, si hacía falta. Las historias, anécdotas y vivencias de Vittoria ya eran de por sí, inacabables pero, si encima le sumamos que la chica las contaba como si fuesen una obra de teatro, la cosa podía alargarse por horas. Pero no cansaba. No, no cansaba porque ella lo hacía llevadero, reían y lo pasaban bien, todo eran detalles que hacían que las chicas, a veces, pensaran que no podrían estar mucho tiempo separadas. Se sentían bien juntas, sin tener que pedirse explicaciones, para nada.

Una complicidad que se había desarrollado entre ellas, con el paso de los años y que las había unido más de lo que creían, en realidad. Algo que les decía que, al terminar Hogwarts, no podían separarse. Que deberían seguir el contacto, aún con Vittoria viajando por el mundo entero, aún creciendo y madurando. Debían seguir haciéndolo juntas porque la amistad cultivada durante todo ese tiempo era demasiado valiosa como para echarla a perder. Demasiado valiosa.

.- ¿Gibson te salvó?-preguntó Audrey, con los ojos como platos. Lily asintió, totalmente roja, tímida.

.- Y a Lily le gusta.-soltó Vittoria, cómo si se tratara de una confidencia, echa sólo para Audrey, pero lo suficientemente alta cómo para que Lily lo escuchara perfectamente.

.- ¡No!-negó ella, con menos convicción que antes.- No puede gustarme alguien así como así… He hablado con él menos de diez minutos, no puede ser algo tan…-se cortó, sin saber cómo continuar.

.- ¡Venga ya!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista, Lils?

.- ¡Aby!-exclamó Audrey, contenta de verla.

.- Hola, cielo.-dijo la chica, acercándose al cabezal a abrazarla.- Acabo de salir de clase, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Le preguntaba por su salud, pero no la de su cuerpo. No era físicamente. Aby sabía entrever en las personas cosas que otros no podían. Podía ser despistada, olvidadiza y, a veces, algo excéntrica… Pero tenía un sexto sentido, algo que se accionaba dentro de ella y que le ayudaba a ver, ni que sea, el resquicio más pequeño del alma de alguien. Sensible. Sabía verlo, lo notaba, tan sólo con una mirada o un abrazo. Notaba algo, una sombra de duda, de tristeza en las pupilas, algo que, por pequeño que fuese, le mostraba más de lo que la otra persona mostraría.

.- Bien.-murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

También eso lo entendió. No quería hablar de ello, pues vale, Aby lo aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se sentó con las chicas en el bordillo de la cama que quedaba libre, el más cercano a Audrey.

.- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Gibson?-preguntó, desviando la atención de ella.

Y funcionó porque Vittoria se arrancó de nuevo, contando la historia y sacándoles sonrisas de la cosa más nimia. Con la menos graciosa, ella hacía que se troncharan de risa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, los cuatro merodeadores pasaban el rato medianamente aburridos. Remus leía un libro, sin leer realmente, concentrado en las manchitas negras que se formaban ante él en cuánto desenfocaba la mirada. Pero parecía concentrado así que sus amigos trataban de jugar una partida de ajedrez sin molestarle.

Por un lado, Sirius, y por el otro, Peter, siendo ayudado por James. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ayuda, no le había ganado ninguna de las diez partidas que llevaban jugadas. Sirius ya empezaba a vitorearse a sí mismo por acabar de ganar la undécima partida cuando una lechuza parda picó a la ventana más cercana a ellos, cesando la danza de la victoria de Sirius y haciendo que el chico, que era el que estaba más cerca, se levantara a abrir la ventana.

La lechuza entró con un gracioso saltito pero no echó a volar por la sala cómo el moreno había esperado. No. El ave levantó una patita, en la que tenía un sobre atado, y no se movió, esperando que el destinatario, que no era otro que Sirius Black, se dignara a desenrollarle la carta. Sirius comprendió al final que la carta era para él y cogió el sobre con cuidado de no dañar la pata del animal. Éste, al verse liberado, salió de nuevo por la ventana, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

En la parte delantera, efectivamente, había su nombre. Miró el remitente pero éste sólo estaba ocupado por dos iniciales, una A y una C que, por ahora no le decían nada. Rasgó la parte superior del sobre a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo con sus amigos y captando la atención de éstos. Dentro del sobre había dos papeles. Exactamente los mismos papeles que había recibido Audrey ésa misma mañana.

.- ¿Carta a estas horas?-se extrañó James, que no podía aguantar más su curiosidad.

Sirius levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros, tan perdido como él en ésta situación. Sacó uno de los pergaminos y empezó a leerlo. Era un documento aburrido y que no hubiera significado nada para él si no fuese por el encabezamiento: Contrato Mágico Pre-Matrimonial de Frederic Cassaday y Grace Darwin. Los padres de Audrey, supuso. Levantó las cejas, completamente extrañado y volvió a mirar la parte exterior del sobre sin comprender aún qué pintaba él en todo eso. Sin embargo, desenrolló el pergamino y se dio cuenta de que había una parte marcada con colores brillantes en la que se leían las condiciones establecidas referidas a los hijos del matrimonio. Entonces comprendió. Tras leer la parte interesante, sacó el otro pergamino con tanta premura que terminó de rasgar el sobre sin, todavía, decirles nada a sus amigos que estaban muertos de curiosidad.

La otra carta, y ahora ya comprendía las iniciales, era de Audrey. En ella le contaba que su madre estaba haciendo los posibles para que no tuvieran que casarse y, de paso, se quejaba de que aquél día aún no había ido a verla. Con una sonrisa enorme, abandonó los pergaminos encima de la primera mesa que encontró y, sin decir nada a sus amigos, se marchó corriendo hacia la enfermería con el pecho latiéndole a mil por hora. Estaba contento, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara y sintiendo que las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

Llegó en menos de cinco minutos y se paró al inicio del pasillo, oyendo gritos y risas provinentes de la enfermería. Volvió a andar, aún con una sonrisa en los labios y entró sin llamar, demasiado intrigado por la causa de tantas risas. Fabrizzi estaba casi en el centro de la estancia, haciendo gestos ampulosos y logrando que todas, des de una extremadamente sonrojada Evans hasta una pálida Audrey pasando por Abigail Kent, estallaran en risas cogiéndose la barriga y casi llorando. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba contando pero sólo con ver la graciosa forma de moverse de la chica, con sus caras de asombro y de exclamación que ilustraban perfectamente cada parte, sonrió aún más.

.- ¡Black!-soltó la chica, medio sobresaltada y parando de contar lo que estuviera contando.

.- Buenas,-saludó él, con su típica sonrisa.- ¿qué hacen mis cuatro preciosidades?-preguntó seductor.

.- ¿Tus cuatro preciosidades?-estalló Vittoria, alzando las cejas incrédula.

.- Tienes razón.-aceptó él.- Mis tres preciosidades.-corrigió, mirando a las tres chicas que estaban aún sentadas en la cama de Audrey.

.- Sirius.-le avisó la susodicha, con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Hola, ex -prometida.-le saludó, abrazándola efusivamente.

.- Hola, ex –prometido.-contestó ella, casualmente.- Quita que me haces daño.-se quejó con un gemido, apartando al chico.

.- Ay, lo siento.-se disculpó él.

.- ¿Ya no estáis prometidos?-preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

.- ¿Estabais prometidos?-preguntó a su vez Aby, causando las risas de todos.

.- Madre mía, ¿en qué mundo vives, Aby?-le preguntó Lily, sin creerse que no tuviera ni idea de que estuvieran prometidos. Más que nada porque el revuelo de esa carta fue el rumor que más rápido había corrido en la historia de Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola a todas y a todos!**

**Sí, sí, lo sé, he tardado un milenio en actualizar… ¡Pero que conste que no es que lo haya hecho por pereza eh! Tengo mis buenas razones y ahora os las voy a contar:**

**He tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer. Tenía la exposición de un trabajo (por la que pasé los peores nervios de mi corta vida). Los profesores se han vuelto locos mandando deberes y ésta semana he tenido exámenes finales. Sí, finales.**

**He escrito un one-shoot. Se llama ¿A qué estamos jugando? Y trata de Ron y Hermione… **

**Pasé por un momento bastante crítico en el que no sabía qué escribir y me estanqué un poquitín… Así que no me mortifiquéis, vale? Lo siento, siento tardar tanto pero una no da para más… **

**He terminado corriendo por amenazas a corto plazo a mi persona (Aliance, haz el favor de dejar de afilar cuchillos) o sea que si hay algo que no os gusta, se lo decís a ella! Jajaja ves como no tardaba tanto?**

**Eso es todo. Creo que no me dejo nada. En fin, mejor me voy a estudiar q sino mi madre me mata… Ciao!**

**AnnaTB**


	9. Nuevas compañías

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. Lo que no tengáis ni idea de donde sale es mío.**

**Muchas gracias x vuestros reviews! Respuestas en la página de reviews en uno mío! **

**Capítulo 9: Nuevas compañías. **

Las cosas en Hogwarts seguían más o menos igual. James Potter esperaba el golpe que no le llegaba aún. Paranoico, observaba los movimientos de la pelirroja que, aunque parecía mucho más tranquila, no parecía muy dispuesta a olvidar. Sin embargo, otra cosa empezó a llamarle la atención. Había alguien, alguien que sonreía a Lily y al que le eran devueltas las sonrisas. Alguien al que había que romperle las piernas, tal y como había pensado cuando vio el primer cruce de miradas.

El chico en cuestión no era otro que Melibeus Gibson, un chico del equipo de Ravenclaw, mayor que ellos que, por lo que había averiguado, era todo un cerebrito. No le habían pasado por alto las miradas de creciente interés que el chico le mandaba a la pelirroja y se fue dando cuenta, poco a poco, de que Lily no parecía del todo descontenta con las atenciones del chico. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba, durante esos días, más pendiente de la salud de su amiga Audrey por lo que el instinto de James se calmó un poco y no pensó demasiado en el tema… Si no pensar demasiado en el tema es idear una treta para fastidiar, de cualquier forma, al Ravenclaw.

Pasaron dos días más hasta que Pomfrey decidió darle el alta a Audrey. Durante esos dos días, recibió visitas de sus amigas y de los merodeadores. Lo cierto es que se estaba muriendo de asco en esa enfermería y aborrecía el color blanco. Blanco, blanco, blanco. Por todos lados, arriba y abajo, cualquier sitio dónde mirase, veía siempre lo mismo. Siempre el mismo color. Sólo había una cosa que rompía esa monotonía, algo que destacaba entre tanta blancura. El jersey que llevaba ahora mismo puesto, rozando su piel, abrigándola, protegiéndola del frío.

Sin embargo, aunque le diesen el alta, había algo que aún no volvería a la normalidad. Algo que, por un tiempo, seguiría recordándole su estancia allí. La enfermera se lo trajo, dentro de una caja forrada de terciopelo.

.- ¿Es para mí?-preguntó, cuando vio que Pomfrey dejaba la caja encima de su cama.- ¿Es un regalo?-le volvió a preguntar, después del asentimiento de ésta.

.- Más bien no.-contestó ella, destapándolo.

Dentro, oportunamente protegido por el interior acolchado, descansaba una pieza de tela bastante gruesa. Era un corsé. A la chica le costó bastante identificarlo puesto que, en su casa no había visto nunca ninguno de ésos pero sabía lo que era. Lo cierto es que, no es algo que pueda verse fácilmente, sobre todo tratándose de ropa interior, pero le vino a la mente que su institutriz llevaba uno parecido. Se lo vio aquella vez que le tiró el zumo encima y tuvo que quitarse la camisa.

.- Lo ha mandado tu madre, dice que ella también tuvo que usarlo.-comentó, casualmente.

Madame Pomfrey, sin darlo a entender del todo, había dicho mucho a la chica con esa frase. También tuvo que usarlo. ¿Por culpa de su padre? Segurísimo, Audrey no tenía dudas sobre eso.

.- ¿Y para qué lo necesito?-preguntó.

.- Bueno, es un poco complejo de explicar pero, a grandes trazos, te servirá para no dañar ningún órgano si te dieras algún otro golpe. Tienes el pulmón un poco perjudicado y, si la costilla volviera, por culpa de algún golpe, a romperse, sería mucho más fácil que te lo perforara por completo. Hasta que la costilla no sane del todo, será mejor que lleves esto, aunque sea incómodo.-concluyó, mirando severamente a la chica, previniendo que las molestias del corsé acabarían por hartarla y decidiría sacárselo, aún necesitándolo.

.- ¿Y no hay hechizos para eso?-preguntó, buscando alternativas a la tortura que le parecía llevar el corsé.

.- Por supuesto que sí. Pero para tu caso, lo mejor es el corsé. No te creas, incluso hablé con medimagos de San Mungo que me lo aconsejaron.-explicó.

.- Está bien.-aceptó ella. Des de luego, no tenía pensado hacer nada para perjudicar aún más su, por ahora, frágil salud.

Se había dado cuenta, un poco tarde, de que había hecho mal ocultándolo todo. Ya no sólo por los problemas físicos que ello le había provocado. No, no sólo eso. También estaba lo descansada que se había sentido después de contárselo a alguien. Lo que le estaba pasando, y ahora se daba cuenta, no era tan normal como cabía esperar cuando sólo había visto un trocito muy pequeño de mundo que se reducía a su casa y a las pocas personas que, por aquél entonces, conocía.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Su padre era una mala persona, un monstruo. Se dio cuenta de ello al ver los ojos asustados de sus amigas cuando les había contado todo al fin. Se dio cuenta de ello al ver que, lo que él le hacía, podría haberla matado.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, en ésos dos días, el plan de Zabini estaba ya tomando forma. Había hablado con Snape, el único que, por ahora, podría ayudarle y la cosa iba viento en popa. Pero, claro, un Slytherin no sería un Slytherin si no se quejara por lo que, ése día, fue a buscar al solitario chico para meterle prisas.

.- Snape.-le llamó, al verle estudiando como un poseso el libro de pociones.

.- Zabini.-saludó él, levantando la cabeza y asintiendo cómo saludo.

.- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- preguntó, cuidando de que nadie pudiera escucharles.

.- No.-dijo él, sin inmutarse.- Tendrás que esperar un tiempo hasta que pueda cambiar tanto sus características principales.-declaró, con una mirada retadora.

.- Pues más te vale que te des prisa, Snape.-le advirtió.

.- Si no me equivoco, eres tú el que me está pidiendo un favor a mí así que no me vengas con exigencias, Zabini, yo no estoy aquí para servirte, eso tenlo claro.-dijo, intensificando su mirada.

.- Tú haz lo que te he dicho.-murmuró él, consciente de que era Snape el que dominaba la situación.

Tras esas palabras que no fueron contestadas más que con un alzamiento de cejas sarcástico por parte del chico de pelo grasiento, Zabini se marchó de la biblioteca, pensando en lo que ése plan supondría para él.

Lograr sus objetivos. Des de siempre, en su casa, le habían dado todo lo que quería. Pues ahora no iba a ser menos, en realidad, le importaba más bien poco todo lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque fuese ilegal, inmoral y mil cosas más. El fin justifica los medios, decían. Pues bien, así eran las cosas.

Siguió caminando, perfectamente consciente de que el camino que estaba tomando no era el que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin que es dónde, por costumbre, debería estar. Normalmente, los Slytherins no se aventuraban a los territorios de otras casas y mucho menos en el de Gryffindor. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Se había adentrado en el territorio de los leones y, siendo una serpiente, no era una buena idea.

Le costó horas encontrar lo que buscaba o, mejor dicho, a quién buscaba. Esa chica, de piernas largas y piel tostada por el sol. Pero, de nuevo, venía acompañada, ésta vez por esa pelirrojilla sangre-sucia, a la que él sólo toleraba por no tirar por la borda sus planes.

.- Hola, Vittoria.-saludó, ignorando a Lily que levantó una ceja irónicamente.

.- Hola.-contestó ella, tensando todo su cuerpo. La última vez que se habían visto había estado tan a punto…

.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste?-preguntó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

.- Que yo sepa, jamás te he prometido nada, Zabini.-soltó.

.- Bueno, no.-reconoció él, sin dejar que eso le importunara.- Pero supongo que recuerdas que me debes una.-le hizo ver, a lo que Vittoria se limitó a asentir.

.- Ya, ¿y qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó, harta de tantos rodeos.

Lo cierto es que Zabini le estaba resultado aburrido y tremendamente predecible. Siempre con su posado lánguido, intentando atrapar a la chica con la misma excusa, "me debes una". Poco ocurrente, la verdad. Y además estaba el hecho de que sólo se sentía atraída hacia él cuando lo veía. Vale, no iba a negar que, si pudiera, le daría un buen repaso porque el chico estaba de buen ver. Pero, sólo era físico. Nada más allá de sus cuerpos, nada más allá de lo puramente animal.

Nunca pensaba en él. Sólo lo hacía al verle, porque era inevitable y porque es lo normal. Pero no estaba enamorada. No había ninguna característica del chico que le agradara y, francamente, empezaba a hartarse de sus jueguecitos. Sus miradas y sus gestos… Lo cierto es que Zabini había perdido casi todo el interés para la chica. El atrapante misterio que antes la embriagaba, ahora la hacía reírse porque había descubierto que Zabini era un ser más bien simple.

.- Que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade.-pidió, una vez más.

Vittoria lo consideró. Por una parte, estaba claro que, si salía con él, pasaría una tarde bastante aburrida. Pero, por otro lado, así se aseguraba de que el chico dejaría de pedírselo de una vez por todas porque ella no pensaba dar ningún signo de estar interesada en él.

.- Está bien. Vendré contigo a la próxima salida.-aceptó, ante el asombro de Lily y el de Zabini que se esforzó en disimular.

.- Perfecto, nos vemos.-se despidió él, antes de que la chica se arrepintiera.

A Lily le costó unos cuantos minutos llegar a reaccionar.

.- ¿¡Vas a salir con Zabini?-estalló, completamente sorprendida.- Pensé que lo tenías superado.-dijo, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza.

.- No va a pasar nada, Lily.-dijo, tratando de calmar a la pelirroja.

.- Por supuesto que va a pasar.-contestó ella, sin creerse una palabra.- ¡Es un Slytherin! Por el amor de Merlín, Vittoria, abre los ojos.-le pidió, enfrentando sus miradas.

.- Lils, no va a pasar nada.-replicó, sin moverse ni un milímetro.- Ya sé que es un Slytherin, sé cómo son las cosas, ya lo sé, Lily.-explicó.- Pero también sé que puedo defenderme solita y creo que tu también lo sabes. Mira, no haré nada que no quiera hacer y, des de luego, no permitiré que él me haga nada.-susurró, calmándola.

.- No te fíes de él, Vittoria.-la avisó.- No bajes la guardia.-murmuró, con una mirada lúgubre antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino hacia la sala común.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El mismo miércoles en el que Poppy le dio el alta a Audrey, Vittoria, Lily y Aby fueron a por ella en la enfermería. Como buena alumna que era, Audrey ya estaba al día de todos los deberes que le habían mandado así como de las clases a las que se había ausentado gracias a la ayuda de Remus. Por ello, le estaba agradecida. La mayoría de trabajos los habían hecho en conjunto ya que el chico se había presentado cada tarde allí para traerle los deberes y los apuntes. Conclusión, habían pasado un montón de tiempo juntos sin estar condicionados por un castigo que, por lo que sabían aún seguía en pie.

Por esa razón, en el preciso instante en el que Audrey puso un pie fuera de la enfermería, un chasquido les avisó de que algo iba a pasar. De golpe y porrazo, la chica se sintió atraída hacia algo cómo si de un trozo de hierro se tratase y alguien acabara de activar un imán. Su cuerpo levitó a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y, rápidamente, emprendió una alocada carrera hacia ningún lugar siempre precedida por su mano izquierda.

Sus amigas, que la seguían de unos cuantos metros atrás, trataban por todos los medios de parar la velocidad frenética que su amiga llevaba pero todos los hechizos eran en vano. Audrey estaba sumamente desconcertada y empezaba a asustarse cuando, ya casi llegando a las escaleras que llevaban a su torre, se encontró con el rostro desconcertado de Remus Lupin que, en su misma situación, iba hacia ella.

Les costó pocos segundos entender lo que estaba pasando. El castigo de Dumbledore, claro. Los brazaletes de seda que llevaban anudados firmemente en sus muñecas se atraían mutuamente y tendían el uno al otro. El mismo Dumbledore les había avisado de que, en caso de no estar juntos a las ocho de la mañana les comportaría problemas. Lo que había pasado era que, al salir la chica de la enfermería, se había roto el hechizo que desactivaba el poder de los brazaletes y, en consecuencia, habían vuelto a atraerse mutuamente.

La velocidad que llevaban no disminuía a medida que se acercaban y todo parecía indicar que la inercia seguramente haría que chocaran el uno con el otro y de forma bastante violenta. Audrey, instintivamente, se llevó una mano al costado, protegido por el firme corsé y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe lo bastante fuerte cómo para hacerles perder el conocimiento. Remus, por su parte, había intentado casi todos los hechizos que sabía y, al no dar ningún resultado, se había rendido casi a la evidencia de que sería un enorme batacazo lo que los haría parar. Se colocó estratégicamente para no chocar demasiado con la chica pero fue en vano. El soberano porrazo que se metieron pudo oírse hasta en el sótano de Hogwarts.

Pero, al final, cayeron en blando. Mejor dicho, Audrey cayó encima de algo blandito y ese algo resultó ser Remus. El chico se las había ingeniado para terminar, en una pose bastante incómoda para él, debajo de la chica para evitarle la parte más fuerte del golpe. Minutos más tarde, cuando ellos dos empezaban a reponerse del batacazo, llegaron Lily, Vittoria y Aby corriendo y, saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, aparecieron James y Sirius seguidos por un Peter que todavía no se había enterado de nada.

.- ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Lily, la primera en reaccionar, agachándose al lado de ellos.

Medio atontados, trataron de asentir. Habían estado mejor pero aún aguantaban. Poco a poco, Audrey se fue levantando, con la ayuda de Lily y, entre todos, los ayudaron a entrar en la sala común para evitar miradas indiscretas de aquellos que pasaban por allí. Tal y como había hecho con Vittoria el día que le dieron un balonazo, Lily convocó un par de bolsas de hielo y se las pasó a Audrey y a Remus una vez sentados en el sofá.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sirius, tras haber comprobado que a ninguno de ellos les había sucedido nada grave.

.- El hechizo de Dumbledore.-dijo Audrey ya que Remus tenía la bolsa de hielo apoyada en los labios.- Ya nos dijo que si no estábamos juntos en una determinada hora, algo pasaría… Creo que se habrá activado al salir de la enfermería.-aventuró, a lo que Remus asintió aún con la bolsa en la boca.

Así como Audrey se había ahorrado la mayor parte del golpe, para Remus fue todo lo contrario. Dado que se había puesto debajo de la chica, había recibido en la parte delantera y trasera por lo que se le había vuelto a abrir una antigua herida en la cabeza y sus labios se empezaban a hinchar rápidamente ya que Audrey le dio con la cabeza. La chica vio el golpe en la cabeza y cogió su bolsa de hielo apoyándola allí, haciendo que Remus soltara un gemido lastimero.

.-Ay.-se quejó al notar el frío hielo en la cabeza.

.- No te quejes.-dijo ella, sin apartar la bolsa de la herida.- No tendrías que haberte puesto debajo.-le riñó.

.- Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias, ¿no?-espetó el chico, un poco harto y empezando a malhumorarse.

.- Venga, venga, no os peleéis.-dijo James, calmando los ánimos.

.- Perdona.-dijo Audrey, a regañadientes.- Gracias.-soltó, sin mirarlo.

Remus dibujó una sonrisa lobuna, de medio lado, y asintió, aceptando sus disculpas elegantemente. Estando sentados en el mismo sofá, ofrecían una curiosa imagen: Remus tenía ambas manos en la bolsa de hielo aguantándosela encima de los labios mientras Audrey le sujetaba otra en la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado. Los demás los observaban levantando una ceja y sentados en el resto de sillones libres de la sala común.

.- Entonces…-dijo Peter, tratando de llamar la atención.-¿Porqué estabais castigados?-preguntó, desordenándose el pelo en un vano intento a parecerse a James.

Nadie contestó en un principio. Remus, que solía ser el que resolvía las dudas tontas de su bajito amigo, bufó molesto, demasiado quemado como para tratar de contarle toda la historia. James y Sirius se miraron, tratando de averiguar quién se iba a quedar con el muerto pero Peter había decidido ya su víctima.

.- Evans…-la llamó, tratando de componer una mirada seductora.- ¿Qué hicieron ese par de muchachos?-preguntó, copiando, bastante mal, los modales de Sirius.

.- ¿Qué problema tienes Pettigrew?-preguntó Lily con las cejas alzadas haciendo que James y Sirius se carcajeasen y dejando al aludido sin habla.

.- Mmmh… Ninguno.-soltó, sin pensarlo demasiado.

.- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-preguntó, todavía sin creerse que no sabía lo que había pasado.

.- Mmmh… No.-negó, sin volver a pensar en absoluto.

.- Pues tranquilo, yo te lo explico.-soltó Audrey, harta de la conversación que estaban manteniendo.- ¿Recuerdas el primer día de clase, cuando teníamos que coger el tren?-preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.- Pues, por tu culpa, Remus y yo nos quedamos en tierra, ¿recuerdas ahora?- volvió a preguntar, agraviando cada vez más su tono de voz.- y, por demás causas, terminamos así.- concluyó, sin percatarse de que sus amigas la miraban algo extrañadas.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Acabas de llamarle Remus?-preguntó Vittoria.

.- No.-negó ésta sin ni siquiera ponerlo en duda.

.- Sí que lo has hecho.-dijo Sirius, para el que parecía ser una situación realmente divertida.

.- Que no.-volvió a negar ella, todavía más convencida.

.- Cielo, se lo has dicho.-intervino Lily, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, con una mirada de madre comprensiva.

Audrey los miró desconcertada unos instantes. Luego, paseando su mirada por todos ellos, fue a llegar al rostro descolocado de Remus que parecía también muy sorprendido. Sonrió, nerviosa, notando todas las miradas encima de ella y fue bajando poco a poco la mano que sujetaba la bolsa de hielo detrás de la cabeza de Remus.

.- Bueno, pues, puedes llamarme Audrey.-musitó al final, empezando a enrojecer por ser el centro de atención.

.- Y tú a mi Remus.-contestó él encogiéndose de hombros zanjando así la conversación.

Un silencio nuevo penetró en la habitación. Pero ya no era la incomodidad ni la tensión quien reinaba, no. Ésta vez sintieron una sensación de alivio, descanso, una tregua por fin.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El plan de Lily empezaba a ser cada día más tangible. Las pociones borboteaban en un par de calderos bien guardados en una mazmorra en desuso cortesía del profesor Slughorn. Cada día iba a echarles un vistazo rápido, un ir y venir para que nadie, a parte de sus amigas, notara sus ausencias y, cada cierto tiempo, añadía algún que otro ingrediente que se hundía en una especie de caldo turbio que cada día mejoraba en olor y apariencia.

No era fácil lo que pretendía hacer pero por algo era la alumna más brillante de pociones, según Slughorn. De todos modos, por mucho que le costase lo haría, ¡vaya si lo haría! Potter se lo merecía, se lo merecía y ella se lo haría pagar con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Había cuidado cada detalle, cada posible fallo y hasta se había informado de la legalidad de sus propósitos. Afortunadamente, todos los códigos penales tenían lagunas que si no…

Ahora volvía a hacerle una visita a sus calderos humeantes. A medida que se acercaba a las aulas podía oír el sonido de alguien cortando ingredientes y el sonido metálico del chocar de las bandejitas de latón de la balanza. Bajó las escaleras de la mazmorra con serenidad, consciente de que tenía permiso para estar allí y no debía escabullirse por nada ni nadie. Al abrir la puerta de la mazmorra que le correspondía se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

.- Evans.-musitó un muchacho de pelo grasiento al levantar la cabeza por el ruido.

Severus Snape era quien cortaba ingredientes y, a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa, tampoco esperaba encontrar a la pelirroja por allí.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape?-preguntó Lily, antes de que el chico lo hiciera.

.- Lo mismo que tú, supongo.- aventuró él, bastante arisco.- Slughorn me ha dado permiso.

.- A mí también.-espetó ella.

.- Me da igual mientras no me molestes.-contestó, pasando de ella y volviendo a su tema.

.- Perfecto.-dijo ella con acritud.

Lily no estuvo allí más de diez minutos, incapaz de soportar la poca intimidad que ese nuevo inquilino le daba. No se paró demasiado al abrir las tapas de sus calderos por si Snape llegaba a imaginarse lo que estaba preparando y se lo contaba a alguien. Tras echar los ingredientes que ese día le tocaban, volvió a asegurar las tapaderas de los calderos para evitar miradas indiscretas y se marchó tal y como había venido.

"Ya iré en otro momento", pensó, contrariada.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Para la alegría de Audrey, al día siguiente ya pudo ir a todas sus clases, entregando con orgullo los trabajos mandados y con energías renovadas para tomar apuntes, participar en clase y demás. Sus amigas, a cada hora que pasaba, se sorprendían de no haber notado antes que a Audrey le pasaba algo puesto que siempre había mostrado ese entusiasmo por los estudios y no era normal lo que había pasado en la primera semana de clases.

Sin embargo, siempre había un nubarrón que tapaba su precioso día soleado. Stacy Smith seguía con su acoso y derribo hacia la persona de Remus Lupin y no parecía achantarse al tener que ir detrás de él y de Audrey todo el santo día. Al contrario, aprovechaba para meterse con Audrey y sus amigas usando nombres clave tan evidentes cómo lo serían llamar a Lily "la pelirroja". Por su parte, Audrey se hartó de ella a la segunda clase pero no dijo nada para no meterse en más líos. Sólo le faltaría tener que ir atada también a esa niñata…

Remus, mientras tanto, le soltaba todas las indirectas de su repertorio, tratando de evadir a la chica como fuese sin tener que llegar al extremo de ponerse a gritar en medio del pasillo como había hecho ya días anteriores.

Pero no funcionaba. Nada, ni ignorarla, ni mandarle indirectas, ni tratar de esquivarla, ni andar a cien por hora para perderla en algún pasillo concurrido. Por culpa de todas esas maniobras de evasión, Audrey notaba cada vez más el corsé oprimiéndole el pecho pero seguía los pasos ágiles de Remus sin rechistar. Todavía la tenían pegada a sus tobillos cuando llegaron a la clase de transformaciones con diez minutos de antelación. Fue ese el momento culminante, el momento en el que pasa algo que hace reaccionar a alguna de las partes y la monotonía cambia.

Tanto Audrey como Remus estaban apoyados en la pared de enfrente de la puerta del aula de transformaciones y Stacy, para evitar que la mirada de Remus pudiera fijarse en algo más interesante que ella, se puso justo delante de él muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, el chico seguía sin prestarle atención cosa que hizo que la rubia siguiera acercándose más y más con el objetivo de ser lo único que alcanzara a la vista del castaño. Eso tocó bastante la moral de Audrey porque, vale que la pesada de Smith se dedicara a perseguirles todo el día pero lo que no aceptaba de ningún modo era el persistente olor a perfume barato que tenía que aguantar debido a su cercanía al chico.

La morena que, para pasar el rato había estado jugueteando con su pendiente, tuvo una idea. Miró al suelo de golpe, fingiendo buscar la tuerca del pendiente y tirando de la mano de Remus en el momento oportuno en que Stacy pareció despistarse admirando su propio reflejo en una ventana.

.- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó a media voz, sin querer llamar la atención de Stacy.

.- Se me ha caído uno de los cierres del pendiente.-dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente para que el chico se diera cuenta de que era mentira.

Por fortuna, el licántropo entendió la idea de su compañera y, en apenas dos segundos, ya estaba en el suelo, gateando y fingiendo buscar la tuerca perdida con mucho interés. Cruzaron el pasillo y rápidamente se metieron en la clase de Transformaciones a la que aún le faltaban cinco minutos para empezar.

.- ¿Qué hace en el suelo, señor Lupin?-le preguntó la profesora McGonnagall con un principio de castigo en la punta de la lengua.

Les acababa de pillar en plena huida, Remus gateando por el suelo y, por fin, respirando tranquilos; sin ser taladrados por la voz de pito de Stacy. Casi preferían otro castigo más antes que aguantar a la rubia.

.- Se me había caído un pendiente.-mintió, bastante convincentemente (todo hay que decirlo), Audrey.

.- Bueno, pues levántese del suelo y pasen. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.-declaró, para el mal presentimiento de ambos.

Se miraron, tratando de adivinar lo que habían podido hacer, estando esos días separados. No se les ocurría nada.

.- El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado que tiene que llevar un corsé terapéutico, señorita Cassaday.-dijo la profesora, mirándola fijamente.

Audrey enrojeció hasta las raíces. Pues sí, llevaba un corsé pero… ¿era necesario que ahora Remus lo supiera? Notó cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y respiró hondo, notando de nuevo las costuras rígidas de la prenda clavándose más en su piel.

.- Debido a esto, suponemos que no puede realizar grandes esfuerzos por lo que les serán dados unos permisos especiales para, en caso de necesitarlos, justificar su tardanza en alguna clase si llegaran tarde. Por lo que he visto, no creo que los necesiten pero igualmente se los daré.-concluyó.- Eso sí,-añadió, achicando los ojos.- si me entero que son utilizados por algún otro fin que no sea éste… y no duden en que me acabaré enterando… su castigo será prorrogado hasta que yo misma lo decida.-les avisó, amenazándoles con un dedo delante de sus ojos.

.- Está bien.-aceptaron los dos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La profesora, todavía sin fiarse demasiado, les entregó un par de rollos de pergamino atados con una cinta roja, y se fue a abrir las puertas de su aula para que los alumnos fueran entrando en la estancia. Con ellos entró también Stacy que, tras la tregua que habían conseguido, volvió a taladrarles otro rato más con todo tipo de historias estúpidas que no le interesaban a nadie.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grace Darwin mantenía una dura lucha en los tribunales mágicos con Frederic Cassaday. La victoria estaba cada vez más cerca, a pesar de las trabas que pusieran los abogados de su exmarido y de las posibles irregularidades que pudiera tener el contrato mágico. Pero nada separaba ya a Grace de su ansiada libertad y, por añadidura, de la libertad de su hija.

Sin embargo, al salir del juicio todavía le quedaba una cosa pendiente. Rodeado de sus abogados, Frederic se plantó delante de ella, privándole de la salida y obligándole a hablar con él quisiera o no. No trató de escaparse: también ella iba con sus abogados y, estando en un tribunal, Frederic no se atrevería a nada.

.- Grace, "querida"-la saludó, con una pose afectada.

.- Déjame ya, Frederic.-pidió la mujer.- No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo.

.- Bueno, me parece bien.-dijo él.- Porque sólo tengo una cosa que decirte y me da igual que sea en presencia de tus abogados o no.- espetó, mirando desdeñosamente a los aludidos.- No te creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, todavía hay muchas cosas que nos unen… así que ándate con cuidado, Grace.-amenazó.

.- ¿Me estás amenazando?-inquirió ella, captando perfectamente su tono, de tantas veces que lo había oído de sus labios.

.- Mi cliente no va a responder a ninguna de éstas acusaciones.-soltó de golpe uno de los abogados de Frederic, al alzar una mano éste.

.- Haremos constar esto en el tribunal.-dijo, tratando de calmarse, uno de los abogados de Grace, Charles Phelps.

Ésta, que no quería más altercados y mucho menos cuando todavía no se había dado el veredicto a su juicio, cogió al abogado que había hablado y, junto con los demás, se los llevó de allí.

.- Vámonos ya, Charles.-suplicó Grace al ver que éste ofrecía resistencia.

.- ¿Porqué dejas que te hable así, Grace?-le preguntó, fuera de sí y sin entenderlo.- Podemos denunciarle por todas estas amenazas y eso daría fuerza a nuestra causa.-le explicó por milésima vez.

.- ¡Pues porque estoy harta ya! Y prefiero dejar que hable a tener que remover tanta mierda en el juicio. Jamás tuve una vida tranquila al lado de Frederic, la prueba fue lo poco que duramos… Pero tenemos una hija en común y me preocupa lo que pueda repercutir en ella todo este proceso.-explicó, ya menos exaltada.- No creas que no me importa lo que me dice, simplemente trato de pensar en Audrey.

Charles estuvo un rato aún sin hablar. Los demás abogados se fueron hacia sus respectivos bufetes dejándolos a los dos solos y, poco a poco, se fueron aproximando a la salida del callejón Diagon. Ambos más calmados y tranquilos.

.- Siento haberme puesto así antes.-se disculpó Charles, mirando al suelo.- Sé que no debería ponerme así pero me jode mucho ver cómo te trata.-soltó, aún malhumorado pero mirándola a los ojos.

Charles Phelps no era un abogado conocido por su diplomacia, especialmente. Pero sí que era un gran abogado, se metía mucho en los casos y solía ser uno de los más requeridos por las mujeres de la comunidad mágica puesto que, por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, lo tenían mucho más difícil a la hora de ganar algún caso. Y, bueno, no sólo era requerido por eso.

El hombre, de unos 40 años, era bastante atractivo y no sólo por la parte física. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color miel pero, lo que más cautivaba a la mujeres era la pasión que ponía en defender causas justas y las ganas con que llevaba cada caso. Era muy jovial, divertido y se notaba que trabajaba haciendo aquello que siempre había querido.

.- No importa, Charles, si tenías razón.-dijo Grace, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero es lo que te dije… El proceso ya está siendo más largo de lo habitual y sólo por ser Frederic quién lo protagoniza… si además añadimos acusaciones de éste tipo, la prensa acabaría publicándolo y eso es algo que afectaría a Audrey. Y, ahora que puedo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento.-concluyó.

.- Ya lo sé… Si es que ya me lo dijiste pero a veces no puedo contenerme… Tu exmarido es un cabrón, Grace y se merece todo lo que podamos hacerle en éste juicio.-dijo con resentimiento.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily llevaba más de media hora zambullida en los vapores de las pociones que estaba preparando. Por fin había encontrado la mazmorra vacía y ahora iba a aprovechar para hacer todos los cambios posibles en la poción para lograr su objetivo.

Hacía un calor sofocante ya que, entre el vapor que emitían los calderos y que las mazmorras no tenían ventanas, no pasaba ni un poco de aire fresco. Se había quitado la túnica pero, aún así, tenía mucho calor. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa del uniforme i siguió con su cometido pensando que, cuanto más rápido lo acabase, más temprano podría salir de allí.

Había mezclado una poción pimentónica junto con una poción de la paranoia y a eso le había añadido un elixir bucal, para el sabor básicamente. Sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo resultaba bastante difícil ya que la poción pimentónica era altamente inflamable y se tenía que añadir la poción de la paranoia muy poco a poco por si reaccionaba de alguna forma i explotara el caldero. Pero Lily había encontrado la forma para que eso no pasara. Las pociones llevaban más de tres días hirviendo sin cesar y ahora ambas estaban concentradas en sendos botes herméticos en forma de gas.

Ahora venía lo más delicado y lo que requería más concentración. Se apartó un mechón rojo de la vista y bufó, nerviosa. Un solo fallo y el trabajo y la espera de tres días se irían al garete. Cogió con manos temblorosas el bote que contenía la poción de la paranoia y lo dejó cerca del otro bote para luego, con un complicado movimiento de varita, hacer que apareciese un tubo que fue drenando el gas de la paranoia junto con el pimentónico.

Esperó mordiéndose las uñas, hecha un manojo de nervios. Por ahora todo iba bien pero si el gas pimentónico escapaba de su bote ya podía darse por muerta puesto que la explosión sería memorable. Un segundo más, otro y… ¡Sí! Todo listo, ya estaban mezclados y no había peligro alguno.

Se secó el sudor con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden. Los dos gases ya estaban mezclados formando una mezcla entre verde y azul que, una vez líquido, pasaría perfectamente como elixir bucal.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa pero… ¿Cómo entraría en la habitación de los merodeadores?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con todo el lío de Audrey, los chicos se habían olvidado completamente de fijar un horario para los entrenamientos de Quidditch y ni siquiera se habían acordado de colgar el seleccionado para el equipo.

Al final se decidieron a hacer otra prueba más, ésta vez con unos diez aspirantes que estaban congregados en el campo junto con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor.

.- Bueno, chicos y chicas.-empezó James, dirigiéndose a los aspirantes.- De los que estáis hoy aquí, sólo uno de vosotros será el escogido al puesto vacante de cazador.-dijo, caminando enfrente de ellos, cómo si estuviera en el ejército.- La prueba puede que os parezca dura pero si estáis aquí es porque sois de los mejores que escogimos en la prueba anterior y conf…

.- Corta el rollo Prongs, hagámoslo ya.-soltó Sirius, arruinándole el momento a James.

.- Ya te vale, Padfoot, luego no me tendrán ningún respeto.-se quejó el moreno, con una mirada enfadada.

.- Va, empecemos ya.-suplicó Vittoria con una carcajada.

El capitán dio un par de órdenes a los aspirantes y uno por uno fueron saliendo al campo para realizar una jugada con el equipo de Gryffindor. Dicha jugada consistía en enfrentarse a un equipo formado por Sirius, Dylan (los bateadores) y Mathew (el guardián), con el aspirante jugando en el bando de Vittoria y Gwinneth, las dos cazadoras mientras James lo miraba todo des de una altura considerable.

Los dos primeros aspirantes lo hacían bien pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Lo cierto es que le sorprendieron en un par de movimientos pero eran demasiado tímidos y ninguno de los dos logró batir a Sirius y a Dylan que, a pesar de jugar como bateadores, sabían defenderse bastante bien en ésa posición.

Fue el tercer aspirante, un tal Gregor Delacour que había venido de intercambio des de Beauxbatons, el que empezó a dar movimiento al juego. No se había presentado el otro día a la prueba puesto que había llegado ayer mismo y se había incorporado a Gryffindor en una selección privada. McGonnagall supo que jugaba en el equipo de Beauxbatons y le ofreció la posibilidad de hacer la prueba.

El chico consiguió colarse entre Sirius y Dylan con una facilidad pasmosa y, haciendo una finta perfecta, logró marcar un tanto en menos de diez segundos. James, en ese momento, pensó que ya no hacía falta hacer más pruebas pero aún quedaba gente por lo que, tras una breve felicitación al chico, hizo una seña al siguiente aspirante.

Al final de la prueba, James siguió con la misma idea de antes: Gregor Delacour se merecía el puesto más que nadie y así lo anunció. Ni siquiera necesitaron someterlo a votaciones pues el equipo al completo dio su aprobación.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.- ¿Ya tenéis nuevo cazador?-preguntó Lily, nada más entrar en la sala común.

.- Sí.-dijo Vittoria sentándose junto a ella.- Y ya era hora porque Potter nos estaba machacando…-se quejó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

.- Como siempre, vamos.-dijo Audrey observando como los integrantes del equipo iban dejándose caer en los sillones de la sala común, realmente desfallecidos.

Habían estado, hasta la llegada del equipo, los tres, Lily, Audrey y Remus, leyendo frente al fuego.

.- ¿No os habéis encontrado con Peter?-preguntó Remus, al ver que sólo llegaban los tres.

.- No.-dijo Sirius sentado a su lado.- ¿Ha venido al entrenamiento?-preguntó sorprendido.

.- Hace como una media hora que ha salido.-explicó el licántropo.- venía a veros, creo.

.- Pues que raro.-murmuró James.- Nosotros hace media hora aún estábamos entrenando.-recordó, con una mano bajo la barbilla.

.- Oye, y ¿cómo es?-preguntó Lily curiosa, cambiando de tema.

.- ¿Quién?-preguntó Vittoria sin saber de qué hablaba su amiga.

.- Quien va a ser… El cazador nuevo. ¿A quién habéis escogido?

.- Ah. Pues no creo que lo conozcas, llegó ayer de intercambio de Beauxbatons, es bastante bueno.-dijo la italiana.

.- No está mal pero debería ser más brusco. Si sigue así, en un partido contra Slytherin tendremos que recogerlo con pinzas.-rió Sirius.

.- Te recuerdo que es cazador, no bateador.-soltó Vittoria.- Lo más importante en éste puesto no es la fuerza sino la estrategia.-espetó, picándose con el moreno.

.- ¿Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?-inquirió el merodeador.

.- Sí.-contestó ella, sacándole la lengua.- además, lo que te pasa es que estás picado con él porque te ha esquivado y aún no te has dado cuenta ahora.-rió ella.

.- Ahí te doy la razón, Fabrizzi.-la apoyó James.- Has estado lento, Padfoot.-se disculpó, ante la mirada homicida de su amigo.

.- Bueno, ya veremos cómo se las arregla en un partido de verdad.-siguió Sirius, yendo a su bola.

.- Di que sí, Sirius, tú sigue a lo tuyo.-bromeó Audrey, revolviéndole el pelo por encima del hombro de Remus.

.- ¡Todos estáis en contra mía! –se quejó el moreno teatralmente.

.- No, yo no.-dijo una voz chillona, apareciendo a sus espaldas. Remus y Audrey, reconociendo la voz, compusieron un gesto de dolor.

Horror. Stacy Smith les había encontrado de nuevo. Aunque, por suerte, parecía que ahora había escogido a otro para torturar.

.- Sirusín, cariño mío…-murmuró, cogiendo el cuello del chico por detrás.- ya te echaba de menos…-susurró, lo suficientemente alto cómo para que todos los presentes lo oyeran.- ¿Y tú a mi?-preguntó.

.- ¿Echarte de menos?- preguntó él sorprendido.- No. ¿Por qué?-preguntó, demostrando de nuevo su gran sensibilidad.

.- No sé…-dijo, tratando de hacerse la tonta, liándose un mechón en un dedo.- Bueno, me voy que tengo prisa.-dijo, despidiéndose rápidamente.

.- No sé porqué sois tan bordes con ella.- dijo la voz chillona de Peter que lo había oído todo.- Ella es la mejor chica que podremos encontrar jamás…-dijo, admirando su rubia cabellera ondeando al son de sus caderas.

.- No lo creo, Pet…-murmuró Remus, hundiéndose en su sillón.- Smith no es tan perfecta como crees.-dijo, pensando en la maratón de parloteo de la chica que junto a Audrey habían tenido que soportar.

.- Por supuesto-defendió él, cómo si de él mismo se tratara.- Es guapa, lista,-dijo, ignorando las caras de perplejidad de sus amigos.- está buena y es sangre limpia.-concluyó, para el asombro de las chicas que no esperaban que Pettigrew fuera así.

.- ¿Esas son las características fundamentales que buscas en una mujer, Pettigrew?-preguntó Audrey con un tono más bien sarcástico.

.- Sí.-dijo él, con una sonrisa enorme, contento de que Audrey le prestara atención.- Y tú serías una alternativa perfecta a Stacy, si te decides, llámame.-dijo, tratando de guiñarle un ojo.

Unos segundos de silencio expectante siguieron a la propuesta de Peter y ése era tan sepulcral que hasta se podían oír los grillos cantando en los terrenos del castillo. Pero el silencio duró poco puesto que todos aquellos que habían oído lo que el chico había dicho estallaron en carcajadas dejándolo estupefacto.

Bueno, todos, todos no reían, claro. Para Audrey, el ser relegada como segundo plato tras Stacy Smith no le sentó demasiado bien y mucho menos que la propuesta fuese dada por ese proyecto de hombre que iba por el camino de quedarse a medio desarrollar. Hizo el amago de querer levantarse pero Remus, adivinando sus intenciones, cogió su brazo haciéndola sentar de nuevo. La chica, tal y como él esperaba, lo asesinó con la mirada pero él no se dejó amedrentar y dibujó una sonrisa tranquila que logró desconcertarla pero, al mismo tiempo, calmarla. Al menos, por unos minutos.

.- Deja que le dé lo que se merece…-murmuró, apretando la mandíbula.

.- No.-contestó él simplemente.- Peter es un bestia y si se ve acorralado es capaz de empezar a pegarte patadas sin mirar siquiera dónde.-le explicó.- No creo que quieras estar otra vez en la enfermería.-le susurró al oído.

Audrey sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Por nada del mundo volvería a entrar allí si podía evitarlo, claro. La proximidad de Remus, por eso, le trajo otra cosa a la cabeza. Ese olor… había algo en él que le era familiar. Pero no era su colonia ni el olor a limpio que desprendía el chico. Era otra esencia que había olido en alguna parte no hacía demasiado. Era el olor del jersey que alguien había dejado a los pies de su cama y ahora ya sabía quién era ese alguien.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana siguiente, Remus y Audrey se cuidaron mucho de estar listos a las ocho en la sala común para evitar una colisión cómo la del día en que la chica abandonó la enfermería. Pero Audrey traía algo consigo, el jersey de Remus ya limpio y doblado.

.- Toma.-le dijo, tendiéndole la prenda con una sonrisa.- Me podrías haber dicho que me lo habías dejado tú.-le dijo, medio reprochándoselo.- Pero gracias, me sirvió de mucho.-le agradeció de nuevo con una sonrisa.

.- De nada. ¿Cómo has sabido que era el mío?-preguntó, a sabiendas de que no llevaba identificación alguna.

.- Me lo he imaginado.-mintió ella.- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó, para cambiar de tema.- Vittoria y Lily tardarán aún un rato y supongo que los demás también.-argumentó.- Además,-susurró, crípticamente.- Smith estaba casi lista.

.- Pues mejor vámonos ya, antes de que nos vea.-pidió el licántropo, consciente de la terrible situación en que podría meterse.

Se escabulleron justo a tiempo, encontrándose a Gregor Delacour que observaba con ciertas reservas, un cruce de galerías.

.- Hola.-saludaron Audrey y Remus curiosos.

.- Buenos días.-contestó él.- ¿Sois Gryffindors?-preguntó, viéndose salvado.

.- Prefectos Cassaday y Lupin, para servirte.-soltó Remus, con una sonrisa simpática.

.- ¿De verdad?-preguntó, como si sus mejores sueños se hicieran realidad.- ¿Podríais indicarme por dónde se va al gran comedor?-pidió, angustiado.

.- Claro.-dijo Audrey, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que les siguiera.- ¿Tú debes de ser el chico que ha venido de Beauxbatons, no?-preguntó, dándose cuenta de quién era ese chico.

.- Sí.-dijo él.- es que llegué ayer y todavía no me he acostumbrado a Hogwarts.-confesó, medio avergonzado.- Beauxbatons no es tan grande.-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que empezaba a andar al lado de los prefectos.

.- Por cierto, felicidades por haber entrado al equipo…-le felicitó Remus con una sonrisa.

.- Bueno, no sé si no me habré ganado ya alguna enemistad por eso.-contestó el chico, abatido.- Me pareció oír a los que no habían sido seleccionados quejándose de mí y no me gustaría que por eso alguien se enfadara…-reconoció, mirando al suelo.

.- Bah, no te preocupes, hay mucho envidioso suelto por ahí.-dijo Remus, quitándole importancia con un gesto.- Ya verás que cuando vean lo bien que juegas acabarán olvidándolo todo.-le explicó mientras Audrey asentía con la cabeza.

.- Tiene razón. Tú ni te preocupes por eso.-le tranquilizó.- ¿A qué curso vas?-se interesó la chica, cambiando de tema.

.- A séptimo.-dijo él.- ¿Vosotros?

.- A sexto.-contestaron ambos a la vez.- ¿Porqué te has decidido a hacer un intercambio ahora? Lo digo porque, normalmente se hacen en cuarto curso o quinto.-preguntó Remus.

.- Bueno, el año pasado conocí a alguien al que me gustaría volver a ver.-contestó él, fijando su mirada en los zapatos y sonrojándose ligeramente.

.- ¿Una chica?-adivinó Audrey al acto. Gregor se encogió de hombros aún sonrojado.

Siguieron el camino, tardando un poco más de lo habitual porque, sin proponérselo, habían pensado de enseñarle a Gregor los sitios por dónde debería pasar. Le dijeron la disposición de las aulas y los lugares más importantes por si el chico volvía a perderse y en lugar de encontrarlos a ellos encontraba a algún Slytherin estúpido con ganas de molestar.

Al fin, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw hacia las que Gregor miró interesado pero no pareció encontrar a quién buscaba puesto que al poco rato volvió la cabeza hacia Remus y Audrey. Ellos, que habían visto la mirada del chico, enseguida sospecharon que algo había y que, efectivamente, se trataba de alguna chica.

Llegaron a la mesa Gryffindor sin más percances de los que ocasionaba Gregor cuando tropezaba con alguien por culpa de ir mirando de un lado a otro del gran comedor. Empezaron a desayunar, sin que el chico probase nada de la mesa y las miradas de desconcierto de Audrey y Remus fuesen aumentando progresivamente.

.- Oye, Gregor-le llamó Audrey, tímida.- No es por ser indiscreta pero, si nos dices a quién buscas con tanto interés, igual te podemos ayudar y hasta puedes desayunar algo…-le ofreció.

.- Bueno, es que igual no la conoces.-empezó él tímido, dejando de mirar a todas partes y concentrándose en las dos personas que tenía delante.- No es de vuestra casa.

.- Eso no tiene nada que ver-aclaró Remus- Seguro que la conocemos, ni que sea de vista. ¿De qué casa es?-preguntó, aunque ya tenía una idea bastante acertada de la respuesta del chico.

.- Ravenclaw.- dijo, sin que Audrey ni Remus se sorprendieran en absoluto.

.- Hola-saludaron Lily y Vittoria, que acababan de llegar.

.- Hola.-contestaron los tres, cortando la conversación de improvisto.

.- Perdona, no nos han presentado.-le dijo a Lily.- Me llamo Gregor Delacour.-se presentó, tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja que ella estrechó.

.- Me llamo Lily Evans.-se presentó ella, a su vez.

Sirius, James y Peter llegaron en ése momento y empezaron a desayunar todos juntos a pesar de estar tremendamente apretados en el poco espacio que había. Para dejar que los recién llegados desayunaran, Remus, Audrey y Gregor se levantaron y dejaron los asientos libres, adelantándose un poco hacia su primera clase.

Pero parecía que Gregor tuviera una visión divina porque se plantó en medio de la salida del gran comedor sonriendo como un bobo. Audrey y Remus, desconcertados, siguieron la mirada del francés y se encontraron con un grupo de Ravenclaws de su curso que bajaban riendo por las escaleras. Y entre ellas estaba Abigail Kent, algo más apartada, buscando algo en su mochila.

La chica levantó la cabeza, cómo si sintiera que alguien la estuviera llamando o cómo si se sintiera observada. Su mirada conectó enseguida con la de Gregor y, cómo si ella también creyera estar viendo algo irreal, se frotó los ojos, apartándose un mechón rubio de delante de la vista, para ver mejor. Un grito de alegría salió por su garganta, resonando por todo el castillo y, en menos de tres segundos había dejado todas sus pertenencias en el suelo para ir a besar apasionadamente al chico que, con una sonrisa enorme, la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el chapi nueve.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión!**

**Os he dejado las respuestas a vuestros reviews en otro mío, oks?**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	10. Citas

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer u os suene mínimamente es mío, es de Rowling como ya sabéis. Los que no tengáis ni idea de dónde salen sí que son míos. **

**Capítulo 10: Citas.**

Remus y Audrey caminaban todavía en shock por lo que acababan de ver. Aby, la dulce y casta Aby, besándose con el nuevo. La verdad es que no se explicaban cómo no lo habían descubierto antes… en fin, estaba muy claro una vez vista ésa escena pero el hecho de que Gregor tan sólo buscara entre alumnas de Ravenclaw y que Aby hubiera estado un año de intercambio en Beauxbatons era, como mínimo, sospechoso.

El murmullo de sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes en el momento de reencuentro de la pareja se extendió hasta en gran comedor y el rumor llegó a la mesa Gryffindor haciendo que Lily y Vittoria se levantaran rápidamente para ver si era cierto que su tímida amiga estaba haciendo lo que estaban diciendo. Por supuesto, ellas esperaban una escena más… subidita de tono por así decirlo porque, como todos sabemos, los rumores son como una bola de nieve que, a medida que se van contando, se hacen más y más grandes, arrastrando todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Respiraron tranquilas al ver que no era, ni por asomo, lo que había llegado a sus oídos.

Tanto Lily como Vittoria empezaron a deshacer el tumulto de gente que curioseaba alrededor de la pareja que, concentrada en su reencuentro, ignoraba olímpicamente los murmullos y comentarios.

Al final y, gracias al sonido del timbre, la gente empezó a dispersarse y a ir a sus respectivas clases dejando a Aby y Gregor inmersos el uno en el otro. Albus Dumbledore apareció por detrás de la pareja, interrumpiendo su saludo.

.- Señor Delacour, veo que se ha adaptado perfectamente.-comentó, con una mirada juguetona.- ¿Todo bien, señorita Kent?-preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a Aby.

.- Muy bien, profesor.-contestó ella, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa enorme se formara en su cara.

.- Entonces, supongo que no le importará hacerme un pequeño favor…-dijo el director, para la sorpresa de la chica.

.- ¿Un favor? ¿Yo?-preguntó, algo descolocada.

.- Sí, necesitaría que se ocupara de enseñarle la escuela a su… compañero, el señor Delacour. Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en eso, ¿verdad?-le pidió.

.- No, claro que no. Yo le enseñaré el castillo.-dijo ella, medio tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

.- Perfecto, ya avisaré a sus profesores yo mismo.-dijo contento para dar media vuelta y marcharse. La pareja observó un rato más el caminar ligero del director y se miraron, sorprendidos.

.- Bueno, ¿me enseñas el colegio, entonces?-pidió el francés con una sonrisa en los labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, Lily, Vittoria, Audrey, Remus, Sirius, James y Peter comentaban la jugada.

.- Pues es una pena que Kent esté con el nuevo porque también sería una buena pretendiente para mí.-dijo Peter, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con escepticismo- La verdad es que mi madre me había hablado de ella, es sangre limpia y está bastante buena, ¿no?-dijo, sin percatarse que todos estaban aguantándose la risa.

.- Peter, no creo que esa chica pensase en ti como pareja.-dijo Sirius con una mirada sarcástica.

.- ¿Porqué no?-preguntó el chico, revolviéndose el pelo.

.- Yo creo que saltaba a la vista pero… es que eres bastante repulsivo, Pettigrew.-le dijo Vittoria, con bastante mala leche. Los demás rieron disimuladamente mientras el aludido le hacía una mueca a la chica.

.- No es verdad.-protestó él.

.- Lo que tú digas, Pettigrew.-le rebatió Vittoria.- pero dudo mucho que con estas aspiraciones, encuentres a alguien con quien compartir la vida-dijo, con una sonrisa falsa y mirando al chico con pena.

.- Si lo que quieres es que me fije en ti… lo siento mucho pero mi corazón tiene dueña…-dijo mirando suspicazmente a Lily.- No es mi ideal de perfección pero nadie es perfecto.-siguió, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

.- Arg, que asco, por Merlín, deja de mirarme así Pettigrew.-dijo Lily, al ver como el chico babeaba mirándola.

.- Wormtail, tío, córtate un poco.-dijo Remus, viendo la mirada homicida de James.- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema.-solicitó al notar cierta tensión en el ambiente.

.- Sí, será lo mejor…-dijo Audrey, mostrándose de acuerdo.- No me apetecería nada asistir a la matanza del cerdo justo después de desayunar.-soltó, ocasionando las carcajadas de sus amigas y las de los chicos que trataron, en vano, de ocultarlas.

.- Supongo que el golpe debe de haberle afectado a la cabeza porque empieza a decir cosas raras…-dijo Peter, tratando de llegar al oído de James pero terminando siendo oído por todos.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves enano?-le soltó Vittoria, que le tenía bastantes ganas.- Nadie insulta a mis amigas y se va de rositas, Pettigrew, será mejor que te calles…-le aconsejó, con una mirada homicida.

.- ¿A quién llamas enano?- preguntó éste, escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Sirius.

.- Venga, dejadlo ya.-pidió éste, zafándose de Peter.- Llegamos tarde a clase.-anunció, haciendo que todos apartaran la mirada de Peter para seguir el camino hacia la clase de Encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick les recibió a todos con su habitual entusiasmo y empezó la clase con una nueva forma de pronunciar los hechizos: los hechizos mudos. En cuanto formuló la pregunta de rigor, las manos de Audrey y Remus se levantaron con celeridad dejando muy claro que ninguno de los dos había perdido el tiempo durante sus respectivas estancias en la enfermería.

.- Señorita Cassaday.-la llamó el pequeño profesor.- ¿Sería tan amable de contarnos qué son éste tipo de hechizos?

.- Son los mismos hechizos de siempre pero dichos interiormente, es decir, se pronuncian en la mente y son igual de efectivos.-recitó la chica.

.-Muy bien, señorita Cassaday, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-la premió, siempre con su jovial tono de voz.- Vamos a empezar con eso, tratad de usar el hechizo levitador, o algún otro también sencillo. Por parejas, ya podéis empezar.-dijo, pegando una palmadita para que se pusieran en marcha.

Las parejas fueron rápidamente montadas excepto por un tercero en discordia que fue, como no, Peter, y que se metió en el grupo de James y Sirius para no quedarse solo. Lo cierto es que era muy probable que nadie quisiera trabajar con él porque si sin tener varita formaba unos desastres considerables, teniéndola era un peligro público.

Audrey y Remus tardaron poco en dominar el hechizo y ahora se dedicaban a ayudar a sus amigos y, en especial, a Peter.

.- Pettigrew, coge bien la varita.-le dijo Audrey, tratando de que el chico aprendiese.

.- Ya la cojo bien… ¿verdad Moony?

.- No.-negó éste.- Se coge así.-dijo, moviendo la mano del chico de forma que su muñeca quedase en la posición correcta.

.- Bien, entonces, hago este movimiento y…-dijo, a punto de mover la mano. Ni Remus ni Audrey tuvieron tiempo de impedirlo puesto que Peter ya había hecho el movimiento incorrecto y ahora, todos los objetos, incluidos los alumnos, levitaban en torno a la clase.

.- Señor Pettigrew, bájenos ahora mismo.-ordenó el profesor Flitwick, al verse sobrevolando la clase.- ¡Ahora!-gritó.

.- ¡Es que no sé hacerlo!-lloriqueó éste, poniéndose cada vez más y más nervioso.

Ahora trataba de deshacer el lío que él sólo había montado moviendo la varita de un lado hacia otro, sin fijarse en que la clase entera (alumnos, sillas, libros, pupitres) seguía los mismos movimientos que la punta de su varita. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta ya había causado bastantes golpes entre los alumnos y los pupitres por lo que algunos de ellos sangraban y se quejaban.

.- ¡Deshaz el hechizo Peter!-le gritó Remus des de las alturas.

.- ¿Cómo?-sollozó él, desesperado.

.- ¡Movimiento a la izquierda y golpe de muñeca!-le indicó Audrey, totalmente fuera de sí.

Peter siguió los consejos y medio segundo más tarde, todo aquél que estaba en el aire cayó en peso muerto hacia el suelo, siguiendo las implacables leyes de la gravedad.

.- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!-gritaba el profesor, rojo de rabia, mientras los quejidos lastimeros de los alumnos iban subiendo de decibelios.- Ahora todo el mundo hacia la enfermería excepto usted, señor Pettigrew. Hablaremos de su castigo.-sentenció, más serio que en toda su vida.

Dejando a Peter atrás, todo el mundo se fue a la enfermería a curarse los cuatro golpes que la caída les había ocasionado (en los mejores casos) y los cortes y contusiones que tenían los que se habían chocado contra las mesas y las paredes cuando Peter había movido la varita.

.- Acabo de salir de la enfermería y ya vuelvo a entrar en ella.-se quejaba Audrey, con una mano en el costado.

.- ¿Te duele?-preguntó Remus, con una mano en la frente. A él se le había abierto la herida que se hizo durante la transformación.

.- No.-mintió ella.- ¿Y a ti?-preguntó, viendo la sangre que ya resbalaba por su mejilla.

.- Tampoco.-mintió.

.- Mientes fatal.-soltó ella, sonriendo y acercando la mano con un pañuelo para secarse la sangre que le bajaba por la cara.

.- Tu también.-dijo él, ayudándole a caminar con una mano debajo de su brazo, ofreciéndole un apoyo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al terminar el día, cuando llegaron a la sala común, les aguardaba una sorpresa. ¿Agradable o desagradable? Bueno, depende de la persona…

.- ¡Mierda!-exclamó Vittoria al ver el cartel colgado en la pared de la sala común. En él se podía leer, en letras grandes, la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Nada más y nada menos que para ese fin de semana. Para ella, obviamente fue desagradable.

.- Te lo dije…-murmuró la voz cantarina de Lily pasando por su lado.- Prepárate para tener mañana a Zabini persiguiéndote.-la avisó.

.- Joder…-se lamentó, cogiéndose de las trenzas.-No quiero ir con él, no me apetece nada.-se quejó, mientras se sentaban todos en los sillones de la sala común.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James, mientras Sirius observaba divertido los arranques de desesperación de Vittoria.- ¿Qué pone en el cartel?

.- Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade.-dijo Lily, más para Remus y Audrey que escuchaban a medias que no para James que era quien había formulado la pregunta.

.- ¿Y porqué Fabrizzi está tan alterada?-preguntó Sirius, mientras la aludida seguía en su mundo, lamentándose.

.- Porque ha quedado con alguien al que no le apetece ver…-dijo Lily, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

.- ¿Con Zabini?-adivinó Sirius. Vittoria levantó la cabeza, tan sorprendida que sólo alcanzó a asentir.

.- Pensé que se te había pasado ya lo de Zabini.-murmuró Audrey, que se acababa de enterar.

.- Y es así pero es que insistió tanto que… además, me había dejado copiar una cosa de Runas Antiguas.-alegó.

.- Pero si tú eres la mejor en Runas.-dijo Audrey.

Cabe recordar que Audrey no sabía nada de la cena de Vittoria con los merodeadores ni tampoco los problemas que tenía con el profesor Mikonnos.

.- Bueno, es que se me juntó todo con lo de tu… incidente, y Zabini me dejó copiar una parte de su trabajo. Nada más.-dijo, resumiéndolo mucho.

.- Pues vaya.-dijo la morena.-Ahora te tocará salir con él, ¿no?

.- Exacto.-dijo ella, hundida.- Y no me apetece nada de nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasada la cena, Remus y Audrey se volvían a quedar solos en la sala común y, maniatados como estaban, no les quedaba otra opción que esperar hasta las doce de la noche. Se habían acabado las novelas, cuentos e historias por leer además de que estaban ya saturados de tanta lectura.

Sin embargo, ya no era el silencio el que llenaba la sala común. Ya no era la incomodidad de estar callados, mirando fijamente el reloj en la pared, esperando que las manecillas diesen la vuelta más rápidamente. Ahora conversaban, animadamente o entre susurros, de cosas serias o de las más tontas, del día, del tiempo, de deberes… un poco de todo.

.- ¿Y tú?-preguntó Remus, haciendo que Audrey girara la cabeza sorprendida.- ¿También tienes una cita?-le preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio, dado la situación en que estaban.

.- Sí.-contestó ella muy seria, haciendo que el licántropo se sorprendiera ahora.- Contigo.-soltó, para luego estallar ambos entre carcajadas.- No, no tengo ninguna. ¿Y tú?-preguntó ella.

.- Tampoco.-dijo, sonriendo.- No sería una cita demasiado… normal, teniéndote atada todo el rato, ¿no?

.- No.-aceptó ella, sonriendo.

Pasaron un rato más callados, observando las llamas del fuego lamiendo los troncos, hasta que Audrey se removió inquieta en el sofá.

.- ¿Te molesta, no?-preguntó el chico, refiriéndose al corsé.

.- Muchísimo.-suspiró ella.- Sobretodo al final del día, ya es lo peor.

.- Pues quítatelo.-sugirió el licántropo, haciendo gala del descaro típico de un merodeador.

.- ¿Estás loco?-preguntó ella, escandalizada.- ¿Contigo delante?

.- ¿Qué?-dijo él, fingiendo no saber el porqué de tanto escándalo por parte de ella.- No veré nada que no haya visto ya.-murmuró, pareciendo desinteresado.

.- De mí, sí.-dijo ella, tajante.

.- Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así… Si yo lo digo por tu bien…-dijo él, levantando ambas manos, como disculpándose.

La morena fijó la vista en el reloj con el entrecejo fruncido. Faltaban aún más de cuarenta minutos y ella sentía que todas las costuras del ceñido corsé se le clavaban en la piel. Por mucho que se moviera, la cosa no mejoraba y tampoco podía estarse quieta. Pasaron dos minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, hasta que ella se decidió a seguir el consejo de Remus.

.- Gírate.- le ordenó, con una mirada severa que invitaba a obedecer. El chico, con una media sonrisa, hizo lo que ella le decía y se volvió hacia la pared.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, Audrey se dio por vencida y terminó claudicando. No podía hacerlo sola, el corsé se anudaba por la espalda y Lily había hecho el nudo tan a conciencia esa mañana que era casi imposible de deshacerlo. Bufó exasperada e, incapaz de seguir con esa incomodidad, se decidió a pedírselo a él.

.- Remus…-le llamó, insegura.- ¿Me puedes ayudar?-pidió.

.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó él, aún mirando hacia la pared.

.- Para empezar, da media vuelta, pero con los ojos cerrados.-le dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la camisa.- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Remus abrió los ojos inseguro para ver la espalda de la chica, con el torso enfundado en ese corsé blanco de seda. Podía ver como las costuras se clavaban en la blanca piel de ella, por todo el día de llevarlo, y los roces que ya tenía a causa de todos los días que había tenido que llevarlo puesto. Nervioso, observó las líneas curvas que formaban el cuerpo de la chica, los cordones del corsé perfectamente cruzados en el medio de su espalda, la perfecta rectitud que había llegado a ahogarla. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que si tardaba tanto ella se molestaría y se esforzó a dejar de observar y avanzó hacia el nudo. Con dificultad, deshizo el lazo que unía la pieza, y notó cómo ella al fin podía respirar sin problemas.

.- Gracias.-dijo Audrey, sin mirarlo, y volviendo a abrocharse la camisa con celeridad.

En ese momento, Remus no sabía que la visión de ese corsé permanecería en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tal y como Lily predijo, a la mañana siguiente, a Vittoria se le atragantó el desayuno nada más ver a Carlo Zabini avanzando hacia ella con intenciones bastante claras.

.- Hola Fabrizzi.-la saludó, nada más entrar en el Gran comedor por la mañana.- Supongo que has visto lo de la salida este fin de semana, ¿no?-preguntó, mirándola intensamente.

.- Sí.-contestó ella, escuetamente.

.- Entonces… ¿te recojo a las diez, después de desayunar?-preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

.- De acuerdo.-aceptó ella.- Nos vemos.-se despidió para reunirse con sus amigas.

.- Te dije que te perseguiría…-murmuró Lily repelentemente.

.- Como vuelvas a repetírmelo-dijo Vittoria, mirándola furibunda.-te haré escribir esa frase cien veces en un pergamino y luego te lo haré tragar.-la amenazó.

.- Venga.-la animó la pelirroja.- tampoco puede ser tan horrible.-dijo.

Tres personas en la mesa bufaron escépticamente. Audrey y Sirius conocían los métodos de "caza" de los Slytherin y Vittoria tenía bastante claro que le iba a ser difícil esquivar demasiado a Zabini en la cita.

.- Lo será.-dijo Vittoria, adivinando los pensamientos de Audrey y Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana pasó vertiginosamente rápida para Vittoria cuya única alegría fue dada, paradojas de la vida, por su profesor más odiado. El trabajo que había estado haciendo tan escrupulosamente, sin una mancha, sin un fallo, con todos los apartados (gracias, lamentablemente, a Zabini) y con la mayor cantidad posible de información; había dado sus frutos.

Como siempre hacía, el profesor Mikonnos iba recitando las notas de la gente a medida que iba repartiendo los trabajos. Des de siempre, se jactaba de poder recitar los mil errores que encontraba, en la forma que no en fondo, en los trabajos de Vittoria. Ése día, por esto, se tuvo que morder la lengua y parecía que le dolió en exceso lo que tenía que decir del trabajo de Vittoria.

.- Señorita Fabrizzi, un diez.-dijo, cómo si alguien acabase de pegarle una patada en los mismísimos.- Aunque debería de haberle bajado nota porque el apartado de leyendas es bastante pobre en comparación de lo demás…-añadió, al ver la cara de satisfacción de Vittoria.- Espero que esto siga así y no vuelva a entregarme otro trabajo como el primero, ¿le queda claro?- preguntó, amenazante.

.- Clarísimo.- contestó ella, con una sonrisa falsa.

Al terminar la clase, Zabini volvía a esperarle de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta. Lucía una sonrisa confiada y se ofreció enseguida a cargar con los libros de Vittoria para que ella no se cansara.

.- Gracias, puedo sola.-dijo ella, secamente. Zabini asintió, ligeramente contrariado, y empezó a andar al lado de la chica.

.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer mañana?-le preguntó, sin tapujos, mirándola con una sonrisa.

.- No lo sé… ¿tú tienes alguna idea?-le preguntó a su vez, desganada.

.- Había pensado en pasear por Hogsmeade, comer en las Tres Escobas y luego ya veremos…-contestó él, obviando el poco entusiasmo de Vittoria por la cita.- ¿Qué te parece?

.- Bien.-contestó ella.- Pues nos vemos mañana, ¿no?-dijo, cogiendo un desvío a la derecha.- Me voy, que llego tarde.-casi gritó, alejándose rápidamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily casi corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de meter un par de libros en la mochila y sin mirar hacia delante. Obviamente, esa es la mejor manera de estamparte de morros contra una pared o contra alguien. En ese caso, fue la segunda opción lo que le ocurrió a la pelirroja.

.-Au!-gimió al chocar contra un objeto, por el momento desconocido.

.- Lo mismo digo.-se quejó una voz ligeramente conocida. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos simpáticos de Melibeus Gibson que le tendía una mano para levantarse.

.- Lo siento.-dijo ella, aceptando la mano del chico.- No miraba por donde iba y no te he visto.-se disculpó.

.- No tiene importancia.-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa, Evans?-le preguntó, con curiosidad.

.- Puedes llamarme Lily, si quieres.-le dijo.- iba a buscar a una amiga.-mintió.

En realidad, lo que iba a hacer era su venganza hacia Potter por la broma que él le había hecho pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Quería aprovechar ese momento porque sabía que estaba en el entrenamiento y así se aseguraba que el objeto de su broma no entrase por la puerta y le pillase con las manos en la masa.

.- Ah, bueno, pues te dejo que sigas corriendo.-dijo él, medio mustio.

.- No, si tengo tiempo…-dijo, sonriendo.- Antes quería pasarme por mi sala común pero da igual, será mejor que no vaya corriendo porque la próxima vez puede que me estampe contra una pared.-rió la chica, causando la risa de él también.

.- Pues si tienes tiempo… ¿te apuntas a hacerle una visita a Fergus? Creo que se lo debes, después del susto que le pegaste el otro día…-dijo, recordando su primer encuentro en el que el chico la salvó de los tentáculos del calamar.

.- Tienes razón, se lo debo.-contestó ella, con fingido convencimiento.- ¿Vamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

.- Vamos-afirmó él, empezando a andar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily volvió con una cita para el día siguiente con Melibeus Gibson, al que ahora llamaba Mel, y estaba loca de contenta. Habían quedado para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla para después de comer y no podía esperar a que ese momento llegase. Tenía ganas, muchas ganas de pasar un rato con él, aunque fuese sólo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Se encontró a Audrey y a Remus sentados con Peter y fue directamente hacia ellos, pensando en que Audrey debería de estar hasta las narices de tener que estar sola con esos dos. Por lo que alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio que Audrey y Remus hablaban entretenidos mientras Peter hacía un ensayo de encantamientos que Flitwick le había mandado como castigo.

.- Hola.-sonrió la pelirroja al sentarse en una butaca delante de ellos.- ¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó, con curiosidad. El hecho de verles riendo cuando hacía tan sólo unos días no se soportaban era algo que le intrigaba y mucho.

.- Hacemos planes para mañana.-dijo Audrey, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Te apuntas?-le propuso.

.- Bueno, depende.-dijo ella, misteriosa.- Tengo planes, pero para después de comer.-les contó, con una sonrisa tímida.

.- ¿Ah sí?-preguntó Audrey, sonriendo pícaramente.-¿Y quién es él?

.- ¿Cómo sabes que es un chico?-preguntó Remus antes de que Lily pudiera contestar.

.- Bueno, se nota por lo roja que se ha puesto y por la sonrisa que trae.-le explicó, contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amiga.- Bueno, ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

.- Es Melibeus Gibson.-le informó, con una sonrisa enorme. Audrey abrió la boca con sorpresa a la par que Remus que no se esperaba eso para nada. Peter miró a Lily con rencor, sintiéndose traicionado.

.- ¿Y qué haréis?-le preguntó, con una sonrisa. Ya era hora de que Lily encontrara un buen chico capaz de desbancar a Potter.

.- Tomaremos una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas.-explicó, contenta.- ¿No es perfecto?-le preguntó, ilusionada.

.- Sí.-contestó ésta con sinceridad.- El único problema será…

.- Potter.-terminó Lily por ella.- Ya lo había pensado. Si se entera me va a joder la cita como siempre ha hecho.-masculló, acordándose de todas las citas fallidas que James le había fastidiado.

.- Pero no tiene porqué enterarse, ¿verdad?-dijo Audrey, mirando amenazadoramente a Remus.- Porque nadie dirá nada, ¿no es cierto?

El chico sonrió con ironía y se encogió de hombros.

.- Si lo dices por mí-empezó, fingiendo no darse por aludido.- yo no se lo diré.-aclaró.- Pero no cuentes con que no se va a enterar porque, tarde o temprano, lo hará.-concluyó el muchacho, avisándola.

.- ¿Y vosotros no podríais despistarle?-les pidió, con cara de súplica. Remus y Audrey se miraron entre ellos. ¿Despistar a James? Sería difícil y más si le llegaba algún rumor referente a la pelirroja y a su cita…

.- Podríamos intentarlo.-dijo Remus.- Pero no te prometo nada, Lily, si se acaba enterando, será imposible detenerlo.-le pronosticó.

.- Me vale con esto.-dijo la pelirroja, recuperando su sonrisa.- Gracias.-les agradeció y, tras un abrazo rápido a los dos, subió por las escaleras rápidamente.

.- ¿A Evans le gusta Gibson?- preguntó Peter, desconcertado.

.- Eso parece.-contestó Remus, al que también había sorprendido la noticia.

.- Ahora va en serio.-dijo Audrey que había seguido con interés los comentarios de Remus y Peter.- No se lo digáis a Potter porque si la situación en que se encuentran ya es mala, imaginaos lo que puede pasar si le fastidia la cita.-les dijo, tratando de convencerlos.

.- No se lo diremos.-prometió Remus.- ¿Venga, qué más podemos hacer mañana?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al fin el sábado llegó, haciendo que dos chicas despertaran nerviosas por sus respectivas citas y otra despertara bastante tranquila a pesar de que tendría que pasar el día con su supuesto enemigo y sus amigos.

.- ¿Qué me pongo?-preguntaba una histérica Lily rebuscando en su armario una prenda que estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias.

.- Cualquier cosa, Lils, estarás perfecta.-la tranquilizaba Audrey mientras salía del lavabo envuelta en una toalla.- ¿Porqué no te pones esa falda verde? Te sienta bien.-propuso.

.- Tienes razón.- dijo, más tranquila.- ¿Quieres que te anude el corsé?-se ofreció.

.- Sí, pero no tan fuerte como el otro día…-le pidió- luego no puedo ni respirar.- se quejó.

.- ¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Vittoria con dos túnicas en las manos.- ¿Ésta?-dijo, enseñando la de su mano derecha que parecía un traje para ir a esquiar de lo tapado que era.- ¿O esta?-preguntó enseñando la otra mano en la que había una túnica totalmente negra y larga hasta los pies que casi parecía sacada del vestuario de Snape.- ¿Cuál os pondríais?- preguntó.

.- Depende.-contestó Audrey, sarcástica.- ¿Vas a esquiar o a meterte monja en un convento de clausura?- inquirió, irónicamente.

.- Porqué no te pones algo más de acuerdo a tu edad y a la situación?- preguntó Lily, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

.- Esto es lo más adecuado a la situación, Lils.-contestó Vittoria sin dejarse achantar por el sarcasmo de sus amigas.

.- Vittoria, vas a una cita con un chico, no vas a un funeral ni nada de eso.-dijo Audrey, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.- Vamos a ver que tienes en tu armario…-dijo, avanzando hacia el ropero.

.- Pero que no sea nada muy escotado, ni faldas cortas ni cosas que le den a Zabini alguna pista, totalmente errónea, de que quiero algo con él.-pidió la chica, viendo como Audrey descartaba prendas.

.- No te preocupes.-dijo ésta, buscando aún.- ¿Falda o pantalones?-preguntó.

.- Pantalones.-contestó ella, sin dudarlo.

.- ¿Y qué te parece esta falda? No es muy corta y si te la pones con una camisa mía, te sentará de vicio.-comentó, pasando olímpicamente de lo que Vittoria le había dicho. Acto seguido, se fue hacia su armario y sacó la camisa que le había dicho.

Vittoria tuvo que aceptarlo. Aquello le sentaba muy bien y no daba la menor pista de seducción hacia nadie por lo que se sentía cómoda. Mientras tanto, Lily se había encerrado en el lavabo y Audrey se vestía.

.- ¿Has quedado con alguien?-le preguntó la italiana, viendo lo guapa que se estaba poniendo su amiga.

.- No.-negó esta, sorprendida.- ¿Por?

.- No sé.-dijo ella.- Como te has puesto tan guapa…-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Es verdad, te has puesto muy guapa.-coincidió Lily saliendo del baño.- ¿No ibas a salir con Remus y los demás?-le preguntó, pícaramente.

.- ¿Y qué otra cosa queréis que haga?- espetó ella, poniéndose los zapatos.- Estoy atada a él, por si no lo sabíais…-les recordó.- y ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde.-dijo, ya abriendo la puerta.- Nos vemos abajo y si no estoy es que nos hemos ido a desayunar.-les gritó a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

En realidad, tampoco había para tanto. Lo que se había puesto le quedaba bien, vale, pero no era nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué querían, que fuese con el uniforme de la escuela? En la sala común, Remus ya esperaba. Él tampoco llevaba el uniforme si no que lucía unos tejanos y una camisa de manga corta.

.- Buenos días.-saludó el chico al verla bajar.- ¡Ey! ¿No me dijiste que no tenías ninguna cita?-preguntó, viendo como iba vestida Audrey.

.- No tengo ninguna cita-se apresuró a aclarar ella.

Al cabo de poco rato bajaron Sirius y James, comentando algo del entrenamiento del día anterior.

.- Hola!-saludó Sirius, yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla a Audrey.- ¿Tienes una cita?-le preguntó.

.- ¡Pero qué os pasa a todos con que tenga una cita!-exclamó.- No tengo ninguna cita.- recalcó.

.- Es que como te has puesto tan guapa…-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros a lo que James asintió.

.- No me he puesto guapa, eso lo he llevado miles de veces y nunca me has dicho nada…-soltó ella, harta de tanta preguntita.

.- Pues no sé, Audrey, estás muy guapa hoy.-repitió, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

.- Gracias.-contestó cohibida.- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?-pidió ella, tratando de apartar las miradas de ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Zabini se relamía los labios con anticipación. Ya casi la tenía, faltaba tan poco que casi podía saborearla… eso le hizo pensar en otra cosa y rápidamente se encaminó hacia un chico de pelo graso que se tomaba un café mientras miraba la prensa del día. En su rictus amargo (no se sabe si por el café o por la prensa) se podía ver que no era un buen momento.

Pero Carlo Zabini pasaba por encima de todo aquello.

.- Eh, Snape.-le llamó, tratando de atraer su atención. Lo que el muchacho leía tan detenidamente debía de parecerle pura bazofia porque, sin que sirviera de precedente, volvió la cabeza hacia él.

.- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, fingiendo tener paciencia.

.- Ya sabes lo que quiero.-soltó él, esperando una respuesta.

.- Ah, pues ya sabes lo que voy a contestarte-dijo él, alzando una ceja.- No está lista.-espetó, volviendo a leer el periódico que, de repente se le antojaba muchísimo más interesante que esa conversación.

.- ¿Cómo que no está lista?-preguntó Zabini, desconcertado.

.- Te dije que necesitaba más tiempo.-contestó éste, empezando a impacientarse.

.- Ya has tenido más tiempo, una semana entera, Snape.-se quejó él, arrancando el periódico de las manos del chico.

.- No basta con una semana.-espetó, con el rostro crispado. Empezaba a hartarse de él y, en el momento menos pensado, le soltaba algún hechizo de esos que tenía apuntados en los márgenes de sus libros.

.- Debería.-soltó el otro, sin ver que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

.- Oye, Zabini. Ya te lo dije una vez… eres tú el que quiere el favor, no yo. Así que tendrás que esperar lo que haga falta si no quieres que a la destinataria de la poción le pase algo… por cierto, ¿eso significa que tienes problemas para ligar?-le preguntó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

.- Eso a ti no te importa.-dijo él, desconcertado. Sin añadir nada más, el italiano dio media vuelta y se fue con paso airado por dónde había venido.

El chico de pelo grasiento suspiró hastiado. Estaba harto de tener que hacerle favores a todo el mundo sólo por obtener un respeto que los merodeadores se jactaban de arrebatarle en cada momento. Sin embargo, algo formó lo que parecía una sonrisa en su cara. Zabini se acababa de encontrar con Fabrizzi que, por la sonrisa falsa que llevaba, no parecía demasiado contenta con la situación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.- ¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntó Zabini a Vittoria nada más verla bajar por las escaleras que llevaban al hall de Hogwarts.

.- ¿Me dejarás desayunar antes, no?- dijo ella, un poco molesta porque, como ya sabéis, Vittoria recién levantada no está en su mejor momento.

.- Claro, claro.-se apresuró a decirle él, sin quitar su tono zalamero.- ¿Te vengo a buscar en 20 minutos?-le preguntó, mirando el reloj.

.- Mejor quedamos en la puerta, ¿vale?-contestó ella, yendo hacia su mesa sin que él tuviera tiempo para más.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Audrey trataba de convencer a Lily que comiera algo pero la chica tenía un nudo en el estómago y no podía.

.- Lils si no comes nada, Potter sospechará…-le dijo Audrey alcanzándole un par de tostadas y la jarrita de almíbar caliente.

.- Está bien.-claudicó la pelirroja, cogiendo sólo una de las tostadas y untándola con mantequilla.- Siento que si como algo voy a vomitarlo.-dijo, con una mano presionando su estómago.

.- No tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa, Lily.-dijo Vittoria, muchísimo más razonable tras su trago de café.- No es tu primera cita ni mucho menos.

.- Ya lo sé.-contestó ella, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo.-pero puede que sea la primera que Potter no me fastidia…-argumentó, mirando con reservas al chico de pelo revuelto que desayunaba unos metros más alejado.

.- Por esa misma razón deberías de estar más tranquila.-dijo Audrey, sonriendo.- Tú preocúpate sólo de pasarlo bien y ya está.-la tranquilizó.

De repente, un tirón en su mano derecha le cambió la cara. Miró hacia Remus, que es el que debería de estar en el otro extremo, pero se encontró con la cabeza rubia de Stacy Smith que se había metido entre ambos.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres Smith?-le preguntó con un tono que avecinaba tormenta.

.- Nada que a ti te incumba.-le espetó, para radicalmente cambiar la cara y dar media vuelta hacia Remus.- Remsie, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-le preguntó con tono adulcorado.

Remus la miró con ironía. Para empezar, ya tenía suficiente con aguantarla en clase, en los pasillos y en la sala común como para tener que soportarla también en el único día que podía alejarse ligeramente de todo aquello. Para seguir, se le antojaban un millón de planes muchísimo más interesantes y divertidos que pasar el día con ella. Y para terminar, no le había gustado nada el desplante que le acababa de hacer a Audrey.

.- Pues sí.-contestó, para el asombro de la chica. ¡Pero si le había preguntado a todas las chicas que medianamente podrían interesarle a Remus y todas le habían dicho que no habían hablado con él! Alguna se le debería de haber escapado…

.- ¿Con quién?-preguntó, sin lograr esconder que la voz se le había hecho un poco más aguda.

.- Con nadie que a ti te incumba.-contestó, usando la misma frase que ella minutos antes.- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Audrey y a sus amigos.

.- Eso ha estado bien, Moony.-le felicitó Sirius, pegándole unos golpecitos a la espalda.- Ya me la veía pegada a nuestros tobillos durante todo el día…-suspiró, aliviado.

.- Menos mal que no será así…-murmuró James, poniéndose al otro lado de Audrey haciendo que tanto Lily como Vittoria quedaran atrás.

.- Oye,-le dijo Lily a su amiga en tono confidencial.- si tú ves que él está raro o no te sientes cómoda, te vienes rápidamente con nosotros, ¿vale?-le susurró, a la vez que el grupo en peso iba acercándose más hacia el hall.

.- No te preocupes Lily, tú pásalo bien con Gibson, ¿vale?-le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.- Nos vemos luego, Audrey.-la llamó, haciendo que todo se giraran.

.- ¿Te vas?-preguntó ella.- ¿Tan pronto?

.- Quedamos así…-se disculpó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Que os vaya bien, chicas.-se despidió para ir a encontrarse con Carlo.

Sus amigas la observaron marcharse con gesto compungido.

.- Venga va, ni que se fuera a la guerra.-dijo James, tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente. En el proceso, cogió a Lily por los hombros y empezó a andar. La pelirroja se deshizo de él rápidamente y se puso al lado de Audrey mientras seguían ambas con la cabeza en la situación que Vittoria tendría que vivir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hasta aquí por hoy. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**En el próximo chapi: Citas II**

**Tengo un par de noticias, una buena y una mala… ¿cuál queréis la primera?**

**Vale, la mala: se acercan mis exámenes finales y tengo que apechugar. La cuestión es que después de esos tendré muy poco tiempo porque empezamos la preparación a la selectividad. Lo que significa que podré escribir más bien poco. Sorry.**

**La buena es que estoy haciendo otro fic. Algunos igual ya lo habéis visto, se llama ¿Precisamente ahora? Y es un fic en primera persona que trata de Lily y James. Es de chapis más cortitos así que ese igual sí q tengo tiempo para seguirlo. Pasaos por allí y decidme algo anda!**

**Esto es todo, creo.**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**

**PD: SÍ SÍ SÍ, NOS VAMOS A PARÍS! BARÇA!**

**Jajaja sorry no he podido evitarlo!**


	11. Citas II

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer u os suene mínimamente es mío, es de Rowling como ya sabéis. Los que no tengáis ni idea de dónde salen sí que son míos. **

**Capítulo 11: Citas II.**

Viendo que no tenía escapatoria a su cita, antes de llegar donde estaba Zabini, Vittoria se esforzó en tratar de pasarlo bien. Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que su mayor afán era tener una cita con Carlo Zabini así que tampoco podía llegar a ser algo tan malo.

Apoyado en una pared observaba el ir y venir de jovencitas ataviadas con sus mejores galas para acudir a sus citas. Indiferente a todo, parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que estar allí y, ahora que la cita con Vittoria se había afianzado, no parecía tener tanto afán ni tanta desesperación en que la chica acudiese. Estaba tranquilo y extremadamente confiado de que, una vez la chica se hubiera separado mínimamente de la protección bajo la que la custodiaban sus amigas, pronto volvería a hacer que le temblasen las piernas nada más verle. Cuán equivocado estaba…

Al fin la italiana logró llegar a Zabini. Con una sonrisa más bien fría le saludó y se encaminaron hacia la salida donde Filch, el conserje, observaba pulcramente los permisos de salida a Hogsmeade que los de tercer año tenían que llevar. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto hacia el pueblo y tampoco ninguno de los dos hizo el menor esfuerzo para tratar de encauzar una conversación que hiciera el paseo algo más llevadero. Vittoria empezaba a desesperar. Si pensaban estar todo el día en ese plan, la cita iba a ser un auténtico desastre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, Lily y Audrey soportaban estoicamente las estupideces que podían llegársele a ocurrir a Peter con sólo salir del castillo. Definitivamente, el aire puro no le sentaba nada bien. Pero claro, los demás que ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, ignoraban completamente al chico y, tan sólo Remus le soltaba algún ácido comentario en alguna ocasión en la que la gilipollez de su amigo lo merecía.

Pero ni Audrey ni Lily estaban dispuestas a aguantar los comentarios machistas y profundamente misóginos del chico por lo que, en menos que canta un gallo, la temperamental pelirroja le había lanzado un hechizo al chico que logró que se callase. Lamentablemente, su presencia seguía siendo igual de desagradable por lo que tenían que aguantarse.

A partir de aquél momento, el paseo hasta Hogsmeade se hizo mucho más agradable. Lily caminaba a buen paso, nerviosa y a la vez excitada por su cita con Mel (él le había pedido que le llamase así) y no sabía estarse quieta. Tanto James como Sirius se habían puesto uno a cada lado de la pelirroja y trataban de alcanzarla mientras que Peter corría tanto como sus cortas piernas le permitían para llegar donde ellos estaban. Eso dejó a Remus y a Audrey en último lugar del grupo y, dado que la herida de la chica no le permitía hacer demasiados esfuerzos, la distancia entre ellos y los demás, se hacía cada vez más grande.

Eso les permitió empezar una conversación tranquila, sin tener que escuchar la voz de pito de Peter (al que James le había quitado el hechizo). Eso hizo que Lily y él empezaran a discutir por decidir si Peter estaba mejor con hechizo o sin él (sin duda la primera opción era la mejor) y que Sirius tuviera que aguantar a Peter por lo que empezó a andar más rápido para que el chico no lograra alcanzarle. No es que no fuesen amigos, solo que Peter era demasiado cargante en algunos momentos.

.- ¿Tendremos que vivir siempre con esto?-preguntó Audrey, viendo como Sirius caminaba a grandes zancadas mientras Peter le seguía varios metros atrás.

.- Supongo que sí.-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros mirando como Lily gesticulaba pocos a pocos metros de ellos.

.- Pues vaya.-se resignó la chica, viendo las locuras de sus amigos.- Dudo que podamos controlarlo.

.- No lo he probado nunca.-confesó el chico.- creo que sería peligroso para nuestra salud.-añadió, al ver que Lily ya había sacado la varita.

.- Sí,-aceptó ella.-lo mejor será no intervenir.-convino.

Finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, no sin antes tener que hacer un alto en el camino para curarle un rasguño a Peter que se había caído tratando de alcanzar a Sirius que corría varios metros delante de él. El chico, harto de que lo trataran mal (¿tratarle mal? ¿Cuando ha sido eso?) decidió volver al castillo, alegando que todavía tenía muchos deberes que Flitwick le había puesto en represalia a su "pequeño fallo".

.- ¿Pequeño fallo?-saltó Lily cuando el chico ya se había alejado un poco.- ¡Si mandó a todos los alumnos a la enfermería!-se escandalizó la pelirroja.

.- Déjale.-murmuró James, comprensivo.- No está acostumbrado a que le castiguen.

.- Claro, normalmente eso os lo deja a vosotros.-contestó Lily, defendiendo por primera vez a un merodeador. En realidad no es que les hubiera defendido pero sí que se dejó entrever en el comentario algo de resentimiento hacia la poca lealtad de Peter.

.- Es verdad.-reconoció James, también algo resentido.- Pero es nuestro amigo y, aunque sea un poco patoso, no nos importa.-añadió.

.- El problema no es que sea patoso.-dijo Lily.- El problema es que se escuda siempre detrás vuestro. No sabe salir de un problema sin que vosotros le saquéis las castañas del fuego.-apuntó bastante acertadamente.

.- Eso no es del todo cierto.-dijo James débilmente. No estaba muy seguro de que lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo no fuese cierto.

.- Lo que tú digas.-contestó esta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Para Lily, Peter jamás había sido uno de los merodeadores. Es más, le metía en el mismo grupo que Stacy, era como un groupie de los tres chicos, su perrito faldero. Nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, ellos le trataban como a un amigo, como a un amigo leal y noble que no eran, para nada, las características de Peter. Y normalmente le había ignorado y había pasado de sus comentarios fuera de lugar pero ahora ya no era lo mismo. Peter se había vuelto muy repulsivo, no le gustaba para nada su presencia. Le incomodaba en sobremanera la forma como la miraba y las caras raras que ponía al hacerlo. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y, si él lo percibía, sonreía lascivamente. Podéis entender entonces la repulsión de Lily hacia Peter.

Entre tanto fueron llegando a Hogsmeade y pronto llegó la hora de comer. Tanto Sirius como James (que, obviamente no sabían nada de la cita de Lily con Mel) querían ir a las Tres Escobas para saludar a Madame Rosmerta y comer allí puesto que era lo que hacían todos los fines de semana que había salida a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, Lily, Remus y Audrey se opusieron firmemente a eso ya que Las Tres Escobas fue el sitio escogido por Lily para ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con Mel. Es que ese local era un sitio más bien neutral, qué quereis que os diga…

Os lo explicaré. Resulta que en Hogsmeade hay tres locales mundialmente (en el mundo mago, se entiende) conocidos. En primer lugar por afluencia de clientela y por popularidad está "Las Tres Escobas", regentado por una bella camarera que hace las delicias de grandes y pequeños tanto por su apariencia como por sus exquisitas bebidas y comidas. En segundo lugar, debido a la excesiva cursilería del local está el Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot, visitado por empalagosas parejas deseosas de un rato excesivamente edulcorado. Entenderéis entonces que Lily no pensara en ése lugar para una primera cita con Mel. Y en tercer y último lugar por su inmundicia y total falta de limpieza nos encontramos al Cabeza de Puerco, un bar conocido por la poca pulcritud del propietario y por los trapicheos que allí tienen lugar que van des de contrabando de córneas de Fénix hasta intoxicaciones varias por tomar bebidas caducadas. Y es el lugar perfecto para ser escuchado por mil pares de orejas en el caso de ser algo extremadamente secreto.

Por eso Lily escogió Las Tres Escobas.

Y el problema era que, ahora, no tenían otro sitio posible al que ir puesto que en el salón de té no sirven comidas y en el cabeza de puerco lo más sensato es no llevarte nada a la boca. Por lo que tuvieron que ir a ver a Madame Rosmerta.

Lily había albergado la posibilidad de convencerlos de hacer un pic-nic. Algunos días, si Rosmerta no tenía demasiada faena, accedía a preparar cestas con comida para que los alumnos comieran fuera. Sin embargo, dos cosas estaban en contra de la pelirroja: el local estaba a rebosar y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. No parecía un día demasiado adecuado para ir de pic-nic.

Así que Lily se rindió a lo inevitable. Potter descubriría su cita y la arruinaría tal y como había hecho con todas y cada una de las anteriores. Suspiró, dejándose caer encima de la primera silla que encontró y fijó su mirada verde en Audrey y Remus que la miraban comprensivos. También ellos se habían dado cuenta de que lo más probable era que James se diese cuenta y, mientras sus cabezas funcionaban a mil por hora buscando una solución, la pelirroja volvió a suspirar hastiada.

.- ¿Qué son tantos suspiros, señorita?-preguntó Sirius, dejándose caer grácilmente entre Lily y Audrey.

.- Nada que te importe, Black.-contestó Lily, apartando el brazo de encima de sus hombros. No estaba de humor para aguantar según que cosas.

Sirius ya iba a abrir la boca pero un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Audrey, le hizo callar a tiempo.

.- Voy a buscar las bebidas, ¿Qué os traigo?-se ofreció Remus, obligando a Audrey a levantarse también.

.- Para mí una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.-pidió Lily, empezando a agobiarse entre Sirius y James.

.- Dos más, ¿no, Padfood?-dijo James, mirando a Sirius. Al ver que éste asentía, Audrey y Remus se acercaron a la barra sorteando todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

.- Estos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no creéis?-dijo Sirius, mirando con rostro circunspecto a la pareja que ahora ya casi ni se veía entre el gentío.

.- Pues claro que pasan tiempo juntos, idiota, están atados.-dijo Lily, con una ceja levantada con ironía.

.- Ya lo sé.-contestó Sirius picado mientras James seguía con interés la "conversación".- Me refiero a que no se quejan como antes…-aclaró, señalándoles con la cabeza.

Ambos reían, cogiendo las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y sorteando los distintos inconvenientes que se les iban cruzando. Parecían tan compenetrados…

.- Es normal que hayan dejado de tirarse los platos a la cabeza.-dijo Lily sensatamente.- Ambos son suficientemente responsables como para darse cuenta que, tal y como se estaban comportando, no era lo típico de su edad.-concluyó.

.- Habrán madurado.-añadió James, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- No es solo eso.-volvió a decir Sirius.- Ahora Audrey está mucho más guapa y Remus igual… no lo sé, dejémoslo.-dijo, viendo que acabaría diciendo algo que no quería decir.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto de que está mucho más guapa?-preguntó Lily curvando los labios en una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Acaso estás celoso de Remus?

.- ¿Celoso?-repitió el chico.- No, para nada.-dijo serio.- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, no sé lo que pasa y eso me molesta.-se sinceró el joven Black.

.- Ya,-dijo Lily, escéptica.- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que Audrey está más guapa?-volvió a inquirir la pelirroja, interesada en el tema.

.- Pues no lo sé.-contestó él.- Des de que salió de la enfermería está mejor, de estado de ánimo, quiero decir.

.- Es normal.-dijo James, comprensivo.- Cuando el año pasado tuve que ingresar yo por culpa de que el imbécil de Rosier me "confundiera" con una bludger en el partido, también tenía ganas de irme de allí. Es muy agobiante y, por cierto.-añadió, encarando a Lily.-no fuiste a verme…

.- ¿Y?-repuso ella, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

.- Pues que no te costaba nada…-dijo él.

.- ¿El qué no le costaba nada?-preguntó Remus, dejando las cervezas de mantequilla encima de la mesa, seguido por Audrey.

.- Venir a verme cuando me ingresaron el año pasado.-contestó él, en una pose falsamente ofendida.

.- Encima-soltó Audrey, irónica.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "encima"?-preguntó el chico, poniéndose en guardia.

.- Pues que, si no lo recuerdo mal, justo minutos antes habías vuelto a espantar una de sus citas.-contestó ella, haciendo memoria.- Ya hizo suficiente con no aparecer por allí y rematarte.-le hizo ver, con una sonrisa.

.- Cierto, Potter. Te hice un gran favor.- constató ella, asintiendo convencida.

.- Pues yo sé otras muchas formas de que me hagas un "gran favor"-contestó él, alzando las cejas repetitivamente y haciendo que Sirius explotara en carcajadas.

Los demás, por su parte, negaron con la cabeza, apesadumbrados. Realmente, cuando la cosa podía llegar a buen puerto, Potter tenía que hacer o decir algo que lo fastidiase todo. Audrey y Remus trataron de apaciguar a la pelirroja con miradas tranquilizadoras pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y en ese momento, la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que sostenía entre las manos que temblaban de ira le estaba pesando lo suficiente como para que la "dejara caer" encima de James sin ningún miramiento, acallando las risas de él.

Se levantó furiosa, con la cara roja de la rabia que sentía y se abrió paso entre la gente que ahora se congregaba viendo el espectáculo que, una vez más, Lily y James les brindaban. En el momento en que James se limpiaba la cara, quitándose los restos de la bebida de encima, la irascible pelirroja azotaba la puerta del local con furia.

Después de eso, el silencio reinó en la mesa ocupada por los Gryffindor. Ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor, todos miraban la cara descompuesta de James, unos con rabia, otros con pena y otros con sincera diversión. El chico se secó con un golpe de varita y permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de levantar la vista topándose con los ojos inquisidores de Audrey, que lo fusilaban des del otro lado de la mesa.

.- No me mires así.-le pidió, apartando la mirada.- No ha sido para tanto, sólo es una broma.

.- Una detrás de otra, Potter.-dijo Audrey con tono cansado.- Eres exasperante.-soltó, bufando enfadada.

.- No sé porqué se ha enfadado tanto…-murmuró Sirius, pensativo.- Muchas veces le has dicho cosas mucho peores.-reflexionó.

.- James.-intervino Remus, haciendo que el chico de pelo revuelto levantase la cabeza.-¿Porqué no vas y le pides perdón?-le propuso.

.- Por que es una histérica y la que me tendría que pedir perdón es ella a mí y no al revés.-contestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los presentes en la mesa, incluso Sirius, soltaron un bufido de incredulidad. Él, los miró con los ojos desorbitados y con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. En apenas dos segundos, él también había salido del local azotando la puerta y dejando a los tres restantes con la boca abierta.

.- ¿Creéis que le va a pedir perdón?-preguntó Audrey, al cabo de unos minutos.

Los otros dos tan solo se encogieron de hombros mirando ausentemente la lluvia que empezaba a caer en la calle. Goterones grandes se estampaban contra el pavimento, asfaltado quizás cientos de años atrás, con los adoquines desgastados y hierba creciendo entre ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras Lily y James caminaban bajo la lluvia (en direcciones opuestas, claro está) Vittoria deseaba poder hacerlo también. Empezaba a pensar que, si Zabini había logrado una cita con ella, se había vendido muy barata. No le gustaba, no se lo estaba pasando nada bien y, lo que meses atrás habría calificado como una cita estupenda ahora deseaba que se terminase cuanto antes.

Zabini era guapo, de acuerdo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a las chicas. La italiana supuso que toda aquella que deseaba se le ponía a tiro por lo que no había tenido nunca dificultades para lograr lo que quería. Aunque, la verdad, ahora mismo su belleza era algo que pasaba a un estricto segundo plano. El chico la había llevado a un local oscuro y bastante extraño, básicamente frecuentado por Slytherins, y la había hecho sentar en una mesa próxima a la ventana.

Parecía que lo tenía todo muy controlado. Al cabo de unos minutos de llegar al local, aparecieron algunos de sus compañeros de casa acompañados de sus novias también de Slytherin. Y, cuando Vittoria ya pensaba que la cosa no podía estar peor, va y él se sienta a su lado (para ceder sitio a los que acababan de llegar) pegándose a ella y casi ahogándola por el excesivo olor de la colonia del chico. O se había pasado al echársela o ese era su olor normal pero, en ambos casos, eso era un error fatal a juicio de Vittoria.

El problema (al menos no el mayor problema) no era el olor de Zabini sino que se sentía fuera de lugar, como pez fuera del agua. Una leona, rodeada por serpientes que la miraban ávidos de hincarle sus venenosos colmillos, observándola con la típica sonrisa de superioridad "made in Slytherin". Además de que Zabini apenas había hablado con ella (¡Quién lo diría después del acoso al que había sometido a la italiana!) y estaba tan cerca y tan pegado al cuerpo de la chica que podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo.

Con la salvedad de que, a diferencia de todo lo que ella se había imaginado, no era algo agradable, más bien al contrario. Era una sensación de agobio que la hacía sentir incómoda, deseosa de salir de allí y correr bajo la lluvia.

Cosa que, al notar la mano sudorosa de Zabini encima de su muslo, tuvo ganas de hacer en ese mismo instante. Al principio y por la sorpresa, se puso tensa, y, pensando que el chico lo había hecho por error, movió un poco la pierna para que quitara la mano. Pero no sólo la mano no se movió de allí sino que empezó a subir hacia arriba metiéndose por debajo de la falda de la chica.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Estaba insegura respecto a eso, normalmente los chicos italianos con los que había salido te colmaban de adulaciones y piropos hasta dar un paso como podría ser cogerte de la mano. Sin embargo, ella y Zabini habían intercambiado apenas cuatro palabritas de nada y él ya tenía una mano instalada en su muslo.

Se movió bruscamente, haciendo que la mano cesara en su movimiento pero sin apartarse aún. Carlo seguía hablando tranquilamente, ignorando los esfuerzos de su acompañante para que quitara la mano de dónde la tenía. Poco rato después, se unieron al grupo más compañeros de casa y Vittoria se sentía cada vez más agobiada. Y, lo peor, la mano había vuelto a la carga.

Esta vez no se contuvo y bufó enfadada mirando a su acompañante que seguía impasible su insulsa conversación con algún chico al que Vittoria no prestó atención. Pero él no se dio por aludido por lo que Vittoria cogió la mano del chico y la apartó bruscamente. Ahora ya sí que Carlo se volvió hacia ella, ligeramente sorprendido aunque sus facciones, indiferentes a todo, no lo demostrasen.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó secamente.

.- Eso quiero saber yo.-espetó ella, aún más molesta por la forma en la que le habló.

.- No sé de qué me hablas.-contestó él, clavando sus fríos ojos al frente.

.- Me estabas metiendo mano.-le dijo ella, apretando los dientes para contenerse y no meterle un guantazo allí mismo.

.- ¿Y?-contestó él, indiferente.- A eso hemos venido, ¿no?- preguntó, haciendo que la rabia de Vittoria brotara por sus ojos en forma de mirada asesina.

.- Personalmente, yo no he venido a esto.-dijo, lo más serenamente que pudo aún temblándole la voz.- Y ya que se ve que no buscamos lo mismo, será mejor que me vaya.-soltó, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que la mesa en peso, formada exclusivamente por Slytherins, se volviera hacia ella.

.- Espera, no puedes irte.-le dijo Carlo, en una última tentativa de arreglar la situación.

.- Ah, ¿no?-dijo ella, levantando las cejas. Aunque realmente, cualquier esfuerzo que pudiera hacer Zabini en ese momento era en vano puesto que la chica ya estaba demasiado decidida como para dar marcha atrás.- ¿Y porqué no?

.- Pues porque aceptaste tener una cita conmigo y el día aún no ha terminado…-dijo, usando su tono más zalamero.

Vittoria torció el gesto con una mueca molesta. Si algo odiaba, eso era la falsedad y, en ese instante, Zabini era lo más falso que le habían puesto delante. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo y, por primera vez delante de él, hizo caso de su instinto y, tan rápido como pudo, salió del local sin darse cuenta de que Zabini la seguía de cerca.

Al notar las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cara se permitió el lujo de relajarse. Se estaba mojando pero no le importaba, se sentía liberada y tranquila. Quizás por eso, no vio venir la presencia que se le acercaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus, Sirius y Audrey seguían en las tres escobas hablando de lo sucedido y de todo un poco. El moreno cada vez se daba más cuenta de la complicidad entre sus dos amigos y empezaba a mosquearse. No es que estuviera celoso como se había atrevido a insinuar Evans, ni que no aprobase la amistad entre ellos dos pero… por alguna razón no terminaba de convencerle el hecho de que, después de todas las peleas que esos dos habían tenido, fuesen tan amigos.

.- Está lloviendo mucho…-murmuró Audrey, observando a duras penas el otro lado de la calle, casi invisible por el fuerte chaparrón que estaba cayendo.

.- Supongo que esos dos estarán empapados.-dijo Remus, dando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.- Espero que estén bien.-murmuró.

.- No sé si estarán bien,-dijo Audrey.- lo que sí que es seguro es que Lily mañana llevará un catarro encima que será demasiado…-reflexionó la chica, sonriendo levemente.

.- Voy a ir a buscar a Prongs… si veo a Evans le digo que se venga, ¿vale?- les dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

Y, una vez más en ese día, Remus y Audrey vieron como uno de sus amigos salía del local con bastante mal humor.

Sirius recorrió las calles que, junto a sus amigos, solía frecuentar cuando iban a Hogsmeade por si acaso James estaba por allí. Con las manos en los bolsillos y completamente mojado, reflexionaba en cómo el amor (tal y como se empeñaba a llamarlo James) había cambiado a su amigo del alma. Mucho antes de que la pelirroja apareciese en sus vidas, las travesuras ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Corrían de un lado para otro, con la cabecita repleta de ideas para nuevas bromas dirigidas mayoritariamente a los Slytherins y no se preocupaban de otra cosa que no fuese ser pillados por la profesora McGonnagall.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. James pasaba mucho tiempo pendiente de la fogosa pelirroja y con cada rechazo por parte de ella, el chico parecía más animado y con más ganas de conquistarla. Sirius, como buen amigo que era, aceptaba eso y le ayudaba si le era posible pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar si James lo conseguía alguna vez. ¿Qué sería de su amistad y de su unión? ¿Se irían al garete por una chica?

Despertó de sus pensamientos al ver un movimiento brusco en medio de la calle. Un grupo de chicas chillaban algo que parecía decir "Al ladrón!" y señalaban a un tipo regordete que huía de ellas con un bolso en la mano. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y cogió la varita para lanzarle un hechizo al ladrón.

Cuando se acercó corriendo al delincuente se dio cuenta de que no era más que un chaval, debía de tener unos veinte o veinticinco años y ahora yacía en el suelo, totalmente rígido y paralizado a causa del hechizo. En las manos tenía un bolso que Sirius cogió para ir a devolvérselo a su propietaria y le lanzó un hechizo al chico que le hizo estar un rato medio atontado.

Cuando devolvió el bolso a la chiquilla, el grupo entero le miraba embelesado. Sirius Black, un chico guapísimo, les acababa de "salvar". ¡A ellas! Unas chicas de tercer curso. Las muchachas no podían creer en la suerte que tenían y estaban tan contentas que no paraban de dar chillidos de excitación.

.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!- decía sin cesar la "damita en apuros" al recuperar su bolso.- Pero no debiste arriesgarte así, era un hombre muy peligroso.-le advirtió ella, a lo que él compuso su conocido gesto de suficiencia.

.- ¡Eres tan valiente!-suspiró extasiada otra de las muchachas que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parar de parpadear.

.- No ha sido para tanto, chicas.-dijo él sin poder aguantar una sonrisa por lo mucho que le estaban gustando esos cumplidos. En ese momento, su ego estaba a punto de explotar de lo mucho que se había hinchado.

.- ¡Por supuesto que sí!-saltó una de ellas que parecía estar derritiéndose.- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotras?-le propuso sonriendo.

.- ¡Sí!-saltó otra- así nos protegerás si vuelve a atacarnos alguien.-añadió al ver que Sirius no parecía demasiado convencido.

.- Está bien.-accedió él.- Pero sólo un ratito, ¿eh?-las avisó.

Y se pusieron a andar todos juntos, con un Sirius bastante más contento de lo que estaba antes. Después de todo, pensó, igual podría llegar a sobrevivir sin James al fin y al cabo… Rodeado de preciosidades que le reían las gracias continuamente, creyó que podría estar así toda la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto Vittoria seguía disfrutando de la lluvia. Las gotas frías de agua, esparciéndose por su cara habían logrado adormecer sus sentidos hasta el punto que sólo notó la presencia de Carlo Zabini cerca suyo hasta que notó sus brazos ser aprisionados entre otros más fuertes y el aliento del chico en su cuello.

.- ¿Dónde te creías que ibas?-le preguntó con los dientes apretados y la boca pegada a su cuello.

.- Déjame Zabini.- le ordenó, forcejeando nerviosamente. No se esperaba ese ataque y, al cogerla totalmente desprevenida, no había demasiado que la chica pudiese hacer.

.- Oh, no, no voy a dejarte aún…-susurró aún con los labios al cuello de la chica.-Tengo muchos planes para contigo…

.- Si no me dejas gritaré.-le amenazó al notar que el chico la iba conduciendo hacia un callejón.

.- ¿Ah, si?-preguntó él, burlón.- ¿Y quién va a oírte, si puede saberse?-inquirió.

Entonces Vittoria se fijó en la calle, ya casi desierta. Apenas quedaba un grupo pequeño de personas que corrían en la lejanía para refugiarse bajo un tejado. Apenas podía oír sus risas debido al ruido del agua al caer y pensó que mucho menos ellos podrían oír sus gritos.

Decidió que nadie podía hacer nada salvo ella. Y tenía aptitudes suficientes para ello. Poco a poco trató de tranquilizarse e intentó bajar la tensión para que Zabini pensase que se había rendido. Con el cuerpo relajado, podía pensar mejor pero también le daba más facilidades al chico para llevarla dónde quisiera. Razón por la cuál, debía pensar muy rápido.

En un momento había logrado deshacerse de los brazos de Zabini y lo tenía ya de cara por lo que se permitió disfrutar unos segundos de su desconcierto. No se lo había esperado para nada y ahora era él el sorprendido pero pronto se repuso de la sorpresa. Enseguida tuvo otra vez las zarpas del italiano justo en el punto dónde quería puesto que, con sólo dar un paso atrás y hacer un movimiento rápido con los brazos, Zabini pasó volando por encima de su cabeza.

Fue un movimiento tan resuelto que el chico se quedó medio atontado y para cuando se hubo levantado, Vittoria ya estaba en posición de ataque, preparada para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo el italiano comprendió que esa vez había perdido ya la batalla por lo que no intentó avanzar hacia ella.

.- Está bien, está bien…-murmuró levantando las manos, dejando ver sus palmas.- He captado la idea.-dijo, alejándose de Vittoria.

La chica le observó marcharse un buen rato más y, hasta que no se aseguró de que el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos, no se permitió el lujo de relajarse. Porque el comportamiento de Zabini no se ajustaba para nada a lo que cabría esperar en él. Vittoria sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente pero ella esperaría cada movimiento con antelación. Jamás, pensó, volvería a cometer la locura de tener una cita con Carlo Zabini.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily, sin embargo, había tenido mejor suerte. A pesar de que la lluvia la había pillado desprevenida, le proporcionó un momento agradable. No hacía ni diez minutos que había empezado a llover cuando apareció a su lado con un paraguas abierto nada más y nada menos que Melibeus Gibson.

.- ¡Mel!-exclamó la chica, medio asustada, medio contenta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

.- Bueno, he quedado con una chica encantadora y como que no tenía nada mejor que hacer antes de la cita, me he venido dando un paseo.-contestó de forma desenfadada.- ¿Y tú?

.- Bueno,-empezó la chica, imitando el tono de él.- yo también he quedado con un chico y he decidido salir a refrescarme un poco antes de eso…-dijo, refiriéndose a lo empapada que estaba tras haber sido sorprendida por la tormenta.

Ambos rieron y Mel propuso que podían ir a algún sitio para que ella se secase.

.- Uf, mañana voy a estar moqueando todo el día…-se quejó la pelirroja una vez ya seca.

.- Eso te pasa por salir con esta lluvia.- bromeó el chico, usando el típico tono de voz de madre preocupada.

.- Tienes razón mamá,-dijo Lily siguiéndole la broma.-debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que me cogiera el chubasquero…-murmuró antes de que ambos explotaran en carcajadas.

.- Venga, dejémonos de chorradas y vayamos a algún sitio caliente no vaya a ser que te resfríes…-dijo Mel aún riendo.

Entraron al primer local que encontraron y, entre risas y comentarios no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado al salón de té de Madame Puddifoot y estaban rodeados de empalagosas parejas que les miraban enternecidos.

Ambos enrojecieron violentamente al notar tantos ojos puestos sobre ellos y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, antes de que Lily tuviera la oportunidad de formular la petición en voz alta, la dueña del local les había ofrecido una mesa y les estaba tomando nota.

Algo incómodos, pidieron un té cada uno y esperaron con sonrisas un tanto tensas a que la camarera se lo trajera.

.- Creo que voy al baño un segundito.-murmuró la pelirroja, viendo como sus ropas chorreando empezaban a formar un charquito en el parqué del salón de té.

.- De acuerdo.-aceptó el chico.- Pero no tardes mucho.-murmuró fingiendo temer que las parejas empalagosas le sorbieran el cerebro.

.- Intenta que no te conviertan en uno de ellos.- susurró crípticamente antes de salir hacia el baño.

Al entrar en los servicios, totalmente decorados de rosa y con pequeños corazoncitos, cupidos y rosas de porcelana por todos lados, se permitió dibujar una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. El día no había empezado demasiado esperanzadoramente pero estaba mejorando por momentos. Mel era un chico muy majo y se lo estaba pasando muy bien con él aún estando totalmente empapada y temblando de frío.

Cuando salió, totalmente seca y habiéndose peinado como buenamente había podido, se encontró a Mel con la mirada fija en la ventana, no habiendo encontrado ningún otro sitio donde mirar que no le resultase embarazoso. Lily entonces observó que todas (o casi todas) las parejas estaban prodigándose arrumacos, caricias y besos que, tal y como supuso la pelirroja, estarían incomodando a Mel.

.- Hola.-saludó, haciendo que el chico volviera en sí y la mirase.- Veo que estás sano y salvo.-comentó, dando un sorbito a su té.

.- Sí, por suerte han seguido a lo suyo.-murmuró él, encogiéndose de hombros.

A partir de ahí, la cosa se volvió bastante pausada. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada que decirse y, aunque a veces alguno de ellos trataba de abrir la boca para empezar una conversación, las palabras morían en sus labios, encontrando de pronto que lo que iban a decir era una estupidez o una soberana tontería.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y no demasiado afilado. Lily empezaba a agobiarse porque, aunque podía vivir con ese silencio, lo que no soportaba era el sonido de los besos, los susurros acaramelados y la sensación de estar sumergida en un batido de fresas especialmente dulce.

.- ¿Qué te parece si…-empezó Lily.

.- ¿…nos vamos?-terminó Mel, bastante tenso también en esa situación.

.- Sí, por favor.-dijo Lily, medio desfallecida de tanto que había tenido que fingir que lo estaba pasando bien.

Cuando salieron del salón de té, la fuerte lluvia había amainado un poco pero seguía lloviendo aunque con menos fuerza. Lily respiró el aire limpio, llenando sus pulmones con fuerza y empezó a andar con paso liviano cuando vio que Mel ya había abierto el paraguas encima de ambos.

.- Buf…-bufó el chico.- empezaba a ahogarme allí dentro.-murmuró.

.- Yo igual.-dijo ella, aliviada.- desde hoy, he decidido que no soporto el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot.-concluyó, hastiada.

.- Bueno… ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora?-preguntó el chico, con unas ganas visibles de hacer cosas.

.- No lo sé… ¿qué sueles hacer tú?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.-¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?-preguntó Remus una vez él y Audrey habían salido ya del pub de Madame Rosmerta.

.- Espero que, estén dónde estén, Lily y James tengan suficiente tierra de por medio como para no liar la tercera guerra mundial.-comentó Audrey, estirando sus músculos entumecidos de tanto rato sentada.

Remus observó sus movimientos con falsa serenidad. Durante todo el día, se había fijado en la forma de moverse de la chica, en sus gestos y en la delicadeza y la elegancia con que hacía las cosas. Tenía un porte natural, algo parecido al de Sirius que siempre parecía desenvolverse en cualquier situación.

Tan ensimismado se había quedado que no notó que la mirada de la chica se clavaba en la de él, preguntándose curiosa qué era aquello tan interesante que Remus parecía observar. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente, viéndose descubierto, pero Audrey no le dio más importancia porque parecía que había visto algo por encima del hombro de Remus.

En la lejanía, abriéndose paso entre la gente, estaba Grace Darwin, la madre de Audrey. Y no estaba sola. Con ella, y aunque Audrey no lo supiera aún, caminaba un hombre de mediana edad, su abogado. Era Charles Phelps (para más info, mirad el chapi 9) y si estaban ambos en Hogsmeade ese día era para hablar con Audrey.

.- Audrey, hija, te estábamos esperando.-saludó Grace, tras un afectuoso abrazo tanto a Audrey como a Remus.- ¿Cómo estás, Remus?

.- Bien, gracias.-respondió el chico, descolocado.

.- ¿Me estabais esperando?-preguntó Audrey, sin entender.- ¿Quién?

.- Soy Charles Phelps, abogado de tu madre.-dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano.

.- Encantada.-le saludó ella educadamente.- ¿Me vais a contar lo que pasa aquí?-preguntó desconcertada.

.- Lo siento, cielo. Ya sé que te estropeamos la cita pero necesitaba hablar contigo sin que tu padre lo supiera.-dijo Grace. La condujo a un edificio que no parecía tener ningún negocio afincado en el sótano antes de que ella pudiera decir que eso no era una cita.

.- ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó la chica, todavía sin entenderlo. Notó que Remus y Charles iban hablando detrás suyo y parecía que Grace sabía muy bien dónde iba.

.- Ahora lo verás, seguro que te encanta. Es una casa de té al estilo japonés, lo montó una geisha amiga mía.-le explicó.- Allí podemos estar seguros de que nadie nos espiará.

.- ¿Es que alguien anda espiándote, mamá?-le preguntó la chica alterada.

.- Bueno, tu padre quiere saberlo todo de mí pero no se lo voy a poner fácil.-dijo ella.- No es que tenga nada que ocultar pero con el más mínimo detalle puede encontrar irregularidades donde no las haya.-le explicó.- Mira, ya hemos llegado.-añadió al acercarse a la puerta.

Una viejecita con los ojos rasgados les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amable. Era la dueña de la casa de té y les recibió con sencillez a pesar del lujo del que estaba rodeada. Los condujo en silencio hasta una sala sensacional. El suelo, cubierto con tatamis claros, era precioso y las paredes estaban forradas de sedas amarillas y granates que daban a la estancia una elegancia sublime.

.- Muchas gracias, Sayuri.-dijo Grace tras lo cual la mujer se machó.

.- Mira Audrey,-dijo Charles, viendo que Grace no tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar.- el proceso judicial en que tu madre está metida es algo complicado, sobretodo porque habiendo pasado tantos años ya des de todo lo que pasó, es muy difícil encontrar pruebas de que lo que Grace dice es verdad.-dijo, evitando en todo momento la palabra "maltrato". Audrey miró a Remus que, sintiéndose un intruso en esa situación, fingía estar muy interesado en los relieves que adornaban las paredes.

.- Bueno, habrá testigos, ¿no?-preguntó la chica, sin entender dónde estaba la complicación.

.- Todos han sido sobornados.-murmuró Grace, sintiéndose traicionada.

.- ¿Incluso Nana?-preguntó la chica, incapaz de creer algo así de parte de su niñera.

.- Oh, no.-se apresuró a negar la mujer.- No he querido involucrar a Nana en todo esto, cielo. No quiero poner en peligro su puesto de trabajo ni, conociendo a tu padre, su vida.-añadió, con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Y los elfos?-volvió a preguntar la chica.

.- Ellos trabajan para tu padre, jamás saldrían a declarar contra él.-dijo ella.

.- Pero mamá, entonces ¿sólo quedo yo, no?-preguntó ella, apenada.

.- No voy a pedirte eso, cariño. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que, en caso de que salga en la prensa algo de lo que estamos haciendo tu padre y yo, no te lo creas porque en mayor medida va a ser falso.-le dijo, cogiéndole la mano.

Audrey miró la mano que le había cogido su madre y se dio cuenta de que las suyas temblaban. No iba a dejarla sola en ese momento, aún cuando ella se negase a lo que Audrey le iba a proponer.

.- Mamá, yo quiero testificar.-dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

.- No, de eso nada.-protestó la mujer.- Además, eras demasiado pequeña como para acordarte.-añadió, sabiendo que su hija no podría refutar esa afirmación.

.- Eso es lo de menos, mamá.-dijo ella, todavía más concienciada.- Explicaré lo que me hizo a mí.-murmuró, con voz temblorosa.

.- Audrey, no.-repitió su madre, ahora casi llorosa.- No voy a meterte dentro de todo esto para que sufras todavía más.-dijo, convencida.- Únicamente hemos venido a avisarte de que todo lo que puedas oír o leer sobre este proceso puede ser falso y que sólo te creas lo que podamos contarte los que estamos involucrados en él, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo, mandándole una mirada penetrante.

.- Tu madre tiene razón, Audrey.-dijo Charles viendo que Audrey iba a abrir la boca para contestar de nuevo.- No queremos que te impliques demasiado en este asunto por si la cosa acabara mal y luego salieras perjudicada.-dijo, concluyendo la discusión.

.- ¿Salir perjudicada?-preguntó ella, desconcertada. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de Remus.

.- No, Charles no ha querido decir eso.-negó Grace, mandándole una mirada homicida al hombre.- Lo que pasa es que las relaciones con tu padre podrían hacer que tú te quedases sin herencia por su parte.

.- A mí eso me da igual.-dijo la chica convencida.

.- De verdad, Audrey.-intervino el abogado.- Tú preocúpate por recuperarte que todo esto ya sabemos muy bien como tratarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo, mirándole a los ojos.- En el caso de que te necesitáramos, que no lo creo,-añadió antes de que Grace abriera la boca.- te llamaremos, ¿vale?

.- De acuerdo.-aceptó ella, aún sin estar demasiado convencida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius empezó a hartarse de las jovencitas que, más que contentas, parecía que se habían tomado unas copitas de más. El moreno, cansado de sus risitas estúpidas por cada comentario, de las miradas que le dirigían y de sus vocecitas estridentes, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Además, pensó, para tener que aguantar algo así, suficiente tenía con Peter…

En el preciso momento en que logró deshacerse de las chiquillas, salió a la calle y divisó el cabello trenzado de Vittoria. Se acercó a ella, por detrás, y le tocó levemente el hombro.

En menos de tres segundos estaba en el suelo, producto de una llave de judo de Vittoria, jadeando por la sorpresa.

.- ¡Black!-exclamó esta, sorprendida.- ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó al tiempo que se agachaba a ayudarle.

.- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, loca!-se quejó él, mientras se levantaba.

.- ¿Te duele?-le preguntó ella, al ver que se tocaba el hombro con un gesto de dolor.

.- Joder si me duele. ¿Porqué has hecho eso?-preguntó, aún sujetándose el hombro con la mano y con gesto sorprendido.

.- Es que creía que eras otra persona…-se disculpó ella, apenada.

.- ¿También a ti han intentado robarte?-preguntó el chico, pensando en el chaval que antes había pillado.

.- ¿Qué? No, no, que va…-dijo, sin darse cuenta de que desaprovechaba una oportunidad única.

.- ¿Entonces?-preguntó él.-¿Por qué estás tan…tensa?-inquirió, a falta de otra palabra mejor. O de otra que no significase que iba a perder la conciencia pronto.

.- No, por nada, es una tontería.-contestó ella, nerviosa.

.- ¿Una tontería?-preguntó él.-¿Por una tontería vas derribando a la gente por la calle?

.- No.-contestó ella.

.- ¿Entonces?-insistió él.- Además, ¿tú no tenías una cita con Zabini?-preguntó, recordándolo de pronto. Vittoria no contestó.- Así que es eso, ¿eh? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?-le preguntó, cambiando de pronto el gesto y olvidándose momentáneamente de su hombro.

.- Nada que te importe.-contestó ella, con gesto adusto.

.- Pues creo que sí que me importa porque mi hombro acaba de ser descolocado por culpa de eso.-contestó, volviendo al tema del hombro.

.- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale?-soltó ella, harta.

.- No, no me vale.-contestó él, mirando hacia otro sitio.- Pero me contentaré con que me invites a una cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo, sonriendo.

.- Bueno-aceptó ella, como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio.- Pero para mí algo más fuerte…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, Lily y Mel caminaban de nuevo por una de las calles más concurridas de Hogsmeade. Aunque parecía que habrían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, la realidad era que, a pesar de parecer que tuvieran más confianza, ninguno de los dos parecía soltarse del todo. Y la situación empezaba a ser forzada.

.- ¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-le preguntó, a pesar de lo trillada que estaba la pregunta.

.- Bueno, paso bastante tiempo en el Zoo y en reservas de animales mágicos.-contestó él, con un súbito interés en la conversación.

.- Ah, ¿tienes familia allí?-le preguntó la pelirroja, interesándose.

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella pareció reparar en el doble sentido de la pregunta.

.- Oh, no, no me has entendido.-se apresuró a aclarar.- Lo que quiero decir es si hay alguien de tu familia que trabaje allí.

.- No, voy porque me gusta.-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijeron antes de llegar al castillo. Estaba claro que la cita no había sido un éxito aunque al menos él no había acabado de cabeza al lago o apestando a bombas fétidas. Igual fue eso, pensó luego la pelirroja, lo que había fallado.

**Fin del chapi!**

**Bueno, un par de aclaraciones:**

**En primer lugar, me acabo de leer el libro "Memorias de una geisha", de ahí lo de la casa de té. Me apeteció ponerlo y mira, jeje.**

**En segundo lugar, en apenas quince días más o menos tendré los exámenes de selectividad. A las que estéis como yo (Sweet!) os deseo suerte. A los demás, supongo que entenderéis que no pueda actualizar en bastante tiempo. En fin, son tres semanas de estrés y luego, si todo va bien, tendré vacaciones. Hay que apechugar, ¿no?**

**Para terminar, os ruego que me dejéis review! En serio q animan muchísimo y más en estas fechas de exámenes y estudio intensivo! Además de que los hits no están proporcionados con los reviews así que os pido una compensación a lo que hago. Tan sólo con una frasecita de nada yo me contento!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	12. Decisiones y confesiones

**Disclaimer: si lo reconocéis, señal de que no es mío.**

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones y confesiones. **

El hombro de Sirius no había mejorado des de que Vittoria le derribó hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts por lo que la italiana, sintiéndose culpable, insistió en ir a la enfermería a que se lo revisaran.

En vista de que ésta estaba llena de gente con principios de catarros y resfriados, madame Pomfrey echó a Vittoria sin contemplaciones y destinó a Sirius a aguardar en una silla hasta que hubieran pasado todos los pacientes que habían llegado antes que él.

Por ese motivo ahora la italiana estaba pasando páginas del periódico con aspecto de estar realmente aburrida y ya bien entrada la noche. ¡Pero si incluso Audrey y Remus se habían ido ya! Sin embargo, ella se había quedado porque se sentía culpable de haber pagado su frustración con Sirius que, muy probablemente, tan sólo pretendía ser amable.

Enseguida desechó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. ¿Amable, Sirius? Bueno, concedió, sí que había sido amable con ella al invitarla a una cerveza de mantequilla y al no hacer ningún comentario sobre Zabini en toda la tarde. Y, bueno, también había sido bastante amable cuando no le había recordado ni una sola vez el incidente del hombro. Total, que había aceptado que Black se podía comportar como un ser humano normal y ahora se sentía culpable de haberlo lisiado con esa llave de judo.

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa sin ganas de leer (o fingir leer) más. Empezaba a dormirse encima del sillón pero pensó que si se iba arriba a dormir no podría por los remordimientos. Por fin, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejó pasar a Sirius que también traía cara de sueño.

Ya iba a pasar por su lado sin ni siquiera verla cuando Vittoria se puso de rodillas encima del sofá y captó su atención con el movimiento.

.- ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó la chica, al ver que él casi iba con los ojos cerrados del sueño.

.- Bien.-contestó, sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.- Por mucho que Pomfrey no se lo crea. En realidad, no quería dejar que me fuera…-confesó, sentándose en el sillón contiguo al de Vittoria.

.- ¿Te has escapado de la enfermería?-le preguntó ésta, divertida.

Él se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que ella estaba arrodillada y le mandó un guiño descarado.

.- Podría decirse que sí.-contestó él, con una sonrisa pillina.

.- ¿Pero tú estás loco?-le preguntó, sin poder aguantarse la carcajada.- Cuando Pomfrey te pille… ¿Tú sabes la que le lió a Audrey por levantarse un día?

.- Bueno, ya me conozco los prontos de Poppy… además, todo el mundo sabe lo exagerada que es.-razonó.

.- En eso tienes razón, Black.-dijo ella, bostezando.- Bueno, me voy a dormir ya que estoy hecha polvo.-dijo, levantándose del sillón.

.- Espera un segundo.-pidió él, cogiéndola de un brazo y obligándola a sentarse.- ¿Por qué has tenido esa reacción antes? Y no me digas que no es nada porque la gente no va atacando a los demás sin una razón sólida.-se apresuró a añadir.

.- Porque sí.-contestó ella, zafándose de su brazo.

.- Porque sí no es una respuesta.-protestó él.- No me sirve…

.- Pues tendrás que conformarte con esto…-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros para suavizar la dureza de la frase.- Me voy a la cama.

.- Vale.-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros también y hundiéndose en el sofá.

El chico pasó un rato más en la sala común, observando absorto las llamas del fuego que danzaban frente a sus ojos, lamiendo y carbonizando los troncos amontonados en la chimenea. No estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que le había pasado a Fabrizzi con Zabini puesto que en realidad no se le antojaba que fuese a ser algo agradable. El problema es que le picaba la curiosidad y se preguntaba qué había sido aquello que había asustado tanto a la chica como para que fuese atacando a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

Además de que Zabini era un Slytherin y, si no había conseguido esa vez lo que quería, lo acabaría consiguiendo tarde o temprano.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, pegó un bote de campeonato cuando vio que James entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, medio tambaleante y sostenido por un par de muchachas de su misma casa, una de ellas, por desgracia, Stacy Smith.

.- James.-exclamó Sirius, viendo como a duras penas las dos chicas le conducían a un sofá.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó, moviéndose hacia dicho sofá.

.- Yo te diré qué le ha pasado…-gruñó Dylan Andersen, una de las golpeadoras del equipo de quidditch.- Resulta que ha decidido ahogar sus penas en un tonel de whisky de fuego.-le contó, de bastante mal humor.- Todo tuyo, yo me voy a dormir.-anunció, dando media vuelta, sin importarle que estaba salpicando todo el suelo de agua.

.- Yo me quedo con él.-dijo Stacy, mirando con adoración al buscador.

.- No, tranquila Smith, no te molestes.-le contestó Sirius tratando de reanimar a su borracho amigo.- Yo me ocupo.

.- Pero si no me importa.-insistió ella, coqueta.- Hemos estado todo el día juntos, ya no me viene de aquí.

.- ¿Habéis estado todo el día juntos?-le preguntó Sirius, sorprendido. ¡Pero si James aborrecía a Smith!

.- Pues sí.-aseguró ella, notando la genuina sorpresa que Sirius había mostrado en su tono.- Nos hemos encontrado paseando bajo la lluvia y luego hemos estado juntos todo el día.-le explicó, sonriendo y logrando que a Sirius le atravesara un escalofrío desagradable por la espalda.

.- Ya.-contestó él escéptico.- Como sea, me lo llevo a la habitación.-cortó, viendo que Stacy quería volver a empezar con la perorata sobre ella y James.

Como pudo llegó a la habitación de los merodeadores, logrando que Stacy no siguiera sus pasos y haciendo levitar a su amigo por delante de él. James, dormido como un lirón, apenas se enteró de nada y todo cuanto dijo fueron murmullos inteligibles que Sirius no logró descifrar.

Con el jaleo que armó el moreno al tratar de hacer entrar a James en la habitación sin abrirle la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, Remus y Peter despertaron. La única diferencia fue que mientras que el licántropo se levantaba de su cama, todo despeinado y con ojitos de sueño, Peter dio media vuelta en su cama y volvió a roncar a los pocos segundos. Entre Sirius y Remus metieron a James en su cama y cerraron sus doseles con cuidado de no despertarle.

.- Pues parece que lo de Lily le ha afectado más de lo que parecía.-comentó Remus después de que Sirius le repitiera lo que Stacy había dicho.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el moreno, sin captar el sentido de la frase del licántropo.

.- Pues que si Prongs se ha emborrachado ha tenido que ser por la pelea con Lily, seguro.-contestó él, con cara de pensar que era de lo más obvio.

.- ¿Tú crees?-le preguntó el otro, poniéndose el pijama.

.- Por supuesto…-dijo él, convencidísimo.- ¿En qué mundo vives, Padfoot?-le preguntó con sorna, luciendo una media sonrisa.

.- En el mismo que tú, supongo.-dijo él, demasiado cansado como para pararse demasiado tiempo a pensar.- Bueno Moony, buenas noches.

.- Buenas noches Padfoot.-contestó él, blandiendo su varita para apagar las luces.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Horas después, la luz penetraba a través de todas las ventanas sin persianas de la Gran Bretaña. Cuatro adolescentes se removían en sus camas siendo despertados por los traviesos haces de luz que ignoraban las tupidas cortinas de sus doseles, colándose por las separaciones que encontraban. Al fin, uno de ellos, cansado de ser torturado por la brillante luz del sol, se levantó malhumorado, murmurando imprecaciones contra aquél que se hubiera atrevido a inventar semejante bola de fuego.

.- ¡Siempre igual!-masculló el joven castaño, rascándose la cabeza y despeinando aún más su ya despeinada cabeza.- Nunca se puede dormir tranquilo, oye…-murmuraba yendo hacia la ducha.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora salía de ella con una nueva cara. Se anudó una toalla en la cadera y se puso a peinarse delante del espejo lleno de vaho por culpa de la indecente cantidad de agua caliente que el chico había dejado correr. Sin ser consciente de que pronto le sucedería algo que no iba a olvidar en su vida, se acicalaba delante del espejo, tarareando suavemente una canción. Era asombroso el cambio que podía obrar una buena ducha en una persona malhumorada.

De pronto, una fuerza sobrenatural tiró de su brazo, haciendo que, en un segundo se percatara de la magnitud de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Eran las ocho de la mañana y esa "fuerza sobrenatural" no era otra que el castigo que le unía a Audrey.

Trató desesperadamente de evitar el desastre agarrándose de todo aquello que encontraba: el toallero, el marco de la puerta del baño, la pata de la cama de James y finalmente sus dedos terminaron resbalando por la pared de piedra de las escaleras de caracol que le llevaban rápidamente hacia la sala común. Pudo ver como Audrey le miraba asombrada y se sonrojaba furiosamente, muy probablemente por su escasa vestimenta puesto que lo único que llevaba encima era la toalla. La chica estaba apoyada en la parte trasera de un sofá y, a causa del shock, no entendió los gestos frenéticos de Remus que le indicaban que se apartase y, en milésimas de segundo, el chico había chocado contra ella con tanta fuerza que ambos habían acabado tumbados en el sofá en el que la chica se apoyaba.

Ahora eran ambos los que estaban sonrojados hasta las raíces. Remus se movió rápidamente, apoyando una mano en el sofá y la otra aguantando firmemente la toalla para evitar que se le cayera. Al mismo tiempo, Audrey se incorporó, fijando la vista en el suelo y se levantó del sofá recolocándose la falda nerviosamente.

.- Joder, lo siento.-murmuró Remus, rascándose la cabeza con una mirada de culpabilidad.- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.-se disculpó.

.- No importa,-dijo ella, restándole importancia.- es igual…

.- ¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada.

En ése momento se dio cuenta de que el golpe había hecho que la blusa de ella se descolocase un poco y uno de los botones se había abierto haciendo que su escote pareciera más pronunciado de lo normal. Justo en ése punto (y gracias a dicho escote) podía verse un trocito de piel blanca y, seguidamente, la curva rígida del corsé que llevaba la chica para evitar que sus costillas volvieran a romperse.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar los pensamientos libidinosos que pronto acudirían a su mente y, fijándose en su propio aspecto, decidió acabar con esa escena absurda que le estaba haciendo perder los papeles.

.- Mejor que vaya a vestirme, ¿no?-propuso burlón, intentando sacarle la parte buena al asunto.(nda: ¿es que hay parte mala?)

.- Claro, claro.-dijo Audrey, como despertándose de su letargo y arreglándose la blusa.- Vamos.

.- ¿Cómo que vamos?- preguntó, desconcertado.- ¿Tú también vienes?

.- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos, Remus?-le preguntó con sorna.

.- Pero… no, es que no, no, no puede, no puedes… es surrealista.- titubeó, enrojeciendo aún más si era posible.

.- Venga, que te estás volviendo rosa.-se rió, tirando de él.- Te diré lo que haremos: tú coges la ropa y te metes en el baño. Dejamos que la cuerda pase por debajo de la puerta y yo me quedo fuera. Es muy simple.-le explicó, con una sonrisa. De pronto había perdido toda la vergüenza.

_(nda: lo de volverse rosa es verídico, conozco a un chico que le pasa, cuando se sonroja no se "sonroja" sino que toda la piel visible de su cuerpo se vuelve de un color rosa bastante intenso… es curioso de ver jaja… ¬¬')_

Subieron en silencio hasta la habitación de los chicos y entraron también sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás. El único sonido que se escuchó durante los segundos en que se quedaron parados en la puerta fueron los ronquidos de Peter. Remus buscó su ropa en el baúl y enseguida Audrey se encontró sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del baño en la semipenumbra de la habitación.

De pronto algo o alguien se movió y se levantó de su cama, llegando hasta la chica o, por lo menos, intentándolo. En realidad trastabilló un par de veces con la ropa amontonada aquí y allá que se agolpaba en el suelo de la habitación y, entre eso y lo dormido que estaba, tuvo suerte de llegar entero a su "destino".

.- ¿Audrey?-le preguntó una voz conocida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Buenos días, Sirius.-dijo ella, sonriendo.- A tu amigo se le ha olvidado la hora que era.

.- ¿A mi amigo?-volvió a preguntar él, que no estaba por la labor de despertar sus neuronas aún.

.- Remus. El castigo. ¿Lo vas pillando?-contestó ella, sarcástica.

.- Ah, sí. ¿Y dónde está él?-preguntó, rascándose la cabeza confundido.

.- En el baño, vistiéndose.-le explicó ella.

.- Vale. Me vuelvo a la cama, no hagáis ruido.-le pidió, tumbándose de nuevo en el revoltijo de sábanas que era su cama y corriendo las cortinas para protegerse de la luz del sol.

De golpe y porrazo, el punto de apoyo de la espalda de Audrey desapareció y ésta cayó de espaldas al suelo. Era Remus que había abierto la puerta y ahora miraba a la chica con una expresión divertida.

.- ¿Ya estás?-preguntó, sin que hiciera falta en realidad.

.- Sí.-contestó él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?-propuso a la vez que sus tripas gruñían pidiendo alimento.

.- Sí, mejor.-contestó ella, riéndose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.- Así que simplemente volvimos al castillo en absoluto silencio.-le contaba Lily a una medio dormida Vittoria mientras bajaban ambas a desayunar.

Eran alrededor de las doce ya que, en los fines de semana, el horario se adaptaba un poco para que los alumnos pudieran dormir más si lo deseaban. Al contrario que Audrey y Remus, que no habían podido alargar sus horas de sueño, ellas dos apenas acababan de despertar y ahora empezaban su desayuno mientras Lily relataba su cita.

.- ¿No hablasteis de nada más?-preguntó la italiana, tras su primer trago de café.

.- No, de nada.-murmuró Lily, metiéndose una tostada en la boca.

.- Qué raro.-suspiró Vittoria, pensativa.- yo creía que os llevabais muy bien…

.- Y lo hacemos…-dijo la pelirroja, una vez hubo tragado su tostada.- Lo que pasa es que no teníamos nada más que decirnos, parece que apenas tengamos cosas en común.-le explicó.

.- Eso es cierto… La verdad es que a él le entusiasman los animales y en cambio tú no es que les tengas demasiado aprecio…-recapacitó la chica.

.- Y a él no le interesan en lo más mínimo ni las pociones ni nada. No sé, no le veo futuro yo a la cosa…La verdad es que me aburrí bastante y, a ratos, fue muy tenso todo.

.- Pues no vuelvas a quedar con él, Lily.-le aconsejó su amiga.- si no te sientes cómoda, ya sabes que eso no puede forzarse.

.- Ya…-suspiró la pelirroja, resignada.- Pero quería pensar que hay alguien para mí y, aunque fue en poco tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera Mel…-murmuró, con cierta tristeza.

.- Estoy segura que hay alguien para ti, Lils, no vayas a deprimirte por eso.-medio bromeó la italiana.- Además, eres muy joven, apenas tienes dieciséis y ya te preocupas por si vas a acabar sola toda la vida… ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer?-le preguntó, como si se le acabase de ocurrir.- Pensar en la venganza a Potter.-le anunció triunfal.

.- ¡Cierto!-exclamó Lily, con los ojos encendidos de entusiasmo.- Me tengo que ir-anunció precipitadamente, al ver que James, Sirius y Peter entraban en el Gran comedor.

.- Adiós.-se despidió ella, sin estar muy segura de que la pelirroja la hubiese oído.

.- ¿Adónde va ésta con tanta prisa?-preguntó Peter, sentándose junto a Sirius y James que, a su vez, se habían sentado enfrente de Vittoria.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sepamos?-espetó James, con un indiscutible mal humor.

.- Jolines James…-lloriqueó el muchacho.

.- Tranquilo Wormtail, ¿no ves que está con la resaca?-le explicó Sirius, cogiendo una tostada y mirando a Vittoria con complicidad.- Buenos días, Fabrizzi.-la saludó.

.- Buenos días.-contestó ella, ligeramente sorprendida.- ¿Qué es eso de que tienes resaca, Potter?-preguntó, burlona.

.- Gññ-gruñó éste, tragando un buen trozo de donuts.

.- Dice que ayer se cayó dentro de un tonel lleno de whisky de fuego y que aún no está recuperado.- "tradujo" Sirius en vista de que su amigo iba a soltarle alguna bordería a la chica.

.- ¿Y cuál era la razón?-preguntó la italiana.

.- ¿Razón?-preguntó a su vez, James.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Me refiero a que cuál era la razón para que te emborrachases.-le explicó.- Algo te debió de pasar,¿no? ¿Algún lío de faldas?-tanteó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.- Muchos líos de faldas.-volvió a intervenir Sirius, burlón.

.- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?-preguntó, ya directamente a Sirius que era quién parecía que era más capaz de responder a sus preguntas.

.- ¿Quién quieres que fuese?-le contestó él, burlón.

.- A ver, déjame pensar.-bromeó ella, con una mano en la barbilla.- ¿Igual fue mi amiga, la pelirroja?-inquirió, con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Bingo!-contestó a su vez el animago.

.- ¿Y las demás faldas?-preguntó ella, interesada.

.- Pues las de las chicas que consiguieron que llegara a Hogwarts sin estar en coma etílico.-contestó él sombrío.- Una de ellas es Andersen, la golpeadora del equipo.-le aclaró, a lo que ella asintió.- Y la otra es…

.- Jamesieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- se oyó una voz aguda, cortando la explicación de Sirius.

.- Oh dios mío.-murmuró la italiana, comprendiendo al instante quién fue la otra.

.- Bingo otra vez.-soltó Sirius, quién parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación.

James levantó la mirada y paseó sus ojos avellana por su alrededor, suplicando ayuda. Miró a Vittoria y esta se encogió de hombros divertida pero no hizo nada para evitar lo que venía, es más, incluso lo propició…

.- Bueno chicos, yo me voy.-anunció, levantándose de la mesa. Mesa que, aparte del sitio vacío de Vittoria, estaba llena hasta los topes. Vamos que, fue levantarse ella y plantificarse enseguida Stacy Smith delante de los tres chicos.- Nos vemos más tarde.-se despidió, al mismo tiempo que Stacy se sentaba en su sitio, casi apartándola.

Vittoria no pudo contener una carcajada al oír la que les estaba cayendo a los tres chicos puesto que, nada más sentarse, Stacy había empezado a hablar y a hablar sin parar y sin dejar que ninguno de los tres metiera baza.

.- ¡Fabrizzi!-oyó una voz que la llamaba.

Se volvió, todavía con una sonrisa divertida en los labios que se congeló nada más ver quién la había llamado. Era Carlo Zabini que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de disculpas. Ella le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y dio media vuelta pero la mano del italiano agarrando su brazo la detuvo.

.- Déjame.-le pidió con voz calmada pero amenazante.

.- Quiero que hablemos.-dijo él, sin dejar el brazo de la chica.

.- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo.- escupió ella, moviéndose bruscamente y liberando su brazo.

.- Pero yo sí.-insistió él, poniéndose delante de ella, para cortarle el paso.

.- ¿No lo entendiste ayer, verdad?-espetó Vittoria, perdiendo la calma.- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Zabini.-dijo, con voz grave.

.- No me montes una escenita, ¿quieres?-contestó él, apretando los dientes.

.- Pues tú no seas tan imbécil, ¿quieres?-espetó ella, dando media vuelta y saliendo del gran comedor. Sin embargo, si pensó que el italiano dejaría que se fuese tan campante, lo llevaba crudo.

.- Oye, Fabrizzi, ya sé que la cita de ayer no fue del todo bien pero…

.- Ah, ¿pero es que te diste cuenta?-le cortó ella, sarcástica.

.- Pero creo que, si volvemos a intentarlo…-siguió, obviando el comentario de la chica.

.- Me parece que no lo entiendes, Zabini.-espetó ella, harta de tantas contemplaciones.- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.-dijo, marcando cada sílaba.- No quiero saber nada de ti ni necesito volver a intentar nada. ¿Lo entiendes?-dijo, furiosa.- Déjame en paz.

Y ahora ya sí, dio media vuelta y salió a los jardines de Hogwarts, dejando a Zabini en la puerta sin saber qué contestar.

El moreno apretó puños y mandíbulas para no sacar la varita y mandarle una maldición allí mismo, olvidándose de los testigos y de las futuras consecuencias para su futura relación con Fabrizzi. Vamos, que si la maldecía en ese momento, ya podía irse olvidando de entrar en su cama…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pero volvamos a nuestra intrépida pelirroja que ya volvía a las andadas con su plan para vengarse de Potter. Lily estaba ya en su habitación, ultimando los detalles de su venganza que, si le salía bien, iba a ser una de las más sonadas de Hogwarts. Eso sí, tenía que salirle bien.

Tenía dos pociones que había mezclado en una sola, la poción pimentónica; capaz de hacer que el más calmado se dejara el cuerpo lleno de ronchas rojas de tanto rascarse, y la poción de la paranoia que lograba que aquél que la tomase se desconcertase de tal modo que no supiera ni cómo se llama.

La combinación de esas dos pociones era algo peligrosa de hacer pero lo peor ya lo había logrado y ahora tenía un bote de cristal relleno con un líquido verde azulado que parecía elixir bucal. Dicha combinación lograba que aquél que la tomase tuviera que seguir las órdenes de la persona que había realizado la poción y, claro, si James la tomaba, Lily podría controlar todos sus movimientos sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero lo mejor de todo, el secreto de la poción, era que aquél que la tomaba era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero sin poder evitarlo. Era cómo estar dentro de tu propio cuerpo, poder "ver" lo que haces pero sin poder decidirlo. Sería muy parecido a estar dentro de una cajita de cristal y notar cómo tus acciones son mandadas por una serie de hilos que atan tus extremidades y deciden qué paso tienes que tomar. Gobernado por otro. U otra…

Poco le costó entrar en la habitación de los merodeadores que, dormidos y resacosos como estaban, no atinaron a poner ninguno de los hechizos con los que protegían su habitación. Tras su incursión en ese mundo de chicos, borró todas sus huellas y no dejó pista alguna de su estancia en aquella habitación.

Una vez sana y salva en su propia habitación, dejó escapar de sus labios un grito de júbilo a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Se la había jugado a Potter y esa la iba a recordar toda la vida! Ahora sólo faltaba que él se enjuagase con el bote de poción pensando que era el elixir bucal y… ¡voilá! ¡Ya tenía la venganza en marcha!

Con las energías renovadas, saltó de la cama dispuesta a encontrar a sus amigas y ponerlas al tanto de su plan. En un principio había pensado que lo mejor era no decir nada a nadie, más que nada por si no lograba mezclar con éxito las dos pociones. Pero ahora, se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien y… ¿quién mejor que sus mejores amigas para eso?

Nada más llegar a la sala común, una chica de pelo cobrizo se paró en su camino y le tendió un pergamino que la pelirroja conocía de sobras.

.- El profesor Slughorn me ha dicho que le entregue esto, señorita Evans.- le informó, dándole el rollo de pergamino solemnemente sellado con una "S" que bien podía significar tanto el nombre del profesor como el nombre con el que había bautizado su club selecto. El "Slug Club".

.- Gracias.-le agradeció a la chica, a pesar de no tener ningunas ganas de asistir a dicho club.

El "Slug Club" era una especie de grupo selecto que había creado el profesor Slughorn con la intención de aprovechar cualquier logro de los estudiantes que lo formaban y adjudicárselo como suyo propio. Eran incontables las reuniones que el hombre hacía durante todo el año y, por su aprecio a la pelirroja, Lily había sido invitada a todas ellas des del primer curso en Hogwarts dado que encandiló al profesor des de su más temprana edad. Él tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en la muchacha y la iba introduciendo en sociedad, presentándole a los dueños de las más preciadas farmacias mágicas, a los propietarios de los laboratorios más célebres y a los alquimistas de más renombre para que ella tuviera un sitio en todos ellos. Y, aunque eso no era algo malo, Lily consideraba que no era digna de ese trato de favor y, en numerosas ocasiones, había rechazado amablemente las invitaciones del profesor y no había asistido a las fiestas que daba.

Además de Lily, había otro compañero de curso y casa que también estaba invitado a las reuniones del "Slug Club" y esa otra persona era James Potter. En realidad, las continuas alusiones al hecho de que la pelirroja era la favorita del profesor de pociones se debían a que el chico podía asistir también a todas las fiestas del pomposo Slughorn y se percataba de lo mucho que éste se esforzaba en presentar a Lily.

En realidad, lo raro era que las dos mejores amigas de Lily, Audrey y Vittoria, no estuvieran invitadas a las fiestas de Slughorn. Audrey Cassaday era la hija de uno de los más grandes negociantes del Reino Unido mientras que Vittoria Fabrizzi era la hija del Primer Ministro de Magia italiano. Sus razones eran simples: a Audrey no le invitaba porque los negocios de su padre no le podían favorecer en nada y a Vittoria tampoco porque muchas de las familias de alto linaje del Reino Unido estaban en contra de los ideales del señor Fabrizzi por ser éstos "demasiado permisivos" (citando sus propias palabras) con los derechos de los muggles respecto al mundo mágico.

También Sirius Black estaba invitado a sus fiestas aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con su familia. Bueno, vale, algo sí que tenía que ver, por mucho que él se había esforzado en hacer ver a todo el mundo que no tenía ninguna similitud con ellos. Sin embargo, el profesor le invitaba a sus fiestas puesto que Sirius era una de esas personas que atraía las miradas de la gente fuese adónde fuese. Era guapo, elegante y agradable (si le caías bien) y esas eran cualidades que el profesor valoraba en exceso en sus invitados.

Por suerte, las veces en las que Sirius estaba invitado, eran pocas ya que, estando con Slytherins presuntuosos lo más que se podía esperar de él era que se liara a maldiciones allí mismo, sin importarle demasiado las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lily volvió en sí y enrolló el pergamino tras haber leído la nota. La reunión estaba fijada para ése mismo día, el domingo a las 8, después de cenar. A la pelirroja se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en la cara, recuperando sus ganas de venganza.

Si no andaba mal fijada, Potter seguía un protocolo de higiene muy marcado para asistir a fiestas, reuniones y demás. Por lo tanto, después de cenar iría a lavarse los dientes… y si se lavaba los dientes… ¡se enjuagaría con las pociones que ella le había dejado camufladas en el mueble de su baño! ¡Sí! Ahora ya no tenía que esperar más…¡esa misma noche vería la caída del James-ídolo-de-masas Potter!

Todavía más contenta que antes si cabe, volatilizó el pergamino con un hechizo y salió de la sala común, en busca de sus amigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tras el desayuno y una hora de biblioteca, los prefectos Remus y Audrey decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los prados de Hogwarts. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesara, el aire enrarecido de la biblioteca empezaba a asfixiar y, tras haber estado el día anterior casi todo el rato protegiéndose de la lluvia, apetecía bastante dar un paseo al aire libre.

.- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con tu madre?-le preguntó mientras paseaban alrededor del lago.

.- ¿Con mi madre?-inquirió ella, sorprendida por la pregunta.- No, desde ayer no sé nada…-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo despreocupación.

.- ¿Piensas testificar?-preguntó, a bocajarro.

Audrey paró de caminar, sorprendida de nuevo por lo directo de su conversación. Se suponía que Remus no podía saber nada de lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres aunque, bueno, después de todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior delante de él, muy probablemente había adivinado un poquito lo que estaba pasando. Era un chico listo y perfectamente capaz de atar cabos… y lo que más deseaba Audrey en ese momento era que no llegara a hacer todas las conjeturas posibles en esa historia y, sobretodo, que su secreto se mantuviera a salvo.

.- No lo creo.-contestó ella mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?-le preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado amenazante.

.- Bueno, saber, lo que se dice saber, sé más bien poco.-reconoció, mientras ambos se sentaban en un banco debajo de un árbol.- Pero hay cosas que uno puede imaginarse perfectamente.-concluyó mirándola a los ojos.

.- ¿Qué sabes exactamente?-repitió, entornando los ojos.

.- Pues lo del divorcio de tus padres, que están en pleno juicio.-contestó vagamente. Entonces, miró un momento alrededor, contemplando lo que les rodeaba y tomó aire, sin saber cómo decir lo que venía luego. - Y, aunque de esto no estoy del todo seguro, pienso que tu estancia en la enfermería es por culpa de tu padre.-soltó, fijando sus ojos en ella, para ver su reacción.

El primer impulso de la chica fue negarlo todo. Ya tenía una mentira en la punta de la lengua cuando se fijó en los ojos de Remus y se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de mentirle. Además, de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por muy escabrosa que fuese su vida, sintió que podía contárselo y que él no haría juicios ni nada parecido con todo aquello. Y, en un momento, se encontró a sí misma contándoselo todo, sin obviar detalles.

Remus la escuchaba atentamente. No sabía en qué momento del relato de la chica le había cogido la mano pero lo cierto era que ahora las dos manos de ella estaban entre las suyas y parecía más tranquila. En algún momento, tampoco se acordaba de cuál, la había abrazado con un brazo por detrás de su espalda y podía notar cómo temblaba. Toda ella, su voz, sus labios, sus manos y todo su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores rítmicos que rompían su explicación en sollozos.

Remus empezaba a enfurecer. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo así a la persona que quiere y a su propia hija? Audrey lloraba quedamente, ya sin sollozos, y evitaba su mirada. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Remus la abrazó, estrechándola en sus brazos y haciendo que ella descargase toda su frustración en forma de lágrimas en su pecho.

Murmuraba, gemía y sollozaba pero todo eso cada vez iba a menos. Se estaba tranquilizando y la mano de Remus acariciando su cabello estaba contribuyendo a ello en sobremanera. Él era como un sedante, siempre con ése halo de serenidad tan relajante y con la mirada madura que lograba que sus ideas tomaran forma justo delante de sus ojos. Y la timidez que hacía que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas en cuestión de segundos.

Un poco más tranquila y más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Audrey se separó lentamente del pecho de Remus que había resultado ser un refugio para ella. No se atrevió a levantar los ojos ni a hacer ningún comentario durante unos segundos y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por los vastos prados de césped que rodeaban el imponente castillo que era Hogwarts. Estaban aún húmedos por la lluvia del día anterior y gotitas de rocío brillaban en las briznas de hierba más altas.

.- Gracias.-murmuró la chica, un rato después. Al fin había levantado la mirada y había enfrentado los ojos de Remus que la observaban pensativos.

.- No tienes porqué dármelas.-contestó él.- Lamento…-empezó.- lamento todas nuestras broncas cuando tú estabas pasando por todo eso…-murmuró él a su vez, disculpándose con la mirada también.

Audrey sonrió con tristeza.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Remus?-inquirió- Aunque no te lo habría dicho jamás de los jamases.-empezó, con tono circunspecto.- ésas broncas eran justo lo que necesitaba para que mi cabeza dejase de darle vueltas a lo mismo.-confesó, con una sonrisa relajada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En esos momentos, Vittoria no andaba muy lejos de esos dos. Furiosa después de esa pelea con Zabini, había empezado a andar sin rumbo por los terrenos del colegio y había llegado a la conclusión de que quería darle un cambio a su vida.

Lo decidió mientras, sentada en una roca cercana al lago, había empezado a observar sus largas trenzas que le llegaban hasta las costillas. De un color violeta brillante, los mechones de pelo trenzado relucían bajo los rayos del sol. Empezaban a perder color por culpa de la gran cantidad de fotones que su piel había absorbido durante el verano. Justo al contrario que su piel, que seguía igual de bronceada a pesar de que en Inglaterra no había tomado el sol ni un día.

Tomó una decisión. Debía cambiar, dejar de ser tan pesimista y pasar por una temporadita de chicos (en especial de Slytherins cabrones) para volver a ser ella misma de una vez. Y, por qué no, también cambiaría un poco su aspecto. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba que se habían quedado pegadas a su ropa, y emprendió camino resueltamente hacia el castillo.

Cruzó el vestíbulo con paso ligero, esperando no cruzarse con nadie para que eso no frenara su determinación. Subió por las escaleras sin pararse a hablar con nadie, decidida y casi obsesionada para llegar a su destino, sin fijarse ni dónde metía los pies. Y así le fue, pensó luego.

Justo en el instante que corría escaleras arriba, metió el pie en una de los escalones falsos inoportunamente ocultos. Forcejeó para liberar su pierna (puesto que había quedado atrapada hasta la rodilla) y lo único que logró fue magullársela. Contrariada, miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por si alguien estaba a su alrededor pero estaba desierto. Aguzó el oído pero aún así, no oyó voces en ninguno de los corredores. Y no tenía intenciones de ponerse a gritar como una loca, ¿no?

.- ¡¿Hola!-gritó, tras mandar a paseo su sentido del ridículo.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó en exactamente el mismo tono de voz.- ¡¡¡NECESITO AYUDA!-bramó, harta de no recibir ninguna contestación.

.- Vaya, vaya…-exclamó una fingida voz seductora a sus espaldas. Era una voz femenina y la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios la transmitía su voz.- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?-preguntó.

Vittoria se calló de golpe y miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Era Aby, cogida de la mano de su novio, sonriendo con simpatía.

.- ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí, Aby?-pidió apenada.

La rubia, como respuesta, le cogió de un brazo e indicó a su novio que hiciera lo mismo con el otro. En pocos segundos, Vittoria y su magullada rodilla, habían podido escapar de la prisión en que se había convertido el dichoso escalón falso.

.-Muchas gracias chicos.-agradeció, sincera.

.- ¿Dónde ibas tan rápido que ni siquiera te fijaste dónde metías los pies?-preguntó Aby, curiosa.

.- A mi habitación.-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Vosotros dónde ibais?-preguntó, reparando en las pintas que traían.

Gregory iba con una camiseta de manga corta del tour de Francia y unas bermudas floreadas mientras que Aby llevaba un vestidito de lino de color blanco y se adivinaban los tirantes de un bikini rojo debajo.

.- Nos vamos a bañar en el lago.-contestó Gregory Delacour.

.- ¿Te quieres venir?-añadió Aby, sonriendo.

.- No, gracias.-contestó ella, también con una sonrisa.- De todas formas… ¿el agua no estará un poco fría?-comentó, ladeando la cabeza.

.- No para nosotros.-dijo ella, riendo.- Cielo, no todos estamos acostumbrados a las cálidas aguas de tu querido Mar Mediterráneo.-comentó, cogiendo la mano de su novio.- nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

.- Pasadlo bien.-les deseó ella, despidiéndose con la mano.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez ya más tranquila y algo cansada por el forcejeo con el escalón rebelde que la había atrapado vilmente. Eso sí, una vez en la habitación, su decisión no había cambiado.

Se paró delante del espejo del baño y conjuró unas tijeras. Cogió una de sus trenzas y, con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo demasiado, pegó un tijeretazo cubriendo el suelo del baño de cabellos violetas. Cogió la otra trenza y repitió la operación, doblando la cantidad de pelo que había en el suelo.

Respiró hondo y, todavía con los ojos cerrados, dejó las tijeras encima del mármol blanco del baño. De golpe, abrió los ojos para admirar su "obra". Y quedó agradablemente sorprendida.

Debido a que los mechones estaban trenzados en el momento en que lo cortó, el pelo le quedó en capas desiguales que, lejos de darle un aspecto de loca, hacían que pareciese mayor. Sin embargo, seguían de color violeta.

Tras pensarlo un segundo, salió del baño y se arrodilló ante su baúl para luego marcar el código que lo protegía de los curiosos. Más que nada, lo protegía de las manos largas de Stacy Smith a la que había pillado en una ocasión rebuscando en él, atraída (tal y como la italiana supuso) por la gran cantidad de ropajes que la chica había ido recolectando de sus viajes. Tras poner el código correcto, el baúl se abrió con un chasquido y la tapa fue levantándose automáticamente.

Dentro, cualquiera pudo suponer que, por mucho que Smith se esforzase, jamás lograría encontrar lo que andaba buscando. El baúl estaba repleto de telas orientales, pequeños sacos de seda con hierbas perfumadas, unas cuantas bolsitas con distintos tipos de semillas y algún que otro libro esparcido por allí. Y eso era sólo la primera capa, que conste. El baúl de Vittoria era un desbarajuste de ropa, libros, semillas, objetos varios de todo el mundo, cartas de su familia, zapatos, cajitas de incienso, botes de champú y… ¡justo lo que andaba buscando! Esa cajita con inscripciones árabes que estaba justo al fondo.

Se trataba de una poción que conseguía los efectos contrarios al tinte mágico. Debido a que era un tinte mágico el que había utilizado para teñirse de violeta, no se iba ni siquiera cuando el pelo crecía y, sí, eso iba muy bien si no te gustaba hacerte las raíces pero si lo que te interesaba era volver a tu color natural, lo que necesitabas era esa poción. Vittoria cogió la cajita y volvió corriendo hacia el baño, para abrir la llave del agua fría. Se echó la pasta maloliente en el pelo y sumergió la cabeza bajo el chorro helado de agua haciendo que, como si de agua violeta se tratase, el tinte fuese escurriéndose por el desagüe.

Tras unos minutos bajo el agua fría, levantó la cabeza y se envolvió el pelo en una toalla para secarlo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily volvía a su cuarto algo alicaída. Había buscado sin tregua a sus amigas y no había encontrado a ninguna de ellas. Pronto sería la hora de cenar (la comida se la había saltado puesto que, habiendo desayunado tan tarde ni siquiera tuvo hambre) y no les había podido contar nada sobre su broma a Potter.

Bueno, para ser honesta, Lily sí había visto a Audrey en los terrenos de Hogwarts pero no le había parecido oportuno interrumpir en ése momento. La había visto abrazando a Remus y, aunque no sabía demasiado bien cómo tomarse esa noticia, prefirió dejarles intimidad.

Cruzó la sala común sin saludar a nadie y subió corriendo las escaleras de caracol a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que no habría nadie esperando arriba. Sin embargo, de nuevo se dio cuenta de que las predicciones no eran lo suyo ya que se encontró con una Vittoria muy cambiada.

.- ¿Qué te has hecho?-espetó, sin saludar siquiera de la sorpresa.

.- Hola a ti también, Lils…-soltó ella, sarcástica.- ¿Tan mal me queda?-preguntó apenada, cogiendo un mechón negro entre sus dedos.

.- No, si te queda muy bien…-corrigió ella.- En realidad, te queda estupendo.-dijo, cada vez más entusiasmada.- ¿Te has escapado para ir a la peluquería?-preguntó, acercándose más a su amiga y dando vueltas a su alrededor para observarlo mejor.

¿A la peluquería? Se preguntó Vittoria. ¡Pero si acababa de quitarse la toalla de la cabeza! Ni siquiera le había pasado un peine… Igual es que le había quedado fatal y Lily no quería deprimirla.

.- Me lo he hecho yo misma.-confesó, yendo hacia el baño para comprobar su estado.

El pelo negro y brillante le caía hasta poco más debajo de los hombros curvándose en rizos desiguales. Unos más anchos que otros, se colocaban ordenadamente alrededor de su cabeza y le daban un aspecto más maduro.

.- Pues te queda bien.-observó, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.- Estás guapa, en serio Vittoria, muy guapa.-añadió, al ver la mirada desconfiada que su amiga le mandaba a través del espejo.

.- Me convenía un cambio.-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

.- Sí.-coincidió la pelirroja.- Me gusta más tu color natural.-observó, sonriendo también.

.- Gracias. Oye.-dijo, cambiando de tema.- ¿dónde has estado todo el día?-le preguntó, siguiéndola hacia dentro de la habitación.

.- Para eso os andaba buscando.-contestó ella, frustrada.- He terminado mi broma contra Potter y, si todo va bien, ésta misma noche podremos ver los efectos.-soltó, con una mirada sedienta de venganza.

.- ¿En serio?-preguntó la otra, boquiabierta.- ¿Y qué es?

.- Una poción.-contestó la pelirroja al tiempo que su amiga ponía una cara que parecía decir ¿No me digas?- No me mires así-soltó, viendo como Vittoria rodaba los ojos.- Es lo único que se me ocurrió-se defendió.- La cosa es que he mezclado las dos pociones que Slughorn me regaló el primer día de clase.-le contó, como si eso lo explicase todo.

.- ¿Y qué efectos tendrá?-preguntó la italiana, curiosa.

.- Pues lo mejor del mundo.-exclamó excitada, con una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que ni siquiera le dejaba pronunciar correctamente.

.- Y eso consiste en…-la apremió la otra, contagiada por su sonrisa.

.- ¡En controlar absolutamente todo lo que hace!-soltó, incapaz de aguantarlo mucho tiempo más.

.- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Sabes que el hechizo _imperius_ es ilegal?-le preguntó, valorando la cantidad de locura que había alcanzado su amiga.

.- ¡Que no!-negó ella, apartando la mano con la que su amiga trataba de medirle la temperatura.- Lo he mirado mil veces en los libros de la biblioteca y no es ilegal si lo hago con una poción… Lo único que tengo que vigilar es que las órdenes que le de no sean demasiado obvias, ¿sabes? No mandarle directamente, sino de forma más sutil. Así nadie (aparte de él) notará lo que estoy haciendo.-le explicó, de nuevo completamente excitada ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a pasar.

.- ¿Tal cual?-inquirió Vittoria sorprendida.- Cuesta creer que sea tan fácil.-soltó, viendo que su amiga asentía.

.- Bueno, en realidad me ha costado lo mío mezclar las pociones sin que todo Hogwarts explotara…-recapacitó, recordando los abochornantes momentos en la mazmorra preparando la poción.

.- Pues esperemos que surta efecto porque va a ser muy divertido ver lo que acaba pasando…-murmuró, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

.- ¡Sí!-exclamó ella, casi dando saltitos.- ¡Tengo unas ganas de contárselo a Audrey!-dijo contenta.- ¡Oh, no!-dijo, acordándose de pronto.- Hoy hay reunión del "Slug Club" y no creo que la vea sin que esté Remus delante. ¿Se lo contarás tú? Así, cuando vuelva de la reunión os cuento lo que le ha pasado a Potter…-le propuso, con unas ganas increíbles de ver lo que iba a pasar.

.- Hecho.-dijo Vittoria, también intrigada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin del chapi!**

**Ya sé, he tardado un montón y además, siendo vacaciones, no tengo perdón. Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo y me sabe fatal pero, los que me seguís, habréis visto que he terminado el otro fic largo.**

**En fin, no tengo perdón, ya lo sé… Pero… supongo que viendo lo que se avecina para el próximo chapi sabréis perdonarme…¿nu? **

**Un besazo a todas y pasad un verano estupendo!**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


	13. Vendetta

**Disclaimer: nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío así que, que se os vaya quitando de la cabeza el denunciarme porque, si lo que queréis es sacarme pasta, lo lleváis de lo más crudo. **

**¿Qué tal el veranito, chicas? ¿Mucho calor? Las vacaciones ya se acaban, ¿eh? Las mías terminan el día 18 y empiezo la universidad… A ver qué tal…**

**Lo siento, lo siento un montón, de verdad. Sé que os dije que terminaría este chapi rapidito y que iba a compensaros el tiempo que tardé en subir el otro… Lo siento, sé que he vuelto a tardar un mes en actualizar pero os juro que no ha sido intencionado.**

**Lo cierto es que me había quedado un poco estancada en la historia y no os miento si os digo que he podido tratar de escribir durante una semana entera y que apenas avancé una página que luego borré porque no me gustaba. **

**No es que ahora esté plenamente convencida de lo que voy a colgar pero no quería haceros esperar más. **

**Capítulo 13: Vendetta.**

Audrey y Remus, después de la confesión de la chica y habiendo logrado que ésta se calmase, fueron hacia la sala común para ver si encontraban a alguno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, a ninguno se le pasó el detalle de que no habían tenido la necesidad en ningún momento de la presencia de los Merodeadores o de Vittoria y Lily y que habían sido perfectamente capaces de mantener una conversación más que civilizada sin que nadie tuviera que mediar para evitar peleas.

Audrey, por su parte, se había sentido lo suficientemente segura cómo para contarle cosas que jamás había contado a nadie (aparte de a sus amigas y a Sirius). Además, se había sentido muy reconfortada con él, con su abrazo y con sus trilladas palabras de consuelo. Lo cierto era que nada podía hacer él para evitarle el sufrimiento pero se había esforzado en calmarla y, lo más raro aún, lo había logrado.

Eso había sorprendido a Audrey en sobremanera. La única persona en el mundo capaz de calmarla con sus abrazos y su voz suave era Nana y jamás nadie se había parecido a ella en ese aspecto; ni siquiera Lily y Vittoria. Aunque también es verdad que nunca nadie había presenciado una pérdida de control semejante por parte de la chica y no había habido demasiadas oportunidades de que nadie la consolase de esa forma.

Por su parte, Remus estaba furioso internamente. No lograba entender por qué alguien podía maltratar así a otra persona, ya fuese o no su hija o su esposa, y, aunque lo había disimulado delante de la chica, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer en ése momento era llegar a su habitación para pegarle un puñetazo a la pared… ¡Es que era pensar un segundo en eso y se le encendía la sangre en las venas!

Llegaron a la Sala Común y se encontraron a Lily y a Vittoria (con un nuevo color y corte de pelo, por cierto) que bajaban por las escaleras de la habitación y a los Merodeadores restantes que estaban sentados en los mejores sillones de la sala. Remus los guió a ambos casi inconscientemente hacia ellos y Audrey, sin oponer resistencia, se limitó a hacer señas a Lily y Vittoria para que fueran con ellos a sentarse antes de cenar.

.- ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?-le preguntó Audrey nada más Vittoria y Lily tomaron asiento delante suyo.

.- Me lo he cortado y he vuelto a mi color natural…-explicó, enrollándose un mechón ondulado en un dedo.- ¿No te gusta?-preguntó, a lo que Audrey asintió.

.- La verdad es que no, con todo el pelo mal cortado pareces una loca.-intervino Peter, al que nadie había pedido la opinión.

.- Y tú te vas a quedar sin dientes como te sigas metiendo en las conversaciones de los demás.- le avisó ésta, con un brillo homicida en los ojos.

.- No le hagas caso Vittoria, estás muy guapa.-le dijo Lily, tal y como había hecho minutos antes en la habitación. Audrey volvió a asentir, totalmente convencida y le mandó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que, sorprendentemente, logró calmar los instintos asesinos que Peter había despertado en ella.

.- ¿Qué tal el día chicos?-preguntó Remus, cambiando hábilmente de tema para borrar el aura de mala leche que se había instalado entre ellos.

.- ¿Habéis podido libraros de Stacy?-preguntó Vittoria burlona, haciendo que James se levantara para mirar a su alrededor, paranoico.

.- Shh.-la chistó.- No digas ese nombre que la convocas.-soltó, haciendo que tanto Lily como Vittoria soltasen una carcajada burlona.

.- No seas exagerado, Prongs.-dijo Sirius riendo.- No creo que Smith interrumpa su sesión de manicura para perseguirte.

.- Ya…- convino el chico de pelo revuelto, bastante más relajado.- Supongo que ha sido una suerte que se le rompiera una uña.-comentó, despreocupado.

.- ¿Una suerte?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.- ¡Yo le he roto la uña para que pudiéramos escapar!-exclamó, con cara de escándalo.

.- Pues entonces ha sido una suerte que a ti se te ocurriese eso…-murmuró James, mandándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Audrey perdida.-¿No se suponía que Smith perseguía a Remus?-dijo, recordando todos aquellos días en los que ambos habían tenido que evitar a la pesada esa.

.- Audrey, la filosofía de Smith es "persigue todo lo que se mueva"-espetó Lily, asqueada.- No esperes comprenderla jamás, por cierto.-le dijo, con una sonrisa.

.- No, lo que pasa es que James se emborrachó ayer y resulta que estuvo toda la tarde con Smith cuidándole…-explicó Sirius, con un levantamiento de cejas realmente explícito.

.- Prongs…-murmuró Remus, lívido.- ¿Te la tiraste?-preguntó, todavía más pálido si eso era posible.

.- ¡No!-exclamó éste, con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste, como mínimo?-siguió preguntando el licántropo, no muy seguro de la primera respuesta de su amigo.

.- Pues, ahora que lo dices…-mumuró, pensativo.- tampoco me acuerdo de lo que hice.-confesó, intranquilo.

Una conmoción se desató en cuanto el chico pronunció esas palabras. Lily, Audrey y Vittoria se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras que Sirius, Remus y James hacían muecas de asco y el último era felicitado por Peter que parecía sinceramente emocionado por el "gran logro" (según sus propias palabras) de su amigo.

Tras unos minutos en los que todos pudieron reponerse de la noticia, alguien llegó para romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre todos. Y no, no fue Stacy Smith, por mucho que vosotras queráis.

.- Señor Potter, el profesor Slughorn me ha dado esto para usted.-dijo el niño-mensajero, tendiéndole a James un pergamino enrollado exactamente idéntico al que Lily había recibido un rato antes.

.- Gracias.-dijo James cogiendo el pergamino y dejando que el niño se fuese, más contento que nunca porque su ídolo le había dirigido la palabra.- Mierda, tengo una reunión de esas con el profesor Slughorn.-murmuró, haciendo que Lily y Vittoria se mandaran una sonrisa imperceptible pero que Audrey no pudo dejar de notar.

.- ¿Nos vamos a cenar?-propuso Audrey, mirando muy significativamente a Lily y a Vittoria que captaron enseguida que la morena quería hablar con ellas.

.- Sí, yo empiezo a tener hambre.-dijo Peter, sin darse cuenta de que la proposición no iba para él.

.- Tú siempre tienes hambre…-murmuró Sirius levantándose también.- Venga, vamos a cenar.

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y se dirigieron a la puerta de la sala común mientras que Audrey se las ingeniaba para quedar un poco atrás pero poquito porque, no nos engañemos, el escaso metro que Dumbledore dejó entre ellos, no daba para demasiada intimidad.

Logró, sin embargo, hacer que Sirius no se entrometiera entre ella y sus amigas con la pretensión de hablar con ella y también hizo, con verdaderas dotes de malabarista, que los Merodeadores quedaran un poco adelantados para que ella, Vittoria y Lily pudiesen hablar tranquilas y sin interrupciones.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, sin que nadie metiera las narices en sus asuntos.

.- Ya me estáis contando eso que, seguramente, los maromos estos de aquí delante, no pueden enterarse.-susurró crípticamente haciendo que la sonrisita de Lily se ensanchara aún más.

.- Vale.-contestó rápidamente.- Esta noche empieza la venganza hacia el cabrón de Potter.-declaró, haciendo que Audrey abriera la boca sorprendida.

.- No sabía que planeabas hacerle algo. O sea, sí, sabía que un día u otro ibas a hacerlo pero no pensaba que la cosa estuviera tan avanzada ya…-confesó, con los ojos aún abiertos con sorpresa.

.- Lo he hecho a escondidas por si acaso no me salía bien.-contestó ella.

Omitiendo el hecho de que, saliera o no saliera, iban a enterarse de todos modos ya que, como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, si el experimento realizado por Lily no daba los resultados planeados, Hogwarts entero volaría por los aires. Cosa, quieras o no, bastante difícil de ocultar.

.- ¿Y qué le vas a hacer?-preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada misteriosa de Lily. Audrey miró a Vittoria, todavía más intrigada.- ¿Qué le va ha hacer?-le preguntó.

.- Según ella, va a controlar las acciones de Potter.-contestó Vittoria, que, por lo visto todavía no estaba demasiado segura de la legalidad de lo que Lily pensaba hacer.

.- Lily, cielo, ¿sabes que el hechizo _imperius _es ilegal, verdad?-le preguntó con tono dulce, cogiéndole de la barbilla y afrontando sus ojos verdes.

.- ¡Y dale con el hechizo!-exclamó Lily, empezando a hartarse de que sus amigas le encontrasen tantos peros a su deseo de vengarse.- Os juro que no es ilegal, lo he mirado en el código penal mágico y no hay nada que prohíba el uso de esta poción.-les aseguró, mirándolas a los ojos consecutivamente.

Mirad.-les explicó.- Lo único que tengo que hacer es darle las órdenes de la forma más sutil posible; es decir, en lugar de obligarle ha hacer algo, le dejaré caer cuánto me gustaría que hiciera tal cosa, ¿me entendéis? Así no se hará tan visible que le estoy dando órdenes sino que, para la mayoría de la gente, parecerá que lo hace por que él quiere, para complacerme nada más…-les explicó, con una sonrisa.- Así que no me digáis nada más sobre si es legal o ilegal, ¿vale?-

.- Bueno, vale, vale.-aceptó Audrey un tanto amedrentada.- Entonces… ¿te esperamos después de la reunión, no?-propuso también animada, sin saber que era lo que sus dos amigas tenían planeado.

.- Exacto. Aunque, no creo que se alargue mucho porque no nos dejan andar por ahí después del toque de queda…-comentó, al tiempo que llegaban al gran comedor.- Pero bueno, de todas formas esperaremos a que tú subas a las doce.-dijo, cerrando ya el tema, para no levantar sospechas entre los merodeadores.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con cada grupo a lo suyo y parecía que tan sólo estaban unidos mediante la cuerda invisible que juntaba a Remus y a Audrey hasta medianoche. Sin embargo, esa especie de complicidad extraña, para darle un nombre, había hecho que James, Sirius y, en especial, Remus, notasen que a las chicas les invadía una especie de excitación que prácticamente las dominaba y eso, sobretodo en Lily, hacía que no parase de sonreír en todo el rato. Cosa que, inevitablemente, les hizo sospechar puesto que la pelirroja llevaba bastante tiempo sin estar de tan buen humor.

Pero el final de la cena llegó y entonces tenían una media hora aún para holgazanear en la Sala Común antes de que Lily y James tuvieran que ir a la reunión del "Slug Club" que empezaba a las ocho de la tarde. Por lo general solían durar hasta el toque de queda ya que su anfitrión se las arreglaba para contarles las mil y una historias relacionadas con sus buenos amigos (o, mejor dicho, contactos) y con lo bien considerado que estaba por todos ellos.

Para Lily y para la gran mayoría de alumnos que tenían que asistir a esas reuniones, era un fastidio tener que estar escuchando la perorata de esa vieja garrapata que chupaba la sangre de todo aquel que vislumbraba un poco de éxito en la vida. La pelirroja siempre había imaginado al profesor Slughorn como a dicho animal, vestido con una fina bata de seda y engalanado con sus mejores ropas pero, al fin y al cabo, era un simple chupóptero que simplemente absorbía y se agenciaba todos los logros de las demás personas. En ésas reuniones, la comparación se le hacía todavía más vívida si cabe y, cuando lo veía repantigado en ese sofá de cuero verde, rodeado por sus alumnos más brillantes y chupándose los dedos rollizos cubiertos de piña caramelizada; le parecía estar viendo al insecto mismo, con una simple coraza de humano.

La reunión iba a empezar en media hora y la sala común estaba casi repleta por lo que tomaron asiento todos excepto Lily y James y se pusieron a hablar mientras los otros dos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios para quitarse las túnicas y ponerse ropa de calle ya que el profesor Slughorn les permitía vestir como querían porque estaba fuera del horario escolar. Tal y como Lily predijo, James se quitó la túnica y se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y luego enjuagarse con el supuesto enjuague bucal que tenía encima del mueble del baño. Que no era otra cosa que la poción de Lily que, en pocos minutos empezaría a hacer el efecto deseado por la pelirroja.

En realidad, no era nada que James pudiese notar a simple vista a menos que Lily le diera alguna orden explícita en ese mismo momento por lo que el muchacho de pelo alborotado siguió con sus quehaceres propios de cada noche antes de una reunión de ese calibre. Se vistió a lo muggle, trató de peinarse sin obtener ningún resultado y bajó a la sala común justo en el mismo instante que Lily lo hizo. Ella también iba vestida con ropa muggle y se había soltado el pelo que le llegaba ya casi hasta la mitad de la espalda; totalmente liso.

Lily decidió poner en marcha su plan en ése instante y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para ver si él obedecía. Pero, para no levantar sospechas, lo guió hacia donde estaban todos aposentados en la sala común por lo que no supo si eran los efectos de la poción o simplemente era que quería ir allí donde ella le había indicado.

.- ¿Ya estáis?-preguntó Vittoria que, de frente a ellos, era la única que había visto como bajaban.

.- Sí.-dijo Lily, apoyándose en la parte trasera del sofá, con las manos sujetando su cabeza que compuso un gesto de aburrimiento.- No tengo ganas de ir- gimió lastimeramente.

.- Oh, venga ya, Evans.-murmuró James.- Si seguro que te mueres de ganas de que Slughorn te adule.- dijo, burlón.

.- Cállate, Potter.-soltó, casi más por inercia que por lograr su cometido con la poción.

Y fue en ese momento.

Un chispazo cruzó los ojos avellana del merodeador, dejándolo medio desorientado durante una milésima de segundo. Nadie, excepto Lily que le estaba mirando en ese momento, se percató de la ínfima desconexión del castaño. Pero es que la pelirroja ya estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos y fue entonces cuando la poción empezó a hacer su efecto.

En lugar de la réplica que cabría esperar de James en una situación como esa, la reacción del chico fue toser para ocultar su desconcierto. Había abierto la boca y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua durante unos segundos sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios. Nadie salvo Lily se dio cuenta de eso y el chico, quizás desconcertado o trastornado, se puso a toser para disimularlo.

No pasó mucho más hasta el momento en que decidieron irse ya a la reunión del "Slugh Club". Tampoco les quedó mucho tiempo pero, para que sus amigos no lo sospechasen, Lily no le habló más a James y mucho menos, le dio alguna orden.

Tenía que ser más sutil, pensó la chica, mientras se encaminaban al despacho del profesor de pociones. Tenía que hacer que James bailase en sus dedos cual títere en los de un titeretero pero… ¿cómo? La respuesta llegó a su mente en el momento en que se cruzaron con Filch, acompañado, como siempre, de su inseparable gata, la señora Norris. Debía ser como ella, como esa gata, sutil y felina que apenas te dabas cuenta que estaba allí y Filch ya te tenía pillado.

Formular las órdenes como si no lo fuesen… Difícil tarea quizás, pero no para Lily, manipuladora donde las haya. Insinuarle lo feliz que le haría que "alguien" hiciera "algo" por ella sería fácil y muchas personas lo tomarían como que James simplemente quería ligarse a la pelirroja, tal y como había estado haciendo desde quinto año.

Al llegar a la reunión, Slughorn les recibió con su típico alarido de felicidad. Dentro estaba ya Amos Diggory, eterno rival de James en el Quidditch; Mandy Giles, conocida por todos por los logros de su madre en la caza de duendes de Cornualles y la comercialización del veneno que éstos destilaban para el uso de pociones antienvejecimiento; Severus Snape, alumno aventajado en el área de pociones junto a Lily; Felicia Hollypeig, futura promesa en el mundo de la música y varios alumnos más que ni Lily ni James conocían.

Estaban todos sentados en sillas, sillones y pufs (dependiendo, sobretodo, de la "estima" que les pudiera tener el profesor) rodeando a un sillón más grande y cubierto con un manto cuyo valor parecía sobrepasar el valor de todas las pertenencias de Lily (tal y como ella lo veía) en el que Slughorn se sentó tras recibirlos a ambos.

.- Siéntense por aquí, por favor.-les ofreció, señalando dos sillones cercanos al profesor que, con toda seguridad, habían sido reservados para ellos.- Cuéntenos, señorita Evans, ¿qué tal lo ha pasado en estas primeras semanas de colegio?-le preguntó, iniciando de nuevo una conversación con su alumna preferida.

En realidad, ese era el motivo por el que Lily no quería (o no le gustaba) ir a ese tipo de reuniones. El profesor Slughorn se empeñaba en hacerla hablar a ella, le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida y, vale que cuando la conversación iba avanzando la vergüenza desaparecía pero a Lily le costaba deshacerse de ella. Era cierto que, cuando se soltaba, Lily era tremendamente divertida y, con sus múltiples ocurrencias, lograba que lo que hubiera sido una velada aburrida escuchando las historias de "vieja gloria" que Slughorn les contaba, se convirtiera en algo bastante más pasajero para el resto de asistentes.

De hecho fue eso lo que empujó a James a interesarse por ella. Se quedaba embobado escuchándole hablar y solía perderse con sus movimientos, observando la palidez de la piel de su fino cuello y la curva de sus pómulos cuando sonreía. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba y le atraía pero, antes de que sus sentidos le advirtieran de ello, se había enamorado como un tonto de ella.

.- Bueno, profesor, como usted sabe, una de mis mejores amigas ha estado en la enfermería.- le contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Oh, cierto, cierto… Además tuvo usted aquél percance en el Gran Comedor.-dijo, pensando con una mano bajo el mentón.

Lily trató de ocultar un gesto de fastidio y evitó la mirada de Potter, al que veía de reojo moviéndose tratando de aguantarse la risa. Le odiaba, vaya si le odiaba. Y con esa venganza pensaba hacérselas pagar todas juntas.

.- Oh, si.-contestó, con una sonrisa de cortesía.- Aunque yo creo que Potter tendría algo más interesante que contarnos, como por ejemplo, quién fue el que hizo que eso pasara, ¿verdad Potter?-le soltó, saboreando ya su venganza.

Durante los momentos en que Lily había estado hablando James se había limitado a escucharla con una ceja levantada y con un gesto petulante. Sin embargo, nada más terminó de formular la petición, James se encontró a sí mismo haciéndole caso a la chica y contándole a todo el mundo que él había sido el culpable del hinchamiento de la pelirroja.

Cuando terminó el relato observó sorprendido el gesto de triunfo que Lily tenía en la cara y notó como todas las miradas se entornaban, observándole. Todo el mundo sabía de la obsesión de James por la chica y, quieras o no, resulta bastante contradictorio el hecho de andar persiguiendo a alguien pidiéndole salir para luego hincharla hasta que esté a punto de explotar. Básicamente, ese era uno de los puntos más importantes en la lista mental de Lily que le impedían salir con James.

No había podido evitar contar la historia de ninguna manera. Casi parecía que sus labios obedecían a una fuerza externa porque no fue capaz de controlarlos en todo el rato. No se le escapó la mirada triunfante de Lily mientras él hablaba y no le costó demasiado atar cabos y descubrir quién tenía la culpa de todo eso.

James entornó los ojos, entendiéndolo todo de golpe y asintió mirando a la pelirroja que le hizo un gesto como diciéndole "te la debía". Se encogió de hombros pensando que ya le pediría a Remus que quitase el hechizo o lo que fuese que había hecho la chica.

Lo que no sabía era que Lily ya lo tenía todo pensado y que no le iba a ser tan fácil librarse de esa venganza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la sala común descansaban, ajenos a los problemas de James, los merodeadores junto con Audrey y Vittoria que charlaban en susurros, impidiendo que ninguno de los chicos escuchase lo que decían.

Hablaban, por supuesto, de la venganza que Lily ya estaría llevando a cabo y no podían aguantarse la risa al nombrar las múltiples posibilidades que podían resultar de ella cosa que hacía que la curiosidad de Remus, Sirius y Peter fuese a más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sirius trató de establecer conversación con las chicas para ver si así les contaban el porqué de tanto secretismo pero fue en vano: las ocasiones en las que lo intentó fueron del todo infructuosas y no conseguía cruzar con ellas más de cuatro palabras. Después de ese fracaso, instó a Remus que lo intentase pero, aunque el chico de ojos dorados fue muchísimo más sutil que su amigo, los resultados fueron los mismos. Ellas no soltaron prenda en toda la noche y tampoco les hicieron demasiado caso.

Sin embargo, tanta tranquilidad no podía ser normal y enseguida llegó alguien dispuesta a remediarlo.

.- ¿Dónde está James?-les preguntó una voz aguda apareciendo justo tras ellos.

Audrey y Vittoria interrumpieron su charla entre susurros y levantaron la vista, contrariadas. Que no soportaban su presencia era algo muy conocido por todo el mundo puesto que no había semana en la que hubiera que poner paz en la habitación que compartían. Por esa razón trataban de evitarse tanto como podían y tan sólo se veían en la habitación, ya fuese a la hora de acostarse o por la mañana al levantarse.

Sin embargo, el castigo que unía a Remus y Audrey había hecho que las chicas tuvieran que verse en más ocasiones de las que querían en realidad y la presencia de Stacy empezaba a resultar molesta.

.- Perdón,-musitó con tono prepotente.- ¿Os importaría marcharos?-les espetó a Vittoria y a Audrey, repiqueteando con la punta del zapato en el suelo, impaciente.

El primer impulso de Vittoria fue soltarle un "¿Tú eres tonta del culo, o qué?" pero en cuanto vio la cara de Audrey, aguantándose las ganas de decirle lo mismo, lo único que pudo hacer fue estallar en carcajadas. Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Audrey se contagió enseguida de sus risas y pronto estaban las dos riéndose en el sofá, bajo las miradas divertidas de Sirius y Remus y la asustada de Peter.

Se habían dado cuenta de que no valía la pena contestar a sus impertinencias y que lo mejor era reírse de ella a la cara, haber si así se le pasaba la tontería.

.- Pues no, lo siento en el alma, pero no podemos irnos.-le contestó Audrey en cuanto las risas se lo permitieron.

.- Pues necesito un poco de intimidad para hablar con los amigos de mi chico.-espetó, consciente de que esa afirmación las dejaría heladas.

.- Ah, no te preocupes.-contestó Vittoria, indiferente.- No nos interesa en absoluto así que tranquila porque no te vamos a escuchar.-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Estupendo.-murmuró, fingiendo estar entusiasmada de todas formas.- Chicos, he pensado en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a mi James.

.- ¿A tu James?-inquirieron Sirius y Remus a coro.

.-¿Y para qué es la fiesta?-preguntó Peter.- ¿Habrá chicas?

.- Por supuesto que habrá chicas, Peter.-le respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando la otra pregunta que se le antojaba bastante más comprometedora.- Vendrán amigas mías que van a Beauxbatons y algunas de mis primas, son muy simpáticas, seguro que os encantarán.-les explicó, mirando a Sirius y a Remus interesada.

.- ¿Nos puedes explicar qué significa esto de "tu James"?-volvió a preguntar Remus, en vista de que Sirius estaba en estado de shock y no era capaz de decir nada.

.- Mirad, vosotros no os preocupéis de nada y sobretodo, que no se os note que le vamos a hacer una fiesta, ¿vale?-siguió ella, a su rollo.- Yo ya lo prepararé todo y os avisaré del día, ¿ok?

Y tal como vino, se fue, dejando a Remus y a Sirius con cara de estúpidos, sin saber cómo les había caído esa cruz encima.

.- ¿Creéis que habrá tías buenas de verdad?-preguntó Peter casi babeando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Grace Darwin, la madre de Audrey, miraba a través de la ventana con la frente apoyada en el cristal, observando como las gotas de agua oscurecían el parterre de la acera delantera. Un pequeño escarabajo se había posado en el alféizar de la ventana, refugiándose así del viento y la lluvia que, muy probablemente, acabarían con su vida si le daba por ponerse a volar

Estaba en una habitación de hotel de Londres durante todo el tiempo que durasen los juicios que tenía contra su marido. Lo había decidido así para ahorrarse los continuos viajes a su casa en Gales y para descansar. Además, las reuniones con sus abogados se alargaban durante horas y después de una agotadora reunión, lo que más le apetecía era tumbarse en la mullida cama del hotel y no tener que desplazarse vía red flu.

En el hotel no estaba nada mal, además. Era grande, luminoso y su habitación era estupenda, parecía de cuento de hadas. El único inconveniente era que le habían cortado las alas: no podía salir de allí si no iba acompañada por alguien y tenía que avisar de sus movimientos por si acaso a su ex le daba por hacerle una visita.

Suspiró contrariada, empañando el cristal de vaho con su aliento y dio media vuelta; empezaba a sentirse enclaustrada, siempre metida en la habitación del hotel. Ese día Charles había venido a verla para repasar su declaración y llevaban allí des de las once de la mañana. Habían bajado a comer en un restaurante cerca del hotel y luego habían vuelto al trabajo pero ya eran casi las diez de la noche y, de tan concentrados que estaban no se habían acordado de cenar.

Charles había ido a por algo de comida japonesa para poder cenar y dejar aparcado el tema del juicio por un rato. Ambos estaban cansados de tanto juicio, del miedo a no poder convencer al tribunal de Wizengamot y de la continua presión a la que le sometía Frederic mandándole cartas amenazantes y haciendo en ellas continuas alusiones a Audrey. La tenía aterrorizada en ese aspecto y sufría constantemente por que a su exmarido se le fuera la cabeza y se presentase en Hogwarts.

De repente, más pronto de lo que se esperaba, llamaron a la puerta. Con una sonrisa condescendiente se dispuso a abrirla; estaba segura de que sería Charles que, con lo despistado que era, se habría dejado la cartera o algo por el estilo. Antes de que siquiera le diese tiempo a ponerse las zapatillas volvieron a llamar a lo que ella contestó con un apresurado "¡Ya voy!" y puso la mano en el pomo, abriendo de golpe.

La sorpresa no pudo ser más desagradable y realmente deseó des del primer momento no haber abierto esa maldita puerta.

Era Frederic Cassaday el que esperaba fuera, al otro lado de la puerta.

Como siempre que se trataba de su exmarido, a Grace no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y, cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la mano de él en su cuello y la puerta cerrada por dentro.

.- Hola Grace…¿me has echado de menos?-preguntó con los dientes apretados, cerca de su oído.

.- Vete de aquí ahora mismo.-ordenó ella, tratando de liberar su cuello de ese puño de hierro que la aprisionaba contra el suelo.

.- Me parece que no estás en la mejor posición como para ordenarme nada, Grace.-dijo, de nuevo con ese tono exasperante de depravado mental.

.- Déjame y vete de aquí Frederic.-repitió, sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

Eso fue lo que le enfureció y fue la gota que rebasó el vaso haciendo que el hombre la abofeteara dejándole la mejilla enrojecida y con un principio de hinchazón. Grace jadeó, furiosa.

.- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa! ¿No lo entiendes o no lo quieres entender?-preguntó él, ya sin usar ese fingido tono tranquilo que utilizaba para sobreponerse a la ira.

.- ¿Qué tengo que entender?-escupió ella, desconcertada.

.- ¡Que eres mía!-rugió, apretando más el fino cuello de la mujer.- Y que siempre lo serás.-aclaró.- No intentes seguir con esta tontería de la separación porque sabes que no te vas a salir con la tuya, cielo.-se burló, acariciando rudamente su mejilla enrojecida.- Vas a perder y entonces no habrá recurso que valga porque jamás podrás divorciarte de mí.

.- Hace mucho que no soy tuya, Frederic, ni siquiera sé si lo he sido en alguna ocasión.-espetó ella, temeraria como pocas, sabiendo que eso enfurecería todavía más a su, por el momento, marido.

.-¡Mientes!-bramó él, iracundo.

.- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, vete de aquí.-contestó ella, tratando se zafarse de su cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra el suelo.

.- Cállate.-espetó él, dándole otra bofetada.- Te vas a callar y escucharás lo que voy a decirte.-siseó para después lamerle el cuello.- Hmmm, sigues oliendo a flores, nena.- murmuró, cogiéndola de las muñecas para ponerlas a lado y lado de su cabeza.

Cogió la varita y murmuró un conjuro que dejó las manos de Grace casi imantadas al suelo, evitando así que la mujer pudiera defenderse. Acto seguido, y sin que ella pudiera ya evitarlo, hundió la cara en su cuello y empezó a lamérselo y a besarlo con furia, acariciando a la vez sus pechos y abriendo la blusa de golpe, arrancando así todos los botones.

.- Déjame, vete.-repetía ella sin cesar.

Pero la bestia ya había despertado y con una fuerza que sólo la rabia le podía dar, despedazó la blusa de Grace haciendo que ella empezase a sollozar de rabia y de impotencia.

Con movimientos agrestes las manos de Frederic descendieron del pecho a la cintura para acabar en el bajo de la falda que ella llevaba. Grace pataleaba sin cesar pero las piernas de él se apretaban contra ella impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que ella notase una incipiente erección rozando ya sus muslos casi desnudos.

La falda pronto siguió el mismo camino que la blusa y acabó despedazada pese a los esfuerzos de su dueña. Frederic se medio incorporó, desabrochándose con rapidez su cinturón y el botón de los pantalones, apretándose contra la mujer que gemía y sollozaba ya sin control alguno.

.- Déjame, Frederic, déjame.-suplicó, exhausta.

Sus piernas ya no respondían y casi se dejó vencer. Sin embargo, pudo ver a Charles entrando como una exhalación en la habitación y pegarle un puñetazo a Frederic justo antes de desmayarse.

En la conmoción del momento, nadie vio que el escarabajo que Grace había estado observando minutos antes, emprendía el vuelo lejos de esa habitación de hotel.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La reunión del "Slug Club" prácticamente estaba llegando a su fin. No porque el profesor quisiera sino por que casi se estaba llegando al toque de queda y debía mandarlos a sus respectivas casas para llegar antes. Cosa que Lily estaba deseando des de hacía ya casi dos horas.

.- Bueno chicos, me temo que debemos zanjar aquí esta animada reunión.-proclamó con tono animado.- Nos vemos en la próxima, ya os mandaré una nota.-les aclaró, haciendo movimientos ampulosos.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y a dirigirse hacia la puerta, el más rápido de todos ellos, James Potter, ansioso por escapar de ese extraño control que ejercía la pelirroja en él. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía controlar sus acciones si era la pelirroja la que le decía algo y, lejos de relacionarlo con su tonto enamoramiento por la chica, dedujo hábilmente que se trataba de magia.

Lily percibió los movimientos de James y tuvo que ingeniárselas para que el profesor Slughorn no la retrasara: tenía que alcanzar a Potter antes de que él llegase a la sala común y pudiese alertar a sus amigos de lo que estaba pasando.

.- ¡Potter!-le gritó, persiguiéndole y abriéndose paso entre la marabunta de alumnos.

Pero James no paró. En cierto modo, había entendido lo que Lily lograba y, si él conseguía alejarse lo suficiente como para no oírle la voz, el efecto de la pelirroja cesaría.

.- ¡Potter, espérame!-gritó ella, ahora sí ordenándoselo propiamente dicho.

El aludido no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y, como si sus piernas se hubieran convertido en cemento, se encontró clavado en el suelo hasta que Lily, con paso tranquilo, llegó hasta su altura.

.-¿Qué me has hecho, Evans?-preguntó cabreado.

.- Nada que no te merezcas.- contestó ella, resuelta.- Lo que voy a decirte ahora es muy simple y espero que lo cumplas a rajatabla: no vas a contarles nada de esto a tus amigos, ni oral, ni por escrito ni mediante signos o algo parecido. No vas a decirles nada de lo que te suceda relacionado conmigo, ¿está clarito?

.- Muy clarito, Evans. Por casualidad ¿qué es lo que me has hecho?-preguntó, con los dientes apretados de rabia.

.- Nada, es un pequeño conjuro que controla tus acciones.-mintió, sólo a medias.- Durará todo el tiempo que yo considere necesario.-aclaró antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino hacia la sala común.

.- ¿Por qué me lo haces a mí?-preguntó en cuánto salió de su letargo, alzando la voz para que la chica, ya lejos, le oyese.

.- Por humillarme en público delante de todo el colegio, Potter, por eso.-contestó ella, fastidiada de que no hubiera atado cabos.

.- ¿Sólo por eso?-preguntó él, burlón.- Eres más rencorosa que Snape, Lily.-le contestó con tono de reproche.

.- ¿Sabes que te digo?-preguntó, con la cara roja de rabia por la comparación.- Que te sentará bien ir a tomar el aire… Vete a darte unas diez vueltas alrededor del lago.-le ordenó, satisfecha por la idea.

.- ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!-le gritó mientras notaba que sus piernas se ponían en marcha en contra de su voluntad.

.- ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!-le contestó ella riendo.

Minutos más tarde, Lily llegó a la sala común todavía con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Había logrado pasarle una mano por la cara al prepotente de James Potter y ahora la obedecería hasta en las órdenes más inverosímiles.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigas, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de que estuvieran acompañadas de los merodeadores restantes y se encaminó hacia ellos, borrando su sonrisa de la cara y pintando en su lugar una expresión de lo más inocente.

.- Hey Evans, ¿dónde está James?-preguntó Sirius, el primero que la vio.

.- Ni lo sé ni me importa.-le contestó ella, sentándose al lado de Vittoria que a su vez estaba al lado de Audrey.

.- ¿Todo bien?-le preguntó ésta en un susurro.

.- Todo estupendamente.-contestó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de orgullo.

.- ¿Seguro que no sabes nada sobre James?-preguntó Sirius, desconfiando.

.- No, supongo que se habrá ido a dar una vuelta…-murmuró, inocentemente.

.- ¿Ha sido muy pesada la reunión de hoy?-preguntó Audrey para desviar la atención de Sirius.

.- Un poco.-contestó ella, contenta de poder cambiar de tema.- Aunque, por lo menos no me ha tenido media hora contándole mi vida…-bufó, sonriendo aliviada.- Me ha bastado con nombrar tu estancia en la enfermería para que me dejara en paz…-comentó, mirando a Audrey.

Pasó media hora hasta que James apareció en la sala común. Y venía con su mejor cara de cabreo y con un castigo bajo el brazo, cortesía de Filch que le había pillado en su "paseo" alrededor del lago.

.- ¡Eh Prongs!-le llamó Sirius para que se acercase donde estaban.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

.- Me apetecía tomar un poco el aire…-murmuró, sombrío.

.-¿Y por qué traes esa cara?- preguntó Peter.

.- Porque Filch me ha pillado cuando volvía…-espetó malhumorado.- Estaré castigado el viernes por la tarde, limpiando retretes con un cepillo de lavar los dientes.-se quejó, hundiéndose en el sillón entre Sirius y Peter.

.- Bueno, Prongs, tranquilo… No es algo que no hayas hecho antes…-razonó Remus, extrañado del abatimiento de James.

.- Ya pero las otras veces eran por una razón aceptable.-se quejó el moreno de pelo revuelto.

.- ¿Las palabras "toque de queda" no te dicen nada?-inquirió Lily irónica, mostrándole una sonrisa inocente a James.

.- Pues no, fíjate tú.-contestó él, apretando los dientes con rabia contenida.

.- Tú verás…-murmuró la pelirroja, mandándole una mirada significativa a James.

Pasaron una velada relativamente tranquila, con los piques naturales entre Lily y James pero con la salvedad de que Lily no se enfurecía y permanecía tranquila a todas las provocaciones de James.

Hasta las doce de la noche, hora en que el hechizo de Remus y Audrey se desvanecía por unas horas, no hubo demasiado movimiento.

En cuanto notaron que la cuerda invisible se desaparecía, Remus y Audrey se levantaron del sofá, alertando a los demás de que ya podían subir a sus habitaciones. Durante ese momento, una mirada de triunfo cruzó los ojos de James y Lily enseguida se imaginó a qué se debía: había olvidado algo que decirle a James pero eso pronto iba a arreglarlo.

.- Potter, tengo algo que decirte.-dijo, justo a tiempo puesto que James ya iba a subir a su habitación.

.- Ya me lo dirás mañana.-contestó él, evadiéndose.

.- No, ahora.-ordenó, haciendo que de nuevo las piernas de James actuaran por cuenta propia.

.- Id tirando chicos, enseguida vengo.-dijo, yendo hacia Lily que aún estaba sentada en el sofá.

.- Vale.-contestó Remus, sorprendido. ¿Des de cuando Lily quería hablar a solas con James? Y, todavía más extraño… ¿Des de cuando James rechazaba una conversación a solas con Lily?- Buenas noches, chicas.-se despidió el castaño, seguido por Sirius que corroboró las palabras del licántropo con un movimiento de cabeza.

.- ¿Qué tienes que decirme, manipuladora?-espetó James cuando los pasos de sus amigos se habían perdido ya en la escalera de caracol.

.- Oh, venga James… ¿No me digas que te has enfadado?-ronroneó con una falsa voz de inocencia, cargada de burla que sólo fue contestada con un levantamiento de cejas del aludido.- Está bien… se me había olvidado de decirte algo antes: no intentes vengarte, Potter, acuérdate que tengo el poder de hacer que te desnudes en medio del comedor subido encima de la mesa de Slytherins.-comentó, con una sonrisa sádica.

.- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, ¿no Evans?-preguntó con una mirada pícara.- Verme desnudo.-aclaró, ante la cara de incomprensión de la pelirroja.

.- Lo mismo te digo.-espetó esta, sin perder su buen humor en ningún momento. Nada mejor que una buena venganza para subirle la moral a Lily Evans, pensó James.

.- ¿Puedo irme ya?-preguntó con sorna, sin dejar ese tono de enfado que le había durado des de que había vuelto de su "paseo" alrededor del lago.

.- Si, puedes irte.-contestó ella, con tono benevolente.- Acuérdate de lo que te digo, Potter. Ni te atrevas a contárselo a alguien.-volvió a avisarle, levantándose para irse a su habitación.

.- Como si pudiera…-murmuró él, resignado.

.- Veo que lo vas pillando.-contestó ella, guiñándole el ojo.- Buenas noches Potter.- se despidió, con un bostezo.

.- Buenas noches.-gruñó este, subiendo también por las escaleras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Antes de dormirse, Lily les contó todo el plan a sus amigas, sin temor a ser descubiertas por nadie. A pesar de que sabían que Stacy estaba durmiendo (los ronquidos eran bastante explícitos), se metieron todas en la cama de la pelirroja y la insonorizaron para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

Tanto Vittoria como Audrey se mostraron orgullosas de su amiga en todas las precauciones que se había tomado. La verdad es que la pelirroja había sido extremadamente cauta y, con todo lo que había hecho, evitaría que Sirius y Remus se enteraran de su plan o, por lo menos, retrasaría el momento en que pudieran enterarse.

.- Una pregunta.-dijo Vittoria, dudosa.- ¿Hasta cuando va a durar la poción?-preguntó.

.- Ese es el único fallo.- contestó Lily.- Va a durar hasta que el frasco de enjuague bucal se termine o hasta que deje de tomarlo, como mínimo.-explicó.

.- ¿Y si se lo tomase Remus?-preguntó Audrey.- O cualquier otro…-se apresuró a añadir, sin entender a qué venía ese tartamudeo estúpido ni el calor que sentía en la cara.

.- Si se lo tomase Remus.-empezó Lily, marcando el nombre del licántropo con una sonrisa burlona.- o cualquier otro… pasaría exactamente lo mismo que pasa con Potter. Tendrían que seguir mis órdenes hasta que dejasen de tomarlo.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Esto podría llegar a ser divertido…-murmuró Vittoria, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios carnosos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para Audrey y casi llega a las ocho aún con la toalla puesta. Por fortuna, pudo vestirse a tiempo y bajar corriendo las escaleras pero no le dio tiempo a dos de las cosas que consideraba más importantes: no se peinó ni pudo ponerse el corsé por lo que ese día debería incrementar las precauciones y no darse ningún golpe para no abrir la herida.

.- Buenos días.-la saludó Remus, tratando de ocultar su extrañeza al verla tan despeinada. Aunque claro, Remus, siempre diplomático, no hizo comentario alguno respecto a el aspecto de la chica.

.- Buenos días.-contestó ella, sin mirarle a la cara.- ¿No hay ningún espejo por aquí?-preguntó con las manos en la cabeza.

.- Creo que no…-contestó él con una sonrisa divertida- Puedes probar con el reflejo de la ventana, si quieres.-le sugirió.

.- Claro.-contestó ella, arrastrándole hacia la ventana más próxima y empezando a colocarse los mechones de pelo casi histérica.

Remus la observaba des de detrás, con una sonrisa casi tierna. Sus ojos dorados seguían los movimientos frenéticos de la chica y, sin pensarlo dos veces (cosa de la que luego se arrepentiría) cogió sus manos con suavidad y las apartó.

Poco a poco fue poniendo los mechones, aún húmedos, en su sitio. Lo hacía totalmente concentrado en la cabeza de ella, sin atreverse a levantar la vista por si se encontraba, por casualidad, con los ojos de ella.

.- ¿Qué pretendías?-le preguntó burlón para quitarle tensión al asunto.- ¿Arrancarte todos los pelos de golpe?

.- No…-contestó ella.- Es que no sé lo que me pasa hoy…-explicó, vagamente.- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

Bajaron a desayunar en cuanto estuvieron todos excepto Peter que, como siempre, prefería quedarse durmiendo un rato más. Fue al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando las lechuzas acababan de repartir "el Profeta", cuando el mal presentimiento de Audrey se volvió real.

En letras grandes y en la portada del periódico se podía leer el escalofriante titular:

"**GRACE CASSADAY ATACADA POR SU TODAVÍA MARIDO FREDERIC CASSADAY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HOTEL DONDE LA VÍCTIMA SE HOSPEDA"**

Justo debajo del explícito titular había una fotografía que todavía ilustraba mejor esas palabras: Grace siendo tumbada al suelo por Frederic y éste dándole una fuerte bofetada, cruzándole la cara.

En el preciso momento en que la chica vio el titular, la mano de Remus la cogió del brazo y, estando la chica en "shock", la sacó del gran comedor lleno de curiosos que martilleaban con la mirada. Conociendo a la gente de ese colegio, poco tardarían en ponerse a hablar y a preguntarle a la propia Audrey su versión de los hechos.

Pero poco le duró el "shock" a la chica puesto que, en cuanto se sintió con fuerzas para hacer algo más que dejarse guiar por Remus, paró en medio del pasillo.

.- ¿Dónde me llevas?-le preguntó, haciendo que se detuviera él también.

.- A cualquier otro sitio donde no hagan preguntas.-le contestó él, sin avergonzarse de ese arrebato sobre-protector hacia la chica.

.- Volvamos al gran comedor, quiero ver a Dumbledore.-dijo ella, convencida.- Quiero hablar con él e ir a ver a mi madre lo antes posible.-concluyó ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus.

.- ¿Estás segura?-le preguntó preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Sí a las dos preguntas.-contestó ella con una tenue sonrisa.- Quiero ir, Remus, necesito ir.-suplicó con la mirada.

.- Está bien.-contestó el otro, sin poder resistirse a su mirada.- Te acompañaré entonces.-decidió, convencido.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno, de nuevo os pido disculpas (y ya se me está haciendo un poco monótono porque parece que todos los capítulos los acabo igual, ¿no?) por haber tardado tanto. **

**En el próximo chapi veremos más cosas sobre la relación entre Audrey y su madre y sobre la venganza de Lily hacia James.**

**Un beso enorme a todas!**

**AnnaTB**


	14. Help!

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío, todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling.**

**Me postro ante todos vosotros porque he vuelto a tardar mucho, lo sé y creedme si os digo que lo siento. Muchísimo, de verdad. No tengo excusas que valgan pero es que, entre el comienzo de la universidad y que este chapi se me ha hecho un poco cuesta arriba, la cosa ha estado dificililla para seguirlo…**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo…**

**Capítulo 14: Help!**

La vuelta al gran comedor significó mucha más presión de la que Audrey esperaba: nada más llegar a cruzar las puertas, el alumnado de Hogwarts en peso se volvió hacia ella y, tras unos escasos segundos de silencio, empezó a cotillear sobre el asunto estrella del día (o del mes): Audrey, sus padres y todo el lío que había montado allí.

La chica deseó fundirse allí mismo y haber seguido los consejos de Remus que durante todo el camino de vuelta le había estado repitiendo hasta la saciedad que sería mejor que no entrasen. El chico en cuestión, tomando de nuevo la iniciativa, cogió a Audrey del brazo y empezó a guiarla hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, más que nada para informar a las amigas de ella de lo que se había propuesto hacer.

.- Audrey, cielo, ¿estás bien?- oyó la voz de Lily que la llamaba suavemente.

.- Sí.-contestó ésta, concentrándose en sus amigas que parecían ser las únicas personas del gran comedor que no la miraban como a un mono de feria.

.- Quiere ir a hablar con Dumbledore para ir a ver a su madre.-explicó Remus viendo que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa o agobiada como para hablar con otra cosa que no fuesen monosílabos.

.- Audrey quizás sea mejor que de momento no vayas.-intervino Vittoria.

.- Fabrizzi tiene razón.-asintió Sirius, repentinamente serio.- No sabes cómo estará tu madre y quizás no sea agradable de ver.-argumentó.

.- Es mi madre.-dijo ella, casi ofendida por ese comentario que, en el fondo, sabía que había sido hecho sólo para protegerla.- Tengo que ir a verla.

Sintió su voz temblar y le pareció que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo estaban a punto de brollar por sus ojos. Remus también pareció notarlo puesto que, de nuevo, sintió su mano cálida rodeando su brazo tembloroso.

.- Voy a pedirle a Dumbledore que me permita acompañarla.- murmuró un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de la impresión que causaron sus palabras en el círculo de amigos.

.- Será mejor que vayamos ya.-murmuró Audrey, sacando a Remus del aprieto.- Dumbledore está a punto de terminar su tostada.-le informó, tirandole de la manga.- Si no vuelvo es que me ha dejado ir.-les dijo a sus amigas y a Sirius, despidiéndose de todos con un gesto de cabeza.

.- Nos vemos luego.-dijo Remus, siguiéndola mientras cruzaban el gran comedor hacia la mesa de los profesores.

.- ¿Des de cuando Remus y mi Audrey se llevan tan bien?-preguntó Sirius con un deje de celos en la voz.

.- ¿Son celos lo que oigo, Black?-preguntó Vittoria burlona.

.- Es preocupación.-contestó este, obcecado.

.- ¿No te fías de uno de tus mejores amigos?-le preguntó Lily, interviniendo en la conversación.

.- Dejemos ya el tema.-pidió Sirius, escaqueándose.- Vamos a llegar tarde a Encantamientos.-les avisó.

.- Vamos, Vittoria.-le dijo Lily, enérgica.- No vayamos a llegar tarde…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor…

.- Señorita Cassaday, la estaba esperando.-dijo Dumbledore, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.- Vayamos a mi despacho.-les dijo.

.- Gracias, profesor.-dijo Remus viendo que Audrey no estaba muy por la labor de perder el tiempo en agradecimientos.

.- Ah, señor Lupin.-murmuró Dumbledore, percatándose de la presencia del licántropo.-Ahora mismo desvaneceré el hechizo y usted podrá irse a clase.-dijo, sacando la varita de su manga.

.- Espere profesor.-pidieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Con un gesto de sorpresa se miraron a los ojos y Audrey dibujó una media sonrisa que encandiló a Remus el tiempo suficiente como para que Dumbledore comprendiera.

.- Está bien, señor Lupin, si lo desea puede acompañarnos.-permitió el mago, siguiendo el camino hacia su despacho.

Siguieron su camino, quizás ligeramente avergonzados. Más distantes. La complicidad creada minutos antes había desaparecido. Quizás nunca había existido, pensó luego Audrey, cuando estuvo más tranquila.

La situación de sus padres la había llevado al límite. Audrey Cassaday, siempre distante y seria, siempre tan correcta y sin mostrar un solo sentimiento. Para Remus, en algunas ocasiones, era como una figura de hielo: preciosa pero fría; elegante pero a veces indiferente.

Remus Lupin prefirió dejar de lado las cosquillas que sentía en el abdomen y obligarse a mantener la cabeza fría, por el bien de todos. Cogerla del brazo había sido algo instintivo y se esforzó en pensar que esa sensación que le recorrió la espina dorsal fue sólo un escalofrío repentino causado por una corriente de aire. Sólo que hacía un día caluroso y no había pasado ni un poco de viento en ese pasillo pero eso eran detalles que prefirió ignorar.

El camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore fue silencioso y el calor que se había creado en el momento de crisis de la chica se disipó como si un cubo de agua helada hubiera caído encima de los rescoldos medio apagados de la chimenea. La complicidad seguía allí, sí, pero la tensión la había opacado totalmente.

Nada más llegar al despacho Dumbledore, el mago conjuró dos butacas delante de su mesa. Remus se sentó en una de ellas pero enseguida miró extrañado hacia la chica que permaneció de pie, mirando con el ceño fruncido al director.

.- Señorita Cassaday, tome asiento por favor.-le pidió Dumbledore, señalándole la butaca con un gesto.

.- Profesor, quiero ir a ver a mi madre, si no le importa.-pidió, sin tomar asiento todavía.

.- Enseguida, señorita Cassaday. Pero antes debo pedirle que se siente un instante.-repitió sin perder su tono amable.

Esta vez, Audrey obedeció y tomó asiento en la butaca contigua a Remus. Miró a Dumbledore interrogante, esperando una explicación a la demora del director. Ella necesitaba ver a su madre en ese momento y la espera no entraba en su vocabulario.

La chica empezaba a exasperarse. El silencio del director se le estaba haciendo muy largo y, aunque tan sólo llevaban unos minutos allí, a ella le parecieron horas.

.- Señorita Cassaday, lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a su madre.-empezó el director.

.- Mi madre-interrumpió ella, incapaz de quedarse callada.-me dijo que tenía seguridad y que mi padre-esto último lo dijo con cierta reticencia.-no podía encontrarla. ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó a bocajarro.

.- Esto tendrá que preguntárselo a él, me temo que nadie más puede saberlo.-contestó.- Ahora su madre está bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius _y nadie sabe dónde está excepto su guardián.-le explicó.- Por lo tanto no podrá acercarse a ella a menos que sepa dónde se encuentra con exactitud.-añadió, levantando la cabeza y afrontando los ojos aguados de Audrey.

.- ¿Y quién es ese guardián?-preguntó, al borde del llanto.- ¿Y por qué no se les había ocurrido antes?-increpó, casi temblando.

Remus tragó saliva, incómodo. Preveía que la chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y él no quería verlo. Ligeramente turbado, desvió la vista hacia el suelo y suspiró, derrotado. ¿Por qué la vida hacía eso con las buenas personas? ¿Por qué, sin embargo, permitía que mal nacidos como el padre de Audrey siguieran su vida?

.- Yo.-dijo el mago, haciendo que los ojos de Audrey soltaran por fin toda la presión y acabasen derramando las lágrimas contenidas.

.- Profesor, lléveme dónde está mi madre, por favor.-pidió, más aliviada. Con su suerte, ya se veía relegada a un segundo plano y en una angustia perenne que no acabaría hasta que su madre decidiese ir a verla. Y, según lo que su padre le hubiera hecho, podía pasar mucho tiempo…

.- Antes tenemos que hablar.-dijo el director.- Por lo que tengo entendido, su madre le había alertado ya de los comentarios que pudieran hacerse en los periódicos.-comentó, a lo que Audrey asintió.

.- Lo que no imaginé es que saliera en portada y con una fotografía.-contestó ella, impaciente.- ¿Qué más hay de lo que no se ha visto en ella, profesor?-preguntó, con cierta angustia en su voz.

Que su padre era capaz de todo era algo que sabía des de hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y la fotografía que ilustraba el momento de la bofetada sólo mostraba eso, una bofetada. Y Audrey sabía, por experiencia propia, que una bofetada era sólo el principio.

.- No se preocupe, su madre no ha tenido que ir siquiera al hospital.-le contó.- Pero sus golpes físicos no son lo que más debería preocuparle, señorita Cassaday.-la avisó.

.- ¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó ella.

.- Ahora mismo lo verá.-prometió el mago.- Irán al sitio donde se hospeda en este momento vía red Flu, uno de los abogados de su madre irá a recogerlos.-les explicó.

Sin más, Dumbledore se levantó, instando a los dos chicos a hacer lo mismo. Audrey y Remus se levantaron también y siguieron al mago que se dirigía hasta la chimenea de su despacho. Pronto, las llamas doradas y rojas se transformaron en intensas llamaradas color verde esmeralda.

.- He avisado al señor Phelps que iban a llegar ahora, será mejor que se marchen ya.-les apremió, sacando la varita.- Les desharé el hechizo pero tienen que volver los dos juntos puesto que, nada más llegar a Hogwarts, volverá a activarse.- tras un movimiento de varita, la unión invisible se desvaneció.- Flannagan St., número 5.-les dijo, antes de apartarse de ellos.

.- Gracias profesor.-murmuró Audrey, sincera, antes de coger un puñado de polvos migratorios y tirarlos hacia las llamas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.- ¿Crees que Dumbledore les habrá dejado ir?-preguntó Lily mientras iban hacia su segunda clase.

.- Seguramente.-murmuró Vittoria.- Si no, ya estarían aquí, supongo.-argumentó.

.- Cierto.-dijo Lily, a su vez.

Unos pasos por detrás, James, Sirius y Peter también hablaban de lo mismo. El moreno de ojos grises estaba tremendamente preocupado aunque se guardaba mucho de mostrarlo y James trataba de distraerle haciendo tonterías. Peter se limitaba a carcajearse como un mono cada vez que el chico de pelo revuelto hacía algo y Sirius esbozaba una media sonrisa que hacía patente que había algo rondando su mente.

Las risas de Peter podían oírse en todo el pasillo y Lily empezaba a hartarse. Podía oír como Potter no hacía más que murmurar hechizos y, cada vez que eso pasaba, había algún cambio en el pasillo.

Las armaduras bailaban un vals alrededor de los alumnos mientras que por sus bocas salían ruidos apenas calificables como música, el estable suelo de piedra se convertía, por unos instantes, en algo parecido a arenas movedizas, las ventanas se abrían y cerraban solas y hasta las antorchas del pasillo parecían dominadas por un duendecillo travieso, apagándose o bajando la intensidad de la luz, sumiéndoles en una tenue oscuridad puesto que las nubes cubrían el cielo a pesar de que hacía calor.

Hasta que la pelirroja no pudo más.

Pensó que, si Potter era listo, sabría con una sola mirada furiosa que Lily quería que parase. No fue así, sin embargo. La muchacha se giró con rabia y taladró con la mirada al chico que se limitó a revolverse el pelo con arrogancia.

.- Muy bien, tú lo has querido.-murmuró, enfadada.

.- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?-preguntó Vittoria, curiosa.

.- Pronto lo sabrás.-contestó ella, en un murmullo.- Potter.-le dijo, dando media vuelta y deteniéndose de forma que, al seguir caminando ellos, llegaron a su altura.-¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te vas un poquito a la mierda?-espetó, haciendo que los ojos del chico se abrieran con incredulidad.

Vittoria explotó en carcajadas, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora mientras que Peter y Sirius las miraban a ambas con una ceja alzada. Sin embargo, pronto vieron que su amigo no estaba bien de la cabeza puesto que, en lugar de soltarle alguna barbaridad a Evans o de pedirle salir como siempre hacía, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección contraria.

.- ¡A tus órdenes, pelirroja!-gritó en cuanto se hubo alejado unos pasos.

.- Así me gusta.-exclamó ella, poniéndose a andar de nuevo hacia la siguiente clase.- ¡Nos vemos luego, Potter!-se despidió.

.- ¿Esto es una cita?-preguntó, girando el cuello pero sin poder detenerse.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó ella, conservando aún la sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, la gente del pasillo, miraban asombrados como James Potter desaparecía entre el gentío para ir "quién sabe dónde" y como Lily Evans permanecía con una sonrisa satisfecha a pesar de que Potter había vuelto a pedirle salir.

Los rumores que salieron de allí no fueron nada positivos para ninguno de los dos: a Potter le diagnosticaron una leve enajenación mental y a Lily, bueno, la explicación más fácil que encontraron fue que había caído en las redes del apuesto merodeador.

.- Oye, Lils.-la llamó Vittoria, murmurando bajo el eterno monólogo del profesor Binns.

.- ¿Qué?-preguntó ella, en el mismo tono de voz.

.- ¿Dónde iba Potter?-le preguntó, con una sonrisa.- ¿A los lavabos?

.- De eso nada.-murmuró ella, con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en los labios.- Esta mañana me he enterado de que Hagrid tiene un monte de excrementos de unicornio, se ve que el pobre tiene diarrea.-susurró, sin poder aguantarse la risa.

Ambas, ante la mirada atónita de toda la clase, explotaron en carcajadas sin control, reían y reían sin parar y, en el momento en que parecían calmarse entre jadeos y suspiros divertidos, les bastaba una sola mirada para volver a reír con fuerza. Les entró la risa tonta y, el profesor Binns las echó de clase haciendo que, nada más cerrar la puerta, volvieran a reír con más fuerza que antes.

Y es que, todavía no se les había acabado la diversión. James Potter volvía de cumplir los deseos de su pelirroja favorita y venía, como es natural, cubierto de excrementos de unicornio y, lo que es peor, apestando a ellos.

.- Hum…-murmuró Lily, en cuanto pudo parar de reír.- ¿De dónde vienes, Potter?-preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

.- De la mierda.- espetó éste, de mal humor.- ¿No se nota?-inquirió, asesinándolas a ambas con la mirada puesto que ya volvían a reírse como dos locas.

.- Pues no te ofendas pero la verdad es que sí.-dijo Vittoria, con una mano en el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reír.

.- Hueles un poquito mal, Potter.-remató Lily.

.- Exacto, huelo a mierda.-repitió él, cabreado.- Y, ahora, si las señoritas me disculpan, me voy a duchar.-dijo, dando media vuelta.

.- Uy, no, de eso nada, Potter.-dijo Lily, risueña.- Será mejor que entres a clase, hoy el profesor Binns nos estaba contando la quincuagésima revolución de los gobblins, seguro que te interesará.-dijo, inocentemente.

Y, claro, James no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes veladas de Lily y, con cara de malas pulgas, abrió la puerta de clase, preparándose para lo peor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.- Tío, James, no te ofendas pero… dúchate, que no se te va a desgastar la piel.-le dijo Sirius a media voz cuando salían de clase.

James refunfuñó por lo bajo. Habían vuelto a castigarle y ya casi no le quedaban días en la semana para cumplir los castigos que tenía. Y, por si fuera poco, sólo llevaban dos clases de todo el día y aún no habían tenido clase con McGonnagall. Si a Evans se le ocurría algo para esa clase, ya estaba frito puesto que la subdirectora le castigaría tanto tiempo que el final del castigo lo tendrían que acabar sus biznietos.

La miró de reojo con cierta preocupación. Sus amigos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de nada puesto que había tenido que inventarse una excusa, ella le había obligado a eso. Ahora caminaba algo adelantada, con su amiga Vittoria al lado, cuchicheando.

No pudo evitar admirarla ni que fuese un poquito. La muchacha, aparte de ser guapa, era extremadamente lista y ahora lo tenía bien cogido de pies y manos. No lo dejaría en paz hasta estar satisfecha pero él, por mucho que le gustase, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Su astucia era equiparable a la de la pelirroja y, si ella había ideado algo así, él sabría (o eso esperaba) deshacerlo.

Por lo pronto, optó por irse rápido a su habitación para pegarse una buena ducha que buena falta le hacía. Vittoria, vio el movimiento cerca de ella y se apresuró a avisar a su amiga, por si quería joder a Potter un ratito más.

.- Ya lo he visto, tranquila-le contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Tendré que darle un respiro al pobre.-murmuró, con una sonrisa.

.- No dejes que te ablande esa carita de ciervo abandonado que pone, eh, Lils.-la avisó la italiana, con una mirada previsora.- Luego viene cuando él se venga y ya la tenemos liada otra vez.

.- Venga ya, Vittoria.- dijo la pelirroja con tono confiado.- Voy a hacérselo pagar.-afirmó.- Todo.

.- Ya lo sé pero… es que te conozco y a veces, eres demasiado buena. Yo sólo te digo que, cada vez que se te pase por la cabeza ser buena con él o algo parecido; acuérdate de todas las jugarretas que te ha hecho y, sobretodo, del espectáculo en medio del gran comedor.-soltó, mirándola a los ojos.

Lily bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Vittoria tenía razón, podía parecer, en ocasiones, que la pelirroja tenía mucho carácter pero, en realidad, no había que esmerarse demasiado para inspirarle ternura o compasión. Y, eso, la mayoría de las veces, le había salido mal.

.- Esta vez no, Vittoria, esta vez me las pagará por todas las demás.-convino, justo antes de que la profesora Sprout pidiera silencio para empezar su clase.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Viajar por vía Red Flu no había sido nunca algo agradable para Audrey. Los pitidos incómodos en los oídos, la sensación de que todo te da vueltas, acabar cubierta de hollín… Todos ellos eran motivos de animadversión hacia dicho transporte pero ese día acababa de sumar otro a la lista: la brusquedad con la que se sacude tu cuerpo que antes no le habría supuesto ningún problema pero ese día le dio muchos.

Por la mañana no había tenido tiempo de colocarse el corsé y ahora su magullado torso que todavía no estaba del todo curado, pedía a gritos un calmante urgentemente.

Pero, claro, para Audrey siempre había unas prioridades que pasaban por encima de su salud y, en ese momento, había una que sobrepasaba incluso a la orden de su cerebro que la hacía respirar. Y esa prioridad no era otra que Grace Darwin y su estado de salud después de la agresión de su todavía marido.

Tras sacudirse distraídamente las cenizas que cubrían su cabeza y su ropa, esperó pacientemente a que Remus llegase y a que alguien fuera a buscarla allí dondequiera que estuviese.

Era una sala bastante grande y pensada para ser luminosa a juzgar por los enormes ventanales que cubrían una de las paredes. Sin embargo, en aquél momento estaba oscura, con los ventanales cubiertos por pesados cortinajes de terciopelo rojo oscuro que daban una sensación de antigüedad, sumándose a los adornos de aspecto barroco que decoraban la habitación.

Había una mesa alargada, de madera de ébano, que presidía la sala dándole un aire majestuoso. Una treintena de sillas del mismo estilo la rodeaban, pulcramente alineadas y ordenadas, con cojines de terciopelo rojo, a juego con las cortinas.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que, por un momento, Audrey temió haberse equivocado e haber confundido la dirección. Repasó mentalmente la dirección que Dumbledore les había dado pero enseguida desechó la idea de haberse equivocado: era una dirección sencilla, sin ambigüedades ni posibles confusiones, no había manera de desorientarse.

La llegada de Remus le confirmó su teoría: no se habían equivocado, posiblemente ahora llegaría el señor Phelps en busca de ellos y los llevaría hasta su madre.

.- ¿Esta es tu casa?-preguntó Remus, admirando la altitud de los techos y de los ventanales.

Audrey paró en su paseo frenético para mirarle un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

.- No sé de quién es.-confesó, aún inquieta.- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a alguien?-preguntó, retorciéndose las manos.

.- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?-preguntó él a su vez, observando como las cuatro puertas que comunicaban la estancia (tres al interior de la casa y la cuarta al jardín) estaban cerradas.

.- Al señor Phelps, a mi madre… O a alguien, para que sepan que hemos llegado.-explicó ella, volviendo a iniciar su paseo frenético delante de la chimenea.

Guardaron silencio, tratando de escuchar si venía alguien pero, tal y como Remus supuso, las paredes y las puertas serían tan gruesas que no dejarían pasar el sonido si no es que estuviera cercano.

.- Deberíamos gritar.-propuso Audrey, siempre amante de la serenidad y la calma.

.- Tranquilízate.-le murmuró, viendo como la prefecta empezaba a perder los estribos.- Enseguida vendrá quienquiera que tenga que venir, no te pongas nerviosa.-pidió, cogiéndola de los hombros y haciendo que sus miradas colisionaran.

Eso pareció calmarla pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente puesto que enseguida volvió a su paseo frenético delante de la chimenea, dando vueltas sin parar.

.- ¿Y sin no vienen?-preguntó.-¿Y si a Dumbledore se le ha olvidado de avisarles y no esperan a nadie?

.- A Dumbledore jamás se le olvidaría algo así, Audrey.-desechó él rápidamente.- ¿Te calmaría que tratásemos de ir a buscarla nosotros mismos?-preguntó, yendo hacia una puerta.

.- No.-negó ella, secamente.- Si vienen y no nos encuentran, todavía será peor.-argumentó ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus.

Pasaron pocos minutos más pero a Audrey le parecieron horas. Charles Phelps entró por fin en la estancia, luciendo un ojo morado y vestido impecablemente de traje, como siempre.

.- Buenos días, soy Charles Phelps, abogado de su madre.-murmuró nada más llegar a Audrey, tremendamente serio.

.- Ya me acuerdo de usted, nos vimos en Hogsmeade.-contestó ella, de igual manera, estrechándole la mano.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Y dónde está?-preguntó con tono suplicante, mirándole a los ojos al abogado, sin dejarse impresionar por el golpe en uno de ellos.

.- Está arriba, os acompaño.-contestó, obviando deliberadamente la primera pregunta.

Como una pequeña procesión, las tres figuras empezaron a andar atravesando la sala y saliendo por una de las puertas más apartadas. Dieron a lo que parecía ser un recibidor, con un espejo antiguo y una pequeña mesa apoyada en la pared que apenas destacaban ante la majestuosidad de la escalera de mármol que se extendía ante sus ojos.

La barandilla era de hierro forjado con incrustaciones de oro y la escalera se enroscaba en las paredes hasta una hermosa cúpula de vidrieras de colores que colmaba la estancia de luz, dando un asombroso contraste con la sala en la que estaban hacía unos instantes. En el tiempo en que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Charles siguió subiendo, parándose algún momento para que siguieran sus pasos.

Poco después se encontraron delante de una puerta de madera oscura, cerrada. Des de dentro podían oírse sonidos metálicos y Audrey temió que hubieran tenido que operar a su madre también al igual que hicieron con ella. Sin embargo, un gesto de Charles que les invitaba a entrar, desmintió totalmente el temor de la chica y, tras abrir, los tres avanzaron hacia dentro.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada y los ojos de Audrey fueron directamente a la cama vacía. Desconcertada, siguió paseando la vista por toda la habitación hasta encontrar una silla, una mecedora, ocupada. Allí estaba su madre y los sonidos metálicos que Audrey había confundido con los del instrumental médico no eran otros que los de la vajilla para el desayuno que Grace dejó de lado nada más entrar Audrey por la puerta.

.- Mamá.-murmuró la chica, quedándose clavada en el suelo, paralizada por la sorpresa.

Nada, absolutamente nada la habría preparado para un revés como ese.

Su madre no estaba bien, no podía estarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la mejilla hinchada y una manta cubría su cuerpo. Temblaba. Miraba al frente con expresión ausente y, tras la sorpresa inicial de haber visto a su hija, ninguna otra acción dejó entrever que sabía que alguien más estaba en esa habitación. Estaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido en lágrimas negras por toda su cara y con el labio partido.

Charles tosió para reclamar su atención pero Audrey levantó una mano en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Ella conocía de cerca todo lo que su madre debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento y decidió ayudarla, tal y como Nana había hecho siempre con ella.

Se acercó a la mujer que, temblando aún, se apartó ligeramente, con un respingo, al notar que una de las presencias se aproximaba a ella. Audrey, sin embargo, siguió acercándose lentamente, sin cambiar de ritmo. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cómo para tocarla, paró.

La respiración de Grace estaba agitada y, estando tan cerca, la chica pudo comprobar que sus ojos seguían llorando, silenciosamente. Sin sollozos ni gemidos, era un llanto resignado, triste.

Audrey respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. Ahora ella debía mantener la calma y ser la que las cuidara a ambas. Levantó una mano y trató de acariciar la cara de su madre pero ésta se separó con un respingo. Sin dejarse amedrentar por esa reacción inconsciente, Audrey se acercó más y, en el segundo intento, logró acariciar la mejilla de Grace, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto, vertiendo todavía más lágrimas.

La chica siguió con sus atenciones hacia su madre, sin darse cuenta de que Charles y Remus salían de la sala, dejándoles más intimidad. Murmuraba palabras de consuelo con voz suave, la acariciaba con ternura y la abrazaba con cuidado de no violentarla. No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra pero no hacía falta: Audrey comprendía lo que su madre estaba pasando y Grace no quería tener que darle explicaciones sobre todo lo que había pasado.

La llevó al baño con cuidado y empezó a quitarle la manta suavemente pero la mujer se aferró con fuerza a ella, casi clavándose las uñas en los brazos para evitar que su debilidad dejara que la manta se escurriera entre sus dedos.

.- Mamá.-murmuró Audrey sorprendida. Hasta ese momento todo había ido muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y ahora su madre la sorprendía mostrándose arisca y fría, evitando el contacto.

Igual la había violentado, pensó. De pronto, cómo si al intentar despojarla de esa manta hubiera activado un resorte, Grace apartaba la mirada y volvía a llorar.

.- ¿Quieres… quieres que te deje sola?-preguntó insegura, tratando de captar sus ojos azules.

.- No, no te vayas.-dijo, pronunciando las primeras palabras des de su encuentro con Frederic.

Audrey asintió. No pensaba irse, como mucho apartarse y esperar a que se calmase pero prefirió mil veces que le pidiera que se quedara. Si Grace se cerraba en banda sería muchísimo peor, lo sabía por experiencia. Fue entonces, en ese instante, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien que seguro que podía ayudarles.

Su mente voló hacia Nana, su niñera. Ella siempre la había ayudado, siempre había encontrado la forma de reconfortarla y de tranquilizarla. Y estaba segura de que ahora podría ayudarla también.

.- Mamá.-la llamó, al ver que aún seguía aferrándose con fuerza a la manta.- ¿Te sentirías mejor si en lugar de yo, te ayudara Nana?-le preguntó, mirándola suplicante a los ojos.

En ese momento no le importaba que su madre no le tuviera suficiente confianza como para eso, es más, lo podía entender perfectamente. Lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien y, si no podía proporcionárselo directamente, esperaba poder hacerlo indirectamente.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que su madre asentía y, tras una breve mirada de entendimiento, salió del baño en busca de una chimenea para poder comunicarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Durante todo el día, gente de todas las casas se acercaba a Lily y a Vittoria, con el periódico en la mano, preguntándoles por Audrey. Ellas, que suficiente tenían ya con no saber nada de su amiga des de la hora del desayuno, fueron despachando a todo el mundo sin demasiadas explicaciones porque sólo venían a cotillear.

Sólo toleraron las preguntas de Aby que, tan preocupada como ellas, no hacía más que buscarlas entre clase y clase para saber si tenían noticias de su amiga. Al final, dichas preguntas se convirtieron en miradas que ya les bastaban para comunicarse. Nada, no sabían nada de Audrey y tampoco los profesores parecían muy dados a darles alguna información.

Fueron incontables las veces que le preguntaron a la profesora McGonnagall pero ella no soltaba prenda: ya les contará la señorita Cassaday en cuánto llegue, les contestaba, sin pararse ni siquiera.

No fue hasta la hora del final de las clases, cuando la subdirectora se las había quitado de delante por quincuagésima vez, que decidieron ir a preguntar al director. Sirius, que había sufrido también el acoso de las preguntas y que estaba igual de preocupado que ellas, se les unió al ver sus intenciones.

.- ¿Qué quieres, Black?-preguntó Lily, de mal humor.

.- Yo también quiero saber dónde está Audrey.-respondió él, sin dejarse achantar por el mal humor de la pelirroja.- Y cómo está su madre.-añadió, sin importarle la mirada desafiante de la chica.

.- No conseguiremos nada si nos ponemos a pelear.-medió Vittoria para evitar que se desconcentraran peleando y se olvidaran de lo que realmente querían hacer.- Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore y a ver qué nos dice él.-propuso, retomando el camino.

Sin embargo, poco tuvieron que buscarlo porque enseguida lo encontraron cerca del Gran Comedor, hablando con el profesor Flitwick, que se fue poco después de llegar los tres chicos.

.- Díganme.-les dijo, totalmente pendiente de ellos.

.- Queremos saber dónde está Audrey Cassaday, profesor.-dijo Lily ansiosa pero sin perder ni un segundo la postura respetuosa que siempre tomaba frente al director.

.- La señorita Cassaday se ha ido con su compañero de casa, el señor Lupin, a visitar a su madre.-explicó.

.- ¿Al hospital?-preguntó Vittoria, a bocajarro.

.- Lo siento,-dijo Dumbledore- No me es permitido dar la ubicación de la señora Darwin.-contestó.- Su amiga volverá a la hora de la cena.-les explicó antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

.- ¡Pero, profesor!-trató de protestar Sirius a pesar de que el director ya había comenzado a andar.

.- Es todo cuánto puedo decirles, señor Black.-dijo, volviéndose sólo un segundo.

Se quedaron un poco mustios los tres, en medio del pasillo, pero pronto llegó un vendaval rubio que les despertó los sentidos. Era Aby, de nuevo, que ahora no venía a por noticias nuevas sino que las traía.

.- Chicas, mi madre me ha mandado una segunda edición del periódico-les contó mientras se acercaba corriendo.

.- ¿Una segunda edición?-preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

.- Sí, lo hacen cuando van apareciendo noticias nuevas sobre un caso que estén investigando en ese momento. Así, amplían la información que ya tienen y venden más.-le explicó Aby, ya a su lado.

.- ¿Y qué dice?-preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

.- El padre de Audrey ha emitido un comunicado a la prensa.- les contó, buscando apresuradamente la página dónde estaba el supuesto comunicado.- Niega todo lo que ha salido en el periódico de la mañana y como dice que las fotos no pudieron ser tomadas en la habitación, ha dicho que son un montaje.-explicó, casi sin respirar.- Aquí está, mirad.-les dijo, tendiéndoles el periódico abierto por la página de la entrevista.

En ella aparecía una fotografía de Frederic Cassaday con una sonrisa forzada y con mirada severa. Sus abogados, al parecer, habían sobornado al director del periódico y le estaban limpiando la imagen a marchas forzadas.

.- ¡Cómo es posible que lo crean!-exclamó Vittoria, horrorizada.

.- Igual el hombre tiene razón.-intervino Aby, que nada sabía de los maltratos de Frederic hacia Audrey.- No creo que sea tan fácil colarte en una habitación y hacer una foto sin que nadie te vea.-argumentó.

.- Hay muchas formas de hacerlo, Kent.-dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.- Además, si en realidad lo de la foto es falso, ¿por qué no ha llegado Audrey aún?-dijo, dándole más veracidad todavía a la explícita foto que les había quitado el aliento durante el desayuno.

.- Black tiene razón.-murmuró Lily, con una mirada sombría.- El señor Cassaday sólo busca limpiar su imagen con todo esto… Recuerda que está en medio de un juicio contra la madre de Audrey y esto puede afectar a la decisión del juez.-argumentó, haciendo que todos asintieran.

.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- dijo Vittoria, todavía con los ojos fijos en la fotografía de Frederic, que mantenía una sonrisa tensa todo el rato.- Aby, si sabemos algo, nos comunicamos vía lechuza, ¿vale?-propuso cuando se tuvieron que separar en una bifurcación para ir a sus respectivas casas.

.- Vale.-asintió esta, alejándose.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nana no tardó demasiado en llegar a la mansión dónde Grace se alojaba y protegía de Frederic Cassaday. Tras un abrazo rápido a Audrey y unas cuantas preguntas, referentes a su salud, entró en la habitación dónde Grace trataba de dormir, dejando a Charles, Remus y Audrey fuera de ella.

La chica estuvo tentada de entrar pero supuso que eso sólo conseguiría que su madre se violentase por lo que se quedó fuera, sentada en una de las sillas que Charles había conjurado para ellos.

Fue entonces cuando llegó a la casa la segunda edición de "El profeta". Charles tuvo la precaución de no maldecir en alto y guardarse lo que realmente pensaba; Cassaday había comprado a los medios de nuevo y en el artículo hacía quedar a Grace como una oportunista y mentirosa, tratando de restarle credibilidad. También evitó que Audrey viera el comunicado de su padre y, mientras Nana cuidaba de Grace, su mente maquinaba un plan para que la gente no hiciera caso de ello.

De repente, una idea cruzó su mente: debían lograr el apoyo del pueblo, tenían que conseguir que fuera Frederic el descalificado. Y sólo conocía un modo de conseguirlo.

Las cartas al director.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguramente, muchas mujeres se sentirían identificadas hacia la situación de Grace y ahora estarían indignadas ante la falsa tapadera de Frederic. Debía lograr que todas esas mujeres reivindicaran un mejor trato hacia ellas, lo que no sabía era cómo.

.- ¿Existe alguna asociación contra el maltrato?-preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta y frente a Audrey que, probablemente estaba muy afectada con todo ese asunto.

Por un segundo, maldijo su bocaza. Sin embargo, la mirada de inteligencia que le mandó Audrey, le animó a hablar con ellos.

.- ¿Qué se propone, señor Phelps?-le preguntó interesada, reconociendo al punto esa mirada de esperanza que lucía el hombre.

.- Necesito que me ayudéis a corroborar la historia de Grace.-les dijo.- Hay que descalificar a Frederic como sea, aunque para ello tengamos que mentir un poquito.-añadió, bajito, como si temiera que las paredes se fuesen a chivar.

.- ¿Qué quiere hacer?-preguntó Remus, intrigado.

.- ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarle nosotros?-inquirió Audrey a su vez, todavía muy consciente de la tajante negativa de su madre para que saliera a declarar en su juicio.

.- Vosotros conocéis a mucha gente en Hogwarts, ¿no?-preguntó el hombre, a su vez.- Pues necesitamos de su colaboración así que manos a la obra.-dijo, profundamente animado.

A media tarde, hordas de lechuzas abordaron Hogwarts, los bufetes de abogados de todo Inglaterra y alguna que otra llegó también al Ministerio, aprovechando los contactos que tenían entre los tres, algunos amigos de Charles y los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Las cartas, todas prácticamente iguales, decían más o menos lo siguiente; se requería su ayuda para acabar con las injusticias y la requerían de la forma más fácil y menos comprometedora posible: mandando cartas a "El Profeta", quejándose de los abusos a mujeres y denunciando la actuación de Frederic Cassaday.

La respuesta fue masiva si además le añadimos la colaboración de gente que sí se quejaba por su cuenta, de gente (sobretodo mujeres) que se solidarizaban con la causa y que se sentían identificadas.

Al día siguiente, cuando Audrey y Remus ya hacía horas que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, fueron las lechuzas del periódico las que armaron un gran revuelo en el gran comedor. El periódico, mucho más voluminoso que nunca, había sido pedido además por muchas más personas, interesadas en seguir el caso de los Cassaday que tanto interés suscitaba en la sociedad mágica.

Las cartas al director ocupaban casi todo el periódico y los redactores se habían visto obligados a añadir un desplegable en las páginas centrales para poder ponerlas todas. Todo Hogwarts se había volcado en la protesta y muchos padres de alumnos se habían unido también en cuánto lo supieron. La tarde anterior, en cuanto llegaron, Dumbledore también preguntó por Grace y, al contarle la idea de Charles, hizo uso de sus contactos para contribuir en esa empresa.

.- Esto ha ido mejor de lo que nos esperábamos.-murmuró Remus, al ver que Audrey leía emocionada todas y cada una de las cartas que ofrecían un apoyo a su madre.

.- Mucho mejor.-asintió ella, levantando la mirada.-Gracias.-dijo, llena de gratitud.- Nos has ayudado muchísimo Remus, y no tenías porqué.-añadió al ver la cara sorprendida del chico.

.- ¿Para eso están los amigos, no?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

.- Supongo.-murmuró, tímida ante el apelativo.- Me alegro de que seas mi amigo, entonces.-sonrió.

.- Y yo también, Audrey.-aseguró el chico, con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

¿Ser amigos? ¿Era eso lo que quería de verdad? Remus Lupin ya no estaba seguro de nada y la sonrisa agradecida de la chica que tenía justo al lado le llenaba el estómago de algo liviano y esponjoso que no podía reconocer.

Siguieron con el desayuno, sin percatarse de las miradas cruzadas entre Lily y Vittoria, que habían seguido la conversación de cerca. Ellas veían muy pero que muy clarito lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos pero debían ser ellos los que se dieran cuenta. Intercambiaron sonrisas, conscientes de lo que sucedía y, con una sola mirada, comprendieron que ambas harían lo mismo: callar y observar cómo crecía una posible historia de amor entre esos dos prefectillos que tanto se odiaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las noticias le llegaban a Audrey con cuentagotas y durante los próximos días, apenas llegaron dos cartas, contestando a las muchas que ella mandaba. Su madre iba mejorando, Nana seguía allí con ella y parecía que las cosas se estaban calmando. Al menos, para Grace.

El acoso y derribo contra Frederic Cassaday fue enorme. Mujeres de todo el mundo mágico, tras ver la foto que fue distribuida por todos los periódicos del mundo, se unieron y crearon una asociación contra la violencia de género que comandó la mismísma Grace, que gracias al apoyo de esas mujeres, se hizo más fuerte y supo superar todo eso.

El juicio seguía su curso y también las clases pronto volvieron a la normalidad. La gente dejó de atosigar a Audrey a los dos días aunque fue más por la posible amenaza que recibían de los merodeadores que por otra cosa, en realidad.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días y entrelazando semanas, dejando que la vida siguiera su curso en Hogwarts. La venganza de Lily seguía su curso también y, a pesar de que sus amigos empezaban a darse cuenta de las cosas, cada cual tenía sus propios quebraderos de cabeza y estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los comportamientos extraños del buscador para llamar la atención de la pelirroja así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

Nadie parecía sorprenderse cuando James venía de darse un baño en el lago en plena noche, ni cuando se marcaba un baile de claqué en medio de la sala común, subido a una mesa. Tampoco se asombraban demasiado si decidía, de golpe y porrazo, hacerle caso a Lily y quedarse callado durante toda una tarde, sin romper la tranquilidad de la sala común de Gryffindor ni si decidía quedarse durante más tiempo del recomendable entrenando para no tener que sucumbir a las órdenes de su pelirroja favorita.

Sirius se daba cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bien de la cabeza pero lo achacaba al profundo enamoramiento al que estaba sometido. Remus algo había notado pero sus propios problemas y pensamientos lo ocupaban por completo y era incapaz (por egoísta que parezca) de darse cuenta del marrón en que estaba metido su amigo. Peter, para variar, no se daba cuenta de nada y trataba inútilmente de lograr la atención de Lily que, para su desgracia, parecía muy concentrada en James.

Poco a poco el otoño fue penetrando en el castillo y Halloween parecía ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Así lo anunció Dumbledore, alzando los ánimos de nuevo en Hogwarts. Fue durante una cena cuando pidió el silencio en el gran comedor y soltó la bomba.

.- Queridos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts.-los llamó, consiguiendo el silencio des del primer momento.- Tengo una cosa que anunciarles.-dijo, levantándose de su silla.- Este año, como ocasión especial, se celebrará un baile la noche de Halloween. El baile será de etiqueta, para recordar los bailes que antiguamente se celebraban en este castillo por lo que no tendréis que llevar disfraces.-aclaró con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Si tenéis tiempo, pasaos por mi Livejournal, acabado de estrenar, lo podéis encontrar en mi profile, en homepage. Dejadme algún comment, que estoy muy sola por ahí xD**

**Un beso!**

**AnnaTB**


	15. You make me feel like dancing!

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío… Anda, va, no me lo hagáis repetir tantas veces que os lo sabéis ya de memoria xD**

**Capítulo 15: You make me feel like dancing**

El baile anunciado por Dumbledore revolvió los nervios de la mayoría de alumnos de cuarto para arriba en Hogwarts. Nadie podía dejar de comentarlo ni un segundo y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente porque eran muchas las chicas en el colegio que aspiraban a ser invitadas por dos o tres chicos en particular.

James y Sirius empezaban a pensar que la popularidad no era algo tan bueno cuando se vieron obligados a rechazar a más de cinco chicas la mañana siguiente al anuncio del director. Remus, que siempre había rechazado el reconocimiento público, no hacía más que cerciorarse de que no le gustaba para nada todo ese tumulto a causa de un estúpido baile. A pesar de ser el menos acosado de los tres, Remus quizás era el que peor lo pasaba: debía soportar estoicamente las declaraciones e invitaciones de chicas que solía saludar en la biblioteca, que se notaba que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo al atreverse a hacerle porque la tonalidad invariablemente roja de su rostro le indicaba que eran igual o más tímidas que él. Además se le sumaba el hecho de que Audrey también estaba en frente de todas esas declaraciones que él tenía que rechazar.

Hasta que la morena tuvo una idea. Harta de tantas chicas que no hacían más que entorpecer su camino hacia la biblioteca, las clases, las rondas de prefectos, la sala común, el gran comedor; se decidió a acabar con todo aquello. Con las disculpas tartamudeantes de Remus, con las miradas incómodas de las chicas, con su propia incomodidad en esas situaciones y, sobretodo, acabar con la vocecita en su cabeza que no hacía más que gritar la palabra "¡Celosa!" cada vez que ella tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltarle ninguna bordería a las chicas que se estaban declarando.

.- Oye, Remus.-le llamó en un susurro, entre el silencio de la biblioteca.

.- ¿Qué?-preguntó él, en el mismo tono.

.- ¿No estás un poco harto de que todas estas chicas te persigan?-preguntó, haciendo que el licántropo se sonrojara ligeramente avergonzado.

.- No me persiguen, Audrey.-dijo, bajando la mirada.

.- Sí que te persiguen.-insistió ella. Remus suspiró, a veces, la chica podía parecerse bastante a Sirius con su testarudez. El licántropo fingió darle la razón con un encogimiento de hombros ambiguo.- No hacen más que cruzarse en los pasillos y lanzarme miradas amenazantes, Remus, parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta.-murmuró, algo enfadada.- por eso he pensado que deberías decir que tienes pareja.-afirmó, sin dejar que Remus interviniera.- Dices que ya tienes a alguien con quien ir y que no puedes romper tu compromiso, así el rumor se correrá y no tendremos que soportar a todas estas chicas que te persiguen.-concluyó.

.- ¿Y con quién voy a ir al baile si digo que ya tengo pareja?-preguntó Remus, sin entender el plan de la chica.

.-¿Con quién?-preguntó ella.- Pues conmigo, por supuesto.-afirmó, sorprendiendo al chico hasta límites insospechados.

Allí estaba ella, tan segura de sí misma. Tan elegante, tan inalcanzable. _Tan bonita_, pensó el licántropo, mientras observaba los ojos grises de la chica, ligeramente entornados por la pregunta del chico.

.- No me mires así, Remus.-murmuró, apartando la mirada.- Por si no lo recuerdas, esto que nos tiene atados durará hasta Halloween, Dumbledore nos dijo que tendríamos que ir al baile juntos.- le explicó, haciendo que el chico reaccionara.

Cierto. Dumbledore, el castigo, estar atados. Todo le volvió a la cabeza y pareció que era una enorme losa que acababa de aplastarle el estómago y quizás un poco más arriba. Hacerse ilusiones, esperanzas, todas hechas añicos ahora por culpa de esa losa, de esa piedra que acababa de destrozarle.

Pero, ¡qué tonto eres, Remus! Pensó el chico, para sí mismo mientras asentía al razonamiento de la chica. ¡El castigo! Todo se reducía a eso, por ello estaban juntos todo el día. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Remus?

No había sido un castigo en toda regla, al menos no para él. Quizás al principio había resultado difícil la convivencia, por no decir prácticamente imposible; pero pronto sus diferencias dejaron de ser inconvenientes y aprendieron a dejarlas de lado por el bien de ambos. Y, gracias a eso, descubrieron que no eran tan incompatibles y que quizás con sólo un poquito de parte de cada uno, podían llevarse bien, ayudarse y darse apoyo mutuamente.

Y ya podían considerarse amigos, en ese punto. Remus había hecho mucho por Audrey, más de lo que ella pudiera esperar. Audrey había callado cuando el chico más lo necesitaba y parecía que sabía mucho más de lo que decía, cosa que él agradecía profundamente puesto que su secreto parecía estar a salvo.

Podían considerarse amigos, sí, eran amigos.

Sin embargo, Remus no lograba acallar esos gritos de protesta que le nacían justo dentro de la cabeza y le retumbaban contra los huesos del cráneo y le impidieron seguir estudiando en la biblioteca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La situación de la madre de Audrey mejoraba por momentos. Presidenta de una asociación contra el maltrato y apoyada por miles de personas, se sentía muchísimo más fuerte y segura, aumentando día a día la confianza en sí misma.

Pronto empezó a salir de casa, dando largos paseos por los campos que bordeaban la mansión dónde se recuperaba (que resultó ser la casa de Charles) y la correspondencia cada vez más frecuente entre ella y Audrey hacían que la mujer se sintiese más y más viva a cada instante que pasaba.

.- Audrey dice que va a haber un baile en Hogwarts, por Halloween.-comentó un día la mujer, mientras ella y Charles desayunaban.

.- ¿Y ya tiene pareja?-preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa pícara.- Ese Remus, ¿quizás?-aventuró.

.- No seas indiscreto, Charles.-le riñó Grace, con una sonrisa en los ojos.- No me habla de chicos en sus cartas.-añadió.- Pero tengo una idea.-anunció- Quiero ir a comprarle un vestido para el baile.-dijo.

Charles casi se atraganta con la tostada que estaba comiendo. Eso significaba que Grace se veía con ganas de salir al mundo real e ir de compras, es decir, de pasear por el Callejón Diagon o algo parecido, a pesar del tumulto de gente que habría y de las miradas indiscretas que recibiría.

.- ¿Estás segura?-preguntó el, dudoso.

.- ¿Dudas de mi criterio para escoger un buen vestido, acaso?-bromeó la mujer, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Charles.

.- Sabes que no, Grace.-contestó él, siguiéndole la broma.- ¿Quién evitó que me pusiera esa corbata horrible para la primera vista?

.- Yo.-contestó ella.- Y, tranquilo, estoy preparada para salir.-murmuró, retomando el tema que habían dejado en el aire.

.- Me alegro.-contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.- Por favor.-pidió ella, con voz suave.

.- Hecho.-pactó él.-Cuando tú quieras, estoy a tu disposición.

.- Gracias, Charles, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.-dijo, con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Pero qué dices mujer?-espetó él.- Si lo hago por mí, que necesito que me asesores en esto de la moda.-bromeó, guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

Grace dibujó una sonrisa tímida y asintió por toda respuesta. Ese hombre estaba haciendo temblar sus defensas y empezaba a sentirse cómo si tuviera diez años menos. Y el desayuno siguió avanzando pese que ninguno parecía tener el estómago para nada más que todas esas mariposas histéricas que revoloteaban por allí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos semanas antes del baile, los ánimos en Hogwarts empezaban a estar caldeados. La semana anterior al gran acontecimiento hizo que el castillo pareciese una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Imaginaos entonces cómo estaba el alumnado la mañana del día señalado. Incluso parecía haber afectado a Lily.

.- No tengo pareja.-espetó, dejando caer los libros sobre la mesa, bastante malhumorada.

Remus enarcó una ceja pero la chica sólo chasqueó la lengua, ignorándole y también haciendo caso omiso a que estaban en una biblioteca y debía guardar silencio.

.- Pensé que te lo había pedido Mark Harper y que ibas a pensártelo.-murmuró Audrey, extrañada.

.- Ya, pero resulta que mientras yo me lo pensaba, Marcia Stepford ya le había dicho que sí.-contestó ella, enfurruñada.

.- Tienes muchos pretendientes, Lily.-dejó caer Remus, con una sonrisa inocente.

.- Ni lo menciones, Lupin, a ese amiguito tuyo ni siquiera le menciones.-le avisó con un dedo en alto.

James ya había sabido librarse de la poción de Lily y ahora no hacía más que acribillarla a preguntas para que fuese con él al baile. Incluso había tratado de apostarlo en una partida de póquer, de hacerse pasar por un admirador secreto, mandarle regalos y tratar de sobornar de alguna forma a sus mejores amigas para que tratasen de convencerla. Todo, no hace falta ni decirlo, fue en vano.

.- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-insistió el licántropo, aparentemente ajeno al peligro que corría si no dejaba ya el tema de lado.

.- ¿Y tú por qué no te callas?-rugió la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que Audrey ponía la mano encima de su antebrazo para advertirle que se callase.

Las palabras de contestación murieron en sus labios. Notaba la mano caliente de la chica encima de su brazo y sabía que su corazón estaba bombeando tan rápidamente que ella podría notar su pulso aunque sólo le estuviera rozando con los dedos.

.- No le hagas caso, Lils.-intervino Audrey, apaciguadora.- ¿Por qué no das un paseo y así te aireas un poco?-le propuso.- Estoy segura que con pareja o sin ella vas a disfrutar mucho de este baile.-la animó.-Además, tienes esa túnica nueva que te sienta cómo un guante para que los estúpidos que no te hayan pedido cita para el baile van a darse de cabezazos contra la pared de puro arrepentimiento.-soltó, con una sonrisa pícara.

.- Tienes razón.-aceptó ella.- Si voy sola, tampoco sería tan horrible, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, si Vittoria ha decidido hacerlo es por algo.-murmuró, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia la salida.

.- ¿Fabrizzi no tiene pareja?-preguntó Remus, extrañado.

.- No-negó Audrey, mirándole suspicazmente.- Piensa ir sola al baile. Dice que los hombres son unos seres horribles y egoístas que sólo están en el mundo con fines reproductivos.-recitó, con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

.- ¿Tú también piensas eso?-preguntó el chico, tragando saliva.

.- Bueno, a veces.-reconoció, apartando la mirada.- Pero me doy cuenta de que siempre hay casos aislados que merecen la pena.-murmuró, volviendo a sonreír.

Justo cuando Remus iba a contestar, un ruido sordo rompió ese momento que estaban compartiendo. Eran tres lechuzas grandes y de color caramelo que traían un paquete y esperaban a que alguien les abriese la ventana más cercana a Audrey y Remus. La chica reconoció el paquete en un segundo, era de una tienda de ropa muy famosa en el callejón Diagon que vendían vestidos y trajes de fiesta diseñados por Madeleine Malkin, fundadora de la tienda con su mismo nombre y abuela de la dueña de la misma.

Los vestidos solían ser caros pero todo aquél que compraba una prenda allí tenía muy claro que merecían su precio y incluso a veces más. Corrían rumores de que la mujer rociaba la ropa con poción _Felix Felicis_ y por eso eran tan perfectos. Había que reconocer que Madeleine tenía buen gusto al escoger las telas, el corte y la caída de todos los vestidos porque parecían hechos a medida. Lo malo es que todos los genios aumentan de prestigio una vez muertos así que la fortuna que debería de haber gozado la mujer, pasó a su hija y de esta a su nieta que aún seguía con el negocio, bastante menos artísticamente de cómo lo hizo su abuela pero aprovechando el tirón del prestigioso nombre.

Audrey se apresuró a abrir la ventana y dejó pasar dentro las lechuzas que aterrizaron con elegancia encima de una mesa. El paquete que llevaban se depositó suavemente y, como por arte de magia, las ataduras que sujetaban el paquete a las patas de las lechuzas desaparecieron en cuanto Audrey lo tocó. Esa era la señal de que el paquete iba dirigido a ella y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de excitación.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus, alertado por el grito de la chica.

.- Esto es de la tienda de Malkin.-soltó ella.- Es la mejor tienda de moda del mundo mágico, Remus, la mejor.-murmuró, acariciando con reverencia la cinta color añil que ataba el paquete con un lazo.

.- ¿Y?-preguntó él, ajeno a lo que eso significaba para la chica.

.- Hay algo aquí dentro que es para mí.-murmuró de nuevo, como si estuviera hipnotizada por la caja.

Ella sólo había recibido un regalo así una vez en su vida. Nunca había sabido de quién provenía pero lo aceptó de todas formas. Aún hoy conservaba la cajita en que había llegado, una preciosa caja blanca, sobria pero elegante que usaba ahora para guardar fotografías. Esa vez fueron unos guantes negros y largos hasta el codo, de un tacto muy parecido al raso que estilizaron sus manos y brazos como nada lo había hecho nunca. Eran preciosos. Y justo llegaron el día de su presentación en sociedad, el primer día que tenía que acompañar a su padre en un acto social.

Se los había entregado Nana, sigilosamente. Primero había creído que provenían de su padre pero cuando éste le preguntó de dónde los había sacado, tuvo que inventar una excusa tonta para no inculpar a Nana de ello. Sospechó durante años que los guantes provenían de parte de su madre y ahora, la nota que venía pegada a la caja, lo confirmaba.

_Querida Audrey,_

_Este es el último baile que vas a disfrutar antes de tu mayoría de edad pero eso no importa. Tú llevas siendo adulta des de hace demasiado, cielo, esta es tu hora._

_El vestido que hay dentro de la caja es para ti. Es, o al menos eso espero, de tu talla y estoy segura de que te sentará estupendamente. No olvides hacerte una foto con él, quiero verte con mis propios ojos._

_Pásalo bien y disfruta hija, y pórtate bien. Un beso._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá._

_PS: No te olvides de ponerte los guantes negros, los que te llegan hasta el codo._

.- ¿Quién te lo manda?-preguntó Remus, poco después de que la chica terminase de leer la nota.

.- Mi madre.- susurró, tirando del lazo añil.- Voy a verlo.-anunció, inclinándose hacia la caja con los ojos brillándole de pura anticipación.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la chica deshacía el lazo que ataba la caja. Las tiras de seda se deslizaron entre sus dedos como si fueran agua y la caja se abrió sola, lentamente.

Envuelto entre hojas de papel de seda para protegerlo, se podía entrever el vestido de Audrey. Porque, en cuanto Remus lo vio, supo que estaba hecho para ella y que si lo llevase alguien más, resultaría tremendamente grotesco. Interiormente, felicitó a la madre de la chica por su buen gusto porque realmente ese vestido le quedaría muy bien. Demasiado bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius y James, hartos de tanta histeria femenina, habían decidido pasar la mañana anterior al baile volando en escoba. Ambos habían cogido sus escobas y se dirigían al campo de Quidditch para borrar de su mente las parejas con las que acudirían al baile, con las que no estaban demasiado seguros de querer acudir.

James iba a ir con Priscilla Amebus, una chica de Ravenclaw que parecía haber ido a parar allí de pura casualidad. No era una chica inteligente pero era bonita y, total, sólo pensaba llevarla colgada de su brazo. No es como si tuviera puestas en ella ningún tipo de expectativas.

Sirius se lo había pedido a Nadine Bouffé, una chica de intercambio de BeauxBatons que iba a séptimo y había sido asignada en la casa de Hufflepuff. Era callada y un poco tímida pero Sirius la prefería antes que a todas esas chicas descaradas y escandalosas que seguro que harían que terminase la noche con un dolor de cabeza.

Pero mientras volaban, dijo James, todo eso desaparecía así que, ¿_por qué no vamos un ratito a volar_?

Y fueron, caminando hacia el campo con las escobas en sus hombros, conscientes de las miradas de admiración y envidia que suscitaban a su alrededor pero sin prestarles atención. Concentrados los dos en la sensación que pronto sentirían, en el viento alborotando sus cabellos, en el frío que helaba sus cabezas y les quitaba las preocupaciones de encima.

Pero, tal y como dedujeron, no les iba a resultar tan fácil. Una silueta sobrevolaba también el campo, en solitario.

.- Mierda.-soltó Sirius, fijando la mirada en el puntito negro que sobrevolaba sus cabezas.

Quizás pasaran sólo diez minutos debatiendo qué hacer. Quizás fue más tiempo pero el caso es que, cuando decidieron montar sus escobas y volar de todas formas, el puntito negro pareció reparar en ellos y empezó a acercarse.

Se acercaron a ella en el aire y pronto se dieron cuenta de que era una chica de su propia casa. Y no era otra que Vittoria, que había tenido la misma idea que ellos y ahora se ponía a su altura.

.- ¿Qué hacéis?-les preguntó.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y parecía más viva. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando los chicos le contaron que estaban escapando de la histeria colectiva que había invadido el colegio.

.- ¿Y tú?-inquirió Sirius, apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

.- Pues más o menos lo mismo.-contestó ella.- Hay personas con las que prefiero no encontrarme hoy.- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

.- ¿Zabini?-inquirió Sirius, viendo como un grupo de Slytherins se aproximaban al campo.

.- Más o menos.-contestó ella.-Me voy, tengo que hacer cosas.-dijo, marchándose a toda velocidad, sorteando las torres del campo de Quidditch y yendo hacia el castillo todavía encima de su escoba.

.- Yo creo que es más que menos.-dijo James, refiriéndose al comentario sobre Zabini.- ¿Le persigue?

.- Creo que sí pero me parece que la última vez que se vieron acabó mal parado.-dijo, con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Te preocupa?-le preguntó James, viendo cómo su amigo seguía con la mirada al grupo de Slytherins que ahora volvía hacia el castillo.

.- ¿Fabrizzi? No, ella sabe cuidarse sola.-contestó él, mirando con sorpresa a James.- ¿Volamos o qué?-inquirió, alejándose a toda velocidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para la hora de comer, Lily ya tenía pareja, tal y como Audrey había predecido.

.- ¿Y quién es?-preguntó, advirtiendo a Remus con la mirada.

.- Mel.-contestó ella como toda respuesta.- Me lo he encontrado cuando salía de la biblioteca y hemos salido a pasear al claustro. Me lo ha pedido allí cuando le he dicho que todavía no tenía pareja.-resumió, sonriendo.

.- ¿Él no tenía pareja tampoco?-preguntó Remus extrañado.

.- Imagino que no, no lo sé. Supongo que no, vamos, que sino no me lo habría pedido, ¿no?-murmuró desconcertada.

.- Pues claro, Lils, no te preocupes.-la tranquilizó Vittoria, que había llegado poco después y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

.- ¿Y tú, tienes pareja o sigues con eso de ir sola?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga con interés.

.- Voy sola, Lily, mejor eso que mal acompañada.-dijo, convencida.

.- ¿Ha vuelto a molestarte Zabini?-preguntó Audrey a media voz, mirando directamente a los ojos de la italiana.

.- No. Bueno, me ha mandado una nota pero no le he hecho caso.-corrigió.-Y esta mañana, cuando estaba en el campo de Quidditch me ha parecido verle rondando por ahí cerca pero me he ido directamente hacia el castillo.-les contó.

.- Oye, ¿y no te parece que igual dejaría de molestarte si tuvieras ya a alguien?-preguntó Lily, con cara preocupada.- Si vas sola serás un blanco fácil.

.- Lily, ¿en serio te parezco un blanco fácil?-le preguntó, medio ofendida, medio sorprendida.- Puedo defenderme sola, no sería la primera vez.

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sería la primera vez?-preguntó Audrey, perspicaz.

.- Pues que ya ha tenido que defenderse de él, ¿verdad, Fabrizzi?-inquirió Sirius, que, junto con James, acababan de llegar del campo de Quidditch, aún con sus escobas en el hombro.

Vittoria no respondió y simplemente le mandó una mirada amenazante a Sirius por culpa de ese comentario. En el momento en que sucedió todo eso, la chica había decidido no contar nada a sus amigas para no preocuparlas. Y, ahora, el imbécil de Black lo soltaba delante de ellas, _maldito bocazas._

.- ¿Qué?-preguntó Lily, dejando de lado su plato.-¿Qué pasó, Vittoria?-inquirió la pelirroja, sin dejar escapatoria a la italiana.

.- Nada, se lo está inventando.-mintió, señalando a Sirius.

.- Sabes que no, Fabrizzi.-canturreó éste, sonriendo pícaramente.

.- Oh, cállate Black.-dijo Lily al ver que su amiga iba a responder a la pulla de Sirius.

.- Vittoria.-la llamó Audrey, acallando la discusión que se estaba a punto de formar.- Si Zabini te molesta otra vez, nos avisas. Estate atenta esta noche, ¿vale?-dijo, zanjando el tema.

Vittoria se limitó a asentir y cada cual siguió a lo suyo mientras comían. El tema de Zabini ya no volvió a salir en todo el rato pero, inconscientemente, todos iban mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sintiendo algo extraño al percibir la sonrisa sardónica de Zabini mientras hablaba con Snape.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus esperaba impaciente que Audrey bajara para ir ya al baile. Llevaba una túnica negra sencilla pero elegante, lo más adecuado para un baile de Halloween sin disfraces.

Audrey era su pareja. No habría podido ser de otra forma, tenían que permanecer atados hasta que terminase el baile, el director así lo había dicho el día del castigo. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que eso hubiera molestado al licántropo, al contrario, se sentía en una nube gracias a ello.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos para evitar revolverse el pelo con desesperación. Se observó dos o tres veces en el reflejo de la ventana mientras Audrey no llegaba y, cuando parecía que ya no podía más con la espera, oyó una voz conocida escaleras arriba, despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Dumbledore les había proporcionado un par de horas antes del baile en las que estarían separados para poder arreglarse como es debido. Y Audrey las había aprovechado a fondo.

Los zapatos de tacón anunciaban su llegada inminente y Remus se cuadró justo debajo de las escaleras de los chicos, como si acabase de llegar. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de disimular y no quitó los ojos de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas para no perderse ni un solo detalle de la chica.

Enseguida pudo vislumbrar los pies, vestidos con unos zapatos de tacón de infarto, negros y brillantes. Pudo ver los tobillos y las piernas pero el resto ya se perdía entre los pliegues del vestido que Audrey iba sujetando para no tropezarse con él. El vestido, vaporoso y blanco, era precioso. Era totalmente blanco excepto por una cinta negra de seda que estaba atada justo debajo de los pechos, dándole un aspecto medieval. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con un moño complicado y atado con una cinta negra, idéntica a la que adornaba su vestido. No llevaba ninguna joya y lo único que podría resguardarle del frío eran unos guantes largos hasta el codo, de satén negro.

Remus apenas pudo contener un suspiro y mucho menos controlar su mandíbula que ahora estaba abierta igual que sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo y, al darse cuenta de su estado que bien podía confundirse con la de un depravado sexual, cerró la boca.

Pero Audrey sonrió, eso no lo había previsto, y no pudo controlar un impulso irrefrenable de pasarse la lengua por los labios, en un gesto totalmente ajeno a las órdenes de su cerebro, que parecía ya desconectado.

La imagen era para desconectar, eso sí. Estaba viendo tanta piel donde antes sólo había túnicas que, en cuanto despertó de su letargo, pensó que había estado media hora de reloj observando fijamente las finas clavículas de la chica, perfectamente cinceladas y visibles gracias al vestido sin tirantes.

Por suerte, Audrey no vio ni una sola de las miradas del licántropo. Estaba rebuscando en su bolso (pequeño y negro) algo que parecía haber olvidado. O no, porque enseguida dio con ello: una cámara fotográfica instantánea que, a juzgar por la medida, había cabido en el pequeño bolso gracias a un encantamiento ampliador.

.- Quiero mandarle una foto a mi madre.-explicó, antes de que Remus preguntara siquiera.- Quiero que me vea con este vestido.-murmuró, mirando al suelo con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

Remus asintió mientras se derretía por dentro. Audrey parecía una niña pequeña, con las mejillas sonrosadas y mirando al suelo. Estaba preciosa, guapísima, era realmente bella. Mucho.

Cogió la cámara y apuntó hacia la chica mientras ella se cuadraba en medio de la sala común. En ese momento estaban solos pero podían oírse voces nerviosas y ligeramente agudas provinentes de ambas alas de la torre. Apuntó y flash la imagen de Audrey quedó impresa en el papel que enseguida salió por la parte delantera de la máquina.

Remus cogió el papel con dos dedos y empezó a moverlo para que se revelase la imagen de la chica, sonriendo y levemente sonrojada, preciosa. Y, tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que mentir en cuanto ella le preguntó:

.- ¿Qué tal ha salido?-preguntó, moviéndose del sitio y tratando de acercarse hasta Remus.

.- Mal.-mintió, mirando la foto y haciendo una mueca.- Te has movido.- la acusó injustamente.

.- Bueno, pues tira esa y haz otra, por favor.-le pidió, volviendo a alejarse y sin ver como el chico guardaba la instantánea en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

.- Bien, no te muevas.-dijo, innecesariamente puesto que Audrey ya había aguantado la respiración.

_Click _

.- Ahora sí.-dijo el licántropo, una vez se hubo revelado el grácil cuerpo de la chica, envuelto en la seda blanca de su vestido.- Toma.-dijo, alargándosela.

.- Gracias.-contestó, sonriéndole.

.- Estás…-empezó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- Estás muy…-volvió a intentar, ante su sonrisa apremiante.- Estás preciosa, Audrey.-acabó, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se hiciera más amplia.

.- Gracias.-dijo.- Tú tampoco estás mal, muy elegante.-apuntó, pasando un dedo por la solapa del traje negro del chico.- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó, mirando alrededor y viendo que todavía nadie había bajado aún.- Tengo ganas de ver cómo han decorado el Gran Comedor.-confesó, mirando a Remus.

.- Como quieras.-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros pero ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-se quejaba Lily, yendo de un lado para otro, con media cabeza llena de rulos y la otra media ya rizada.- ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo!

.- Si no hubieras quedado con nadie no tendrías ese problema.-murmuró Vittoria, picándola.

.- ¿Podrías dejar el sarcasmo de lado y ayudarme, por favor?-le pidió, visiblemente sofocada.

.- Vale, pero luego, si no te gusta, no te quejes.-contestó ella, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su amiga, que daba vueltas frenéticas en la habitación.-Siéntate y maquíllate.-le ordenó.- Yo iré quitándote los rulos.

La pelirroja asintió obedientemente y se sentó delante de la mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio en su habitación. Mientras tanto, su amiga empezó a quitarle uno a uno los rulos, dejando a su paso anchos tirabuzones color fuego. El peinado estaba estupendo pero, por desgracia, Lily estaba tan tremendamente nerviosa que, al tratar de pintarse la raya del ojo, se metió el lápiz negro en el ojo y tuvo que rehacer todo lo hecho anteriormente.

.- Oye, Lils, tranquilízate, no tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa.-le dijo Vittoria, mientras se subía ella misma la cremallera del vestido.- ¿Me ayudas a abrochármelo, por favor?-pidió, apartando el pelo de la espalda para que la cremallera terminase de subir.

.- Es que… ¿Y si Potter elige para vengarse precisamente esta noche?-preguntó, tratando de subir la cremallera con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

.- Déjate de estar de Potter.-le riñó ella, dejando caer su pelo negro, ese día totalmente liso.- Si te hace algo no tienes más que avisarnos.

.- Eso si puedo, claro.-murmuró ella por lo bajo.

.- Escúchame, Lily.-dijo ella, encarándola.- Si te pasas tanto tiempo preocupándote, te vas a olvidar de disfrutar.-le dijo, sabiamente.- Ahora, quiero que salgas ahí fuera, vayas en busca de tu pareja y te diviertas.-le ordenó, cogiéndola por los hombros y guiándola hacia la puerta.

Lily asintió y, acabando de arreglarse rápidamente, salió de la habitación mandándole un beso a su amiga y guiñándole un ojo como agradecimiento.

Vittoria se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. No tenía ningunas ganas de bailes ni de fiestas esa noche. Se había vestido y se había arreglado pero realmente no tenía ninguna motivación. Se levantó y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero; la túnica se ceñía un poco en la cintura y el pecho pero no demasiado: le habría hecho sentir incómoda. La tela púrpura oscura caía dándole vuelo a la falda y escondía los zapatos del mismo color. Tomó un anillo y un brazalete del tocador y se fue de la habitación, sintiendo que esa noche no iba a ser la mejor de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La música llenaba las paredes del Gran Comedor y hacían que todo se llenase de algo intangible pero que todos podían sentir: las notas resonaban dentro de la caja torácica de los alumnos y les hacía sonreír.

Calabazas sonrientes, velas de colores, murciélagos que parecían perseguirte pero que se desvanecían cuando casi los tocabas con los dedos… Vittoria asistió maravillada a ese festín de luces, colores y olores que el Gran Comedor les presentaba.

Las parejas se iban sentando en mesas redondas para diez o doce personas, otros se entretenían haciéndose fotos (Bertha Jorkins pensaba sacar un dineral de ese baile y se dedicaba a fotografiar a las parejas) y los demás iban entrando, presumiendo de acompañantes.

Todos lucían sus mejores galas. De lejos, vio como Lily reía ante alguna broma de Mel y como Aby se sonrojaba furiosamente por algo que su novio le había dicho al oído. Remus y Audrey charlaban aparentemente animados y ya sentados en una mesa; fue Remus quién la vio y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. La italiana asintió ante la seña y aprovechó para escabullirse y meterse entre la gente para esconderse de cierto Slytherin que vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo.

Pronto aparecieron James y Sirius con sus respectivas parejas y Peter, que también iba solo. Lily y Mel llegaron poco después y acabaron cenando todos juntos. En cuanto la cena terminó, las mesas fueron apartadas hacia los lados del Gran Comedor para dejar una amplia zona de baile en la que las primeras parejas se atrevieron a romper el hielo, bailando abrazados la canción lenta que sonaba. James y Sirius, fieles a sus ganas de llamar la atención continuamente, sacaron a sus parejas a la primera nota y se pusieron a dar vueltas por todo el Gran Comedor con la gracia que les caracterizaba.

Remus invitó galantemente a Audrey tras el fin de la tercera canción y ella aceptó gustosa, dejando su bolso a cargo de sus amigas, enfrascadas en una interesante conversación con Mel. El chico en cuestión poco después invitó a Lily a bailar y Vittoria se quedó en la mesa, asegurándoles que no había problema y tratando de ignorar los gestos que Peter le hacía, tratando de llamar su atención.

Por fortuna, sólo pasó unos cinco minutos repiqueteando con las uñas encima de la mesa porque enseguida un chico bastante mono de Hufflepuff se atrevió a acercarse a ella y a invitarla a bailar.

La chica aceptó rápidamente, harta de estar tan colgada como Pettigrew, y cogió la mano que el chico le tendía con fuerza. Y ese sólo fue el comienzo: lo que Vittoria vaticinaba como una noche aburrida y tremendamente deprimente, se convirtió de golpe en una fiesta continua para la chica.

Chicos que, como ella, habían asistido solos al baile, la sacaban a bailar y la distraían, le hacían dar vueltas por la pista y le susurraban palabras bonitas al oído; palabras que ambos olvidarían al día siguiente pero… ¿y lo bien que sentaban en ese momento? Sin implicaciones, simplemente dejándose llevar y siendo ella misma. Los chicos no eran tan malos pero había que saber mantenerse al margen.

Había cruzado miradas con Lily y ella también parecía divertirse. Aby y su novio hacía ya un rato que habían desaparecido mientras que Audrey y Remus bailaban aparentemente distraídos pero tremendamente concentrados. El uno en el otro, evidentemente.

Vittoria, demasiado concentrada en la pareja, no vio de quién aceptaba el vaso de ponche que le tendían. De haberlo hecho, habría visto que era Carlo Zabini quién lo hacía y que, seguidamente, se alejaba rápidamente de ella. Pero bebió confiada de la copa y siguió bailando con el chico que tenía delante, olvidándose de todos y disfrutando por una vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.- ¿Hace calor, no?-dijo Audrey, cuando las notas de la balada se desvanecieron.

.- Mucho.-contestó Remus, pasándose una mano por la nuca y asintiendo.

.- ¿Quieres que vayamos un rato fuera y así nos despejamos?-preguntó, viendo como otras parejas lo hacían.

Remus asintió medio atragantado. De golpe y porrazo, el calor se había transformado en un sudor frío que le recorría la nuca.

Salir. Fuera. Salir fuera. _Sí, claro, salgamos fuera._ Remus no estaba muy seguro de que Audrey supiera demasiado bien lo que esas significaban en el argot adolescente pero él era muy consciente de su significado.

Sin embargo, no estaba ciega. Y el hecho de que todo banco en el que quisieran sentarse, pared en la que quisieron apoyarse o terraza a la que quisieron salir estuvieran ocupadas por parejas dándose el lote era lo bastante gráfico como para que la chica se diera cuenta del peso de sus palabras. Y del nudo en el estómago de Remus.

.- Igual deberíamos volver…-propuso el licántropo cuando, por quinta vez consecutiva, encontraron un banco ocupado.

.- No, quiero encontrar un sitio donde no haya nadie.-soltó ella, sin mirarle pero apretando ligeramente el brazo que le tenía cogido.- Para estar a solas.

_Donde no haya nadie… Donde no haya nadie…_ Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza durante unos minutos y no fue hasta que encontraron una aula vacía cuando reaccionó. _Para estar a solas. A solas._

.- ¿Solos tú y yo?-preguntó, sin saber qué decir.

Audrey se giró hacia él con una ceja subida y una media sonrisa en su cara. Esa sola imagen le hizo dar un par de vueltas de campana a su estómago pero todavía le quedaba un largo viaje en esa montaña rusa.

.- A ver, Remus…-empezó, acercándose.- ¿Casi seis años viviendo con Potter y Sirius y todavía no has aprendido lo que quiere decir una chica cuando dice: ¿_quieres que vayamos fuera_?-preguntó, burlona.

A Remus se le subieron los colores y sintió como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su nuca. Sonrió, tímido, y trató de balbucear algo.

.- Yo pensaba que tenías calor…-se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros sin demasiado convencimiento.

.- Por una vez en la vida, Remus, no pienses.-le ordenó, sonriéndole y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Remus sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación en los labios en cuanto sus dedos agarraron la fina cintura de la chica y sintió que se volvía agua en el preciso momento en que sus alientos se mezclaron, como preludio del beso.

Y al fin, el beso. Un beso casto al principio, labio contra labio, sin profundizar apenas. Sin embargo, cuando el licántropo sintió los dedos de la chica reptando por su cuello, abrió la boca y lamió los labios de ella, haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

Lenguas que se entrelazaban y besos cortos donde podían notar la sonrisa del otro, besos de esos tan intensos que parecían hacer enloquecer sus mariposas en el estómago… Besos eléctricos, largos, besos que mareaban.

Quizás estuvieron diez minutos o tal vez fueron dos horas pero ninguno supo nunca cuanto tiempo estuvieron compartiendo sus primeros besos. Se abrazaban, se tocaban por encima de la ropa, Audrey colando las manos por dentro de la túnica y Remus notando como la seda se deslizaba entre sus dedos como agua.

En esos momentos, apoyados contra la pared helada de una aula solitaria, ninguno de los dos pensó en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Sólo existían el uno para el otro y apenas recuerdan el camino de vuelta a casa, con besos interrumpiendo constantemente sus pasos, con miradas ebrias de felicidad y llenas de insinuaciones.

Fue durante la noche, cada uno en su cama, cuando empezaron a darle vueltas al asunto, temerosos de que el otro fingiera no recordar esos besos apresurados y ardientes de la noche anterior.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Llevo encallada con este capítulo muchos días. Tenía un par de escenas totalmente escritas, solamente he tenido que pegarlas aquí y releerlas. Me ha faltado todo lo demás. Y me ha costado, chicas, mucho.**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque, sinceramente, creo que no puedo volver a releerlo porque entonces acabaré borrando algo y quiero publicarlo ya. Ahora. **

**Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto aunque no prometo nada. **

**Un beso.**

**AnnaTB**


	16. El día después

**Disclaimer: no son míos ni los exijo. Lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.Rowling. **

**Sé que he tardado muchísimo. En realidad, cuando había terminado el capítulo quince, ya tenía tres páginas escritas del siguiente pero empecé con cosas nuevas y, no es que se me olvidase el fic, sino que pensé que todavía tenía tiempo a escribir.**

**La cosa es que he estado leyendo los rr que me mandasteis en el chapi anterior y me animó a escribir el siguiente. Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena, perdón por tardar tanto.**

**Capítulo 16: El día después.**

La mañana que siguió al baile de Halloween fue poco más que extraña en la habitación de las gryffindors de sexto curso. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y Vittoria Fabrizzi, normalmente la más lenta en despertar, ya estaba frente al espejo peinando largos mechones de pelo que luego rizaba ligeramente con la ayuda de su varita.

.- Buenos días, chicas.-las saludó cuando salió del baño perfectamente arreglada.- ¿No hace un día precioso?

No tenía resaca. No tenía la voz pastosa ni dormida característica de las mañanas siguientes a haber salido. No tenía ese odio a la luz del sol y no parecía querer encerrarse en su cama con los doseles corridos durante todo el día como solía pasar.

Parecía liviana, sonreía, como ida. Sus pasos se arrastraban, atontados. No parecía importarle que ninguna de sus amigas hubiera respondido a su pregunta, ni que en realidad no hiciera un día precioso en absoluto puesto que las nubes amenazaban con romperse justo encima de Hogwarts para inundarlo todo.

.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily, mientras se calzaba las zapatillas al salir de la cama.

.- De maravilla.-contestó ella con una sonrisa enorme, que le ocupaba toda la cara y con la que enseñaba todos los dientes.

De nuevo la sorpresa fue todo lo que se reflejó en las caras de sus amigas. ¿De maravilla? Este tipo de expresiones no eran las que usualmente Vittoria utilizaría. Si no estuviese demasiado dormida, Lily pensaría que se parecía sospechosamente a una de las amigas de su madre que dicen cosas como "_Querida, este té es divino"_ o cogían la taza con el dedo meñique apuntando hacia arriba.

Poco después, la italiana ya había salido de la habitación sin que ninguna de sus amigas hubieran reaccionado.

.- ¿Qué le pasa a Vittoria?-preguntó Lily en cuanto los pasos de su amiga se habían extinguido en el corredor.

.- Ni idea.-contestó Audrey, bajo un lío de sábanas.

.- Voy a ducharme.-anunció Lily, aparentemente ya dentro del baño.- Duerme un poco más, si quieres, ayer llegaste muy tarde…-dejó caer, para luego cerrar la puerta.

La sonrisa de la morena que se protegía del sol bajo las sábanas creció al oír el comentario de su amiga. Sí, había llegado muy tarde el día anterior y no estaba muy segura de lo que eso iba a significar en su futuro. ¿Y si Remus pensaba que se trataba de un pronto de una noche? Después de todo, ellos se odiaban no hacía demasiado tiempo y si su relación había mejorado fue porque se vieron obligados a estar juntos todo el día. Desde luego, no habían empezado de forma demasiado ortodoxa pero… bueno, las cosas habían cambiado mucho los últimos días.

En ese momento, dar media vuelta en la cama fue lo que mejor le pareció…Ya tendría tiempo de darle más vueltas a la cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La falda se balanceaba peligrosamente y hubo un par de cuellos dislocados esa mañana por seguir el contoneo de las piernas de su dueña. Pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con una idea fija en la mente y con una nube espesa que nublaba sus acciones, como en un sueño. Recibía saludos de los chicos con los que había bailado la noche anterior pero de su boca sólo salían suspiros. Una y otra y otra vez.

Al fin pareció encontrar su objetivo. Desayunando en la mesa Slytherin. El suspiro que salió de su boca al verle casi podría haberse calificado como un gemido. Zabini se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella con la mirada más provocativa de su repertorio, casi saboreando el triunfo.

La invitó a un paseo por las mazmorras. Ella aceptó sin tan siquiera pensarlo un segundo. No había ninguno de sus amigos en Gryffindor a los que les pudiera alertar ese comportamiento. Tan sólo Peter Petigrew, con sus ojos ratoniles, percibió el movimiento de Vittoria. Pero, obviamente, a él le importaba mucho más su bollo relleno de chocolate que lo que le pudiera pasar a esa italiana.

Las mazmorras un domingo por la mañana solían estar poco transitadas. Se conformaban por un montón de intrincados pasillos que daban infinidad de recodos en los que uno podía esconderse.

En el preciso momento en el que se hacían invisibles para cualquiera que estuviera en el Gran Comedor o que caminase por el hall del colegio, Zabini puso una mano en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Fue entonces, en ese instante, en el que las defensas de Vittoria se vieron mermadas del todo. Porque, en cuanto vio la mirada profunda de Zabini clavándose en ella, no pudo resistir la tentación.

En dos segundos, sus bocas ya estaban enredadas y inundadas de saliva ajena. Las manos de Vittoria se aferraban al cuello moreno del chico mientras que las de él, apretaban el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo al tiempo que se deslizaban de la cintura hacia abajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la habitación de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor, sólo una de las camas estaba desocupada. Las otras tres, permanecían desechas y con sus dueños aún durmiendo dentro. La del primero de todos parecía la más ordenada dentro de aquél desorden. El chico que la habitaba abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y estiró sus miembros al tiempo en que soltaba un maullido de satisfacción.

Puso los pies en el suelo, sin importarle el desagradable cambio de temperatura, y cogió su toalla que tenía colgada de uno de los doseles camino del baño. La sonrisa en su cara no se había desvanecido en ningún momento y ni siquiera el agua fría impactando sobre sus hombros pareció molestarle.

Era feliz. Por primera vez en su vida des de hacía mucho tiempo, era feliz. Tenía miedo, sí, miedo de que sólo hubiera sido producto de demasiado ponche y del calor del momento. Temía que, con la luz del día, todo se volviese raro y grotesco. Temía que Audrey descubriese lo que él era. Pero era feliz y eso no podía quitárselo el miedo. Eso no.

Silbando y con buen humor, salió de la ducha y se encontró de frente con Sirius que, con un aspecto bastante menos saludable, acababa de entrar en el baño.

.- ¿A qué se debe tanto jaleo?-inquirió, con una mano en la frente y el ceño fruncido.

.- Perdona, ¿te he despertado?-preguntó él a su vez, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

.- No, estoy despierto des de que Peter ha salido pegando un portazo de la habitación. Un día de estos la encantaré para que se quede pegada a su mano y se pille los dedos.-murmuró, rencoroso.

.- Siempre hace lo mismo, Sirius, deberías estar acostumbrado- canturreó el licántropo, a pesar de que Peter también le había despertado a él.

.- Ya.-gruñó el animago como respuesta.- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?-inquirió, enfocando su mal humor contra él.

.- ¿Yo?-preguntó él, escupiendo la pasta de dientes en el lavamanos.- Por nada.-se apresuró a contestar, mientras iba a por su ropa.

.- A mí no me engañas.-insistió Sirius, persiguiéndole.- Ayer te pasó algo…-indagó.-… con alguna chica, ¿quizás?-siguió, sin rendirse.

.- Ya te he dicho que nada, Sirius, no hay nada que contar.-respondió el licántropo, aparentemente tranquilo.

.- ¡Monny!-se quejó, sin dejar de perseguirle por toda la habitación mientras el otro se vestía.- ¿Qué hiciste? Ligaste, ¿no?-preguntó, sin dejar de acosarle, como quién olisquea a una presa.

.- Déjalo, Sirius, no te lo va a contar.-intervino James, asomando su cabeza despeinada de entre sus sábanas cuando el licántropo negó por tercera vez que le hubiese pasado algo.

.- ¡Es que no hay nada que contar!-se quejó el chico una vez más, sin abandonar la sonrisa ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Sirius quiso volver a la carga, la puerta ya se había cerrado suavemente tras su interlocutor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por mucho que Audrey trató de volver a dormirse en cuanto Lily hubo salido de la habitación, la cosa fue imposible. Su cuerpo, demasiado acostumbrado a levantarse tan pronto, no le dejó seguir durmiendo.

Enfadada consigo misma por ser incapaz de descansar cuando quería, Audrey bajó hacia el gran comedor para desayunar un poco. Fue entonces, al ver que Remus hablaba animadamente con Lily, cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho.

Para empezar, Remus, la viva imagen de la serenidad, se atragantó con su chocolate caliente en cuanto vio que ella se acercaba. Ella misma fue incapaz de saludar normalmente y cuando Lily enarcó una ceja ante su comportamiento, se sonrojó furiosamente.

Estaba claro que debían hablar sobre eso. Tenían que hablarlo, decidir qué hacer, marcar unas pautas. Ambos lo necesitaban, eran demasiado ordenados como para eso.

No fue hasta que Remus se despidió de las chicas, al acabar con su desayuno, que Lily preguntó sin rodeos qué estaba pasando.

.- Nada, nada, te lo juro, no pasa nada.-negó Audrey, tan categóricamente que no dejaba dudas a que era totalmente falso.

.- Claro.-espetó ella, irónicamente.- Por eso eres incapaz de dar los buenos días de forma natural y te tiemblan tanto las manos que has vertido medio café con leche encima de la mesa, ¿no?

.- Eso no es verdad.-protestó débilmente, al ver los charquitos de color caramelo que cubrían gran parte de la mesa.

.- Venga, Audrey, está clarísimo que algo te pasa con Remus y debe de ser gordo si eres tan mala disimulándolo.-dijo, sin poder aguantar una sonrisilla de astucia.

.- Shhh, no grites tanto Lily.-la reprendió ésta, mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo había oído.

.- Así que es eso.-murmuró Lily, triunfante.

.- Cállate.-le espetó ella, incapaz de controlarse y haciendo que su amiga estallara en carcajadas.

.- Por Merlín, Audrey, ¡cuéntamelo ya!-suplicó.

.- Aquí no.-dijo ésta, levantándose al tiempo que James y Sirius entraban por la puerta del gran comedor.- ¿Dónde está Vittoria?-preguntó, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherins.

.- No lo sé, estará volando.-contestó la pelirroja, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga.- Zabini tampoco está.-constató, viendo que la mayoría de Slytherins estaban desayunando a la vez excepto él.

.- ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos?-murmuró, escrutando todo el gran comedor, en busca de su amiga.

.- No lo sé.-contestó la pelirroja, insegura.- Puede que esté con Aby.-aventuró, al no encontrar a la chica tampoco.

.- Si, puede ser.-aceptó la morena.- Tampoco tenemos porqué ponernos en lo peor, ¿no?-dijo, algo más tranquila.

.- Exacto.-dijo Lily, cogiéndola del brazo.- Venga, damos una vuelta por el lago y me lo cuentas todo, ¿eh?

.- Qué remedio…-murmuró ésta, encogiéndose de hombros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, Vittoria y Zabini seguían besándose salvajemente en un corredor apartado de la muchedumbre. Pronto, éste notó que su deseo iba incrementando y que no podía saciarlo sólo con caricias.

Además, temía que la chica se echara atrás puesto que no confiaba en que la poción que Snape había preparado fuese suficiente cómo para obligarla a dar un paso tan grande. Porque él quería aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo y quería gozar del cuerpo de la morena hasta el fondo. Lo quería todo y no se conformaría con menos.

Envuelta en una nube de sensaciones, Vittoria no atinaba a comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, alguna alarma dentro de sí misma la avisó de que no estaba preparada para eso. Que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo antes de pasar a ese nivel.

Por eso, en cuanto notó la rigidez del chico contra su muslo, separó sus labios de los de él y pidió que parase. Sin embargo, Zabini estaba demasiado excitado cómo para hacer caso de sus ruegos y lo único que consiguió fue que la chica saliera corriendo.

Cabreado consigo mismo, pateó con fuerza la pared en la que instantes antes había estado apoyada la chica y se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. La poción que Snape le había dado sólo servía para hacer que ella se enamorase de él (o por lo menos creyera estar enamorada) pero no mermaba su capacidad de decidir.

Tenía que convencerla de que todavía podía confiar en él. De que había cometido un error y de que pretendía esperar a que ella estuviera lista.

Una risa despectiva salió de sus labios mientras se encaminaba hacia su sala común, pensando cuál sería la forma más efectiva de lograr que esa italiana acabase en su cama. Ahora que había probado un poquito de ella, no pararía hasta tenerlo todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.- ¿Te has enrollado con él?-gritó Lily, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros saliese volando de la orilla del lago dónde ellas hablaban.

.- Creo que en la torre norte no te han oído…¿te importaría decirlo más alto?-espetó Audrey irónicamente, apretando los dientes.

Por suerte, a esas horas el lago estaba desierto y nadie oyó la noticia. Audrey acababa de contarle a su amiga cómo terminaron la noche ella y Remus pero empezaba a arrepentirse de ello. La mirada sorprendida de Lily junto con sus comentarios la estaban haciendo sentir incómoda.

.- Lo siento.-se disculpó la pelirroja, consciente de que había gritado mucho.- ¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó, haciendo que la incomodidad de Audrey aumentara.

.- No lo sé, Lily, surgió…-contestó ella, mintiendo sólo a medias. Si ya había muerto de vergüenza cuando dio el primer paso con Remus, no quería siquiera imaginar la vergüenza que iba a pasar contándoselo a sus amigas.

.- Yo creía que ibas a decirme que sentías algo por él pero… chica, ¡es que vas de un extremo a otro!-exclamó con una sonrisa contagiosa.

.- Tampoco ha sido tan precipitado…-confesó la morena, sonrojándose levemente.- Creo que me gusta.

.- Y tú le gustas a él.-afirmó Lily, ampliando su sonrisa.- Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, Audrey.-añadió al ver la mirada de desconfianza de su amiga.

.- No lo sé, Lils, ya has visto lo raro que ha sido todo en el desayuno.-murmuró, cabizbaja.

.- Eso es normal.-constató ella.- Es demasiado reciente, tendréis que hablar, supongo.-aventuró, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

.- Supongo.-aceptó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus, mientras tanto, trataba de leer un libro sentado en uno de los butacones de la sala común. Su mente, sin embargo, le jugaba malas pasadas haciendo que rememorase el fino tacto de la piel de Audrey y la sensación del satén de su vestido resbalando entre sus dedos. Llevaba más de media hora estancado en la misma línea cuando Sirius se plantó a su lado, poniendo las botas sobre la mesilla y clavando su mirada gris en él.

El licántropo ignoró a su amigo, consciente de que se iba a repetir el interrogatorio que había sufrido nada más levantarse pero Sirius carraspeó, llamando su atención. Cuando el carraspeo del animago se hizo tan insoportable que ya le impedía siquiera vagar por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cerró el libro de golpe, fijando los ojos en él.

.- Qué.-espetó, ligeramente crispado.

.- Uy, parece que ya no estás tan contento como antes, ¿eh?-canturreó el moreno, con una media sonrisa.

.- ¿Quieres algo, Sirius?-preguntó, volviendo al sereno tono de siempre.

.- Quiero saberlo todo, Remus, to-do.-soltó, sediento de información.

.- No hay nada, Sirius, na-da.-le imitó él, haciendo que Sirius entrecerrase los ojos.

.- Venga ya, Moony, jamás te había visto tan contento por la mañana.- soltó.- ¿Mojaste anoche o qué?-inquirió, haciendo que el licántropo se sonrojase.

.- Te recuerdo que aquí el que se levanta de mal humor eres tú, Sirius.- dijo, ignorando deliberadamente la última pregunta del animago.

.- Hey, chicos, ¿qué hacéis?-preguntó Peter que, con un bollo en la mano, se hundió en el sillón más cercano a ambos.

.- Aquí nuestro amigo Remus que no quiere contarnos con quién se enrolló anoche.-soltó Sirius, con cansancio.

.- ¿¿¿En serio???-preguntó éste, excitado.- ¿Ligaste, Remus?

.- No es verdad, Peter, no pasó nada anoche.-negó de nuevo, pacientemente.

.- A ver, Peter, pensemos.-dijo Sirius.- ¿Con qué chicas podría haberse enrollado Remus?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

.- Ya os he dicho que no hubo nada anoche.-repitió el licántropo, ligeramente incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

.- Pensemos, Peter, pensemos…-repitió el animago, viendo que Remus empezaba a estar nervioso.

.- Fue al baile con Cassaday.-soltó él, haciendo que Sirius abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

.- Dime que no fue con ella.-dijo, todavía con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.- dime que no le pusiste las zarpas encima, lobito feroz.-murmuró, señalándole con el dedo.

Por fortuna, James llegó para salvar a Remus de tener que mentirle a Sirius. Porque estaba claro que tendría que mentirle si no quería que se pusiese hecho un basilisco y con ello acabase su amistad. Además, quería hablar antes con Audrey, antes de que Sirius se enterase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando por fin Audrey, Lily y Vittoria se encontraron, la segunda estaba tan emocionada con la noticia que Audrey acababa de darle que ambas olvidaron preguntarle a Vittoria dónde había estado.

La italiana recibió la noticia con una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de Lily y felicitó a Audrey, alegando que había escogido un buen chico.

.- Te lo mereces, Audrey.-dijo Vittoria, sonriendo.- Estoy segura de que os irá muy bien.-dijo, emocionada.

.- ¿Y qué pasa con eso de odiar a los hombres?-preguntó Audrey, sorprendida.

.- Bueno, tampoco son tan malos si sabes manejarlos.- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Bueno, ya te vi anoche bailando con unos cuantos.-intervino Lily.- ¿Te lo pasaste bien, eh?-dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

.- Eh, que yo sólo bailé, no como otras.-siguió ella, haciendo que Audrey se sonrojase.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas y Audrey, un poco más recuperada, le preguntó a Lily por su noche.

.- Bueno, Mel es un sol.- comentó, entrando por el retrato de la sala común.- Estuvimos bailando casi toda la noche y me confesó un par de cosillas-dijo, con aire misterioso.

.- ¿Qué te dijo?-le preguntó Vittoria.- ¿Le gustas?

.- No, no, precisamente me dijo algo que deja bastante claro que no le gusto.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.- Me confesó que llevaba un tiempo enamorado de Nadine, la chica que trajo de pareja Black al baile.-dijo, sonriendo.

.- ¿Nadine Bouffé?-inquirió Audrey.- La francesa que vino de intercambio, ¿no?

.- Exacto. Se ve que coinciden en algunas clases y le gusta mucho.-explicó Lily, al tiempo que tomaban asiento en los sillones más cercanos al fuego.

.- La verdad es que la chica no habla mucho pero tampoco parecía demasiada concentrada en Sirius.-comentó Audrey, rememorando la hora en que estuvieron cenando.

.- ¿Y porqué no le pidió que fuese con él al baile?-preguntó Vittoria.

.- Se ve que se le adelantaron.-dijo Lily, señalando con la cabeza a Sirius que parecía estar maquinando algo junto a James, Peter y Remus.- No se atrevía y cuando al fin iba a pedírselo, Sirius ya lo había hecho.

.- Por cierto, Audrey.-empezó Vittoria, enarcando una ceja.-¿No preferirías ir a sentarte un poquito más cerca?-dijo, señalando discretamente la zona donde Remus estaba.

.- No.-negó ella, sin mirar ni un momento hacia allí.

.- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Lily, sin entenderlo.

.-Que no, Lily, tú has visto cómo ha sido todo en el desayuno… sería incómodo y forzado.-constató Audrey, azorada.

.- Venga, Audrey, no te estamos diciendo que te sientes en sus rodillas y le des un beso, simplemente que habléis.- argumentó Vittoria.- Así podréis romper el hielo.

.- Además,-añadió Lily, mirándola suspicazmente.- No para de mirarte.

.- Anda ya, Remus no es así.-negó ella, pensando en la discreción y la serenidad del chico.

.- Te aseguro que es verdad Audrey-murmuró Vittoria.- Compruébalo si no te lo crees.

Todavía sin creérselo, Audrey se pasó una mano por el cuello y, disimuladamente, giró la cabeza lo suficientemente cómo para ver que Remus desviaba la mirada rápidamente de ella hacia el libro que tenía abierto sobre las rodillas.

Sonrojada, volvió a girar la cabeza y, cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con las caras de "te lo dijimos" de sus amigas, tomó la decisión de hablar con el chico antes de que la situación se volviera insostenible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de comer, Audrey recordó que todavía no le había mandado la foto del vestido a su madre. Al final habían ido a cenar los siete, los merodeadores y ellas, ya que Sirius se había acercado a ellas en la sala común y decidieron ir juntos a comer.

La situación había mejorado notablemente con respecto al desayuno pero ahora tanto Lily como Vittoria sabían lo que había pasado y tampoco eran capaces de comportarse de forma natural.

Audrey estuvo tentada más de una vez a darles alguna que otra patada bajo la mesa puesto que las miradas que se dirigían la una a la otra cuando Remus y Audrey hablaban o se miraban eran lo suficientemente explícitas cómo para que hasta Peter lo entendiera. Tanto él como ella habían aprendido a controlar sus sonrojos y ya podían hablar con naturalidad pero ambos sentían un gusanillo en el estómago que les impidió comer demasiado.

Por eso, cuando Audrey se acordó de que no le había mandado la foto a su madre, vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse de las miradas de Vittoria y Lily y también de la sensación de inestabilidad que sentía cada vez que tenía que hablar con Remus.

Fue primero hacia su habitación para escribirle una pequeña carta de agradecimiento. Todavía no estaba preparada para contarle nada sobre el baile a su madre porque pensó que, estando todo tan reciente, no habría sabido disimularlo ni siquiera por carta.

Así pues, escribió la carta con tranquilidad y se encaminó hacia la lechucería con intención de coger una de las lechuzas del colegio para mandar la carta. Sin saber qué hacer y demasiado concentrada en otras cosas, se quedó mirando al pájaro hasta que le perdió de vista y por eso no oyó que alguien más entraba en la estancia.

.- Audrey.-dijo Remus, haciendo que la chica se girara sobresaltada.

.- Remus.-murmuró ella, casi sin aliento.

.- ¿Cómo… cómo estás?-preguntó, inseguro.

.- Bien, muy bien, gracias.- respondió ella.- ¿Y tú?

.- También bien, gracias.- contestó él, sonriendo forzadamente.

.- Me alegro.-murmuró ella, sin saber qué hacer.

.- Sí.-añadió él, en la misma situación.

Ambos callaron e, incómodos por el silencio que los rodeó de repente, se pusieron a admirar la lechucería. Audrey soltó un bufido.

.- Esto es ridículo.-bufó, contrariada. No pensó que les resultaría tan difícil.

.- Totalmente de acuerdo.-afirmó Remus, riendo levemente y haciendo que Audrey se riera también.

La chica le tendió una mano y él la cogió, con confianza. De repente, se puso serio y, mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar, dijo lo que ambos estaban pensando.

.- ¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó tragando saliva, incómodo.

.- No.-negó ella, con seguridad.- ¿Y tú?-preguntó a su vez.

.- Tampoco.-dijo, sonriendo.

.- Está siendo todo tan raro.-murmuró ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano.

.- Lo sé.-contestó Remus.- Lily y Vittoria lo saben, ¿verdad?-preguntó, recordando los cruces de miradas a la hora de comer.

.- He tenido que contárselo-murmuró, como disculpándose.

.- No importa…-dijo, negando con la cabeza.- Yo no he tenido tanto valor cómo para decírselo a Sirius.-soltó, riendo.

.- Te entiendo.-dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

.- De momento, esto.-murmuró él, tomándola por la barbilla y besándola.

.- Me parece bien.-contestó ella, entre beso y beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FIN**

**Lo sé, este capítulo ha sido más corto (unas cuatro páginas aproximadamente) pero es que ya no sabía qué más añadir.**

**Coments, por favor!**

**AnnaTB**


End file.
